The Black Death-stalkers appearance
by PixeliteMC
Summary: Is making two stories at once good for a newbie? Here, instead of Elrios, I also brought my OC Gryle Bane, a commander of the Brotherhood of Nod to Remant, RWBY meets her...bla bla bla, will Gryle find a way back home, or remain to help the abused. To Hell With White Fang!, Please read my second OC at my profile before reading. Don't call me a Fanatic, I just used the Nod in random
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my third fanfiction so please go easy on me, Take note that I haven't finish any of my stories, so I'm still a newbie to story writing._**

**_Before we go ahead with the story, If you haven't looked at my OC at my profile, I would advise you read it first before proceeding because there's a lot of changes to the Units and updates, I would also like to give a little um…a little heads up about how my OC will interact with the situation and how the story goes, but I tell you that you'll encounter a lot of wronging as you go with the story, First is you'll encounter a lot of wrong grammars and spellings, second is that there is not much back story telling about non-canon characters, third is Character development, I mostly forget how other characters should act to OC's or strangers and how they grow fond with each other or vice versa, Lastly and the most worst part, Is lack of words in explanations and descriptions, that is the one of the things I suck at most in writing stories. I'm not that Descriptive._**

**_My OC Gryle Bane is a nineteen year old Nod Commander of the Black Blades, a certain organization of the Brotherhood of Nod, as the name pronounces, Militants of the Black Blades are fully trained soldiers that can take on dozens of GDI Riflesquads, Experts in both Range and Close Combat they can go with a head-to-head fight with a GDI Commando, Each military personal must a least kno how to use a LTBK (Liquid-Tiberium Built Katana). Read more about my 2_****_nd_****_ OC and the rest in my profile because there are a lot of things changed and I can't explain all of them._**

**_Now for the heads up, My OC Gryle Bane will be transported into Remnant along with her MCV and AI Assistant Legion, she will try to settle in Remnant as soon as she find a way back home, how my OC will work is just like the game…You Heard Me. Just like the game, if you haven't played any C&amp;C games, try the tutorial, any series can help you understand what I mean. Even though it works like the game, I will still add real characters who would like to join the Brotherhood of Nod, and how they talk is how real people talk okay! Because in the game, they say the same dialogue all over and over and its freakin annoying, Take note that my OC won't aim for Global Domination in Remnant, especially spreading tiberium, Why? Because she's just a commander of a certain force, not a prophet like Kane whom she is very loyal to, and because I'm too lazy to think how the story would go, and Yes! I won't add the Scrin in this story._**

**_You'll find it weird that why my OC is like a Good-Cop Sided Commander, she's still 19, She just had 5 years of fighting._**

**_I own nothing with C&amp;C and RWBY. Go ask EA or Rooster Teeth not me._**

**_Arrival in Remnant_**

**Location: ?/Remnant**

**Time: 10:00**

**"****_3rd Person POV"_**

Gryle Bane woke up inside her MCV, she was sure that she was rather transported somewhere, Gryle remembered that she was taking a stroll around inside her MCV in the Australian Red Zone after mounting a defense with fellow Nod commander, until a Scrin Wormhole appeared out of nowhere and sucked her along with her MCV into its void, Gryle stood up pressed a blinking button, then the cockpit came to life as red lights started to light up and a robot voice spoke to Gryle.

"Welcome back Commander"

"Hello legion, where are we?" Gryle said as she held her head in pain, and bit tired.

"No commander, not any of the data does not match ground formation"

"Not match? Do a surface scan legion"

"Initiating surface scan…" the AI said then replied after 5 seconds

"Confirmed, Ground formation does not match stored mapping data"

"Hmmph…Any more details legion?" Gryle asked as she held a hand in her chin trying to be calm.

"Readings indicate that we are in a large forest surrounded with mountains, and the land seems not to be infected with tiberium, and is now identified as blue zone" Legion replied making Gryle widen her eyes.

"Wait? You sure about that? Because we were just in a red zone" Grlye simply asked.

"Yes Commander, Doing second scan…Confirmed, no signs of tiberium infection,"

Gryle's eyes widened when she heard legions answer. It's not there is no tiberium, It's just the fact that she was in a Blue Zone or more likely…GDI territory and she is a high value target, but then something took her out from shock.

"Legion, did any of the reading s match the data we have in Blue and Yellow Zones"

"Negative Commander, we are in an unidentified Blue Zone"

Gryle sigh in relief and confusion, Where is she? What happened to her? What's happening with the war? How will the brotherhood react to her absence? How would Kane react? Questions like this bombarded her mind. Gryle mentally slapped herself and tried to remain calm as possible. She needed to roll with it.

"Legion, can you do a global surface scan"

"Until we build an Operations Center Commander, Why?"

"Just a theory, if we did get sucked by that Scrin Wormhole, is it possible were in a another planet or dimension"

"Judging how much data we have gathered from the visitor's and Kane's belief, yes it may be possible commander"

"Okay…Is the land isolated and suitable for a staging ground legion?"

"I read multiple life signatures farther beyond the forest, possibly wild-life, and for our current position, yes this land is suitable for a staging ground, we only have to cut a couple of trees if we are expand commander"

"How are we with resources legion?"

"We have 500,000 tiberium resources stored commander" Gryle again was in the state of shock but it only lasted for less than a second.

"Five hundre-…Very well, so this world is the answer to our ascension. Legion, unpack this thing, construct a Tier 5 military base, plant tiberiums in the outer edge, have it spread and then begin harvest operation afterwards, make sure you contain it I don't want this land identified as yellow zone" Gryle said with a commanding tone and headed to hatch door of the MCV.

She opened the hatch slowly and was greeted with the sight of a flat green terrain along with hundreds of trees singing and high mountains on the horizon, she slowly stepped on the green ground headed in front of the working MCV.

"Unpacking MCV….Unpack Complete, Construction Yard ready, ready to build for the Brotherhood commander" said Legion.

"Begin Construction!" she shouted in front of the Construction Yard as Nod buildings and structures started to arise from the ground and form.

_4 Hours Later…_

The base was constructed in a 600m spherical perimeter surrounded by high walls with the combination of Shredder, Laser and SAM turrets mounted on the walls, the two entrances to the base were each protected by two Obelisk Towers, inside the base walls was a total of 67 Nod Military Structures excluding the Turrets and Obelisks, In the middle was the Temple of Nod surrounded with smaller walls, inside the inner wall was the Temple of Nod in the middle along with the Construction Yard, Operations Center, Temple Shrine , Tech lab and a 12 meter long statue of Kane. In the outer walls were lots of Hand of Nod's, War Factories and Air Towers, along with dozens of standing militant soldiers with their weapons intact, parked vehicles ready to be driven and docked aircrafts waiting to reach the skies of this new world. In the outer edge of the wall was the shining Tiberium Crystals beginning to spread and waiting to be harvested, Gryle have it surrounded with wall hubs making it like a garden of crystals, the reason was to keep it from spreading any further and keep it at minimum at state to avoid the Scrin from discovering the planet, There were still a lot of spaces left outside and inside the Nod Wall ready for base expansion.

On top of a Wall Tower, Gryle stared in awe at the beautiful red glimmering paradise she had built in honor of Kane. She was thinking about how her people lived under influence of the Brotherhood, The people looks Gryle as the daughter of the Prophet (Kane), thou she didn't want to rule over the people, What Gryle all wanted was her revenge on the GDI and showing her loyalty to Kane, She was taken out of her Daydream when Legion spoke through her ear-piece.

"Commander, Global Surfaced Scans are Complete" Said a robotic-male voice

"Excellent, I'm heading to the temple…Wiiiii!" Gryle said as she jumped off the tower and used her glider to navigate in the skies.

After a while, Gryle was now standing in a Metallic black room with a rather large red screen in front of her with two high-ranking officers behind her.

"Activate Tactical-Global Control Chart, I want to see this new world" Gryle said

"Bringing up TGCC…" Legion said before the screen showed a map of the planet.

"Okay, this does not look like earth, Legion is there life on this planet"

"Yes commander, but what I'm about to tell you is going to be a bit surprising"

"Oh, Surprise me" Gryle said sarcastically

"Sensors indicate several major Human populations are located in these four settlements which I seems to be walled cities" Legion said as the screen highlighted four separate locations, while Gryle is in the state of shock after hearing that humans lives in this world and why do they have little territory, Legion continued his explanation.

"Outside the wall of these cities, I read multiple life signs scattered all over the continent, which I believe to be natural wild life, No Tiberium readings. At our current location, we are surrounded by a couple of thick forests and high mountains, making outsiders hard to discover us, Readings also indicated that there are several small populated settlements scattered all over the continent, the nearest is 5km west of the nearest city of our current location which I believe to be a village, thou I don't read it human"

"A small populated village but not human, A walled city with lots of humans, which do you prefer legion?"

"For our current situation commander? I suggest we lay low for now, we don't want to get unwanted attention if we are to settle in this world."

"Ok. Ready a small strike force, I want to meet this alien villagers, we'll need all the information we can get" Gryle said to the Officer behind her who walk out of the room afterwards.

"Alien? Commander, aren't we the visitors here?" asked Legion as Gryle chuckled a bit.

"Oh yeah…pfft. Take care of the base while I'm gone, activate the disruption towers and link me the location of the village" Gryle said and walked out of the room.

Gryle was now outside of the Temple grounds, she walked to her raider convoy and escorted her to the Air Towers where the Carryall transports were being loaded with Militant Squads, Raiders and Scorpion tanks, she arrived in the Air Towers with her forces ready and awaiting orders, she exited the vehicle and headed towards her perspective Carryall transport with a Militant squad. Gryle got into her transport and ordered the rest of the Carryall to lift off and head towards the targeted location.

_"7 minutes later"_

**Location: 1.2 KM from targeted location/Near Vale/Remnant**

**Time: 2:49**

**"****_Gryle's POV"_**

I ordered all carryall to drop me and my forces not far from the village, we saw a dirt road which seems to lead to our target location, I was surprised that the trip was rather fast when we got out the Carryall, we dropped off so we can approach the village with little suspicion, I ordered the men to form a convoy and we started to follow the dirt path for a couple of minutes until a dozen of unknown black red eyed creatures appeared from the bushes blocking our path, the convoy then stopped.

"What's the hold up?" I said impatiently through the radio.

"Commander some strange black creatures are blocking our path, how should we proceed?" replied the militant.

"Stand by for now, keep your distance, I'm coming" I said and jumped off from the raider.

I approached the militant squad who was assigned to be on the front, they were aiming their guns at a dozen of figures on the road, I saw a group of creatures starring at us with killing intent, this creatures seems to have similar shape of a werewolf but their bodies were covered in white tiles and their eyes were glowing red, after an awkward starring conversation with these strange creatures, suddenly an army of this creatures came out of the bushes and charged towards our location.

"**ROOOOAAAR!" **Screamed the creatures as they close in to us.

"Well s**t, OPEN FIRE!" I yelled as I brought my dual Pistol and opened fire along with the militant squads and the raider on the front.

"In the name of Kane!" yelled a militant as the others roared in unison.

We continued to fire at these strange creatures as they fall down one by one, I saw a lucky one close in to one of my militants, the creature raised its claws and strike its prey, the militant easily dodged the strike as he unsheathed his LTBK and swing it 3 times, the creature then fell and the militant brought back his rifle and continued to fire at the advancing creatures, I turned my attention to the Raider Buggy who was assisting our defense, to my surprised that the spitfire laser attached in the raider easily cut down the charging creatures, they were a lot blood splatters everywhere, the infused tiberium bullets of our rifles easily pierce through the creatures skins like paper, the spitfires lasers cut the creatures body like a fruit .

After a while, All the waves of black charging creatures ceased, we took down about 43 of them, luckily we still had a lot of bullets, I'm so glad I took a force with me, I would be having a hard time if I haven't, I didn't even had a chance to use my katana, I sigh and looked at the approaching militant officer.

"Report" I said to the Militant officer.

"All are accounted for commander, No casualties" replied the officer with respect.

"And the convoy?"

"Awaiting orders commander"

"Then let's start moving shall we" I said and started walking, this time I was on the front along with a militant squad.

_"After a While Again"_

We reached the village, but to my surprise, I see buildings and houses destroyed or burned, I ordered my forces to proceed with caution as we continued down the road, I see rotting corpses of people with animal features in the road, I can tell that they were recent and was not killed by the creatures we encountered along the way, they have holes in their body and some are even hanged and burned, It had to be someone not something.

"Spread out, find survivors human or not, kill anything that is a threat!" I ordered the militants as they nodded and separated in groups. God…I now remember the wastelands of the old European yellow zones, the damn GDI who ignorantly detonated that Tiberium radiation that spread because of the Ion cannon explosion, It's their fault for killing millions and not just that, they turned the sacred land in to a Red Zone.

"I got a live one here! She's badly hurt!" I heard militant yell as I turned my attention to him.

**"****_3rd Person POV"_**

Gryle then saw a small figure that was laying the on ground that was barely breathing, Gryle immediately ran towards injured figure.

Gryle observed the Faunus which appears to be rabbit faunus child, she saw bruises all over the child's body, Gryle was confused and angry, she questioned to herself 'Who would do this to a child!? Who would harm a precious and cute being' then a memory appeared in her mind, she remembered how the GDI treated the mutated citizens of The Forgotten, and they treat them like lesser Humans,

"MEDIC!" Gryle yelled making the soldiers snapped and escorted a field medic.

The field medic reached gryle and started to treat the injured Faunus, and then the child started to wake and coughed.

"Mama, Papa" whimpered the faunus as she opened her eyes.

"You're going to be fine young one, how do you feel?" said the Medic

"Mama, Papa, they took them" said the faunus as tears started to fall in her eyes

"Who they?" said Gryle with anger in her eyes

"Humans…They treated us like animals" the faunus then cried.

Gryle was very surprised and enraged with the answer, it was happening again, the sight of dead innocent people, unable to protect the innocent, Purging and whatever violent things the GDI did. Gryle wasn't the only one angry about the situation, the men and women who were with Gryle was enraged seeing the site of burning and rotting corpses in the view, people who doesn't have a chance to fight back. Gryle then stood up and spoke with cold voice.

"Take care of her, Wait for my signal" Gryle simply said and started to walk towards the center of the village. The kind commander now turned into vengeful and furious commander with an emotionless face.**_More likely a Bad-Cop side._**

Upon arrival, Gryle saw strange human figures rounding up another group of human figures with ears and tails, Human Mercenaries were torturing or killing the wounded Faunus and burning their homes, Gryle walked pass by glaring mercenaries who were minding their own business and towards a muscle build figure that was standing in the middle carrying a giant axe and a shotgun of some sort in his back. She guessed that he was the one in charge.

A certain dust company demanded the authorities to raid the village of faunus suspecting that they are a of the White Fang, the authorities declined with the demand, so instead the company they hired a group of mercenaries who hated the faunus to purge the village.

As soon as gryle was in front of the mercenary she gave a cold glare which made the mercenary shiver a bit and then she spoke a very cold voice.

"Are you the one in charge here?" asked gryle to the mercenary.

"Yes, State your business here stranger" the mercenary simply replied.

"My business does not matter, what I need is the reason why are this people suffering?"

"People? You mean these filthy animals…It's because they are rebelling, they are part of the White Fang"

Gryle's eyes twitch when this man called the Faunus 'filthy animals'.

"No where not! I beg of you, please spare us were not part of the White fang" yelled a kneeling Faunus being held by two other mercenaries, earning Gryle's attention to the Faunus.

"Shut up, you dog"

"Please! We did nothing to you, spare us!"

"I said Shut UP!" yelled the man as he knocked out the faunus.

"Who hired you to do this?"

"Don't know, Don't Care, All I care is the cash" the man said with a big grin.

"Then what are their reasons calling this people as rebels? My good friend." Gryle said with a sarcastic smile.

"Equality and if you call this filthy animals people again, I will have yo-"The Mercenary was cut off when he felt a hot radiating blade pierce through his chest.

"Thank you for your cooperation, **now** **DIE**" Gryle with a venomous voice as she removed the blade from the man and fell.

"You son of a…Kill her!" As four of them surrounded her with their weapons ready.

"AHHHH!" The roared as they charged.

"Die oppressors" Gryle said in a low voice with a blank face.

"You saying something you bi-….Guhk" The mercenary said as he raised his weapon until he was cut off when he noticed that his throat was sliced and bleeding.

"When did you…" Was the last thing he said before a blood splatter appeared in his neck and he fell to the ground along with others. Gryle sheathed her LTBK and fired a shot with pistol, but the shot wasn't a regular bullet, it sounded like a flashbang.

The Faunus in the scene stared in awe and shock in seeing Gryle killing the people one by one who invaded their home, The Faunus were both in relief and scared, who was she? Is she a huntress or a new enemy? The faunus switch their attention when they heard rumbling noises and a lot of footsteps, they saw approaching Hooded and Masked Black-clad figures and vehicles with black scorpion emblems, They were surrounding the village center making sure that what they call oppressors cannot escape.

Gryle her signal to her forces to surround the village and kill anyone who blocks their path, she wanted to leave some of them alive so she can make a sample out of them, and there was a small firefight but soon stopped when the mercenaries were no match with Nod forces, they were soon boxed in the village square.

"Who are these guys?! I wasn't paid for this!" yelled a mercenary.

"The White Fang?!" said another.

"No there not! Look" A mercenary pointed Scorpion tank with Nod Logo painted on the side, then they saw a man in black using a binoculars on top of tank.

"They're humans! We got to get out of here"

"No can do, we're surrounded" another said as a squad Militant squad approached and aimed their weapons at them.

"Stand down oppressor scum!" yelled one the Militant as the confused and scared mercenaries dropped their weapons and had their hands up, Gryle approached the group. The captured mercenaries shivered when they saw a death glare from the approaching teen that killed their leader.

"What shall we do with them commander?"

"Detain them, put them in the hogs" then she turned her attention to the Faunus.

"As for them, Help them with anything, Treat the wounded, give them food or water you can find"

"Yes Commander" said the militant officers as they left with their perspective orders.

"Legion, bring me medical supplies and any food we can contribute, have carryall transports deliver them" Gryle said through her radio.

"Affirmative Commander, Carryall's are being loaded"

"Thank you Legion, Please Inform me afterwards"

'Whoever ordered these imbeciles to kill the innocent, Kane smite you' Gryle said in her head with anger.

Gryle headed to the groups Nod Medics who were treating over 300 injured Faunus and Nod militants who were distributing any water or food they have. A Lion Faunus in his sixties approached the commander who was helping her troops with the situation.

"Whoever you are human, I'm Grog, the elder of this village, you and you're people have our heartfelt thanks" said the Elder as he bowed his head.

"I just did the right thing, I just don't want innocent people being harmed " Gryle thought of the horrible things she knew from the GDI.

"You see Faunus as people?" said the surprised elder.

"I'm guessing that your people are called Faunus and why wouldn't I, your people are the cutest beings I have ever met in my life"

"Why thank you for the compliment miss?"

"Oh…Gryle, Gryle Bane of the Brotherhood of Nod" Gryle said as she offered her hand to the elder with a bright smile.

"Well Gryle Bane, The people of this village owes you and your brotherhood a great debt" said the elder as they shake their hands.

"Is there anything else I can do to help your people?"

"You've helped us enough young Gryle, thou there is one thing my people need" Gryle raised an eyebrow.

"Anything Mr. Grog, please" Gryle pleaded.

"Our village will be soon overruned by the grimm, we wouldn't want to live in the walled cities due to-" Again cut off by gryle.

"Wait Grimm? I'm guessing that's what you call those creatures we encountered along the way"

"Yes, as I was saying my people need to relocate for a suitable land if we are to-"

"Done! I invite your people to the Brotherhood of Nod, we'll give you shelter, protection, education and food, you will be treated equally like humans, do you accept this offer Mr .Grog?" Gryle said with a bit fast and demanding tone.

"That's a bit generous commander, but what do we do in exchange, we have nothing to gi-"

"Information, loyalty and happiness, give us any information you can submit, have faith and just live peacefully under the Brotherhoods influence and protection, that's all the brotherhood wants" The elder was surprised along with the Faunus who were present in the conversation.

"Who am I to not accept on such offer"

"Then we have a deal, I'll have your people transported safely to our territory, Welcome to the Brotherhood, Brother" The elder nodded happily along with smiling Faunus who we're listening to the conversation then Gryle's forces cheered and welcomed their newly invited brothers and sisters. Making Gryle happy for giving hope to this Faunus.

"Legion, change of plans, unload the supplies, have all the carryalls ready for evacuation with nemesis escorts and move to our location for evac, start building civilian structures for the people to live in." Gryle said through her radio

"At once commander, Carryall transports are en-route to your location, ETA 15 minutes"

The peace was broken when a Militant came running and yelled at the commander.

"Commander!" yelled a Militant

"What is it?"

"The strange creatures have appeared and is now advancing from the west, first unit are currently engaging them"

"As I predicted, Mr. Grog have your people to the north-east part of the village, will try to hold them off the grimm until help arrives" Gryle explained as the Elder nodded and started to head towards his people being escorted by two militants.

"Commander, the creatures have appeared from the south"

"First and third unit fall back, we will form up a defensive line in the village center, have second unit escort the civilians to north-east part of the village, Have the Shadow team plant charges on the roads and houses, I want all Raiders and Scorpion Tanks to be in the defense, Have second unit guard the rear after their escort, we can't let them reach the civilians" said Gryle to all her forces through the radio.

A few minutes later 2/3 of gryle's forces were dug in the village center, hundreds of beowolves and ursa's were headed towards the defensive line, they were completely outnumbered, but luckily the creatures our fragile and easy to kill and they are advancing from the south and west making it an easy for them hold out until evac arrives.

"Hostile armor approaching!" yelled a militant when he noticed that his bullets weren't doing much to the scorpion like creature being followed by another two.

"Rocket Squads and Scorpions! Concentrate your fire on those creatures" Gryle ordered as she pointed at the three Deathstalker charging.

"Aiming at target, firing" said a tank-gun pilot as dozens rockets and lasers hit their targets killing the two deathstalkers in the process, one of the deathstalkers managed to stand against incoming missiles but soon melted as a volley of spitfire lasers followed.

"Target down, proceeding to next target" as the tank turned to other.

Everything was going well for Gryle and her troops until the next 5 minutes, they were running out of ammo and the energy lasers were almost depleted.

"Status!" gryle yelled to the nearest officer.

"We got 6 injured, the rocket squads are out, scorpions and raider energies are down to 10% commander"

"Order the rocket squads' to stay on the rear, have them switch to side-arms and LTBK's"

"Multiple hostile airborne closing in!" yelled a militant as he pointed a couple oversized raven creatures in the sky.

"Tch. What a bad timing, have th-" Gryle was cut off when she heard rockets roared at the skies and exploded when they collided with the Nervermore's, she turned to see dozen Carryall and Venom crafts floating in the skies in formation. The venom's were occupying the nevermore's while the carryall's descended to pick up Gryle and her troops, It only took a minute for gryle and the rest to load the carryalls.

Inside a lying carryall transport where Gryle was standing with a pad in her hand.

"All accounted for commander" the officer said.

"And the faunus?" Gryle asked

"Already on their way home commander" he added.

"Then hit the charges, let's get out of here" then a shadow operative brought out a small box and activated it.

The village that was being overwhelmed by grimm came to view and the last of the transports has lifted off, then suddenly a series of large explosions on the roads and houses occurred killing the grimms that were in the area. Gryle just be seated and just stared at burning village…again.

"Damage report"

"We got over 300 of the evacuee's safely transported, 9 injured and no casualties commander"

"Yay…First day and people are already dying"Gryle say with a fake smile.

"There's nothing we can do Commander, I also feel sorry for them too" Gryle just sigh.

"That'll be all, let's call it a day" Gryle said then instantly fell asleep in her passenger chair.

"Kane smiles on you commander" as the officer left her in her meditation.

**[END]**

**Ahhhh….That was good, I hope you enjoyed that one, which was just a prologue part 1, the next chapter will be little part 2 and season 1 of RWBY. Anyways Thank You for Reading. The following below is a bit of changes about the C&amp;C TW units &amp; Objectives .**

**I already said that the Militants of Gryle, are fully trained and professionals in swordsmanship, Even thou I call them militia, one militia can take down a couple beowolves, ursa's or White Fang grunts. **

**The Black Blades don't stick with hit and run tactics and guerilla warfare, but they use it in covert operations and raids, but back on earth they put a hell of fight against a GDI Strike force.**

**The New Brotherhood in Remnant will consist of angry humans (From earth) and faunus (Rescued or recruited) who seeks equality for the benefit of their races, but in the right way and not the wrong ' or rather White Fang' way, thou the faunus are mostly Nod civilians, some of them will join the Militant forces of the Brotherhood of Nod to pay their respects to the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood will introduce themselves later on the story, their objective won't be human evolution and the spreading of tiberium, but restoration, by sharing and giving help to the weak, finding a way back to earth and killing the oppressors.**

**If you are asking who is the fellow commander that I mentioned in her profile, He is the player.**

**-Slight OMAKE-**

**_"Gryle's POV"_**

**9 Months Ago**

**Location: Nod Forward Camp/ Somewhere in Europe**

I was so freakin bored, I was just there sitting in the Operations Center looking at the screen map, waiting if somehow the GDI would appear and take me out from the boring state. An hour passed, I was literally dead due to being bored, I wanted to go to a mission or raid a GDI base, and I then decided to head out to find something to do. And yes I did.

I found my fellow Commander sleeping in a beach chair at the cliff while wearing headphones beating with random music from the Phone in the table beside him, I decided make 5 Hand of Nods behind him since I have a lot of Tiberium harvested at my disposal, I ordered each of the Hand of Nods to train 20 militant squads.

"Fighters Arm Up!"

"Fighters Arm Up!"

"Fighters Arm Up!"

"Fighters Arm Up!"

"Fighters Arm Up!"

They keep repeating that annoying dialogue as they come out of those building, I laughed a little. After 2 minutes, over 700 militants stand unorganized behind a Nod commander that was sleeping peacefully, I carefully removed his headphones, I went to the other side. I plugged my ears, brought out my binoculars and brought out my pad, I made very big box which selected the 700 militants, then came the very loud battle cry from the militants as they raised their rifles ignoring the sleeping commander.

**"MILITIA!" cried the 700 militants.**

"Wahhh!" The commander jumped out of his chair, then fell off the cliff.

I laughed very hard and I dropped my binocular and fell to the ground, due to the priceless face of my fellow commander.

Luckily I ordered a very large spring bed below to fall for him as he fell, just in case I fell to the ground because of a painful stomach for not catching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope it was good enough for readers like considering that I just started, Anyway I'll be mostly writing in Gryle's POV because it's a little bit easy for me to write, Most of the story will be covered in the events of RWBY (Beacon Academy) and a bit of guerilla warfare but like I said, , A single militant can take down a couple of Agile White Fang Regulars or Ursa's before falling into battle._**

**_ThankYou  
*Mastermind  
*Firem78910  
*Fire Of The Void  
*TenWings  
*Thaoes_**

**_Below Will A Be Very Big Time Skip and Explanation and Lazy Writing._**

**_I did the following in a timeline basis, because I'm not that good in writing political affairs and lazy. SO Sorry for the lack of explanation._**

**_"Gryle's POV"_**

**_Location: Brotherhood of Nods Base of Operation/Temple of Nod/Vytal/Remnant_**

**_Nod Calender mm-dd-yy_**

**_NC 01-01-00 (DAY1)_**

_-The arrival of Gryle Bane and the Nod to Remnant, they settled in and built a foothold, Nod Presence was still unknown to the four kingdoms of remnant, Later the day, Nod sent a small strike force along a Nod commander to make contact Remnant Locals while encountering the grimm for the first time during the operation, only to found an attacked Faunus village, Nod forces proceeded to liberate the village from the attacking mercenaries, After the initial liberation, Faunus Locals joined the Brotherhood of Nod who gave them Unity, Equality and a Home._

**_NC 01-02-00 (DAY2)_**

_-A day after the first operation initiated by Nod, Gryle Bane converted or transformed the Tier 5 Military Base into an Economical, Industrial and Technological City. The 300 plus rescued faunus lived a comfortable life under the Influence and protection of the Brotherhood of Nod, Little Information about the world of Remnant have been given to them by the Faunus, Little due to the Isolation of the village. Nod Reports that built Tower Spikes have not been gathering Tiberium but a material simply called as 'Dust', the reason that why Tiberiums Spikes were built is that the Nod commander forgot the fact that the planet is not affected with tiberium. The following was Basic Information regarding about Remnant, Grimm and the discovery of Dust._

To my surprise, it haven't been two days since they came in this walls, they already felt comfortable living in the brotherhood, they didn't complain about the shelters we built for them to live in, more like. Grateful, when we gave educated them about the history, beliefs, and purpose of the Brotherhood, they didn't even questioned our beliefs instead they even started to admire Kane the man with great charismatic and the one who founded the Brotherhood and sought to gain unity and evolution through power, Well Unity and Equality may be different from each other, but for me they are both almost the same if you avoid doing it the violent way. We introduced them the Tiberium. At first they thought it's what they call dust crystals, but we corrected them, they were surprised by this new element, so we gave them a rundown class about Tiberium. I was so glad that I had Legion take data's about GDI's home city buildings and facilities during our raids in the Blue zones, I ordered him to replicate the data stolen so we can help the civilians in the yellow zones by giving them better homes. I then turned the military base into a large industrial, technological and economical city. I just wished the people of Nod back on earth could have lived like this. Surprisingly this structures cost only 500 Tiberium Resources, Resources won't be a problem, I made 3 separate and quarantined Tiberium cores and 20 Tower Spikes but instead of Tiberiums, they gather 'Dusts'!, I forgot the fact that the entire planet is designated as a Blue Zone.

When they gave the information we need, we learned that we were in world called Remnant, Four Continents, with kingdoms, The great war…blah blah blah, Overwhelmed by the forces of darkness or what they call the grimm.

**_NC 01-04-00 (DAY4)_**

**_-_**_The Brotherhood of Nod sent a dozens of Saboteurs to infiltrate several locations all over the continent of Vytal to gain more and reliable information regarding Remnant and the ruling factions. Nod Saboteurs easily and successfully completed their missions due to their weak security systems. One saboteur wasn't able to complete his mission, the Saboteur barely managed to escape Vale Authorities, The location of the mission was Beacon Academy. Nod was able to discover the contractor of the mercenaries during the village incident._

Just after they have given the information about Remnant, I ordered saboteurs to infiltrate various places around the continent of Vytal, From Government Buildings to Large Organizations to gain Information about governing or ruling factions in Remnant.

After they returned from their missions, I immediately ordered them to give their reports.

The kingdom of Atlas was the one on top of the list, came from the region of mantle, the kingdom of atlas was the leading superpower of the four kingdoms due to technological advancement, all military hardware's are dust based, they even used some kind of humanoid android combat robot of some sorts. They have air superiority by dominating the skies with large Airships, The saboteur then took sample data's and blueprints about the said Airship. They also added that they use some sort of Council System, instead of parliament.I was once again surprised that it was effortless for the assigned saboteur to hack in what they CCTSC or something about long range communication device. I really didn't care since I had an Operations Center and Legion. I ordered legion to take the sample have it studied in the Tech Lab, Truth be told, I can't wait to command a Flying Nod Battleship.

And there next the Kingdom of Vale, the nearest one in the Brotherhood, I planned it today to go visit in their coastal city Vale after I go checked some things…Wait? Vale at the Kingdom of Vale. A cities name is the nation's name? Whatever.

About the White Fang, I don't want even want to cooperate with that organization, Well I do feel sorry for the Faunus, but the White Fang are just a bunch of foolish group of Faunus who uses the word 'Equality' as an excuse, they just steal, protest and kill. Foolish or not, they still disturb the peace, they should know how to look for themselves. I would love to have the White Fang destroy themselves. I would've cooperated not too long with that group if it weren't for their new leadership, from what I've heard from the Saboteurs, they were once a peaceful organization who just seeks Equality for their race. But I guess it didn't work very well, did it?

Then the last one, the one that made me hunger for revenge and retribution, the Schnee Dust Company at the Kingdom of Atlas, One of the largest producers and exporters of Dust, and the one who hired those mercenaries to purge the Faunus village we found 2 weeks ago and that they also forced Faunus to work in force labor in their damn company, I immediately felt a heavy grudge on the said company, It wasn't the authorities who were the oppressors in this world, it was the humans of this world, the humans who abuses the faunus and treat them like animals, and a certain Company who reminds of the f***ing GDI. The saboteur also added that they are in partnership or protection of the Atlesian Armed Forces, I barely contained my hunger for revenge, I know that striking at the heart of an unknown enemy is practically suicide, I then calmed down. But my hatred still remains.

Then nothing more, Just a bunch of civilian or police information.

**_NC 01-05-00 (DAY5)_**

_-Nod Forces have Initiated Base Expansion Operations in the southern coastal region of Vytal and the ruins of the Faunus village or now designated as AF1. The Southern Coastal Military Base have began building Nod Battleships for a considerable fleet. The AF1 is the secondary Base of Operations._

Since I turned this place into a city, I ordered two MCV's along with their escort force to build a forward outpost in two locations, one was the southern coastal naval base so I can have shipyards start building Nod Battleships, while the other is a tier 3 military base in the old destroyed village or now known AF1.

**_NC 01-07-00 to 01-13-00 (DAY7 to DAY13)_**

**_-_**_By the suggestion of Mr. Edward Grog, the Brotherhood of Nod started Relief Operations to Faunus Villages or small towns that are suffering with harsh lives of abuse and less protection, by giving them the gathered Dust and medical supplies. Unexpectedly, the assisted villages immediately asked their saviors for guidance and protection, the brotherhood welcomed the villages. By the struck of NC 01-13-00, a total of 7 Faunus Villages were supplied and were now under the influence of the Brotherhood of Nod and have been helping them advance with Nod Technology._

About the thing they call dust. It's what they used with their technological everyday lives, From Aircrafts to Modules, They gave us four of them, each of them has different colors, they told me that acquiring dust must be either mined or bought from shops, I ordered Nod scientist to examine the material. A few days later, they got their results, in the end the Tiberium was still and will ever be the core of the brotherhoods technology, The Scientist also added that when this 'Dust' comes in contact with a Tiberium substance, it would result a sizable explosion. The thing with the Tower Spikes gathering endless Dust is solved, I give them away. DONE!

Mr. Grog told me that there are other settlements just like theirs that has lesser technology and security, since we have no use of 'Dust's' and we had endless production of it, He suggested that we help them by giving them Medical supplies along with some of the gathered dust. And we've been doing it for the last six days, Lots of faunus villages and small towns who suffered harsh lives living in the open, The results were …'impressing'… All of the villages we helped joined or relied on the Brotherhood, they quickly get contented with our ways, asking for our guidance and protection, we then gave them the 'Teachings of Nod'.

**_NC 01-14-00 (DAY14)_**

_-By this date, all outer settlements or occupied villages of Nod have now finished building perimeter walls, point defense turrets are is installed, upgraded into an economical yet industrial city, and are now repellant from Grimm attacks or is now considered safe havens from the Grimm. Each settlement will have two infantry and armor divisions stationed in their respective areas and the first Nod Battleship has been commissioned from the Nod Coastal Base._

I then ordered Legion to have each village to have a Tier 2 Military Base stationed for territorial defense. The Brotherhood of Nod gained influence in a total of 7 faunus villages or towns in Grimm territories. I gave Mr. Grog the position to be my assistant about political affairs which he happily accepted. Honestly, I would've expected that they we're going to call us a group of obsessive fanatics, which was entirely or half true, but it kind of worked out in the end.

**_NC 01-15-00 (DAY15)_**

_-Vale Authorities has arrived in AF4 City and is now in eye contact with AF4 Nod Militia Regiment, the Presence of Nod has been compromised. An Huntress acted as the representative of the Council of all the four kingdoms of remnant requesting that The Brotherhood of Nod release the Faunus villages from their reign to continue their kingdoms influence, Faunus representatives declined at the demand and have them requested to leave them alone, The Vale Authorities left with the answer. The Brotherhood of Nod is now known as a Democratic Organization in the southern continent of Vytal, due to their Self-Governing capabilities and Ideas of Unity. The Nod Commander then ordered to build territorial forward defense outposts across the northern areas of their territory and have all activate their Disruption towers for maximum secrecy._

I was really happy that the people didn't turned down on us, They reasoned with the Authorities for abandoning their duties in protecting them and lived a relaxed life in the Walled Cities of Atlas and Vale while they lived a harsh life in the outer and unprotected areas of the continent trying to run away from Grimm and Humans that abuses them so much. Saying that if it hasn't for the Brotherhood, they would've either been still suffering or could have been killed by the Grimm not too long. I told them that someday we will be fighting their race, if we ever encounter the White fang in a hostile way. The Faunus understands the risk of killing their once brothers and sisters, if they are to defend their new life they will do it. They accepted it. And I can tell that there Council thing is not happy with it.

**_NC 01-18-00 (DAY18)_**

_-White Fang are now designated as a threat to the Brotherhood of Nod, after demanding that the Brotherhood release the occupied Faunus Nod Cities with force, White Fang attacked an outposts near the City of AF4, Casualties was minimum for the Nod Forces while the White Fang gained heavy losses in the attack. A day after, the attack was now spread to all the media in the four kingdoms, knowing now that the Brotherhood of Nod is not that easy to be trampled with._

_-This date is known to be the first engagement against the White Fang._

_Battle Report:_

_Defense of Outpost 6_

_Army:_

_Nod Forces – 90 Militants, 30 Rocket Militants, 10 Scorpion Tanks, 4 Raider Buggy, 6 Shredder Turrets, 3 Laser Turrets, 9 SAM Turrets, 1 Hand of Nod, 1 War Factory, 1 Air Tower, 1 Outpost(Emissary), 3 Venoms._

_White Fang – 200 White Fang Grunts (Consist of bladed, firearm, heavy weapons), 20 VTOL Transport._

_Casualties:_

_Nod Forces – 3 Militants, 1 Rocket Militant, 2 Scorpion Tanks, 1 Raider Buggy. (23 Injured)_

_White Fang – 128 White Fang Grunts, 17 VTOL Transports (16 captured, 54 retreated)_

_Description:_

_ One Militant Squad was on their shift, they spotted 20 Aircrafts approaching the outpost, The aircrafts landed 40 Meters away from the Outposts location as Figures jumped off the transport, one of the Nod officers recognized them as White Fang Soldiers, The Militants sounded the alarm as Vehicles came out from the War Factories and Infantry running out, Nod Forces attempted to communicate peacefully with the visitors or invaders, But were answered with a hail of bullets and rockets and charging Grunts with swords up high. The Fight lasted up to 8 minutes as the White Fang realized that their means of escape was gone, SAM Turrets easily destroyed the VTOL Transported before they can pick up retreating White Fang grunts. Nod Forces captured 16 White Fang operatives while the rest retreated to Grimm Territory._

I was at the Temple of Nod during that time, but I took command of the defense, I t was kind of easy defending the outpost, The White Fang didn't sent in any armored vehicles other than those VTOL, The funny thing is, that most of them used swords in the attack while the others are Conventional Firearms and they attacked at the main entrance. We effortlessly killed dozens of them and captured a few while the others ran into the forest, was this guerilla warfare or rather a massacre for the White Fang?

**_NC 01-19-00 (DAY19)_**

_-The Brotherhood of Nod secretly started supporting Faunus protestors in the kingdoms of Remnant. By secretly initiating a media attack about the mistreatment of faunus by the Schnee Dust Company, the incident about AF1 and the good doings of The Brotherhood of Nod. This Media Attack not only fueled the protestors but also enraged the White Fang. The Brotherhood of Nod discovered a social a caste system within the four kingdoms in which the faunus citizens are pleading for help from the Brotherhood of Nod, The Schnee Dust Company then gained a very bad reputation while Nod got the good image and became the beacon of hope to all the Faunus in Vytal. Nod Forces have now abandoned AF1 to prevent anymore AAF contact due to being the closes location to the kingdom of Vale._

A day after the attack, Vale Authorities went to investigate the strange reading of some sort they intercepted, they came to the attacked outpost and investigated for um…evidence of White Fang interference, We welcomed the authorities and we gave up the captured White Fang Operatives. Then I heard the White Fang started blaming on us about stolen dust crates and that we are the ones that attacked first, I laughed really hard, Do they think a mere blame can give us the Bad Image, We were the masters of Media Attacks and Scandalous Assaults, I initiated a media attack by ordering Saboteurs to infiltrate TV Stations in Vale and upload recorded videos about the attack, the secrets of the Schnee Dust Company and the incident in AF1. At the end of the day, thousands of Faunus requested the Brotherhood of Nod to liberate them from Human tyranny. They saw us an another group of Humans who also wants Equality to the Faunus. But sorry Global Domination isn't my thing, I'm already blessed with Ascension, What I would just do now is help the weak and find a way back home. I then ordered my forces in AF1 to abandon the location and not to leave anything behind from data to building and weapons, I had to make sure that we left the location without a trail, to prevent them from reverse-engineering our current technology.

**_NC 01-20-00 (Present)_**

**_RWBY Volume 1 Starts_**

**_MAIN OBJECTIVE: _**

_Assist Faunus for their Rights and Seize Human Oppression_

_-Humans in this world have been treating Faunus as animals or degenerates, Assist Faunus in obtaining their civil rights and eliminate the roots of this corruption and inequality._

_Return to Earth._

_-Report back to Prophet Kane if possiple._

**_SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: _**

_Disband the White Fang_

_-The White Fang is a terrorist group making the relationship of Humans and Faunus more inferior by committing arson, targeting shops that refuse to serve Faunus, stolen cargo from companies that use Faunus labor, and orchestrated other organized attacks. Disband the organization to avoid further Blooshed. Nod Forces are advised to be alert in approaching White Fang operatives, Engage only if fired upon._

_Shut Down or change the Schnee Dust Company._

_-The Schnee Dust Company is the one responsible for the anger of Faunus Citizens and the White Fang, due to their Labor forces and mind-set towards the faunus, Shut down the Company or kill the corrupted individuals within the company._

_Avoid the AAF if possible_

_-Atlas Armed Forces seems to be powerful as the GDI, avoid any AAF interference in the Brotherhood._

I woke up in my usual Metal-Black room in my nightgown, Its Day 20 so I have nothing to do today except go to the town of Vale for a break, I never went there thou but I had Legion install the mapping data to my GPS so I'll never get lose. A Commander needs a break too.

I left my bed and then went to take a shower, wear my attire, eat breakfast, check things up, greet a good morning to the faunus and off to Vale

_-After a While-_

**_Location: Outpost NO-03/29 km south from Vale territory/Vytal/Remnant_**

I was now on a Carryall transport with my usual attire but I had the Insignia's removed so I won't gain any suspicions, because walking to the center of town full of GDI while wearing clothing's that resembles the Brotherhood of Nod is practically an idiotic doing. It's not that I don't want people to know it, It's just not to get people suspicious about me and jump to conclusions. After all they see the Brotherhood as another group of terrorist or fanatical humans who seeks unity to Faunus and themselves. For the authorities they see us as a Secret and Religious Military-Powered Organization. For the Faunus they see as beacon of hope.

The Carryall then reached the farthest Outpost of the Brotherhood, from here on out I'll have to travel through the thick forest. I don't need to worry about being lost and money, I had Legion in the radio and a GPS. About the money, Mr. Grog hand me about 3000 Lien, he told me about the currency of Remnant.

As soon I was outside the base outpost, I started sprinting north hoping that I could arrive in Vale.

_-3 Hours Later-_

**_Location: Coastal City of Vale/Vale/Vytal/Remnant_**

After a while of travel while fighting a couple of Beowolves and Ursa's on the way, I finally reached the City of Vale, It was a standard city just like the old ruined cities on earth, If remember correctly, the city of Vale was like New York but it was not lively as it was, I was some sort of Residential District, The area were filled of local shops and food vendors, But they weren't much people strolling around, I never noticed that it was actually already night time or I had a bad timing.

_-After a While-_

"Mmm…So good, who would've thought that cookies in this world are this good?" I said like I felt I was in heaven after I ate a piece of cookie.

A few minutes have passed, Since I was addicted with sweets and I kind of felt hungry, I've bought a bag of cookies from a café nearby that is now tied in my belt, so every time my stomach would growl I'll just a grab of cookie, I'm surprised that 3000 lien is a lot of money, and the bag of cookies only cost 20. Back on earth, everything was free, since it was times of crisis and war.

I was normally walking along the sideways of a local dust shop, until I sensed something odd to my left, in a split second I turned to see a black figure flying in the air with a red figure that was kicking it in the face, I quickly ducked as they broke through the window and landed on the streets. I'm wondering why the area is empty, no cars, and no people.

I stood up and turned to my left to see four dumbfounded faces looking at the direction behind me, I quickly recognized one of them, The one with a white coat and a cane was Roman Torchwick, According to the data we gathered from the Vale Police Department, Roman Torchwick is the most wanted criminal due to his endless robbing spree's of Dust, I then realized that this was a robbery, I then turned to my right to see a red-cloaked girl holding a. Wait Is That A Scythe? A Gigantic Over-Designed Scythe? And Is That Somehow a Muzzle in the tip and a scope? I quickly analyzed the magazine, telling from its size, its size was a 50 Caliber round or higher, I came to the conclusion that it was a High-Caliber Scythe Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, and on top of that, She was very too young to wield such dangerous weapon. I focused back to my left and heard Roman spoke.

"Okay. Get her" He said as the rest of the goons surrounded her and started to fight.

The man then went outside and stood beside me as I just watched the fight between his goons and the red cloaked girl, I was impressed by the skills of this girl, she certainly is experienced in using that large scythe as she singlehandedly beat the goons, I decided to speak to the man beside me. I could've given him a death glare and killed him on the spot, but I didn't want to get too much attention.

"Persistent isn't she" I said as he turned his attention to me.

"Well well well, I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me, who are you suppose to be miss beauty" He said to me like a gentleman, I chuckled so I rolled with it. But I was honestly a bit embarrassed and a lot of shyness stricken me, but tried I hid it and it worked well.

"Gryle Bane, Pleasure to have your acquaintance Mr. Torchwick" I said with a smile and bowed elegantly. The man seems to be pleased with my acting.

"Beautiful Night isn't it? Ms. Bane, It's been a long time since I had a formal greeting from someone who knows me as a criminal" he replied, maybe shocked from the formal greeting.

"Please call me Gryle, Criminal or not, I should be nice to others at first but now I'm your enemy, and seems your friends here are finished with their business" I said as one of his goons landed in front of him. He then focused his attention to the red-cloaked girl.

"You were every cent worth, truly you were, Well red I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening, as for you Gryle, I thank you for this interesting experience, I hope this isn't the last time we meet, But I must take my leave" Roman said as he pointed his cane to the red cloaked girl and fired an explosive bullet. I reacted fast by grabbing the red figure with inhuman speed and dodged the attack as it exploded covering dusts all over the place. As soon as the dust cleared, I let go of the red cloaked girl as I then looked behind me and saw Roman climbing up of a building. I turned to the girl as she was starring with a Childs eye at my Sheathed Katana in my back.

"Let's go" I simply said to the girl as she snapped out of her child state then nodded.

I used my glider to instantly land on the roof while the Red cloaked girl used the recoil of her Scythe gun to get to the roof. We then had our combat stances behind Roman.

"Hey!" I heard Red say as roman stopped running.

"You really are persistent, aren't you Red" said Roman.

Suddenly an Aerial VTOL appeared right in front of him and got on.

"End of the line girls" said Roman as he tossed a Red Dust Crystal, I quickly brought out one of my pistol and fired a shot at the Dust Crystal causing it to explode in mid air. Then out of nowhere, 3 purple streaks hit the ship causing it to go out balanced for a second, I turned to see a blond lady behind us with a wand raised, she stepped forward and summoned dark clouds above the ship and started to rain ice shards as they stabbed the ship, A figure in fiery red clothing came to view from the ship, I can't identify her due to her face being shadowed, they started a fight, I now identified the figure as Cinder Fall, one of Roman's associates, I can tell by the looks of her clothing and power.

I suddenly felt something forcing to push me forward, So I rolled and looked behind me to see craters, I turned back to the ship as it hatch closed and fly away.

"Legion, have me ready all the information's concerning about Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall, have the nearby patrolling Vertigo Bomber tracked that ship." I said quietly through my ear-piece and turned my attention to Red and the Blond Lady. Whatever they are planning, I needed to know if I could only gain their trust. **_(AN: Gryle didn't go to the city not escorted, so she ordered a Vertigo Bomber to watch her from the skies, a shadow team and 2 militant squads on standby)._**

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your Auto-graph" Red said with awe-painted face. Huntress? Oh…so that's why.

_-After a While-_

I was now in some kind of Interrogation Room along with red, I'm here because arguing with the Blond Lady is pointless, As I thought again I rolled with it. We were currently being scolded by the Blond Lady. I just remained calm and quiet the entire time, wishing to piss her off by remaining silent.

"They started it! I was just defending myself!" Red retorted. I really don't how the hell it started so I remained silent. This girl has a long way to go.

"And you?" the Blond Lady asked me. Pissed? Maybe Not?

"Witness, nothing more nothing less" I simply answered with my eyes still closed.

"You both do know the consequences for doing this, if it weren't for me you would've still be staying here." The Blond Lady said as she looked at us closely, I kinda uncomfortable from that glare.

'Scare me' I thought.

"But there is someone who would want to meet you both" The Blond Lady said as I heard footsteps, I then heard a plate being placed in front of me, I instantly opened when the aroma of freshly baked cookies came through my nose, I immediately grabbed a dozens and ate them one by one, I even noticed Red grabbed a lot.

"May I know both your names" The man asked as I swallowed a cookie and clear my throat. I had to answer since he was being nice.

"Wooby Woesh" Red answered with a mouth full of cookies. I had legion translated it from Gibberish language, It was Ruby Rose. Guess the name fit with her clothes.

"Gryle…Gryle Bane" I stood up and bowed respectively to the elder.

"So Ruby Rose, where did you learn to fight" the man asked the now named Ruby Rose as she successful cleared her throat and showed a video.

"Um, Signal Academy" I heard Ruby say nervously.

"And they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed"

"Well one teacher in particular"

I didn't listen too much about the conversation, nor did I care what was it about, all I needed to know that she was Ruby Rose, a young scythe user and she is going to Beacon Academy tomorrow, the school for Hunters and Huntresses.

"And you Ms. Bane?" He asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Call me Gryle, and I didn't do anything" I answered blankly.

"You started a conversation with Roman Torchwick, the most wanted criminal in Vale, shot a Dust Crystal in mid-air with one bullet making you experienced in using firearms, and judging from your attire and your sword, you seem to be skilled" He said as he took sip of his coffee. Am I really this imitating with my clothes, well except for my shorts, they kinda reveal more of my bare skin.

'Does he always drink coffee everywhere, you know what screw my cover, since he gave me cookies, and he is Professor Ozpin after all'

I sighed and spoke "Fine I'll tell you, but this piece of information does not leave this in this room, since you gave me this, I trust the both of you to keep this a secret" I said to Ozpin and the Blond Lady, while Ruby was busy eating the cookies who wasn't paying attention. The professor and the blond lady then nodded.

I removed my LTBK from my back and showed it closer "Do you know what this is Professor Ozpin?"

"A sword, a katana to be specific" The Blond lady answered.

"Yes, but look closer" I said back. After a few seconds, I knew that the media had shots of my forces, they should've seen one of this, realization finally came, Professor Ozpin just nodded and the Blond lady was shocked when they finally recognized the katana. I then kept the Katana away from their gazes.

"Did that answer your question" Ozpin nodded.

"I'll make this brief, how would you like to enter my school" My eyes widened at the question.

'What! I just showed him my Identity! Now He is inviting me to enter his school!' I thought out loud

There was a moment of silence until Ozpin spoke again.

"Surprised? Miss Bane"

"Ozpin…You can't mean to-" the Blond Lady was cut off when Ozpin spoke again.

"What do you say? Gryle, care to join my school? Since I heard your people promote Unity, I say we should have a little….companionship" He was jumping too much about this, but if he does want me, I know he wants something in return, if it's Tiberium or information about the Brotherhood, No Deal, But if it's Dust or information, maybe a Big Deal.

"You do know that I have responsibilities and duties" I reasoned

"I'm not asking you to leave your Brotherhood, I'll give you privileges such as temporary leave so you can deal with your…business, I'm not forcing you Gryle, the choice is yours" The man said then again took a drink of his coffee. I then started to think.

I wasted three minutes of thinking while the Blond Lady began arguing about why Ozpin invited me, I didn't mind at the insults, I've had more, and then I came up with my answer.

"Okay, I'll enter your beacon academy, but don't interfere with my private affairs or I'll have the Atlas react to my actions" Ozpin nodded and handed me a small device.

"Welcome aboard then Gryle, This is a scroll, it allows you to contact others "He said as I took the device

_-After a While -_

I was now outside walking headed to find a place to stay, since I had a lot of money, it won't be a problem, I then heard the voice Ruby call out to me.

"Gryle!" I looked behind to see Ruby running towards me.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out there, I could've got hurt with that shot" Ruby said, Well she's nice.

"Don't mention it Miss Rose" I said as I gave a small smile.

"Please call me Ruby, That reminds me, what did you talked about with that goon earlier" Ruby asked me, maybe she was talking about Roman.

"You mean Roman Torchwick, we just introduced ourselves in a formal way, it was kinda fun, but nothing bad, I'm sorry if I didn't help with his goons earlier" I answered, Ruby who seemed surprised at me for playing with a criminal, she then shook her head, probably trying to change the subject.

"So where you headed?"

"Home…I'll prepare my things up before I go tomorrow" I lied.

"Oh…See you then tomorrow, Gryle, have a good night" as she turned and waved at me.

"You too Ruby" I waved at her as she waved me back and started walking away.

I immediately used my glider and went to the top of the nearest building in the area, as I landed I contacted Legion.

"Legion, send an Armageddon containing my clothing's and supplies and have it dropped to my location, I'll be staying here for a while"

"Affirmative commander, Armageddon is on its way, ETA 23 minutes" Legion spoke back through the radio.

"Thanks, anything to report?"

"The 20 Nod Battleships are ready and are now awaiting orders from you commander, and the new Nod Aerial Battleships are now currently in construction in the Coastal Naval Base" I was pleased with that report.

I finally have a fleet, I can now travel to other continents and invade the stronghold of the Schnee Dust Company if I want to, Which I really wanted to, But I had to know what are they capable of and discover the person behind their oppression. Don't forget the fact that they are in protection of Atlas, The leading superpower of the four kingdoms. Maybe doing some of their jobs might earn the trust of their executives. Honestly, I could've just built a very large army and conquered the rest of the world, but again it's not my thing and I would feel bad.

"Very well, tell them to stand by and await further orders, take command of my forces at the meantime, keep me informed with any White Fang or AAF activities, avoid them at all cost, any more reports?"

"The Vertigo Bomber that you've sent track the Airship and its crew has landed, the vertigo is currently patrolling the area and awaiting orders"

"Send me a transport with a present, tell'em to meet me outside the city" I said and cut off the transmission, I then used my glider to fly out of the city.

_-After a While-_

**_Location : Abandoned Warehouse/Vale/Vytal/Remnant_**

"_3rd Person POV"_

Inside a warehouse is numerous of black-clothed figures working, chatting, or taking a break, in the center of the warehouse, Roman and Cinder are having a conversation about the previous mission until a one of the black-clothed figures approached the two.

"Hey boss! You got to see this, some girl wants meet you" said the panting goon to roman disturbing their conversation.

"I never thought you can make friends Roman" said Cinder with a grin.

"I never did make friends, well maybe after today" said Roman as he started to walk outside.

Roman and Cinder was now outside approaching the grunts who readied their weapons at a black-cloaked girl with a four-rotored airship carrying a large cargo floating above her. Roman and Cinder stopped at their tracks when they were surprised about from what they saw, they saw a Triangle Hexagon with a black scorpion tail painted on the cargo, and the ship designs are completely different from the ones in Vale or Atlas, this girl that they were meeting is a part of the Secret, Democratic and Military Powered Organization who supplied and helped thousands of faunus outside the kingdoms, The Brotherhood of Nod, they continued back walking towards the grunts who still holding their weapons. They approached close enough for the girl to hear, Roman then recognized the girl and greeted her.

"We meet again Gryle, I didn't expect that you would be part of that group" Roman said to Gryle who held a smile at them.

"Indeed Mr. Torchwick, I hope I didn't startle you with my sudden appearance" Gryle said who just remained calm about the situation.

"Who are you and what do you want" said Cinder as she flickered her fingers in flames.

"Oh sorry Ms Fall, I'm Gryle Bane, As Mr. torchwick said here, I am a part of the Brotherhood of Nod, and I want to give a present to Mr. Torchwick, But I'm in a hurry so I came to drop this by" Gryle said as she gestured the cargo.

"A present? I don't remember dating you Gryle?' Gryle chuckled at Romans words as the Carryall dropped the cargo.

"No, it's an apology gift for shooting that Dust Crystal you've tossed a while ago"

"Hmm….I never thought you'd be frie-"Cinder was cut off by Gryle as she was now in the Carryall.

"Sorry! Gotta go…We'll be enemies next time we meet, so don't hold back!" Gryle yelled to the group as the Carryall sped off as Gryle returned to catch her supplies.

The group now stood by the cargo, guessing what was inside.

"Open it" Roman said to a goon as he swung his hammer at the lock of the cargo breaking it and opened the door hatch.

"Wooah…." Cinder exclaimed, while roman's jaw dropped from what he is seeing inside, inside was hundreds of Shimmering Dust Crystals and lined Jars full of Dust. Cinder barely raised an eyebrow at the sight. The Grunts also came to look what is inside then their faces also went pale.

"She said that it is an apology gift, what exactly did she do?" Cinder asked Roman as he calmed from the sight.

"Well, all she did was shoot the Dust Crystal that I tossed at her and Red" Roman said as he remembered the encounter earlier.

"Well that answers my question, But we'll need more than this" Cinder said as she walks back to the warehouse.

**[END] **

**That ends it up, Hope you enjoyed that story skipping chapter, Nod will play as a normal part of the story, They will remain neutral to the kingdoms for a while, but they hold a small grudge on the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang, as for the AAF, they will still be occupied as being the Security Force of the four kingdoms or against the Grimm or until Volume 2, so they won't play a big part in the story.**

**If your questioning where did Gryle got those Dust Crystals, They came from the Built Tower Spikes that gathers Purified Dust Materials and Crystals, instead of Tiberium, As of now the Brotherhood of Nod has endless production of Dust, one of the secrets the four kingdoms doesn't know nor anyone who isn't part of the Brotherhood.**

**I remind you that this is a Weird Story, how Gryle works is just like the Game, like every ten minutes, Gryle can call a nuclear explosion anywhere.**

**No romance by the way, not OC x Roman.**

**New Added Unit. (Remnant Only)**

**Militant Squads: Edited**

Militant squads now consist of Elite Humans and Faunus of the Brotherhood.

**Nod Aerial Battleship: Added**

After the successfully returning AAF Airship Blueprints from the AAF stationed in Vale, Thou the ship is designed to be powered by Dust, Nod Scientist successful reverse-engineered the designs for Tiberium use, The Brotherhood of Nod successfully converted Nod Battleship into Nod Aerial Battleships, This new ship is the same as the Nod Battleship with the design, size and weapons mounted, the only difference is it has hangars in the sides for Venom and Vertigo Bombers and has added a couple of SAM turrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**For mastermind…..THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! THAT'S ENOGUH FOR ME TO CONTINUE.**

**No, Gryle is not going to graduate in remnant, I didn't really plan for her to enter Beacon, But I had to, remember when Nod sent saboteurs to infiltrate places in Vale, well Beacon wasn't the one they got into, and since they got no trace of the Higher-Ops of SDC, I planned that Weiss can be the key to that list of people, so I had Gryle meet Ruby and Ozpin, take note that Ozpin, Glynda, Roman, Cinder are the only one who knows that Gryle is a part of the Brotherhood but doesn't know that she is the temporary leader (Take Note that Kane is the Leader and only one Leader, Even his dead), since the Nod wasn't in the bad side yet and Ozpin gave her special privileges like temporary leaves or forced drop out, she will continue to work destroying the oppression and corruption in Remnant. Also, I might change my mind in adding the scrin, since they are the only way so she can go home, but she have to trigger another Liquid Tiberium Explosion so she can call for those aliens, but for the sake of the world of Remnant, I'll try to choose carefully or make a voting poll. And one last thing, she isn't the leader of Nod, technically she is the one leading them but she doesn't want to substitute the place of Kane, the Faunus who are under their protection are the only one who knows about Kane, Gryle is just a fighter and a commander not to mention she is very loyal to Kane, also I kind of wanted to give her a bit of break, well if you have read the OC Description that she's been at war with GDI since she was young. But If I bought Kane to Remnant, there's no telling what he can do.**

**The AAF is really like the GDI, but they are not fully aware of Nod yet and haven't met them, theirs only a couple of differences of Nod and AAF. First is Nod uses Tiberium as the core of their Armies and Cities, while the other uses Dust as the majority of their forces, Second is Optic Camouflage and Speed, this makes Nod Forces travel faster in Grimm territories or infiltrate locations making them masters of guerilla warfare's or assassinations, while the AAF rely on their Powered Armors and Robots. Third is Nod uses advanced-conventional type of weapons like the TRM3 that fires Infused-Tiberium Armor-Piercing Bullets and Spitfire Lasers that is used from vehicles so Deathstalkers isn't really a problem, while the AAF is using energy-based weapons, Battlesuits like the Atlesian-Paladin, and huge airships. The White Fang is just a joke, they may be agile and skilled with their grunts and strength in numbers, but a mere Avatar Warmech can massacre hundreds of them. While the Highest of SDC sticks with the AAF.**

**If You're asking, Nod has a territory of 13% of Vytal in the southern regions, and No Aura nor Semblance for Gryle, She's going to Explode in Tiberium if she uses one because of that Tiberium Infusion running in her body. AND by the way, I'm removing her personality of being shy and nervous to strangers. A commander must never show her weakness to the enemy, also applies to admirals and generals. I mean why would you helm an enemy ship when your first approach is screwed.**

**NC 01-21-00 (DAY 21)**

_-Nod Commander Gryle Bane has gained access or infiltrated the Beacon Academy, the Commander will try to gain Information regarding White Fang activities and other important matters, Covert Operations in Vale will be soon commenced as soon as the Nod Commander gives the go._

**_Faction-Status-Threat Level-Power_**

**Kingdom of Vacuo – Neutral – To be identified (constant) – Huntsman and Huntresses  
Kingdom of Vale –Neutral - Low Level Threat (constant) – Huntsman and Huntresses, Authorities.  
Kingdom of Atlas – Superpower - Possible Threat (potential enemy) – Atlesian Armed Forces  
White Fang – Insurgency - Moderate Level Threat (fair enemy) - White Fang Grunts  
Schnee Dust Company – Private Corporation - Low Level Threat (constant enemy) – Under the Protection of AAF.**

**Location: Beacon Transport Airship/Vale/Vytal/Remnant**

"3rd Person POV"

Inside the Airship was dozens of first year students who are attending the Beacon Academy, where in the next four years they will become Huntsman and Huntresses, One of those students is Gryle Bane who is silently leaning against a wall observing the crowd of soon to be hunters, one was the only person she knows in the crowd, a depressed Ruby Rose who was being occupied by a blonde blessed- figure girl, a panting blond guy, and a girl with a bow who was reading a book beside her. She then turned her attention to a holographic television as it showed a picture of Roman Torchwick.

"The one behind of the robbery was the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick who is continuing to evade authorities, if you have any information about his location, please report to the Vale Police Department, Back to you Lisa." Said a male-reporter.

"Thank you Ceril, in other news Faunus civil rights protest has been more frequent these days, as the people has been continuing to discriminate Faunus and as this Mysterious Organization calling themselves the Brotherhood Of Nod has been secretly giving off relief supplies to mistreated Faunus in Vale and unprotected towns outside the kingdom, This certain organization haven't showed any signs of violent acts and has now been quiet in the southern areas of the continent after the initial attack of the White Fang in one of their territories two days, but the White Fang are still continuing their rebellious acts against the kingdom. Furthermore, according to General Jameswood's opinion to this organization, The Brotherhood of Nod seems to be a peaceful and military-powered organization, Atlas haven't made a move or reacted to the situation. According to the faunus protestors, The Brotherhood of Nod is another group of wise humans seeks unity with the faunus. The whi-"The news was cut off as a holographic image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared, Gryle growled a little of the interruption, The girl with a bow then puts down her book and spoke when she heard and noticed the growl.

"You seem angry about something" Said the girl to Gryle as she looked at her.

"Oh….I uh, I'm just angry at the fact that Faunus are being treated like animals" The girl then raised an eyebrow with the answer she was not expecting.

"You don't see Faunus as animals?" Gryle flinched at the girl's word.

"Hell no! Those people who see them as one are the real animals, I'm even starting to hate myself for being Human" Gryle said with anger but then noticed that she got a bit overboard for some to hear in the room.

"Oh sorry…I kind of went a little far there, I just don't want seeing people suffering because of a mere excuse of having animal ears or tails" Gryle was now looking at the floor with a depressed face as the girl held a hand in Gryle'shoulder.

"No it's okay, I'm Blake by the way" Blake said as she extended her arms.

"Gryle, nice to meet you Blake" Gryle said as she also extended her arm and shook it with a smile.

"Sorry for asking that, not many people have the same mindset as you" Blake felt sorry for the question, people like Gryle was rare at her case.

"I know, I just wish humans would start seeing Faunus as people some of this days. "Blake was again stunned at Gryle's words, this person knew the life of a Faunus,this person was also desperate for equality, and Blake now wanted to grow closer with this person.

As Blake tried to continue the conversation, the room speakers broke it.

"We are now at Beacon Academy, May all first year students proceed to the Academy Auditorium" said a lady in the speakers, as students began walking out of the airship.

"Looks like we're here" said Gryle as she started to follow the crowd.

"Oh…Sure…Wait! Gryle!" As Blake run through the crowd but she lost sight of Gryle on the crowd.

**_Location: Beacon Courtyard_**

_"Gryle's POV"_

Well I didn't really plan to attend this school, since I had duties and responsibilities back home, but staying home and sending my men to find information isn't enough, If I am to help the oppressed like the Faunus, I feel sorry for the White Fang thou, We have the same enemies, the corrupted, the oppressors but they harm the life of humanity, what's the Idea of Equality if they kill the race whom they seek to be equal with, I had to keep casualties as low as possible, probably convince the White Fang to join the Brotherhood and start a new life, Well that's a kid's dream, If they won't I would probably start giving them the bad image and start killing their leaders and raiding their bases hoping that I could disband them. From what I heard, The White Fang would never work with a human, Then I have force them to.

The Schnee Dust Company, might be the reason that I'm here, if I could get some information regarding that matter then I'll be staying here for a while. You know have a long break after 5 years of war.

As for Vacuo and Atlas, I'm completely avoiding those two since Day 5, It's not that I'm scared or anything, but I have bigger problems to deal with.

I was now in the courtyard of the Beacon Academy as I stared in awe at the Academy on the horizon, It didn't look like an academy, more like a private city, If I remember correctly back in the Red zones of Rome, There's this book that was talking about the City of Atlantis, Well I think I'm starring at it right now.

"Enjoying the view Commander?" I heard Legion on my ears.

"Yeah" I said and started to follow the path.

"I transferred the mapping data to your GPS commander"

"Thank you Legion, keep me updated" With that Legion cut off the transmission.

I continued to follow the path, until I saw Ruby laying on the ground with a couple of white bags. I quickly went to help her up.

"You okay Ruby?" I asked as I held my hand to her.

"Gryle, Thanks" As she clutched at my hand and standing up.

"Where's your friend?"

"Oh Yang? She's my sister and she kind of ditched me" I'm kinda surprised that she doesn't resemble much of her older sister, If I remember correctly back at the airship, she has a long messy blond hair.

"Well, I'm all alone wanna stick with me?" It's not that I was Lonely.

"Sure" Ruby said to happily. Until a smug voice yelled at us.

"What do you think you're doing? Both of you!" I turned around to see the stranger.

Suddenly I felt my hunger for revenge ignited my body, this person had snowy white hair, a scar on the left eye, known as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, I had to calm down, I needed to find any leads or proofs if this person is one of those people who ordered the attack, it wasn't her that was my enemy, it's the people inside the company. Despising the Faunus isn't enough for an excuse, it's been a common thing in this world, if I could earn her trust, I could get my hands of the list of high-ranking administrators of the Schnee Dust Company and find out the people who are behind the Faunus slavery and discrimination. I needed to take it slow, Taking note that they are in protection of Atlas, having a war against three factions is hard with the exception of Vale.

"Oh sorry" Ruby apologized to Weiss while I kept quiet and glared at her.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how much the damage that the both of you could've caused" She continued as she picked one of her bags and brought out a vial of red dust. Here comes the lecture.

"Look! This is dust, mined and purified by the Schn-" I cut her off.

"Schnee Dust Company, We know Ice Princess, no need for your smug sermon" I coldly said to Weiss as she got angry at my approach, I turned back started to walk towards the auditorium.

"Ugh…How dare yo-…Don't you dare walk away from me! " I heard her yell at me but I continued walking away and waved without looking back leaving a depressed Ruby and a flabbergasted Weiss. I don't plan arguing with the brat, unless she still retains her 'dere mode'.

_-After a While-_

**_Location: Beacon Auditorium_**

I was now in the Beacon Auditorium as it was crowded of students soon to be huntsman and huntresses, I was there standing waiting for the Staffs and Students so the program can begin, I noticed that the blond beside me was the one that was occupying Ruby back in the Airship, She seems to be looking for someone, probably Ruby, Did she just Ditch her.

"Are you somehow Ruby's sister, Yang?" I asked making turn her attention to me.

"Uh, yeah how'd you know?" She replied back, she seems lively judging from that voice pitch.

"Oh…she mentioned you a while ago" I replied back and continued.

"Oh, I'm Gryle Bane, nice to meet you" I introduced myself and gestured for a handshake.

"Yang Xian Long, Ruby's sister, are you a friend of hers?" She asked as she returned the gesture.

"Can't say, we barely talk to each other" I said back.

"Oh, there she is, Ruby over here! I saved you a spot!" I heard her yell as I saw Ruby in the entrance with a blond guy, with that she reached us leaving the blond guy alone, he seemed depressed with Ruby leaving.

"How's your first date going on little sister" Yang asked Ruby.

"You mean since you and Gryle there ditch me and I exploded" Ruby answered angrily at her sister. Okay I felt a little sorry for leaving her there, and wait? Exploded? What did they actually do?

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't want to get involved with the situation a while ago, Sorry for leaving you" I apologized and bowed sincerely.

"Uhhh…You don't have to do that" I heard her say in awkwardness. I just bowed?

"Yikes, Meltdown already?" Yang said as she backed up a bit.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire and I think some ice…? Ruby explained, as she held a hand in her chin.

'That is one heck of an event for a first day in school…or boot camp' I thought

"Are being sarcastic?" Yang said, smiling broadly to her sister.

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded and then she yelled at me, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" I can't judge if that was a half-true story. I then noticed a certain someone glaring behind Ruby.

"YOU!" I heard Weiss shouted behind her. As Ruby quickly jumped to her sister's arms. She's acting like a kid, but that's not a bad thing.

'Ugh! Her again, what a short-tempered whining girl, oh by the name of Kane, may he smite you' I declared to Weiss in my head.

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" she lectured at Ruby.

"Was there even a cliff on the courtyard?" I murmured but well enough for Weiss to hear. Yang giggled at my reply.

"You too, how dare you walk away from me while I'm talking to you" she said as she pointed at me.

"Because you don't have the obligation to" I said back coldly again.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" She said in pride and arrogantly. Trying to piss me off aren't you, try me.

"Your point?" I simply said as I turned back my attention to the stage. She got pissed at my words. In my mind, I'm really laughing hard. As Yang and Ruby Chuckled.

"Ugh! You Dolt!" She said back at me, I sigh as I shot a Cold Glare to the heiress as she was startled .

"We are in Beacon Miss Schnee, That makes us both students of this academy, you may be the heiress of the largest exporter of Dust in Remnant, but here in the academy, you and I and everyone in this room are just a simple blind, uneducated, and pathetic weakling to the eyes of a true Huntsman or Huntress, so don't think of yourself as an superior or higher-quality person of the community, do I make myself clear…Miss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company" I explained still with the cold glare to the Heiress, she didn't talk back and turned away from my gaze. Objective Complete, creating a Bond with a Schnee.

"Wow, you got a pretty good friend there Ruby, how about a fresh start Ruby?" Yang suggested, as Weiss with her _arrogant demeanor_ gone turned her attention back to us.

"Okay! Hi Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies" As Ruby held out her hand.

"Yeah! And we can go paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss sarcastically as she pointed a blond guy that was ruby with a while ago.

"Wow really!?" Ruby said she smiled, I mentally face-palmed to her for falling to a very obvious sarcasm.

"No." Weiss said after a moment of silence, she then turned her attention to me. Probably expecting me to introduce myself.

"Gryle Bane, nice to meet you Weiss" I said as I held my hand and with my usual manner in introductions.

Another moment of silence passed by, as she just stared at my extended arm, she sighed heavily and finally returned the gesture.

"Weiss…" and with that she turned back to her usual attitude.

'Kekekeke….' I darkly laughed on my head.

My attention was now drawn towards the stage as I saw Ozpin standing by the mike, with the Blond Lady known as Glynda.

"I'll keep this Brief…You've traveled here today in search knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people"

'Well that was half-true in my case, I'm not here to acquire new skills, I don't even plan to become a huntress' I thought out.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" And with that he left as Glynda took the stage.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow will be your initiation, Be Ready, Your Dismissed" Glynda informed us….

"…"

"…"

"That's it?" I started.

"What?" Yang asked me.

"That's the opening ceremony?"

"Well, He said it was brief" Yang answered as I sighed.

"I'm a natural blond you know" I heard the Blond guy spoke to Weiss as she face-palmed.

'Well, it's not that I'll be graduating in this place someday, or maybe I should build a base in Vale' I thought out.

_-After a While-_

**Location: Beacon Ballroom**

"3rd Person POV"

The Ballroom was full of lined bed sheets as the students of Beacon made preparations for the night. Ruby is in her respective bed sheet with a pen and a journal as she was writing something. Yang hitting on the boys, a Weiss prepping for a good night sleep, and Blake having a leisure walk with her book.

"It's like a BIG! Slumber party" said Yang as she crashed to her bed sheet beside Ruby.

"I don't think Dad would approve with all the boys thou" said Ruby as she continued writing at her Red journal.

"I know I do" as Yang looked at the boys section as they were doing their business.

"Elw…What's that?" as she noticed Ruby was writing.

"A letter to the gang back at signal, I promise to tell them all about beacon and how things are going"

"Aw! That's so cuuuute!" Then Ruby threw a pillow to her face.

"Shut Up, I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here" Said Ruby as she looked away with unhappy face.

"What about Jaune, he is….nice, there you go plus one friend that's a hundred percent increase" said Yang trying to make Ruby happy.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss, count as a negative friend, back to zero" said Ruby while shifting her weight.

"What about Gryle? You said you met her yesterday, plus one, that's a fifty percent increase" said Yang still trying to take Ruby out of her unhappy state.

"Well yeah…But what's with the obsession of being so cold every time?" questioned Ruby

**Location: Beacon Ballroom Rooftop**

_"Gryle's POV"_

"Achoo!" I sneezed, wait I sneezed? Nevermind?

I was standing at the rooftop, staring at the dazzling stars and a broken moon, It was a good sight thou, The moon here shines brighter than the old one, Why am I always comparing Earth and Remnant, maybe it's just because I miss home, Well there's a way to go home, but it's the wrong way. **(I mentioned it earlier, you know what I mean)**.

Tomorrow, there will be 17 of us in the initiation, if Legion's gathered data is correct, The system uses a four-manned team, during the initiation students will have to locate a suitable partner, each partner will complete their given objective, After the initiation, A ceremony will be held where a pair will be combined with a another pair making it a Four-man team for the next four years, since there's 17 of us, that would only make 4 teams while one has to stay as a one-man team.

**(Actually there are only 12 of them, if you have watched RWBY, count the number of people being catapulted in the last part of Ep. 4)**

**Location: Beacon Ballroom**

I went back to the ballroom to see everyone peacefully sleeping in their bunks, I then went to my respective bed sheet and went to sleep, and it's going to be a big day tomorrow for everyone.

**NC 01-22-00 (DAY22)**

_-Over 50 White Fang members have defected to join the Brotherhood, Faunus protestors have performed vandalism in various of Vale alleyways promoting Unity or Equality. According to the Information gathered from the defected White Fang operatives, Roman Torckwick are now in cooperation of the White Fang and have now began investigation throughout Vale. _

**Location: Beacon Academy Locker Rooms**

I was now in my combat attire, with my dual pistol holstered, detonation ready, grenades and my LTBK sheathed in my waist, We've been given time to ready ourselves before the Initiation, since the Locker was rocket propelled can be sent to a custom location via Scroll, I armed a couple of charges in my locker, making it a suicide missile.

I was now leaning in my locker near Yang and Ruby talking about how Ruby should grow up, while in the other side I saw a lost Blond guy now identified as Jaune, I saw a Spartan looking lady talking to Weiss, probably trying to convince her to join her team, why am I always stuck them, not that I was complaining or questioning fate, I just find it weird. It wasn't that lively, except for a duo a while ago, one of them was talkative pink-clothed girl, while the other was a silent type guy. I then was snapped out of my thoughts as Ruby asked me a question.

"So Gryle, what are you gonna use? You haven't showed what you could do with those yet" Ruby asked me with child eyes, aren't those eyes I saw back in Day 20?

"Uh, these…" I said as I un-holstered my pistols and showed it to them.

"Oh….What bullets do you use?" As she continued stare at my weapons in wonder.

"Armor-Piercing Bullets" I simply said without using the word Tiberium.

"And that?" said Ruby as she pointed my LTBK

"My katana, nothing special" clearly a lie

"Can I please hold it" said Ruby as she drooled while starring with sparkling eyes.

"Ruby that's enough, sorry Gryle, Ruby's a dork when it comes to weapons" said Yang as she grabbed Ruby by her hood. Thanks Yang..

"I see, well I can't judge such attitude if it's the center of her talent and skills" I stated as the speakers went live

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation, again all first year report Beacon Cliff immediately." Said Glynda through the speakers.

"I'll go on ahead, how you guys help Jaune there, see ya at the cliff" I said as I gestured to Jaune and began to leave the room.

'Legion, ready an emissary, I'm going to build a forward base' I silently said through the radio.

'Its ready commander, all forward constructions are now mobile via Carryall' Legion reported.

'Excellent, I'll deploy the beacon on the designated location later'

**[END]**

**That Was A Rush!**

**Yes Gryle is gonna deploy a military base outside Emerald Forest, Not in Beacon Territory, because it's hard to deal with a Clever Talking Coffee Sipping Ozpin when it comes to his school grounds, anyway thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Mastermind**

**Before we go on with the story, I pretty much said that why my story isn't so popular, it's because of my way writing, I did discuss some things in chapter 1 before I started the story, I'm really noob in literatures and other stuffs about story making, or maybe because the way I go with the story. But still, thank you for giving those reviews, one reader is good for me. Oh remember, Faunus civilians under Nod has a grudge on SDC and apparently they are the ones who supplies the AAF and the one who fuels the anger of Faunus, so better expect a Schneedeath or high ranking board members. But Weiss is still a high-value target to both Nod and White Fang.**

**To Someguy**

**Thanks….I don't know what you're talking about what's good? Is it the story? Plot?Blah?**

**To Ghost.**

**Well I just started writing stories last week, so I'm noob in this, I'm not that good in writing political affairs especially with Nod in the charismatic speaking… All I know is they always shout 'HAHAHA. DIE IN THE NAME KANE!'like a madman. Anyway, The Brotherhood of Nod is not a Kingdom in Remnant, as Ironwood said , they are a Secret and Military-Powered Organization, and I'm trying to disband White Fang and have them join the Brotherhood, but Cinder's Faction is the one blocking their objective. Well the Brotherhood may be a part political organization, but Gryle is not good in…'Congress'…**

**( If you're talking about the Black Hand Branch)**

**Well the reason was I didn't put the Black Hand because they don't use air superiority in their military branch and doesn't use militants at their disposal. You guys watched RWBY right…you saw the fleet in Vol. 2 Ep. 2 right? Those big-ass and slow moving airships. So I created an OC who also owns a Military Branch who focuses on close combat, speed and versatility.**

**( If you're talking about the Black Hand unit )**

**Gryle removed them from her command because she hates purgery right? It's not that she has a sense of chivalry, but maybe after the Volume 1 Arc. Nod will play the bad side. I'll try if I need to add the Black Hand.**

**AN**

**I'll be a little late in updating stories, I'm doing more…imaginative researches about RWBY, not the series, But lots. One is the AAF airship, All I know that it is a Carrier type vessel and very slow moving! Things have been questioning in my mind, what's the use of that spinal hull design, I've been thinking that is a MAC (Magnetic Acceleration Cannon), look it may be slow moving vessel, but it's larger than the Nod Aerial Battleship and they should have some armaments armed in those airships, If ever the AAF is going to fight Nod, Well they'll be. So for now, what Gryle is doing for now, is acquiring SDC site locations and helping the Faunus. In my opinion if I was Gryle, I could've just sent a nuclear missile in Atlas, but for the sake of the Faunus that is still living in there, I'll just raid it, Gryle is a kind yet cold hearted commander, that's why she disbanded suicide infantries and Black Hand operatives in her Branch, and since she hated purging (But no sense of chivalry…Come on! Is guerilla warfare has one?).What's funny was that the Atlesian Paladin was so maneuverable, thick and fast, so in a close combat situation, an Atlesian Paladin can take out about 2 to 5 Avatar Warmechs before falling since the Avatar is only armed with two lasers, a flamethrower and camouflage. Second is the AAF Infantry or Atlas Soldiers, Yes power armored, energy-based sword and rifle, but that's it? No tanks, No Vehicles, and just an army of robots armed with semi-automatic energy-based rifles, Gryle will never literally run out of soldiers in the Religious Organization. I mean every two seconds, she can call a militant squad.**

**The world of Remnant maybe a futuristic-world in the schools and armies, but judging from basic civilian cars, police Hudson hornets, overly-large designed and slow moving AAF airships, suburban buildings, and having a hard time travelling from a continent to another. In my opinion, the only futuristic things they have in Remnant are those Holographic Computers, Airships, and Hunter Weapons. I mean, you gotta agree that Monty Oum is badass in making weapons.**

**Oh yeah! In the end, You suggest what ending I should choose. Give me the reason why.  
Also I changed the story to Rated M because of the 2nd Omake.**

**Location: Beacon Cliff**

_"Gryle's POV"_

I stood along with the other first year students in the lined silver pads, which seems to be a piston or catapult device, so we will be falling mid air, glad I had a glider, but I noticed Jaune who was beside me had no idea about the jump, I then turned my attention towards Ozpin with his mug and Glynda beside him with a scroll tablet.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today, your skills will be evaluated in the emerald forest" Ozpin explained.

Glynda then approached us."Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, Each of you will be given teammates…today"

I just stood calm about the matter. Other's seems to be worried.

Ozpin then spoke. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you could work well with"

I then heard a child's groan as Ozpin continued, probably Ruby.

"That being said, the first person make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" I smirked at the explanation, as the Data really said.

"What!" I heard Ruby yelled.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path…or you will die"

I then had a grin painted in my face, so basically after the last team have partnered up, I can freely roam in the forest.

"You will be monitored and graded of the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find a abandoned temple at the end of the temple. Each pair must choose one and return to the cliff, you will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" said Ozpin as Jaune started to ask something "Umm sir?" but then Ozpin ignored the remark "Good! Now take your positions".

I then went to my combat stance as students on the left were being thrown to the forest. Geez why do I needed to be at the most end.

_"32 seconds later"_

Then finally I'm launched to the air.

'Kane, Be may strength' I implored.

As I approached the land, I then activated my glider pack to soften my landing. Once I hit the ground, I rolled onto a bush and activated my Optic Camouflage, I then started sprinting North-west.

_"After a While"_

**Location: Outside Emerald Forest**

I finally then ended up in a clear green valley, far enough for Ozpin's sight (CCTV's) and hunters to explore. Well even they explore the area, I'll have Disruption Towers activated to hide the presence of the base. I then planted a red blinking beacon in the valley.

"Beacon planted Legion, take care of the rest" I said to Legion in the communication as I started sprinting back to the Emerald Forest.

"At once commander, Emissary is on its way" said Legion.

_"After a While"_

**Location: Beacon Cliff**

_"3rd Persom POV"_

Ozpin and Glynda stood in the cliff as they observed the students overlooking the forest with their Scroll Tablets as the last pairs has formed up. Glynda then worriedly approached Ozpin.

"I haven't seen Miss Bane after her landing Ozpin, doesn't it bother you" she taps her tablet as she goes through dozens of cameras scattered all over the forest.

"Calm down Glynda, she did tell us not to interfere with her…'affairs'" said Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why did you even brought her to the academy, none can tell what this 'affairs' of hers are"

"Gryle and her brotherhood haven't made an aggressive move, But I still don't trust her, so let's deal with it for a while, besides…she'll play a valuable part to the world" said Ozpin as he took another sip and continued.

"I brought her for that reason and because I want to know something about from her" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

Ozpin just stood in silence. Glynda then continued back in tapping her tablet wishing that she could find Gryle. After a few taps, she was now in relief that she finally found Gryle with the rest of the last team formed up in the temple.

**Location: Emerald Forest**

_"Gryle's POV"_

After sprinting and avoiding the grimm along the way, I then saw the abandoned temple in the distance. I saw feathers stabbed on the ground. Ruby's caped seems to be stucked by the group of feathers, a deathstalker behind her was about to land its stinger to Ruby. I quickly reacted to this and sprinted with inhuman speed deactivating my Optic Camouflage and bringing out my Katana. As I was behind the Deathstalker, I jumped and targeted the stinger limb part.

**-Slash-**

I cut the stinger from its body as I landed and stabbed the Deathstalker's head. The creature roared in pain before crashing into the ground. I then removed my blade from the creature and sheathed it back in my waist, like a Badass. I then landed on the ground just to be greeted by a group of jaw-dropped faces, I continued to walk towards the temple.

"Thanks" I heard Ruby say to me as I was about to pass her.

I stopped and simply told her "Be careful next time, always remember to trust your partner" she nodded and we walked towards the group in the abandoned temple.

"What's your blade made off!?" asked Yang.

"Steel…" I half-lied.

"No Way! Not even the sharpest Dust blade can easily penetrate a Deathstalker'sarmor" explained Weiss. Making everyone else agree on the statement and also making Ruby admire my katana once more. But then Blake noticed something was missing from me.

"Uh hi…Where's your partner?" asked Blake shyly.

"I don't have one"

"…"

"…"

"You mean you haven't met anyone else until now!?" Blake yelled, startling me a bit.

"Did you people even count the number of students before the initiation started?"

"I think there were seventeen of us, which make eight pairs, oh…" The Spartan girl said as realization came.

"Don't worry, I planned to work alone…" I said to them.

"…"

"…" Everyone kept staring at me which was very annoying.

"…"

"What?"

"So you knew from the start! But isn't working alone in the next four years a little rough" said Yang.

"It's okay, it's not that I'll be graduating anyway" I said as I noticed everyone was surprised in my statement.

"Then why di-"I cut Weiss off

"Can we save that for later and focus on the objective, there's no point in asking me questions, not to mention a Nevermore is circling us" I said with an irritated voice and a venomous mood. They finally stopped bombarding me with questions, knowing that going further might anger me.

"Gryle's got a point, our objective is right in front of us" Weiss supported my point.

"Right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point fighting in fighting these things" Ruby agreed.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get by" said Jaune as he smiled.

I then walked up to the artifacts which was chess pieces.

'Geez Ozpin, you're so obvious, trying to play a big chess game aren't you' I thought out. I grabbed the Black king and returned to the waiting group. The nevermore then launched a hail of feathers towards us, each of us effortlessly dodged the attacks.

"Time we left!" said the guy in Magenta-colored clothing.

"Right, let's go!" said Ruby with a determined face. That face kind of reminds of my trainee days. Ruby then started sprinting to the hill while being followed by the others, I just stood there watching the Hunters in training. They didn't even notice an army of Grimm behind us.

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of them" I said to Blake as I gestured a three Deathstalkers and a dozensursa's and beowolves appeared from the forest.

"Where did they come from?" asked Blake.

"Take care of the Nevermore, I'll handle this…GO!" I yelled at Blake who hesitated, but started sprinting to the group.

"Be Safe…" I heard Blake said before she sprints. Leaving me with the group of Grimm.

I then brought out my pistols and started to mow down the charging Grimm creatures, not letting any of them reach the others.

_"After a While"_

**_AN: You'll find this part a bit funny._**

**-Ratatatatatak-  
-Roooar!-  
-Clicking- (AN: Reloading)  
-RatatatatataK-**

'That's kill number 40' I thought out

The sounds of gunshots and roaring Grimm creatures soar in the air as I kept firing my pistols at the advancing Grimm creatures as they also roar in pain. I then noticed a deathstalker in the left trying to pass me, I then aimed my pistol at the passing Deathstalker.

**-Click-Click-Click-**

I ran out of bullets, I sighed and unsheathed my blade. I was about to charge at the deathstalker, but I was too occupied to the Ursa that strike me with its claws which I easily dodged and slashed its head off. I then turned back to the direction where the deathstalker was but it wasn't there anymore.

'You'll have to take care of it guys'

I then returned my attention back to the group beowolves andursa's that surrounded me. I then readied my blade to the first creature that would charge at me. But they all simultaneously charged at me. I then waited for the momentum for all of them to be close enough.

**-SLASH-**

I then swung my blade in a very wide horizontal arc…

**-SPLAT!-**

The creatures all then exploded at once while trees also fell. I then scanned my surroundings for any more signs of Grimms, well luckily I pretty much killed everything.

'Pathetic abominations'

I smirked at the weak and fragile creatures of darkness as they disappear like ashes. I can't help but laugh a bit, nothing funny thou. I think I'm losing my sanity. I then calmed down and started sprinting back to the Cliff.

**Location: Old Ruins (Below Beacon Cliff)**

I reached the cliffsides of Beacon. I see Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss fighting the Nevermore on the tower ruins while Jaune and the others fought the Deathstalker in the destroyed bridge. I decided to observe on how they fight and cooperate as a team so I went over to the cliff overlooking the ruins, of course I activated my Optic Camouflage when I passed them and I didn't really want to show off.

There were a lot of questions running in my mind as I watched them. First was how many bullets were stored in Ruby's Scythe, because that magazine can only hold about 5 to 10 bullets and she just shot more than 10 without reloading, same thing goes to the Spartan girl's Spear-Rifle. Second was, I observed the noisy girl's grenade launcher, those dust infused nades didn't scratch the Deathstalker at all but knock it back or stun it, even those bullets weren't even doing anything. Third was, why are they having a hard time killing one deathstalker and nevermore, now this was one reason why I don't use Dust and I rather stick with Tiberium. Last is, aren't Yang's gauntlets suppose to be G. Shells for a shotgun that's literally and obviously not effective in long distance engagements? Then why she is shooting very accurately and those pellets doesn't seem to spread.

After a while of staring at the fight, Ruby landed in front of me with her scythe stabbed on the ground and the head of the nevermore beside her as petals of roses flew from her cloak.

"Nice Plan" I said as she was surprised.

"Wha-…Gryle! When did you get here?" asked the surprised reaper.

"Since that bridge was destroyed"

The others then also got to the cliff.

"Ruby! We need to get…Gryle!" yelled Blake while running towards us until everyone saw me.

"Hi…" I said with a smile.

"But I…I thought you were…back there stuck with the Grimm" Blake tried to explain as she pointed back and forth at the forest.

"Well I'm here Blake, Let's go see Ozpin" I said as I started walking back towards the academy leaving the confused group.

**Location: Beacon Assembly.**

We were now in the Beacon Assembly, as the we are lined to take on the stage to be congratulated by Ozpin for surviving the Intiation and was forming teams.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark" said Ozpin as four boys stood in front of him. "The four of you have retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Cardinal. Led by…Cardin Winchester" Ozpin announced as everyone clapped.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie…You four have retrived the White rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Cardinal. Led by…Jaune Arc" announced Ozpin as everyone clapped once again, Jaune Arc seems to be his lucky day.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Ruby. Led by…Ruby Rose" said Ozpin.

'Congratulations Ruby' I thought out as Yang hugged Ruby. Weiss seems to be surprised at that announcement.

"Miss Gryle Bane" Ozpin called out my name. I walked up to him. It's no surprise that he didn't call more students, since I was the last one.

"You have retrieved the Black king piece, since no one has retrieved the other piece, I decided to give you the option of joining any other of the first-years team" I didn't hesitate when he gave me the opportunity.

**End 1.**

"I choose none…" I blankly said to Ozpin surprising him and the students present at the ceremony.

"I see, May I know the reason Miss Bane?" asked Ozpin. I answered quietly for Ozpin only to hear.

"I know you're playing a big chess game Ozpin, and I won't be one of those pieces nor your puppet" I said as Ozpin stood quiet for a moment.

"Very well, from now on you will be the first ever to be a one-man team you will be known as. Team Gryle led by yourself. You will be the representative of the First-year students of Beacon" Ozpin announced as everyone clapped.

'Not part of the plan…But that won't stop me'

**End 2.**

"I choose Team RWBY…" I said, I then heard a cheering Ruby and Yang in the crowd, I also noticed Blake's eyes were shimmering like she was starring into a descending goddess, and Weiss who seems to be less enthusiastic about it.

"Very well, from now you will be a member of team RWBY" I then saw Glynda outside the stage pressing a few buttons in her scroll. The big screen showed a picture of me joining team RWBY, now spelled as GRWBY. Everyone cheered at the new member and the first five-man team in Beacon. "You're team will now be known as… Team Groovy"

**(AN: I'm seriously and really laughing hard right now! HAHAHAHA!XD! THAT NAME!)  
(AN: At first, I spelled RWBYG…I can't think of any word, but a friend of mine said Crowbeard!)**

I then went off stage as I was hugged by my other teammates.

**END!**

**AN: To anyone (especially mastermind) who loved and read the story this far, please suggest an ending for me and give me the reason. Anyway Thank you so much for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed my story…See ya in the next chapter Guys.**

**'OMAKE 1' (IDK if this is slightly or very Dark) **

**WARNING! IF YOU LOVE CARDIN, DON'T READ THIS  
WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH INCOMING  
WARNING! IFF SIGNAL CONFIRMED, AU CHARACTE DEATH**

**First of all, it just came in my head, Gryle had a reason that even I don't know. This isn't TRUE!**

**_"Gryle's POV"_**

**_LOCATION: 300 meters south from Beacon Sky Dock._**

I stood in the Carryall transport that was overlooking the Beacon Academy in the distance, I see the shining small city looking academy as hunter to be students were in there daily lives. Well after I got transported in Remnant, Beacon was the one of the best parts of my life in Remnant, I met Ruby and her friends, we never did had a deep bond to each other, but they gave me happiness, friendship and a feeling I never felt after the last time I was with Kane…Family. But I had to do this, I owe him my life….Sorry Guys. I then took out my Command Tablet as I see a live footage in the Temple of Nod's Courtyard.

"Do it" I said to Legion in the communication.

Then the oval courtyard began to split as it showed an Underground installment beneath the temple and a fist of Nod. The fist of Nod then began to rise as roaring sounds can be heard through the Footage.

"Nuclear Missile Launched" I heard Legion in the communication.

"Pilot!" I paused for a moment just to stare at the Beacon Academy one last time before we leave.

"Let's Go…" I blankly said as I sat in the passenger seat, bothering not to look back.

"Activating Optic Camouflage, Going Home Commander" The pilot said before I fell asleep.

**Location: Beacon Academy Cafeteria**

"_3rd Person POV"_

We see students of Beacon along with Team RWBY and JNPR in the cafeteria doing whatever they doing and eating whatever they're eating.

Then the students began to feel the floor crumbling and hear a roaring noise.

"You guys hear that?" said Ruby as she tried stand while trying to balance.

"Everyone in the school can hear that Ruby" said Weiss as everyone began to panic at the rumbling.

"Gu-!" Yang tried to yell until a blinding light covered the entire area, silencing everything or everyone, it felt like time stop to the victims.

**Location: Temple of Nod/Vytal/Remnant**

_"3rd Person POV"_

In a very dark-colored room, we then see Gryle kneeling in front of a bald man.

"You did well my child, you have my heartfelt respect" said the bald man with a calm yet powerful voice.

"Anything for you prophet" said Gryle said with respect.

"Now, let's move to the next phase, this world will witness the rising of a new age" and with that, Gryle rose up and started following the bald man as he went outside the room.

**'OMAKE 2'**

**This if for Ghost…Who wanted the Black Hand to appear in the story. **

**After the story…I'll tell you that.**

** GRYLE IS NOT A YANDERE! SHE DOESN'T DO THIS! Well maybe, BUT YOU GET MY POINT?**

**Location: ?**

**"3rd Person POV"**

We see Cardin Winchester, the leader of Team Cardinal, woke up kneeling in front of a wall with his tied. He tried to break free from his restraints but to no luck. As his visions clears, he then saw five red-caped figures standing in front of him holding a flamethrower. One beside was the representative of the First year students of Beacon. Gryle Bane who was wearing her combat attire, but something was different about it. Her cloak showed an Emblem of a certain organization he heard of, the organization who helped the Faunus outside Vale. The organization who was responsible for the protests. The Brotherhood of Nod. Cardin was now in complete fear of what will happen, he saw Gryle's deathly glare at him.

"Wha-…What do you want f-from me?" Cardin stuttered at Gryle who seems to be pleased with his show of fear.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Winchester…You already gave me what I want, since now you're awake" said Gryle with a sadistic smile as she stood up a walk to the Red-caped figures.

"If this is about Velvet. I-I won't do it again I promise! Please!" Cardin pleaded for his life as he was trying his tears from coming out.

"Too late for that cardin…You already gave me a reason for this" said Gryle as Cardin then cried in fear and begged for mercy.

"No! Please don't…I won't tell anyone about this…just leave me" As one of the figures questionably looked at Gryle as she nodded in response. Cardin then smiled relief when she saw Gryle nodded. But soon to be replaced of shock and fear as the Red-caped figures aimed their flamethrowers at him.

"Burn in the name of Kane" said the Black-caped figure in a very deep and dark voice as it was followed by an inhuman scream.

**PixeliteMC: Well that was the worse Chapter I've ever made.**

**Cardin: -Shivering due to the trauma of Black Hand Troopers-**

**Lalite: When do I have to get to a story?**

**Elsword: Yeah! you're Outsider Aid sucked out!**

**PixeliteMC: uhhh..If I have time duh... Also Thanks For Reading, Readers.**

**I Don't own C&amp;C nor RWBY. GO ASK ROOSTER TEETH AND EA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Ghost**

**Yes, I get the Idea, and it's a great one to be honest. Every reader has a life Thank You.**

**May I remind you that I'm still a Rookie in fanfictions. So big stories ain't really that much of a hobby. Maybe if I improved my writing in the next few…'years' maybe. I might re-write this and add all your Ideas.**

**Well Nod did go to the poor ones first. They helped Faunus villages scattered around Vytal that was being ignored by the four kingdoms, it was Day 13…Humans weren't aware of Nod yet. But I got the Idea, and Thanks! some your Ideas might be added up at the end of Volume 1.**

**And Don't worry about Ruby…She has a nice bond with Gryle…Except Kane tell's him to.**

**Well I did plan to avoid Atlas and ignore Vacuo for now due to their independence, because I thought Vacuo is a Hunter-based kingdom like Vale and Mistral, since Saboteurs that infiltrated Vacuo told Gryle that they weren't many…uh…'happenings' in the kingdom and since it's a hunter-concentrated kingdom and poor (Not to mention it is a shirtless type of place), Gryle decided to concentrate more on Vale since the White Fang has the highest awareness in that place and it's the nearest to Atlas. As for Tiberium, yes I agree the fact that Tiberian Stories is useless without Tiberium especially Nod who aims for human evolution. But Tiberium is only known for the Faunus under Brotherhood and Gryle's forces (I did tell you that this works like the game) she doesn't have to worry about Tiberium, not to mention she has endless production of Dust. ****She doesn't plan on spreading it or something like that.**** But yes, there will be a time when Tiberium will be exposed to the public. **

**To Firem78910**

**Sorry for scaring you there, No I won't kill anyone in RWBY…Well probably. Depends on how I go with the story. But sorry I can't have RWBY and JNPR join to the brotherhood. Because they want to protect the people from harm, and they pretty much promised themselves to become a fully-fledged Hunter. Well there's a chance Blake might join the Brotherhood. But no promises. **

**THIS IS A BIG STORY AFTER ALL…I'M JUST A ROOKIE FF WRITER.**

**To Evinco**

**Well, I'm not trying to make Nod too OP (But I love OP Characters and Factions). Besides, back in chapter 2, Nod scientist claimed that if a Dust sample came in contact with a Tiberium catalyst, it would result a sizable explosion. Meaning, if I Infuse Dust to Gryle's Forces who are already infused with Tiberium. BOOM. A Suicide Fanatic Unit. AHHH! I GOT A NEW UNIT FOR REMNANT! THANKS EVINCO. Expect a new unit in the End.**

**To Wolfund**

**Oh that…Let's just say it never happened…..hehe…..**

**To Xelerios**

**No…..Roy.**

**To Mastermind**

**Well…I might as well do that. Since Nod is made for War, Peace, Evolution and Unity. But I'll do it with End 2**

**AN: Wow…That's a lot of reviews…Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with my summer studies. I'm regretting my decision of not giving a semblance for Gryle. Please leave a review. I need help please.**

**REMINDER: **

**REMEMBER THIS IS A WEIRD STORY. DUE TO BEING LIKE A GAME. LIKE PEOPLE COMING OUT OF HAND OF NODS OUT OF TIBERIUM RESOURCES EVERY 2 SECONDS AND LITERALLY SHOUTING THE SAME QUOTE ALL THE TIME. THIS INCLUDES WEIRD NAMING AND DIALOUGES.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN C&amp;C AND RWBY. GO ASK ROOSTER TEETH AND EA**

**Location: Beacon Assembly**

"I choose Team RWBY…" I said, I then heard a cheering Ruby and Yang in the crowd, I also noticed Blake's eyes were shimmering like she was staring at a descending goddess, and Weiss who seems to be less enthusiastic about it.

"Very well, from now you will be temporarily a member of team RWBY" I then saw Glynda outside the stage pressing a few buttons in her scroll. The big screen showed a picture of me joining team RWBY, now spelled as GRWBY. Everyone cheered at the new member and the first five-man team in Beacon. I walked up to Ozpin and gave him the Black King Piece.

"Just to let you know, I'm not playing your game. I'm not your puppet." I whispered to Ozpin as he hums and nodded.

I then went off stage as I was hugged by Yang and Ruby.

**NC 01-23-01 (DAY 23)**

_-A Nod Forward Base is now established inside the territories of Vale. Specifically located at the outskirts of Beacon Academy eastern edge of the region and a contingent of Nod Aerial Battleships are now ready for commissioning. Spies are now being deployed in Mistral and Atlas via Naval Ships. The Nod Orbital Obelisk Beam Cannon is now in Orbit in the southern hemisphere of Remnant._

**Location: Outside Emerald Forest**

"That hit the spot, It almost felt it was all night to finish" I yawned and leaned at my chair.

Since dorms in Beacon can only supply four people. By the suggestion of Ozpin, He gave me a room. But I didn't sleep there for the night. But rather.

I've been building the Forward Base for six hours while fighting the Grimm in the area. Well it's finished and I can have Legion take care of the rest. I also needed to resupply my pistols, since I pretty much used all of my ammo during the initiation.

"Legion, continue with the building and start deploying Saboteur spies with Shadow escorts in the kingdoms of Mistral and Atlas, just don't let them get caught, I don't want our infrastructure to be compromised."

"Yes commander, I recommend that we send our Saboteurs during night time to greatly boost their stealth capabilities. Also, The NOOBC is ready for launch, I also recommend we mass rocket it tonight" Well Legion really is smarter than me, I'm so glad Kane gave me a replica of Legion after we retrieved the Tacitus.

"Very well. Recommendation approved, I want a full report about Mistral and Atlas when I get back. Also, have our brothers in the Second Fleet travel to Menagerie and have them start rebuilding the region"

"At once commander…"

That reminds me. I looked at the time. It was 6:12 AM

"Legion, what time is my first class" I asked trying not to panic for losing track of time.

"You have Grimm Studies with Professor Port in 9:00 this morning commander" Legion replied as I sighed in relief.

"Okay. Construct a Tech Lab in this base and make some Stealth tanks, Specters and Avatar's while I'm gone" With that I left the MCV, took a shower in the Hand of Nod and wore my Beacon Uniform, and left for the academy.

**Location: Naval Coastal Base**

_"__3rd Person POV"_

**_NNS Purifier – Flagship of the Second Fleet._**

We see the Second fleet that is composed of 20 Nod Battleships patrolling in the coast line of the Naval Coastal Base. One of the ships is the NNS Purifier that was located in the center of the fleet.

"Captain, we just received orders from the commander" said one of the crew in the bridge.

"Finally…we can get off the territory and wipe some monsters in the sea" said the captain with excitement.

"We are ordered to depart for Ground 10 and start clean up operations in the region"

'Ground 10…It's where the Faunus were confined before the Great War' the captain thought.

"Status of the fleet?" asked the captain.

"Well and ready captain" answered the crewmen.

"Very well, spread the order to the rest of the fleet. Form Delta Formation. We are departing now!" the captain ordered.

**_NNS Vendetta_**

"Captain, we are ordered to sail to Mantle and deploy covert forces in the region"

"I see, Helm! full speed to Atlas, and activate stealth emitters" ordered the captain as the ship de-materializes from eyesight.

**Location: Beacon Cafeteria**

_"__Gryle's POV"_

I made my way to the Cafeteria building. I then reached the door but it was locked. I would have tried to break in, but I know Ozpin is watching. I wouldn't want to be branded criminal just because of Private Property Damage.

'Hays…I think I'll skip breakfast for today. Which isn't a good thing.'

I still got two hours before classes' starts, so I went to check my room.

**Location: Southern Dormitory Building/ Gryle's room.**

Since rooms in Beacon are mostly for four students and I'm the only one on my team, I got myself my own room, The room is almost the same with the other rooms except it had only one bed. I started to unpack and decorate the room. I think I heard someone shout 'Bonsai' in the other room.

An hour has passed the room was now painted in metal-black and the light dimmed as red and I replaced the dorm bed into a queen sized bed. It was a replica to my room back in the temple. To be honest, it's pretty obvious that my room is too…'Weird'. I looked at the time and it was 8:24. I then marched off my room to my first class.

I'm pretty sure I heard drilling noises when I passed a certain room.

**Location: Professor Port's Room**

Team RWBY and JNPR made it before the professor can speak. We settled ourselves as a lecture was about start. We were about to study about the Grimm. I didn't need to, Back in Day 16 during our relief operations. We managed to capture different Grimm creatures, of course we studied them and I learned every creature's weaknesses and names.

"Monsters! Deeemons! Prowlers of the Night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as Prey. Haha!" exclaimed the professor to us. The others seems to be bored with the professor while I acted attentive and listened.

"And you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy" the professor tried regain his coolness.

'I don't need to.' I thought out.

"As I was saying. Vale as well as the other three kingdoms…"** (AN: BORING! Sorry but I'll skip this part)**

First Impressions about the class. Not really great and very boring. So much for a teacher who is being paid to brag about his younger day stories and tried to hit on Yang. Weiss got a fight with the Grimm Boar, I questioned mentally that why would she swing a rapier against her opponent. After the fight I noticed that she was glaring heavily at Ruby. Port dismissed us. I watch Weiss walk out of the classroom as Ruby followed. I decided to follow the two from a distance making sure nothing goes wrong. Ruby's a friend after all and a teammate, a friend needs to be looked out with.

**Location: Hallway**

There was no one in the area when Ruby reached Weiss and started a talk. I took advantage at the seclusion and eavesdropped at them.

"Weiss, what's wrong with you?" asked Ruby

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? Weiss yelled back at Ruby

"Your suppose to be leader and all you have been so far is nuisance"

"Ach…What did I do?"

"That's just it! You have done nothing to earn your position!" I winced at the statement. I almost wanted to kill the brat. Ruby's just a child for Kane's sake. "Back in the forest you acted like a child and you have only continued to do so"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team" said Ruby. There's a bit of sadness with her voice.

"Not a team, led by you. I have studied and trained and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake" I gritted my teeth at the final phrase. Weiss walked off from Ruby. I then turned to run off after Weiss. That Brat needs a lesson.

"WEISS!" I yelled as I approached. For the first time in Beacon I screamed at the top my lungs.

"What do you-…" I didn't cut her off not by my voice but by my glare. I know my eyes are red, bloody one's I guess. My glare could scare the heck out of people when I'm angry.

"What I want is, you go apologize to Ruby for being very harsh on her!" I said making her back up a bit. She got back to her usual composure.

"I think she just got what she deserves" Weiss talked back.

"So you think you're the better leader than Ruby?"

"Obviously" Weiss said with pride.

"Wrong! It haven't been a day or two since RWBY was formed, you're here acting so high and mighty to people in your so-called honor of your family, But in reality you're just a jealous, judgmental, spoiled and arrogant little brat." I said back.

"How dare you! Everything I said about Ruby is true!"

"Even what I just said is true! Tell me then, why did you follow her leadership back in the forest?"

"It's because I didn't have a choice!"

"So you didn't have a plan back then?"

"Well no…"

"Ozpin was watching Weiss, He saw Ruby as a natural born leader and from what you have shown during the Initiation. Ozpin would have made a bigger mistake if he made you the leader. You haven't earned anything to be at that position"

"But I trained for it!" Weiss said back.

"And you didn't apply it"

"She's acts like a child"

"She is a Child!"

"I deserved better!"

"I say again…You're a spoiled brat!"

"How dare you! What everything you said is not true" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Weiss finally came to the conclusion that she's been acting like a brat right now. I sighed and turned back.

"Now do you see what I mean Weiss? Do you think Ozpin will make you the leader after he heard you looking down on Ruby…after this?" I asked but with a soft yet monotonic voice this time. Weiss didn't respond at the question as she just stared at the ground.

"What you said is true Weiss, she is just a child, if you really want to act like a leader, then start supporting her to be one" I can feel that she nodded at my suggestion.

"You can hate me Weiss. But believe me, More people will hate you with that attitude of yours" With that I walked off leaving the heiress lick her sins.

That's the longest talk I've ever had since I came to Beacon. It kinda worked out well. Maybe after getting acquainted…'deeply' with RWBY, maybe I can let them…no that won't happen, they wanted to be a dedicated Huntress, so asking them to join the Brotherhood is out of the question. I then walked to the Beacon Library.

**Location: Beacon Library**

I was now in the huge library. I went to the History section grabbed three books. After grabbing what I needed I went to look for an empty chair. I saw Blake at the edge of the room reading a novel. I went to her table and poked her shoulder. She then flinched from her book as she hesitantly turned her attention to me.

"Hey Blake" I said to Blake with a smile.

"Hello, Gryle. What brings you here?" Blake asked me.

"Well to read, can I take seat beside you?" I asked Blake.

"Sure" I then took the sit beside Blake and proceeded to read the book.

"What are you reading?"

"The Faunus-Human war" I said to Blake as I showed the book 'Faunus Civil Rights for Dummies'.  
**(AN: Sorry, can't think of a name)**

I then went back to my book as she did. Guess were friends and we read our book in peace.

**NC 01-28-01 (DAY 28)**

_-Nod forces has now made landfall in Atlas, Mistral and Mengerie and has now began their respective field operations._

**Location: NNS Vendetta/Southern Coast of Mantle/ 24.9 KM south from Atlas territory**

_"__3rd Person POV"_

_Time: 10:02 PM_

In the Beachhead of Mantle, The invisible Nod Battleship Vendetta is currently on standby as Carryall's from the said ship are dropping Nod Forces on the beach. There were a total of 20 Shadow operatives, 4 saboteurs and 5 stealth tanks now standing on the beach. This wasn't a strike force, it was rather a covert force.

The group then formed a circle with a holographic in the middle, planning their mission.

"This here's the Atlas CCTS, we don't know about the security details, but it has crucial information regarding SDC sites and records of high-ranking personals so it's mainly to be heavily defended, therefore proceed with caution." ordered one Shadow operative who seemed to be the leader.

"Didn't Vale have one?" asked one of the Shadow Op.

"Vale did, but the information gave us only the descriptions and small biography of the company and security wasn't that much, anyway" answered the leader.

"I want Shadow Team Alpha-22 to infiltrate this nearby AAF installation, get any information you can tackle from their arsenals, we'll need it if we ever have war with this scums" said the leader as the saboteur nodded.

"Alright we got our obbjectives, we meet up here in 32 hours. Don't get caught, we can't risk exposing the Brotherhoods presence in Atlas" said the Shadow operative.

"So all we need to worry for now is those Grimms"

"No we don't have to. That's why we brought Stealth Tanks"

They manned the Stealth tanks and drove off to their respective objectives.

**Location: Western Coast Of Mengerie**

_"__Nate's POV"_

"This is Vertigo 1-1, prepping bombing run" I then heard and saw series of explosions on the beach as Grimm creatures were still standing confused but soon annihilated by the sheer power of the Vertigo Bombers.

"Targets annihilated, the area is clear. Continuing air recon"

"Copy that Vertigo 1-1, landing Nod forces…"

I was on a Carryall Transport as I watched my brothers aided by tanks and aircrafts stormed the beaches of Mengerie. Hundreds of militants and vehicles landed on the beaches as they opened fire at spotted Grimm creatures in the area.

I then ordered the Carryall to drop me off by the MCV that was being escorted by four Avatar Warmechs.

"Unpack the MCV! Have the Avatars aid our brothers at the advance. I want the area cleared from Grimm attacks" I ordered as the Avatars complied and went to aid the vanguard. Building a base near the base isn't bad at all. Except when waves comes and flood our Nuclear Reactors.

"Construction Yard Ready sir" I heard one of the men say.

"Begin constructing a Tier 3 Base, We'll defend the beach until Obelisk Towers are built!"

"Have the vanguard continue their advance to the East!"

**Location:?/Mengerie**

_"__3rd Person POV"_

The Forces of Nod continued their advance in the lands of Mengerie, Killing any threats they come across with. Mengerie wasn't a surprise to Gryle's forces since they've been living in Yellow Zones in the war back on earth. Mengerie was a barren desolated sight for the men. It left marks of the Great Wars, stabbed swords on the ground, Burned or cut trees, and skeletal corpses. They can tell it was bloody war. Dozens of Scorpion Tanks, Raiders, Stealth Tanks, Flame Tanks and Avatars aided by militants were advancing deeper in the forest.

"That'll scare'em for now" said a Militant as they killed a pack of beowolves.

"They'll be back for more that's for sure" said a Faunus Militant.

"I never got to ask you, but why did you join the Militia?"

"Of course, to pay my debts to the Brotherhood. After all, you humans gave us a comfortable life and with that I greatly thank you all" said the Faunus Militant. He was from one of the Faunus Villages that were suffering outside the walls of the Kingdoms and helped by the Brotherhood of Nod.

"Well thank our commander and the founder Kane"

"Cut the chatter, what's that?" said a Confessor as he pointed a Medieval-Era Castle on the hill.

"That's Fort Castle" answered the Faunus Militant.

"Fort Castle?"

"It's where the Great Wars turning point."

"No offense brother but. Who would name a Fort 'Fort Castle'?" Asked the militant as the others chuckled leaving the Faunus militants confused.

"Don't know…Why? What's funny about it" The Faunus militant asked.

"Nevermind…How did you know about that?"

"My grandfather fought on the Great War. He told me stories of soldier days"

"I see SO! What are your orders sir?" the militant asked the Confessor.

"We fortify the Fort, Request an Emissary from command!"

**Peace through power.**

**[END]**

** "****OMAKE 1"**

**Location: Professor Port's Room**

"But first. A story, a tale of a young handsome man. Me. When I was a boy Blablaja Omdadaja de blablaba Yaablem yodamit blablabla" The professor began speaking with a weird language.

'Da f**k just happened?' I thought out. The professor then returned to the common language.

"Despite smelling of cabbages. My grandfather was a wise man, Peter he told me" Then the Port began speaking back with the weird language. "Blaabla numnumblabla numblabla nublojab blabla. Aherm"

'Seriously…What the f**k is going on?! THAT'S IT!' I then brought out my scroll typed in six digits.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match to my sheer tenacity-" Port was cut off when heard a glass break and saw a Rocket-propelled locker crashed beside him also startling the everybody who is present.

"What is this!? Who owns this locker!?" Port questioned. I then brought a switch as I ducked under my table for cover.

**-Click-**

**-EXPLOSION-**

**-Trailer-**

**BGM – Brotherhood of Nod March**

**_Good Fanatics against Bad Fanatics_**

"That's Madness! Commoners being treated equally like nobles! Never!" yelled a pink-haired figure to her familiar. The familiar then took out a small musket with a blank face. The pink-haired figure then backed up a bit with move of her familiar.

"So you don't treat commoners equally" The familiar blankly asked the pink-haired familiar.

"Never! Get away from me you do-" she tried to say until three gunshots was heard.

**-Gunshot- 3x**

"AH!" she screamed in pain as she fell to the floor and felt that her knee was no longer where it should be.

**-Gunshot-**

"AH!" she screamed again in pain as she felt a burning feeling in her arms. The familiar then put her pistol in her mouth as tears fell from the pink-haired girl.

"This is the will of Kane" stated the familiar.

**-Gunshot-**

…

"Die Filthy Commoners!" yelled a man in robe with an army beside him holding wands and flying dragons in the sky fighting black-aircrafts.

"For the Brotherhood!" yelled an injured Black-clad figure running towards to robe man before he exploded killing the robe man with the people beside him.

…

"Brothers and Sisters of Nod, People who are called commoners and slaves by the arrogance of this twisted nobles! Children's of Nod! United! Rejoice people of Halkegenia , for we will take this thousands years of tyranny out of this world and the blood of your oppressors will flow! In the name Kane! PEACE! THROUGH! POWER!" yelled a Female Black-clad figure with a powerful voice in front of an army of faithful and strong individuals as they roared in rejoice.

"In the name of Kane!" screamed the army of Nod.

**[END]**

**New Unit: Faunus Fanatics (Remnant Only)**

This converted Faunus are the most noblest of the Faunus and suicide Infantries, who would sacrifice their lives for the sake of the Brotherhood. Instead of Remote-activated C4 charges strapped in their chest. They infused themselves with Tiberium and they hold a syringe of purified Liquid Dust. By injecting the Liquid Dust, They GO **BOOM!**

**(AN: I don't know if I'll ever use them)**

**Nate**

Nate is the Nod Commando of the Black Blades.

*****INTELLIGENCE DATA UPDATED*****

**HUNTERS **

**_From Beacon Archives_**

_Hunters or more known as Huntsman or Huntress are powerful warriors with the fundamentals of combat, weapon crafting and the applications of Dust and Aura in the battlefield. Hunters excel both range and close combat against any threat. Most are the creatures of Grimm._

_If an Enemy Hunter is spotted in the Battefield. Commanders are advised to eliminate the Threat as fast as possible. This makes hunters in the battle as High-Priority Targets._

**Fort Castle**

**_From Nod Faunus Militant during the Cleanup operation in Mengerie._**

I never thought I could ever walk at the land where the Great War took place. After making landfall and advancing through the thick forest. We reached Fort Castle. The Fort seems to be what the Brotherhood call 'Medieval' designed, all built with Concrete wall and Towers.

**NOOBC – Nod Orbital Obelisk Beam Cannon (New Added Unit)**

**_From Nod and Author Archives_**

_Nuclear Weapons have been very famous to Nod since the First Tiberium War. So I created a Replica of the GDI Ion Cannons. Reason? Just in case the GDI losses and the Scrin is the only enemy left. So Nod can strike the Scrin Space Ships in space to soften their forces before impacting in Earth's Atmosphere._

_The NOOBC is an Orbital-Satellite based weapon which fires a direct concentrated laser beam that is powered by 6 combined Obelisk towers attached to the satellite. Instead of a single strike AOE damage like the GDI's Ion Cannon, The NOOBC concentrates its laser to a 10m radius, generating enough heat to melt or destroy anything it touches. While firing, The NOOBC can adjust itself, allowing the Laser to destroy one target to another as it's activated. On maximum output, the laser last up to 8 seconds. Depending how high the output is used in the laser is how long the recharge is. It can also minimize the output for fast moving targets or small targets, which has a very fast recharge time._

_Even with the development of this new superweapon to counter the GDI Ion Cannons. Nod commanders still use Nuclear Arsenals at their disposal._

**Menagerie**

**_From Beacon Archives regarding about the Faunus Revolutionary Rights._**

_Menagerie was an Isolated Region in Remnant where the Faunas Race was quarantined by Humans before the Great War. After the Great War and the Faunus obtaining the right to live in Human Occupied cities, the region itself was abandoned. Leaving the Grimm to overwhelm the region._

**_Bullhead_**

**_From Commander Gryle Bane after observing Beacon Transports._**

_I learned that the VTOL aircrafts that were operated by the White Fang, Roman and Beacon are called Bullheads. It has the similarities GDI VTOL Aircraft, but the Bullhead is more resilient and heavy but faster in closer observation. It took about 5 or more Tiberium Core Missiles to take down one during the White Fang attack in Outpost 6. The Bullhead is only armed with Machine Gun mounted on its chin for close air support._

**_Nod Aerial Battleships_**

**_From Nod Archives_**

_Oversized Airships has been very common in Remnant, especially for Atlas. After stealing AAF Airship Blueprints and Data's from the small AAF station in Vale. Nod Scientist performed a massive in-depth analysis about the vehicles construction and tries to apply their knowledge about making a counterpart of the airship with their own arsenal. This gave birth to Nod Aerial Battleships, after successfully converting Naval Ships to Air Ships with Tiberium use._

_This new ship is the same as the Nod Battleship with the hull design, size and weapons mounted, the only difference is it has hangars on the sides for Venom and Vertigo Bombers and has added 10 SAM turrets on both decks. The six main Gun Batteries have been replaced by six Obelisk-derived tri- laser cannons, giving the ship more heavy firepower._


	6. Chapter 6

**Evinco…**

**Well you got a point there. No she doesn't use dust in her forces and herself, she does not touch or eat anything that exposes dust, liquefied or dusted. Tiberium is flowing all over her blood, not her skin, so Dust is still no in contact with Tiberium. That's the disadvantage for both Nod and Remnant, when a Tiberium material would collide with Dust energy or bullet, it would result small explosions in a fight. But a Crystal and a Crystal would collide, it would result a sizeable or large explosions. Anyway thanks with the Review. Much appreciated! Sorry if you got lost or confused.**

**AN: Hi guys sorry again for being late in updating the story, too busy this days. But if you're reading this. I say again, Thank you very much for reading this far. I'm really sorry for those who didn't want the way I write or how I go with the story (If you really know about Nod), but nonetheless. I hope this will be the first fanfiction I will complete. Anyway leave your reactions or messages in the review section. **

**I took Ghost's Idea of making Tiberium known to Remnant as Corrupted Dust instead of Super Dust. I'll give the rest in the Nod Intel after the story.**

**Anyway for the Semblance for Gryle. With Tiberium running through her blood, Gryle can turn any object that she touches into Tiberium crystals, shaped into any she desires, regardless how long or big the object is. For example by touching the floor, Gryle can summon Tiberium Ground spikes to impale her foes or summon Tiberium shards from thin air for ranged combat. Also, with her immunity to Tiberium, she can also vaporize or explode a Tiberium at will to avoid any misuse or hazardous situation to un-infused individuals or detonate it for combat capability.**

**Please Read: If you're lost**

**And may I discuss a bit about my Version of the Brotherhood of Nod and how do they work in Remnant in my imagination (I'm a Nod Fan not a fanatic, I know what the Real Nod would do if they went to Remnant), Because I know that people reading my story is kinda lost or bizarred, yes I admit my story sucks, someone just 'flamed' me. The Brotherhood of Nod is a religious organization where both Faunus and Human are United together in the name of peace, and either secretly or recklessly destroy the oppression in this world. Mostly is to expand their knowledge in the crystals of evolution or what they call Tiberium. Since Gryle Bane and her forces are not from Remnant. She made this a secret by telling the Faunus (made-up) stories about how the Brotherhood of Nod rise in the shadows of remnant, Isolated from the rest of the kingdoms in a millennia, Gryle also said to the true Faunus Believers and soldiers that converted to Nod about the prophet Kane that he was the one who discovered the material called 'Dust' and the Corrupted Dust which the Brotherhood calls Tiberium. Nod occupied cities are not forcing its citizens to be converted in their beliefs and learn from the 'Teachings of Nod', all what they ask is to have faith in the Brotherhood which the citizens of Nod was happy about. Most Faunus believers became curious or have questioned the well-being of Kane and why Gryle's forces are still in …'ecstatic state' about the man's word even in his 'ascension'. Gryle then gave them the Doctrine which any Nod Human knows, 'KANE LIVES THROUGH DEATH'. About the military infrastructure of Nod in Remnant. Faunus militants that are new to combat required undergo training for 2 seconds in the Hands of Nod (Reminder: This works like the game, weird isn't it?). As for Tiberium, Tiberium are only spread throughout the guarded and quarantined territories of Nod and the Research Facility in Menagerie. Tiberium is only known to Nod Citizens, Nod Forces, and The Council of Vacuo. (AN: You'll know why it's still unknown later)The reason was, no kingdom or organization other than Vacuo and Faunus Refugees were willing to negotiate the Brotherhood of Nod, Telling that the organization is just a mere weak organization or Fearing that it's a powerful one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own C&amp;C nor RWBY. Ask EA and Walt Disne-. I-I mean a… Rooster Teeth**

**NC 01-29-01**

**Location: Atlesian Sourthern Military Base**

Night have fallen, here we see the massive Oval-shaped Atlesian Military Base, as fences and towers stood high with their spot lights in the perimeter along with soldiers patrolling the area. Inside the base were masses of Atlesian soldiers, Figures in lab coats and parked vehicles and mech-walkers, doing their duties or finishing their shifts. In the sky were two large Atlas-designed Airships floating above the large installation. Somewhere in the shadows of the base, 3 figures stealthily walk in the sideways as they try to avoid being spotted and make it to their objective in the high-tech base.

**(AN: CCTV's in the base have already disabled in the Security Post)**

"This is Shadow Alpha 2-3, securities down, we got half an hour before they notice something's wrong" said the first shadow operative through their radios.

"This is Shadow Alpha 2-1 to 2-4, what's your status?"

"This is Shadow Alpha 2-4, charges are set in P.O one and three."

"Copy that, Proceed with the plan, we'll link up at Delta"

"I see our target, 50 meters away" said the other shadow as he gestured a three floored blue building with four towers on each angle and one taller in the center, which looked like a Command Center. The road was too occupied for them to cross as Walker-like vehicles and soldiers march at their path.

"Wow, talk about the GDI steel talons" said the saboteur as he is seeing a spider-looking mechs.

"Guess we'll have to go through this building eh. Come on" said the shadow as he quietly opened the backdoor of the building that seemed to be a warehouse. As they entered the building, they were greeted by the sight of hundreds of lined inactive or sleeping white-metal robots in containers.

"CABAL?" the shadow quietly said in surprise. The saboteur then saw a sleeping figure in a lab coat in a computer. The saboteur went to the computer and placed his briefcase on the table beside the holographic computer.

"Plant some charges in the area. I don't like the looks of these things" said the leader to his fellow shadow as he nodded and did so.

"Give me a sec. This might be important" said the saboteur and started typing things in his device.

"It is important!" said their leader as the saboteur continued to do his work.

"No…These are not CABAL's. But they have similarities with them. I can't talk more about the details, we'll have to decrypt the rest of the data back at the ship if we want to know more about these things, but there's a possibility that Legion can take control of the system if we had nodes here."

"Alright, we're moving out"

After passing through the building, they reached Atlesian Command Room. Well, after knocking out about a couple of guards and scientists along the way to avoid being spotted. The room was empty and they left all the devices and modules on.

"Alright, do your work. We'll guard the area" said the shadow as the Saboteur nodded as he made his way to one of the computers and began his work.

"This is Shadow 2-1, report in" The shadow leader said, concerned about his brothers that our in the other side of the base.

"I just finished planting the last charges, I'll be off to Delta now and ready up for evac"

"Same here. I'm on my way to Delta"

"Copy that, 2-1 out" the saboteur then closed his case and stood up from his chair.

"We got what we need. Let's get out of here" said the Saboteur as the two nodded.

"Can't wait to decrypt what we got"

Just as they were about to run out the room. The alarm went off and live speakers came in. They stopped their tracks due to the blinking red light and siren.

_"We have security breach, all hands on red alert!"_ said a man in the speakers as he repeated it again.

"This is bad, look" said the shadow as he was looking to one of the computers where the CCTV's are back up again and showed a live feed of soldiers running out and mobilizing vehicles and small aircrafts flying off from the giant airships. They might have discovered the unconscious guards' .The leader then looked his surroundings for any CCTV devices in the room. Luckily there was none. If they were to be discovered, this would compromise the presence of Nod in Atlas and would mean, possibly war.

After they got out of the building, with any luck tried to get out from the base. But the AAF set up barricades in the gates blocking their means of escape on the southern gate. They hid behind some sort of metal boxes not far from the entrance.

"The walls too thick for our charges to penetrate" said the Shadow leader.

"Seriously! Let's just fly" suggested the Shadow as he activated his glider pack forgetting about the Saboteur in their group.

"I'm not a Shadow for Kane's sake!" exclaimed the Saboteur. Realizing that Saboteurs don't have Gliders and doesn't have any combat gears.

"Wops, sorry…hehe" said the shadow but as he was about to deactivated his glider, the leader stopped him who had an Idea.

"Wait…Get to the skies and plant a Beacon behind the blockade, then proceed to Delta"

"What are you planning? Don't tell me you're not going to kill them are you" asked the shadow knowing that there commander ordered them to keep casualties as low as possible to avoid AAF investigations.

"Just have faith and do it" the leader simply stated, they had no choice, what they'll do is reasonable thou.

"Yes sir" as the shadow flew in the dark night and over the blockade as he dropped a blinking device behind the unsuspecting Atlesian troops.

"NNS Vendetta, this is Shadow Alpha 2-1, can you offer any Vertigo Bomb support? Over"

"This is NNS Vendetta, Affirmative Alpha 2-1"

"Hit Beacon 2-2, I repeat hit Beacon 2-2"

"Copy that Beacon 2-2, Target located, Vertigo on its way"

"Shadow 2-4 hit the charges!" said the Shadow leader as Explosions can be heard in the far side of the base. Some of the soldiers in the blockade then took off to the explosion to check the commotion and support their comrades, leaving some to stay on guard. As they were gone now, the vertigo then arrived and dropped two of its bomb in the unsuspecting soldiers causing the gate and the area to be eradicated by the sheer power of the bomb. The two Nod operatives then used this momentum to pass the dead soldiers and destroyed vehicles. As they were about to pass the wreckage, the shadow leader stopped and left a piece with an emblem drawn in the wrecked gate. It was the White Fang Emblem. With that, they left and meet up with their brothers. No one was able catch a glimpse of Nod forces in the base.

**Location: City of Atlas/CCTS Courtyard**

Meanwhile in the shining Capital city of Atlas, the members of Shadow Alpha-11 and a saboteur approached the courtyard of the Transmit tower.

"Damn! That tower is enormous." Said one the shadows as the tower can be seen from the horizon. The tower stood high and big with the large emblem of Atlas sculpted on the wall. It was nighttime, so Nod forces can take advantage on the dark and infiltrate the location.

"A lot bigger and taller than the one in Vale"

"The Threshold Tower back on earth is bigger thou"

"They built that just to communicate with the other kingdoms"

"That tells us that they still didn't achieve satellite or orbital technology"

"Some superpower…" taunted the shadow as the others also laughed. As they reached the entrance they were greeted by a sight that would answer their questions about Atlas.

**NC 02-10-02 (DAY 40)**

**(AN: I don't know how the heck people talk in congress okay and I'm kinda fitting some back stories, sorry)**

**Location: Vacuo**

Outside the Vacuo Council Building was hundreds of Faunus cheering and rejoicing in the streets by the arrival of Nod in the Kingdom of Vacuo requested the Brotherhood of Nod to participate in the Nod-Vacuo treaty to discuss about Nod's territorial expansions and Vacuo's economical needs. The current leader** (Gryle) **of Nod accepted the request not a day after.

The shaded Councilmen of Vacuo are seated along with a lone Nod delegate in black robe across the room at the Oval Council Room guarded by two from each side. Two huntsmen for Vacuo and Two Black Hand troopers for Nod. The three councilmen stood up as soon the Nod delegate reached his seat.

"If you may?" says one of the Councilmen.

"Greetings, I'm Brother Edward Grog, the current representative of the Brotherhood of Nod" said Grog with a noble voice and power. The designs of Grog's clothing made them think that this was really a religious organization and a powerful one.

"Greetings Mr. Grog of Nod, We are the Council of Vacuo" said one of the councilman as it gestured the other two. The council didn't show any sign of being nervous but curiosity and exhilaration.

"Would your leader not be joining us today" asked the other councilman. Probably offended by their leader for not showing his face.

"I'm sorry councilman, his eminence has more pressing matters to attend to, but don't worry, I hold the authority to agree to your negotiations on his behalf" answered Grog.** (AN: KANE is not in Remnant)**

"I see. Let's get started with the introductions then. Since we never had a clear biography about your Brotherhood"

"So. This Brotherhood of Nod, is this the name of your government?"

"Yes. Both Military and Government"

"And what is the purpose of this Brotherhood Mr. Grog?"

"To unite the Faunus and Human race in the name of peace and destroy the roots of oppression with force if necessary and expand our knowledge about Tiberium." stated Grog. The council seems to be glad about the organizations purpose but they all raised their eyebrows out of curiosity when they heard a certain word.

"You're organization seems to be similar to the Old White Fang, But may I ask, what is this 'Tiberium' of you speak of?"

"From your perspective, it's what you call Corrupted Dust" the room then went silent upon hearing this. The rarest and most hazardous material that was thought to be vanished centuries ago was on the hands of this organization. Not even the Schnee Dust Company was able to contain or salvage the lost Crystals that were long forgotten.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you, the dangerous crystals have been gone long before the Great War and no one was ever to find one" said one of the councilmen. Grog then turned to his guards and nodded, they then brought out a steel-glassed container. Inside the container was a green glowing crystal. This almost made the council jump from their seats. They were holding something that could literally destroy the world.

"What!? That's impossible! Corrupted Dust has been long gone for thousands of years! How could a mere group like yours can acquire them?!" yelled one of the councilman in surprise.

"I'm sorry councilman. Even I don't how the Brotherhood acquired the green crystals, that question can only be answered by our Leader and his inner circle, but I can tell you that the Brotherhood of Nod have existed and silent for a millennia" again the Councilman froze on their seats, hearing that this organization has been existing since the Great War and out of nowhere, they rose and began expanding their territories all over Vytal helping anyone they come across.

"Just how big is this Nod?"

"The Brotherhood of Nod has built and controls 8 Faunus-Human cities in the southern regions of Vytal" the councilman could have spat the water out of his mouth if he was drinking. The others went pale at the revelation. People weren't really joking when they say that Nod was powerful.

"So can we move on with the main subject of this gathering?" Grog broke the silence. After a moment of silence the council finally spoke.

"We wish to seek help from your organization"

After the summit, The Nod delegate left the room with his security leaving the Councilman's to go over what just happened.

"You can't mean to negotiate with these extremist are you?!"

"What choice do we have? Vacuo is not as rich as Atlas is, and not to mention the Schnee Dust Company abandoned their Mining sites here in Vacuo." The councilman said back to his fellow councilman. True to his words. Vacuo is a poor nation who relies more on hunting and trades. The SDC left the Dig site in Vacuo, telling them that Vacuo has the lowest marks for Dust and that they should concentrate more on the other kingdoms.

"Besides they gave us a generous offer, all we have to do is improve the strides of gaining equality for the Faunus in the kingdom, they are not even forcing us to fall to their Ideals and Beliefs" said the other as the complainer sighed in defeat. The Brotherhood of Nod agreed to help the Kingdom of Vacuo by transporting 200 crates of dust and supplies every month via Navy ships. In return, they must develop the kingdom where Faunus is treated equally.

"And regarding about Corrupted Dust, how should we react to this matter"

"We'll inform the other kingdoms about our negotiations with Nod, but we won't tell any of them about presence of Corrupted Dust, especially for Atlas and the SDC" noted the councilman, knowing that the SDC and Atlas is a nation that is hungry for power. "We can't risk another war in Remnant, especially which the Vytal Festival is closing"

"Then let's call it a day, we'll contact the other kingdoms tomorrow. Have a nice day gentlemen" with that, the council dismissed themselves for the rest of the day.

**NC 02-26-10 (DAY 56)**

**Location: Beacon Assembly**

_"Gryle's POV"_

In the Beacon Assembly were Combat classes are being held by Professor Goodwitch. First year students filled the seats of the auditorium as they witness the duel between Jaune and me as we're randomly drafted for a spar.

I now stand in my combat stance with my pistol in my left hand and my blade at my right ready in front of a panting and barely standing Jaune using his sword as support. He was too inexperienced for a combatant like me or a hunter, even a militant can beat him easily, He didn't scratch me at all. He then regained his posture and aimed his sword at me. Even with the shield, he had many openings for a strike. I was even holding back. I was not trying to scratch Jaune with my Blade. I wouldn't want his skin to burn from Tiberium.

"Come on…IYAHHHH!" he yelled as he tried to land his sword at me which I sidestepped.

'Too slow' I thought out as I effortlessly dodged the strike

I then hit him in the face with the grip of my gun, knocking him down to the floor and dropping his shield. Without his shield, he stood back up and tried to attack me with a two-handed sword strike. I then used my blade and easily deflect the blow. As our blade clashed, he attempted to push me by strength, which wasn't working. After deflecting his sword, I quickly swung my blade with strength to his, making his sword fly across the room.

"Ah!" screamed one of the students as Jaune's sword stabbed the ground beside him/her.

He was now unarmed. I then quickly swing my leg out to his and fall to the ground. The lights of the room then came to life as Glynda took stage and went in front.

"And that's the match" said Glynda as the audience clapped at the match. I then sheathed my blade.

"As you can see Mr. Arcs aura has now dropped into the red zone. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate Mr. Arc is no longer fit for battle and that the officials may call the match. Mr. Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack or when is better to move for a more defensive strategy" explained Glynda.

'Using your scroll during combat is a wrong move' I thought in my opinion.

I kind of felt sorry for Jaune Arc, during these past few weeks, he has been a very carefree guy to his team and GRWBY but he wasn't improving in his skills in combat. Although with the intentional hittings on Weiss Schnee. He's a nice guy to be honest. I've even noticed that Pyrrha is being very supportive yet worried to Jaune.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled by a Beowulf now, would we?" said Glynda as I heard Cardin and his team laughed.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before other student from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing, those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale" said Glynda and she dismissed the class.

I went to the depressed Jaune and offered a hand which he responded to.

"Hey. You okay?" I said as I reached out my hand to Jaune. He grabbed my hand and stood back up as he scratched his back-head.

"Yeah…A cold drink might help"

"Did I go too far?"

"No! No…you didn't eh…hehe" said Jaune as he waved both of his hands and laughed fakely. I sighed.

"Let's go" I said and we went to RWBY and JNPR.

**Location: Beacon Cafeteria**

During my days in Beacon, I'm the top ranking first year student in Beacon while Weiss came in second, making me the representative of Beacon, since I pretty much learned everything about Grimm and historical events about Remnant before I came to Beacon. Professor Port was impressed at me on how I complete each challenge he gives me, Oobleck is pleased at my knowledge regarding histories in Remnant, Professor Peach was also impressed at my knowledge in botanical and chemical science and Professor Goodwitch never yelled or scolded nor did I ever made a mistake in combat class. My relationship with students of Beacon has been good…sort of. They respect me for being Beacon's representative and from time to time, Boy's would attempt to hit on me but I just innocently ignored every single one of them. Geez I'm not that much of a beauty. Well I admit that have intimidating and very attractive looks, but I thought this a combat school not cram. Trying not to steal Yang's contagious aura.

I got together with the rest of GRWBY and JNPR these days, our team has been like best friends since. Ruby Rose the young, hyperactive and cheery Scythe user and the leader of the team, she's too overboard in using her speed. Weiss Schnee the heiress, ice using and kinda cold hearted duelist of the team. Blake Belladonna the calm and mysterious Faunus bookworm, I found out that she was a Faunus when I saw her Bow twitch when I talked about Faunus Discrimination but I kept it a secret for now knowing that she is hiding what she is, but why? Yang Xian Long the Brawler, Ruby's lively, hair-possessive and wild sister. Jaune Arc, the carefree and comical guy in the gang and the leader of team JNPR, but he needs a lot, **a lot! **Of training and experience with his swordsmanship and combat capabilities, a light punch can knock him down to the floor. Pyrrha Nikos, the Spartan-looking and noble moving fighter in JNPR, I noticed that she's always concerned about their Leaders well-being. Lie Ren the quiet and simple assassin and Nora Valkyrie the hyperactive individual who acts childly about everything and very talkative. Thanks to them, I finally understand the terms about Aura and Semblance, though I haven't shown my semblance yet to the group since Remnant sees Tiberium as a dangerous and hazardous enemy. I can change any object or anything that I touch into Tiberium.

It's been nearly 3 months now since I came to Remnant. I wonder what's happening in earth by now. Returning home is now my third priority since I made some responsibilities to look out with. Of course I operated my forces and the cities in the forward base in Beacon. I got a fleet of Aerial Battleships now stationed in the southern areas of Vytal and defending our borders, guess I'll have to thanks the scientists for doing a good job in making a counter part of Remnant airships. Not to mention, I have four NOOBC's orbiting all over Remnant.

The Kingdom of Vacuo is steadily going back to its normal state as we kept delivering the Dust shipments to their kingdom every week as the presence of Faunus discrimination is slowly fading away in their streets, businesses and government. Slowly, But decreasing due to our affairs with the Council. I'm really thankful for Mr. Grog for handling these 'Council' things for me. Knowing that I'm not really good in talking about politics.

We've liberated the Menagerie region from the Grimm and are now the secondary Base of Operations for the Brotherhood. Home of hundreds of Tiberium Silos, home of hundreds of Tiberium Ore deposits and a Tiberium Research Facility. So its borders are heavily defended by a fleet of Aerial Battleships and Naval ships.

Over the past month, millions of Faunus have joined the brotherhood and united to seek new life in the Nod occupied cities or to aid our cause for the benefit of the two races. Kane's army grew larger and stronger, we would be identified now as a major superpower. But we have been silent since then, I planned to stay neutral until I'm done with the SDC or if someone starts a war with the Brotherhood.

But some Faunus still doesn't trust the Brotherhood just because it's being operated by Humans, for example. The White Fang, as the defects said, The White Fang would never work with a human and that adds us, A Human-Faunus Organization. But I barely agreed, why they would cooperate with Roman Torchwick not to mention the top and most infamous criminal in Vale. It's either that Roman or his associates are manipulating the insurgents. After I silenced the White Fang. My Forces will do the fighting part.

As for Atlas, The kingdom wasn't a corrupted and doesn't hunger for power to be honest and we the Brotherhood of Nod united and fights the corrupted and kills the tyranny. With our alliance with Vacuo, Atlas was beginning to be jealous for the generous supports of Vacuo, well that's their fault. The AAF and SDC are the corrupted ones and the ones that are hungry for power, not entirely for the White Fang.

General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Armed Forces is a Hungry-Power individual. He would use his military strength in every small problem he hears and eradicate any force that stands in his way and will do everything to keep his army the strongest of the four and doesn't gives a s**t about the cause of his actions.

The Schnee Dust Company that uses Faunus slavery. I will never forget what they did in Day 1. We never got a trace about the location of their Headquarters or Records of Officials since. Only their Trades Route, Dust Transport Schedules, Weiss and her father Mr. Psychopathic Schnee.

Damn! Why finding a Private Company's Headquarters and records HARDER than looking for a GDI Tiberium Research Facility. I knew that there headquarters is around mantle, but where? I could've simply asked Weiss about it. But she rarely talks about her family and their company, if ever we came with the subject she would just wave it off, trying to avoid the touchy topic.

Well lucky for Weiss, she's been slowly changing on how she interacts with her teammates and friends. But I can tell that she still has distrust on the Faunus and Hatred on her father.

"Dozens of them!" yelled Nora which surprised and snapped me out of my thoughts. Usually on lunch break or after classes, our two teams would eat together in the cafeteria. But pancakes on lunch?

"Two of them" said Ren. I returned back to reality and continued finishing my pancakes while Yang continued listening to Nora's story.

"But they were no match. And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling ursa skin rags" Nora finished as Ren sighed.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream in nearly a month now" said Ren. I then kept my book and focused on the worried Pyrrha and Ruby. Jaune's been silent since our duel.

"Jaune? Are you okay" Pyrrha asked worriedly at her leader who was playing his food.

"Huh! Oh, yeah, Why?" said Jaune nervously.

"It's just that you seem a little…not okay" said Ruby as everyone turned their attention to Jaune except Weiss who kept rubbing her nails and Blake who kept her attention of the book in her hands.

"Is it about the duel earlier?" I asked Jaune.

"No! Not at all. I'm fine, seriously. Look" said Jaune as he gave a thumbs up with a fake smile and laugh nervously, which didn't work on us. I then heard someone laughing. I turned my gaze to Cardin and his team picking on Velvet, a student in beacon and a Rabbit Faunus. I gritted my teeth at the sight of this. No one intervened with the situation, I wanted to do something so badly, but we were in a public area.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school" said Pyrrha.

"Who? Cardin Winchester. He just likes to mess, you know? Practical jokes" shrugs Jaune.

"He's a Bully" stated Ruby.

"Oh please. Name one time his…'bullied' me" said Jaune and laughs it off.

"…"

After a moment of flashbacks and awkward silence while starring at Jaune.

"I didn't land far from the school" said Jaune still trying not to bother the subject.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask" said Pyrrha.

"Oh!We'll break his legs" suggested Nora as she stood and smiled like she was really going to do it.

"Ow that hurts!" those words that came from Velvet immediately earned my attention and made me grit my teeth more at the sight. I saw Cardin sitting and pulling Velvet's rabbit ear really HARD. Velvet was just an innocent and sweet girl, she could always be a victim in racism, but why this? Why does she have go through all of this. Isn't anyone gonna do something. I can't contain the raging anger in me anymore. My hands wanted the blood of the tyrant. Cardin then pulled harder as Velvet was about to cry.

"Nora. Hold that thought" I said to Nora as I stood with my cold and dark demeanor.

"Okay!" yelled Nora childishly who didn't notice my current state, while the other's kept quiet, knowing that I shouldn't be messed with in my angry state.

I then walked up behind Cardin as he was still grabbing Velvet by the ears. I then grabbed Cardin's head by the back making him let go of Velvet's rabbit ears and making her crash on the floor. I then proceeded to slam his face to the table really HARD sending a small shockwave across the cafeteria, making the table split in half and a bleeding Cardin. The entire body of students that was present was startled by my move. I then grabbed Cardin again by the hair and lifted his head up. His face was bruised and his eye was half-lidded. He was breathing heavily and yelping a bit in pain.

"Do that again and you'll regret it" I coldly whispered through his ears and dropped him in the floor.

One his teammate Sky Lark leaped across the broken table and attempted to kick me on the face while airborne.

'Wrong move'

I then simply tilted my head to the left and easily dodged the kick. I quickly grabbed his foot and pulled him closer. I grabbed him by the neck and crashed him to the cracked floor making him go unconscious. I looked back to see Cardin standing back up again wiping his face from his own blood. Taking advantage of his height, he tried to punch me in the face with his right arm as I again dodged the punch. He then tried to punch me again with his left arm, I decided to block the punch with both my arms so I could examine his strength, knocking me back a bit but maintaining my stance. He then charged at me with his fist ready, but he was too slow and predictable, I also charged ahead. He then tried land his fist at my face as I once again easily dodged the attack, I then kicked him hard by the stomach making him cough blood and crouch in pain. But I wasn't still satisfied with this, a last strike won't hurt. I also crouch and gave him a blank face, I grabbed him by the hair and proceeded to crash him back in the floor.

Standing back up, I then turned to his two fellow teammates who were struck by fear, seeing two of their teammates is in the floor probably unconscious beat up by me. They felt chills in their spines when I looked at them by the eye. They soon ran out from the room fearing for their lives. Geez I won't kill anyone. I heard whispers and insults from the students.

I went to Velvet who was shivering and had her eyes closed on the floor, I felt really sorry for the Faunus, no one deserves to be picked on just because of her race. I then rubbed her head gently as she opened her eyes and met my innocent and peaceful gaze. I gave out a bright smile to the Rabbit Faunus. She reminds of Chloe, the Rabbit Faunus Child I took in that we rescued back in Day 1. She wiped her tears off her face.

"Are you okay" I asked softly to the Faunus as I held out my hand.

"I'm fine…why did you help me? –Sniff-" Velvet asked with a quiet voice.

"Because I can't stand people judging others by their race and because I see you as a person…just like me and everyone" I answered sincerely. Her tears began to fall again, my words deeply touched her heart. I may be a cold hearted and an un-merciful commander to my enemies but I also have a bright and kind side.

"Arigato!" said Velvet after she stood back up and calmed down with a wonderful smile. **(AN: Sorry, I love it when Anime girls say that with a cute face)**

"Call me Gryle, Go back to your team, Velvet" I said to her as she nodded happily and walked out of the cafeteria.

I then sighed and simply went back to my table with Team RWBY and JNPR.

"So. What were we talking about?" I asked everyone in the table, back with my usual tone and self. Their faces went pale and jaw-dropped to my actions. Except Nora who began again.

"Let's break some legs!" yelled Nora as everyone face-palmed and laughed.

"That should teach him" said Ruby with a smile.

"I'm just glad that you're concerned for others" said Pyrrha contented with my actions.

"I agree on that" added Blake.

"Um, remind me not to hit on you" said Jaune as we laughed at his words.

"I just can't stand people like him" I said in disgust.

"Me too" Pyrrha said as I gave out a smile to her. Yes she equally treats Faunus as people which I was really happy about. She really acts very nobly and kindly.

"He is not the only one" Blake added.

"My species, no, Our species really are the worst, blinded people who call themselves man as higher-beings than the Faunus." I said in hatred to humanity in Remnant.

"With the exception of you guys." I added reassuringly trying not to offend them.

"-Sigh- It must be hard to be a Faunus" Yang said.

"Wait! Then you have to deal with the teachers about this" said Weiss.

"Don't worry Weiss, Ozpin got it covered"

**Location: Beacon Tower**

_"3rd Person POV"_

Here we see Ozpin sitting in his clock designed office table with a mug of coffee and a scroll in his hands looking at the events taking place in the Beacon Cafeteria.

"Well, I hope this incident will cut down racial bullying of the students in Beacon" said Ozpin as he pressed a button on his scroll.

"Please bring Mr. Winchester to the infirmary" with that, he kept his scroll and went back to his coffee.

**Location: Temple of Nod/Nod occupied city AF2/Southern Vytal**

_"3rd Person POV"_

We see a six year old black long-haired Rabbit Faunus sitting in the bench in the hallways of the temple. The child was lonely and bored, she just keep staring black-clad figures passing by while swinging both her knees. A Lion Faunus then approached the lonely Faunus.

"Is there something wrong Chloe?" The lion Faunus asked the girl.

Chloe was the rabbit Faunus that was first rescued during the incident in AF1, she was extremely injured when the Brotherhood saw her back in the village, and her parents were killed during the incident. So Gryle took her in her care. Chloe was still a child and she just lost her parents, the bodies of her parents were never recovered after the evacuation. But Gryle tried her best to make the girl smile and happy again which worked after a week.

"Huh? Oh, hello Mr. Grog, I just miss big sis that's all" said Chloe with a bit sad voice. Yes, it's been a month since Gryle left the Temple and Chloe. Legion told Grog that the commander was busy operating in Vale. Chloe was sad and lonely since then. During Gryle was still around, Chloe was a lively and sweet kid, she would always wake Gryle up if she wakes up first, she would always ask a walk around the City during her free times.

"How about we go to sir Legion and asked if Gryle can see you" Grog suggested, making Chloe eyes to perk up.

"Really?! Yay!" Chloe cheered in excitement knowing the possibility she can see Gryle again. The elder then guided the child to the operations room to make a call. The duo then reached the empty operations room as the large red screen lighted up and showed the map of Remnant then a robot voice came.

"Scanning DNA signatures…"

"How can I help you Brother Grog" asked Legion across the room.

"I want a secured line Steelhead-Actual"

"Acknowledged, requesting line"

**Location: Beacon Cafeteria**

_"Gryle's POV"_

As Gryle was peacefully having a conversation with her teammates, Legion suddenly spoke through her ears.

'Commander, Brother Grog is requesting a call from you' said Legion. Mr. Grog? Does he need something?

"Guys, If you may excuse me, I got something to catch, see you at Professor Oobleck's" I informed the group.

"Okay!" yelled Nora.

"We'll catch you later then" said Yang, with that I left the gang and went to my room.

**Location: Gryle's Room**

Inside my room I then reached my table. I held out my hand to the table. As red lights scanned my hand.

"Scanning Identity…DNA Identified, Steelhead-Actual. Gryle Bane." Said a female AI before bringing out my command tablet in the drawer.

"Legion, link the transmission to my command tablet"

"Yes commander…Initiating Video Uplink" Then my tablet showed me a video of one of the most precious person I have ever met in Remnant, that heavenly and innocent smile of hers made me happy, and those emerald eyes of her.

"Big Sis! I missed you!" said Chloe with her childish squeaky and cute voice.

"Hello Chloe, I'm sorry I haven't come home since, I've been too occupied in Vale" I said as my excuse. I feel guilty for leaving Chloe alone in the Temple, she has friends, but I don't think she can work out without me.

"Can I come to Vale? Please. Please! I want to be with you!" Chloe pleaded to me. I would love to have her come here. But I'm also worried about her well-being. Vale is filled with racial human citizens. She just got out from her sadden state.

"I would love to have you come here, but I'm worried about you, there are a lot of bad people here"

"Please! If there are bad people, you can protect me and I protect you too right?" Chloe pleaded again with pouting doggy eyes! I would've shot the tablet from her attack. But there's no way I could ever refuse. After a long sisterly debate. I sighed heavily and gave up.

"Okay…I'll see you next month then" I happily said to Chloe as she cheered in excitement. I then switched off my tablet.

"Anything to report Legion"

"Nothing for now Commander"

That's strange…The White Fang has been very quiet sometime now. Intel says that they were been constant robberies every week in Vale since a month ago. The White Fang would only target the SDC transports and shops who refuse to serve the Faunus. It's probably Roman. But why would he need so much Dust? Was it for the bounty for his head? Why Cinder Fall would need so much Dust when they are practically powerful, why did the White Fang agreed to help them in the first place.

"Legion what's the current status of Nate?"

"On standby commander, he is currently in Menagerie operating your forces"

"Have him come to Vale in the next month, that' all" I then kept my command tablet in the drawer and walked off to my next class.

**Location: Professor Ooblecks classroom**

At least Professor Oobleck here isn't bragging about his young days, not like Ports very boring class. But what's with the obsession of speeding off into certain location to another, this teacher is a hyperactive one. Like he could match Ruby's speed in combat and being so vivid about everything related to history, well its history after all. His board was full of stacked paper notes and strings and his table was filled with Paper works of his workings. He is also kind of coffee addict like Ozpin.

"Humanity was quiet aliment about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie, Yet after the Faunus Civil Rights or more popularly known as the Great War, Faunus gained the right to live in Human territories" he finished and ran off and took a sip of his coffee and ran off again in front of us.

"Now! Have any among have been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage" Only a couple of Faunus raised their hands, while Velvet who was beside me was being hesitant with the subject. She then looked at me and gave her a small nod as she also raised her hand.

"Dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorant that breed violence" said the professor as he another sip.

"I mean, I mean… I mean just look what happened to the White Fang. Because of the ignorance of Humanity, the White Fang was born" said the professor. At least the teachers here teaches the students not to treat Faunus as lesser-beings, but what about those who walk in their daily lives in the streets of the four kingdoms, except Vacuo.

"Now! Which one of you young scholars could tell me what many theorist believe to be the turning point of the third year of the Great war?" said the professor as Weiss raised her hand. "Yes!?"

"The battle of Fort Castle" Weiss answered confidently, I chuckled at the answer. Best name for a Fort of all time.

"Precisely! And who could tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoons forces?"

"Hey!" I heard Jaune say in the other table. In a blink of an eye, the professor was now in front of Jaune's face…very close. No homo.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class. This is Excellent! What is the answer?!" asked the professor excitedly and happily.

"Ah…The…Answer…Of…"

_"After 10 seconds or so"_

"Binoculars!" Jaune answered to the question as people started to laugh at his response.

"Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thought on this subject" I turned to see Cardin who had bandages in his face with his foot over his table, acting like nothing happened.

"Well, it's easier to train an animal than a soldier" My left eye twitched at the statement. I would have killed him right now, if it isn't for Professor Oobleck right now and the students present. I then darkly laughed at the statement turning everyone's attention to me.

"What's seems to be funny Miss Bane?" asked the professor misunderstanding the point why I'm laughing. I let out a wicked sadistic smile.

"Says the dog who is dumber than a 5 year-old Faunus, you really need listen to class and watch you are saying huh? Cardick hamster?" I finished as I laughed again but softer this time as others also chuckled at the nickname.

"You got a problem there you litt-…" says Cardin as I cut him off.

"No, I have the answer. Night vision, Faunus has natural-abilities similar to real animal traits" I answered.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep, his massive army was outmatched and the general was captured" added Blake as she continued.

"As Gryle said, If he would've paid attention in class, he would haven't been remembered as a dick and a failure like Cardin" Blake mocked to Cardin who growled at the insult and was about get out off his chair.

"Mr. Winchester please take your seat, Ms. Bane, you may be the top and most decent student in the class, but I wish you would control your mouth from pronouncing…Expletive languages"

"As for you Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester, you will stay after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on! Can anyone tell me what to be is the lost and most dangerous material to be ever found by human kind?" Okay that raised my eyebrow. We were just in the subject about Faunus Rights and now we're talking about Dust. Weiss then raised her hand to the professor.

"Corrupted Dust" Weiss answered. Being in the SDC shouldn't be a problem for a Schnee if we're talking about Dust or something related about the Faunus. But talking about Tiberium.

"That's correct. Now! Let me explain to you how this was discovered and why this was named Corrupted Dust" He then explained the story.

After our last class, I walked with my teammates back to our respective dorms. The others seems to be snubbed with my weird expression during my confrontation on Cardin except for Blake who just keep reading her book, but I caught some of her glances on me.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn girl…You really know how to pick on guys"

"Says the girl who dumped hundreds of boys" Blake remarked as Ruby chuckled.

"Shut up!" Yang embarrassedly said back at Blake.

"Okay Let's Meet at Gryle's room for tonights sleepover!" yelled Ruby excitedly for tonight. Wait?! My room!?

"Wait! Wait! My room!? I thought we'll be at JNPR's dorm tonight" I asked calmly yet surprisingly for being not informed.

"Well…We never get to see your room, so we decided your place" Weiss answered. Yes I never invited anyone to my room, not even my team. Not that my room was messy or anything but how I decorated my room, everyone would find it weird for being very obsessed with black and red coloring.

"Plus, we never got to know you…I mean tell us your story" Yang added.

"Sorry but, I can't tell you that. It's personal."

"Don't you trust us? You may be our temporary teammate but you're still a teammate" Weiss said. Well thanks for that.

"I do trust you. But in time, I might tell you."

"Yeah…Bu-"

"Guys stop it." Blake simply said understanding my privacy. Thanks Blake.

"Oh…Sorry" Weiss said with an apologetic face.

"If you ever need help, we're always here" Ruby said.

"Sure…Thanks, see you tonight then" I said with a smile.

"You going somewhere?" Yang asked and I nodded in response.

"Kay" We waved our goodbyes.

With that I sped off from the group to my room and changed to my casual clothing and weapons for the rest of the day.

**Location: Vale **

I wondered in the lively streets of Vale until I reached a certain book shop. I then went inside the shop, the shop was filled of the placed books and magazines, No customers were then in the meantime. I went to the counter and rang a bell.

"Be right there!" I heard shop owner in the other side of the door. Then Tuckson came out of the door with a mug of coffee in his hands. Seriously! What's with people drinking coffee all the time! **(AN: No offense to people who drinks coffee in the afternoon)**

"Welcom- Oh hey kid, How can I help you" Tuckson greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Tuckson…Just looking for a couple of books and business." I said and waved to him as he understands what I meant by 'business'.

Tuckson was one of the 50 White Fang operatives that defected from their organization and was helped by the Brotherhood Of Nod to escape both Vale Authorities and the White Fang during one of their operations in Vale. The reason that he defected from the White Fang was that he said that they were being used like a puppet to get whatever their leader or any of their superior wants. The White Fang wasn't really fighting for equality, it was for revenge on humanity. He gave the information that Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall was in cooperation to the organization, and was another reason why they defected, Cinder took command of the White Fang operating in Vale and in the South-east. After the defection of his 49 comrades and him, I offered him an opportunity to live in one of our cities in the south but he said that he wanted to live in Vale and start a business, of course I didn't insist at the claim. Now he is running a Book store in downtown Vale and a spy. He did owe me and the Brotherhood in helping him in their escape.

"Take your time then kid…I'll be at the back" said Tuckson as I went over to the history books section.

_"After a While"_

Night came to Vale, I was now on top of an apartment building waiting for my target whose named Mr. Alfred Rock, an agent and traitor to justice, According to Tuckson's client, Every time he would commit a transgression, he would easily fabricate it with lies and frames it to an innocent Faunus. His client said that her husband was framed and imprisoned.

Yes, every night since I came to Beacon. I would sneak pass Ozpins Surveillance and patrolling staffs in Beacon and do contracts from abused Faunus's in Vale and I've been doing this for the past two weeks. This may be a neutral and peaceful city, but there's no telling that there are forces of darkness in the streets, not the Grimm but literal human monsters. Since Tuckson was living in Vale and I wasn't aiming for attention, I had him be the one to meet my contractors, Of course there's payment but I work for free and I only target the guilty.

Moments later, my target came from a Taxi service. My target was a simple middle-aged man in a suit and glasses. He stopped in front of the building I was in top, luckily the streets were clear and the cops in Vale were dumb and lazy. My target then proceeded to walk into an alleyway, the intel said that the target would always use the backdoor, making this a very easy mission. As he was about to approach the back door, I jumped from the edge and unsheathed my blade. The target sensed my killing intent and heard my blade being brought out.

Alfred looked up to see me."What th-" but before he could finish his sentence.

"**Die**" I coldly said as I sliced off his head. I landed beside his now corpse as it fell and his head rolling in the floor.

_'Contract Complete'_ I thought as I sheathed my blade and activated my Optic Camouflage. I don't take any chances on people seeing my face during my…'operations'.

"_After a While"_

I walked a couple of blocks before I deactivated my cloaking device to make sure that no one will get suspicious. I noticed that I was out of cookies on my pocket so I decided to drop by a café or bakery. Moments later near the docks, as I passed by a shop, I felt something odd in my right. I quickly ducked as a container came flying, breaking the glass window of a dust shop. I stood up turned to my left to see a couple of White Fangs from cars and Roman Torchwick.

'Déjà vu, but seriously? What's with Dust Shop windows always being broken' I thought out as I remembered the night I first met Ruby and Torchwick.

"You animals! Watch where your throwing things, you could've hit someone!" Roman scolded the White Fang members as they approached the dust shop and I just stood my ground with my weapons still intact.

"I see your still into that habit of breaking windows Mr. Torcwick" I said to the Cigarette man who stopped by me.

"Hello Gryle. We meet again in such a beautiful evening" Roman said as the White Fang members stood guard and I chuckled. I kinda like this personalities of guys.

"Attractive as always Mr. Torchwick, I would love to have a little chit-chat but it's a little late, perhaps I should just walk off" I suggested as he smiled at my compliment.

"Well I do my best to impress a woman. Be my guest" Roman said as he gestured to the direction I was going with a bow and his cane down. I nodded and continued my walk to my destination.

"Have a Good Night Mr. Torchwick" I said as I waved back not looking back.

"You too Gryle" I heard Roman as they went to whatever they were doing.

Leaving Roman and his men with their business venture. My scroll vibrated and rang in my pocket. I quickly brought out the device to see Ruby calling me this late. I then answered the call.

"Moshi-Mosh" I started.

"Moshi-what? Nevermind…Where are you!? We've been waiting for like an hour!" Ruby said. Oh yeah! The sleepover, I completely forgot.

'It Happens' I thought and sighed.

"Sorry Ruby, I went to buy some cakes and snacks for tonight, I never noticed it's this late" I lied to Ruby.

"Wait? Cakes? No no! Take all the time you need. We'll just wait here in front of your room okay?!" Ruby said. For somehow she felt more excited and happier when I mentioned Cake and snacks.

"Uhuh…Sure, see you guys in a moment" With that, I shut the transmission and rushed to the nearest Cafe.

**Location: Beacon Southern Dormitory Building**

I was now in the Dorm hallway with boxes of sweets on my arms. As I reached the path to my room, I saw the rest of Team GRWBY and JNPR in their pajamas and pillows seating and chatting. Everyone perked up when they heard my footsteps. As soon as Nora and Ruby saw me or the boxes, they came running to me and helped me with the boxes.

"Hey Gryle, where'd you've been" Yang asked and waved.

"And what took you so long!" whined Weiss.

"Well for those" I pointed Ruby and Nora who was about to open one of the boxes of sweets.

"Hey…That's for later!" Weiss yelled to Ruby and Nora.

"But I was just gonna take a bite" Nora innocently said back.

"Nora" said Ren. As soon Ren said her name, she was now beside him. While Ruby was grabbed back by Yang. I then went to my door and brought out my keys. The people behind me kind of felt excited in seeing my room for the first time. I gulped on what might their reactions are. I unlocked the door and opened it. Of course, I was the first one go in before everyone else. Once everyone was in, I closed my door and too see everyone stared in awe while the others were also jaw-dropped. I see Blake observing my cabinet full of books and Nora jumping in the bed.

"So…Big…So…Fluffy!" Nora yelled between jumps.

"Why would you need such space in your bed?" Weiss asked as Yang examined my bed with a grin painted on her face.

"So we can feel comfortable" I said to them. Then everyone's faces turned red except Nora who kept jumping on the bed and Yang s**t-eating grin.

"Did I say something?" I asked them.

"You said you didn't prepare the room for tonight right?" asked Blake with her book hiding her face. I didn't had time to clean the room this afternoon so yes and I nodded in response.

"We?" As soon Yang said the word. I realized my mistake. My face suddenly and violently blushed at my mistake for saying 'that' word and I wanted smash my head in the wall because of embarrassment. I can't believe I would think of my lover every night even he's not here. This was going to be a long talking night with Yang teasing me all night. **(AN: I don't what did I just said or write)**

'Oh Kane, forgive thy daughter, smite the demon that made thou mind corrupted'I prayed. **(AN: I don't know how old English works okay!)**

**Location: Tiberium and Dust Research Facility/Menagerie**

_"3rd Person POV"_

Nate was walking in the hallways of the facility. He felt a chill flow through his spine, stopping his tracks and freezing him for a moment.

"Is there a problem sir?" asked a Militant who was with him.

"Nothing…Carry on brother" Nate shrugged and continued walking.

**Location: Atlas Council Room**

In a dark room with one small light where we can only see a large table in the middle. In the table , six figures be seated themselves. Three figures faces are shaded by a shadow, one of them is middle-aged man with a bandage in his forehead and a white haired man.

"They have been acquiring much land, we cannot let this pass by!"

"I agree with Mr. Schnee, we cannot let them do what they want"

"Yes, there's no telling that they would someday invade the other kingdoms, we should make a move now"

"But what they've been doing is nothing but for the benefit of Humanity and the Faunus, The Vytal Festival is closing in, not to mention they have an agreement with Vacuo and helped the Faunus, we cannot just declare a war out of nowhere"

"This is not a war between a nation! This is just a mere organization just like the White Fang"

"But landing Atlesian forces on Vytal soil is an Act of War! Without Vacuo and Vale council approval"

"People in favor of invading southern Vytal?" said one of the councilmen as four of them raised their hands while the other didn't. The four of them ignored the reputation 'they' have built in Vytal.

"You people here are insane. Atlas should be a kingdom of innovation and peacekeepers, and here we are! Taking advantage of our power and declaring war! You people don't deserve to rule the people, How are you going to justify this!"

"Enough Councilmen! We'll deal with that after we received our results, and the decision is made!"

"Then Ironwood will mobilize our forces to the south" the Schnee said as he was about walk out the room.

"On who's authority!?"

"On my Authority!" yelled Ironwood.

*****INTELLIGENCE DATA UPDATED*****

**Corrupted Dust**

According to Professor Oobleck 's Teaching and Old Beacon Archives

Corrupted Dust or what the Brotherhood of Nod calls Tiberium, was a long forgotten Dust Crystal material during the rise of humanity in discovering Dust. According to old books, they stated that the Corrupted Dust came from the stars and started to expand in the lands. A first encounter with the sacred crystals was rather infuriating. People that tried to touch the crystal were killed in the process, making Tibeirium very hazardous to organic life. Humanity tried to apply their knowledge in operating with Tiberium but failed, so humanity rose with Dust ignoring the other. It was called corrupted dust due to its appearance of being like a Dust crystal, corrupting it surrounding and killing anything it touches.

Corrupted Dust was extremely rare and dangerous in Remnant, Historians said that the material itself vanished thousands of years ago and was never seen since then, even with the SDC fielding expeditions, they were no traces left or discovered. Authorities worked hard to save and keep the records about this, Hunters or anyone that comes in contact with this material are advised to keep their distance or it would result death without proper equipment.

Nod had only one question about this. How would Tiberium vanish in Remnant if Tiberium's sole purpose is to spread and expand itself? The question itself was left unanswered.

**Awoken (Remnant Only: New Unit)**

**(AN: NO! I don't play Destiny and this not Destiny)**

After Nod scientist's in Menagerie was successful in reverse engineering the abandoned and dumped Atlesian-Knight 130 by the SDC and AAF in Atlas, The Awoken emerged from the hands of Nod, more thicker and advanced design than the AK-130 or 200. There appearance is almost same with the AK-130 but their heads are replaced with red-helmeted visor and there armors are thicker or resilient.

The Awoken is a full armored and armed Machine-Cyborg using the old scrap android bodies of the AK-130, they lack emotions and are unquestioningly loyal to the Brotherhood of Nod. The Awoken is armed with an EMP cannon attached to its right hand while the left hand is heavy machine gun.

The Awoken will be used in the Infantry vanguard for being durable in the fields of battle.

**MYSTRAL **

From a Saboteur that disguised as a Vale Tourist.

Mistral is Half-Modern and a Half-Medieval designed Kingdom in the eastern continent of Remnant, more likely a European looking country, a reverse culture of Vale. Mostly the city is almost a replica of Ancient Rome with the exception of Cars and Weapons. There is only a small military presence in the Kingdom, Meaning, they are just a neutral type of country who relies on Trade Relations and Exportations.

**ATLAS **

From a Saboteur assigned to infiltrate Atlas Government Establishments.

Just as the Vale Archives said. The Kingdom Of Atlas is the leading superpower of the four. The kingdom seems to concentrate more on their economy and military power. Well known for their Innovation and far-reaching technology advancements. Faunus discrimination has been very common in the streets of Atlas.

The economic system is mostly operated by the Schnee Dust Company who supervises on the economical and technological advancement of the Kingdom. While Atlesian Armed Forces under the command of General James Ironwood supervises the defense and security of the citizens and the borders of the kingdom. While the council operates the flow of citizens and social measures in the kingdom and the two institutes.

**SCHNEE DUST COMPANY**

From a Shadow Operative that failed to infiltrate the CCTS establishment in Atlas.

To say that I'm pissed for failing my mission, even though they didn't have any Stealth Scanners and Security Cameras.

Our Leader assigned my team along with a saboteur to infiltrate the CCTS in Atlas to gain crucial information about Location of the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters, so the commander won't have to work hard getting it and since a protocol has authorized to all of Atlas not to reveal this SDC site locations, to prevent furthermore White Fang attacks. When we approached the CCTS perimeter. We were greeted by a sight of hundreds of CABAL looking robots and dozens of Spider-Mechs. Is it just me or the AAF is being very overprotective. We had no choice but to return to the Ship, We'll need more than a Covert team to penetrate that kind of defense. If ever the commander approves it.

We gained nothing about the company. Meaning…The Schnee Dust Company Headquarters is still unknown for the public and the Brotherhood. All we know is that they are the one manufacturing robot or AI weapons to the AAF.

**ATLESIAN ARMED FORCES **

According to Atlas Archives

The kingdom of Atlas's military are made up of an organized body known as the Atlesian Armed Forces under the command of General James Ironwood, which is regarded as Remnants strongest military power. Atlas has always supported the idea of the removal of men from the dangers of the battlefield, thus a large component of their forces is made up of android soldiers, such as the Atlesian Knight-200 that are currently exclusive for Atlas as for now. But the AAF still uses Human Infantry in the field.

The following below are the gathered Data regarding their strength in battle.

**Atlesian Trooper**

From AAF Archives

The Atlesian Trooper is the main and all purpose infantry of the Kingdom of Atlas, likely part of the organized body of the Kingdoms armies, The Atlesian Armed Forces.

Equipped with Dust Energy Blasters, Pistols and Batons. Equipped with the most advanced Body Suits that gives great impact resistance and armor to the user.

**Atlesian Knight-200**

From AAF Archives

The Atlesian-Knight 200 is a security Android and the successor to the Atlesian-Knight 130, widely used by the Kingdom of Atlas, more likely the Atlesian Armed Forces for border defense purposes. This AI soldiers has the similarities of the CABAL, designed only for combat and no free will. They are only armed with Dust Energy Blasters and have average strength, They can be easily be destroyed due to their armor of being only 3rd-Graded steel. They can be airdropped via Atlesian Eagles from a very high-altitude.

**Atlesian Combat-Crawler**

From AAF Archives

The Atlesian Combat-Crawler is a four legged mechanized-walker armed with four dust-energy cannons. The ACC is extremely durable from melee attacks and very maneuverable on tight spaces, it can also hung upside-down from the ceiling and ambush it's targets. The Dust-energy cannon fires on very slow rate and has very less damage than a regular tank salvo. But the turning point of this vehicle's cannon is it can merge to make it strong enough to penetrate reinforced steel.

These vehicles were first seen by Shadows Operatives during their infiltration in Atlas.

**Atlesian Eagle**

From AAF Archives

The Atlesian Eagle is an aerial vehicle operated by the Atlesian Armed Forces. The Atlesian Eagle is a light transport aircraft whose primary role is to transport AAF troops in the heat of the battlefield and close air support. The vehicle is armed with a pair of Gatling Guns.

**Atlesian Dust Airship**

From AAF Archives

The Atlesian Dust Airship is a massive carrier-type vessel that can carry an army of Atlesian Military. The ship uses Dust-powered stabilizers to maintain its hovering capabilities in midair, the vessel is a spinal-hull designed airship. It is armed with 20 pads of Dust-rocket launchers on each side making it a total of 40 missiles in each salvo, 5 Dual Gatling turrets on each side for intercepting incoming projectiles or aircrafts and a High-Caliber Dust Energy Cannon on the front. **(AN: A mini Yamato cannon from Starcraft II)**

**Project 1022-AP**

According to AAF Archives.

The Atlesian Armed Forces with the help of the Schnee Dust Company has been secretly developing a new type of battlesuit. This project is simply called 1022-AP. More information regarding about the project is highly classified and heavily protected by Atlas officials. For all we know for now is the Project is a Dust Powered and more likely, a heavily armed Mech-walker. Further investigation about this project has been ceased.

**[END]**

**BGM – Pentakill Thornmail**

**BGV – You see a flaming Nod Insignia in the center with the Beacon Academy in the dead night in the background. Every drop-bass or a massive beat of the music, The Insignia would burst in flames every time.**

**AN: Well that's wraps it up. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your comments in the Review section, I would love to hear your opinions and Its really appreciated. HAHA! That was a long chapter. I actually don't know how you can justify about declaring war to a peaceful or neutral nation. Well you can help me out Ghost and find me an excuse why Atlas is about to do 'that'. Thanks again everyone who readied this story, for the followers and those who hit that favorite button. Especially for mastermind, Ghost, Evinco, Firem and some guy.**

**Elsword: Hey Come On! I want a story!**

**PixeliteMC: Haha, I'm re-writing my Elsword story. So please be patient.**

**Elsword: -sigh- You better make it good.**

**PixeliteMC: Yeah yeah, you'll be fondling with Eve in no time.**

**Elsword: -blushing- Um Eve...I s-mphf! -kissed by Eve-**

**Eve: -moans as Elswords returns the kiss passionately- **

**Add: Hey! Add x Eve has more fans than Els x Eve.**

**PixeliteMC: -sigh- Can't deny that thou, but this is a fan fiction, so it's my choice and my favorite. But to be honest, it's a good pairing, an insane guy and a quiet girl.**

**Gryle: Am I going to be the protagonist again? I want to go home and have coffee with Kane.**

**Lalite: Yeah! Let the Fanatic go home.**

**Gryle: -Glare's at Lalite-**

**Kane –Laughs sadistically- So. You're the writer of this story, and you used my child.**

**PixeliteMC: -gulps and sweatdrops- Yes, but I own nothing in the Brotherhood nor RWBY prophet Kane.**

**Aisha: -Entered the room- Hey Guys! Who's the bald dork over there? –receives a glare from Gryle-**

**Kane: Oh, how rude of me. I'm Kane the lea-**

**Aisha: Hahaha! Cane?! As in the thing that old people use.**

**Gryle: DIE! –Kills Aisha-**

**AN: No I don't hate Aisha, but I hate it when he breaks or hurts Elswords emotionally, but I love it when Ara or Eve is there too comfort him and return his love. The feels of comfort is the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Werhner Van Bro**

**I'll see if I can use the Fanatics, because using them will cause a heavy blow in Nod's reputation on the kingdoms. And using is more terror than the White Fang. It's not that I hate Fanatics, I widely use them in-game when I perform rush types and harassments or Hordes of them with Militias. Guys be honest, you tried attacking with Hundreds of Militias and Fanatics during your rookie days, it was fun wasn't it?**

**To Ghost.**

**Don't know about the Reviews…Dude, If Riparius Tiberium can trigger large explosions, what more for a Vinifera Tiberium, that's one of the reasons I didn't add them, but I'll try. Nate has been in a very deep mutual relationship with Gryle since the second Tiberium war, but don't worry sir they will concentrate more on the current situation than their romantic life and I don't know what you're talking about Dust earth Dust. Regarding about the Tiberium Infusion, Let's just say Tiberian/Human looks like a normal human but keep the mixed with red and green blood except the veins while Mutants and Genesis has their own problem with their looks and body gases. Note that Tiberian/Human can only do the 'thing' to fellow Tiberian/Humans and not regular Humans. (I don't know if you get the 'thing' part). But not all of Gryle's forces are Tiberian or Tiberium Infused. **

**Tiberium is the core and foundation of Nod, but ot all Nod Weapons are Tiberium based okay. For example, the Spitfire laser capacitors and the flamethrowers from the Black hand troopers, except for the Black Hand Organization. Tiberium or Dust will only explode IF! Both Tiberium and Dust is either a Crystal, Purified liquid, or a literally dust. Dust-based armors won't explode even you shot it with a Tiberium bullet. **

**Sorry if you're getting confused okay. Can I ask you to just deal with it?**

**AN: Hi Again! Back with another late yet rushed chapter and sorry for that. Thanks for giving those reviews and supports last chapter. Anyway, I again hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

**DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING WITHIN THE STORY! Maybe except those unique units and OC's and some of the Ideas.**

**NC 02-27-02 (DAY 57)**

**Time – 12:00 AM**

**Location: Gryle's room**

_"Gryle's POV"_

The Midnight sleepover was rather…hectic. All we did was just story telling which Nora was the loudest and longest, and played a game called Remnant the game while Blake just read her book in the corner. But I noticed that Jaune was being quite a while now and he was avoiding a conversation from his team. I was now currently playing the game as I'm the Kingdom of Mistral.

"Yes! One more move and Gryle's main army will gurn to ashes!" Ruby said as she played Atlas.

"Oh no! Gryle you must form an alliance with me and together we will rule over Remnant!" Yang suggested as she was playing Vale. Yang loves deploying trap cards on her frontal territory so that's a no.

"Checkmate" I simply said and gave a smile.

"Huh" I showed a card Mistral Special Forces which instantly infiltrates the enemy kingdom. This card will only activate if the enemy has left two or more regions unguarded and you have a force in the continent. Yang was busy dealing with Ruby's ground forces in south while Weiss had no Idea what she was doing in the strategy game, a reflection of her poor leader training.

"But how-" Ruby started to panic.

"You left your eastern borders unguarded two turns ago. So if I roll an eight or higher, I could assassinate the Atlas council, turning the tides to Yang's favor. But if I roll a seven or lower, Atlas will be vulnerable for the last two turns" I explained.

_"After a rolling dice"_

"No!" Ruby cried emotionally, it's just a game for Kane's sake and they take this too serious.

"So that means that I get to conquer Atlas" Yang said and I nodded while Ruby was still crying.

"Oh yeah! Sorry sis, but the citizens of Atlas will answer to me" After a turn Yang's main force finally reached the city of Atlas.

"Atlas is mine!"

"Trap card" I stated and brought out a card. I still got a move before Yang's turn. With that I conquered Remnant . Yang crashed her head and sobbed quietly. I noticed Jaune was not in the room and Pyrrha had a bit of scowl painted in her face.

"What's wrong with Jaune? Does he remember that we have a field trip tomorrow?" Nora said still bouncing in my bed.

"Guess Cardin did drive him to the edge" Ren said as Pyrrha sighed.

"I'm pretty sure our leader knows what his doing…does he?" Pyrrha said and heard her murmured the last part.

"He does…Well, I think I'll go and see him, you guys go ahead and eat the sweets" I said as Ruby got out from her sad state and went to the boxes.

"Don't take too long, we still got our field trip on the morning" I said before I went out. As I was now outside, I saw Jaune leaning and sitting against the door of his team's room with a depressed face.

"Jaune, you okay?" I said earning his attention.

"Oh Gryle. –sigh- I messed up, I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, I'm starting to think about going to this school was a bad Idea. I'm a failure." He declared with a sad voice.

"You got a fight with Pyrrha didn't you? Jaune. You are not a failure, You earned yourself to be a leader, so you cannot be a Failure"

"You can say that but, what about I fail as a leader"

"From what you have displayed during the Initiation, I hardly believe that"

"I just got lucky that I had Pyrrha, Nora and Ren"

"That's the point Jaune. You have them, so don't say that you're a failure now, learn to lean on your comrades Jaune. Believe me, Ruby had the same thing last month but it turned out well and I believe"

"But I'll just bringing them down with me"

"Then just keep doing what you can do for your teammates, I'm pretty sure they need a great leader"

"-Sigh- I'll try" He looked at me and said.

"Okay…Come on" I said standing back up and head back to my room.

"You go on ahead, I got something else to do" Jaune said not following. This late at night?

"Sure…Remember we still got a trip tomorrow" I informed him and received a nod. We then separated our ways.

Back to my room, I see everyone curled up in my bed except for Blake who has her back against the wall and her book in her lap. I went over to clean the snacks they ate and proceeded to snuggle with my teammates in the bed…

'I'm so selfish' I thought out. Was going to Beacon really worth it? I'm don't even know If I made some progress. Am I helping the Brotherhood? What are my people doing right now? Every world really is unfair.

_"After a While"_

The new day dawned in Beacon. I was the first one to wake up of the eight, deciding not to wake them up yet, I lazily got off my bed and went to take a shower. After drying off and wearing my uniform , I went to my bed to see that they were still sleeping except for Ruby who was now yawning and stretching arms.

"Good morning Ruby" I said to her.

"Morning Gryle…What time is it?" asked Ruby with her eyes still closed.

"8:12" I said as her eyes widened. She quickly got out of bed and brought out a whistle.

**-WHISTLE-**

The rest team GRWBY and JNPR then jumped in surprise at Ruby's move as some of them literally fell of my bed.

"Its 8:45 and we are still in pajamas!"

"What!?" Weiss yelled in surprise. Everyone quickly ran out my room and head to their respective rooms leaving me and the rubbishes of last night's occasion. I then prepared what for the rest of the day.

**Location: Forever Fall Forest**

Barely after reaching the Beacon Air Docks and avoiding a reprimand from Professor Goodwitch. We were now walking in the Forest of Forever Fall, just as the name speaks it what really looks like, it was a Red-obsessed Forest or Ruby's Turf.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful but we are not for here for sightseeing, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you dies while doing so" Glynda explained as we stopped our tracks.

"Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rendezvous back here by four o'clock , have fun" Glynda warned and took off the general direction and we separated groups.

_"After a While"_

That was easy. Collecting a jar of these red saps was rather boring and we had a lot of time before the clock hits four. As I finished up my jar, I went to my teammates as they were still filling their jars along with JNPR but I noticed that Jaune wasn't with his team.

"You done with yours Gryle?" Yang asked as I nodded and showed the Jar.

"I'll be right there if you need me" I said and pointed a certain tree not far from the group. I then be seated myself and had my back against the tree as I felt the winds brushing in my face and enjoyed the peace.

Minutes have passed, the peace was broken when I heard someone shouting.

"Monster! Monster!" I heard one of Cardinal's teammate shouted running back in the opposite direction. I quickly dusted myself off and sped to the group, I reached the group when Yang grabbed Russell by the shirt. Monster? They would normally shout Grimm or the name of the Creature.

"What!? Where?" Yang asked Russell.

"Back there it's got Cardin" Russell said pointing the direction they were running from. Pyrrha gasped and dropped her Jar.

"Jaune" Pyrrha exclaimed, Wasting no time I gave out orders.

"Yang, Blake, Nora and Ren go get Professor Goodwitch, You two with me" I ordered as they all nodded.

We then reached up to a small cliff where we see Jaune protecting Cardin who was now on the ground and unarmed against three…

"What the heck is that thing?!" Weiss said in disgust as we saw the Undeterminable abomination.

'Tch…Baby Visceroids' I thought as I recognized the creatures. But how did they get here.

**_Flashback_**

**_(2 weeks ago)_**

I found myself in the skies flying using my glider as I chase down my three targets. The targets were three drug-lords in Vale using Faunus citizens as their forced Drug dealers or fault targets. They were currently running in the Forever Fall Forest as I just destroyed their Drug house outside the kingdom.

Upon reaching a cave which seems to their hideout if they were to be found out, unknown to them that I was actually tracking them the whole time. They settled in the cave and made a camp fire. I landed in front of the cave and deactivated my cloaking device as they saw me from where they were standing. They all gasped in fear as I approached them.

"G-Get Back…Or I'll shoot!" one of them shouted as he aimed a pistol at me and I just gave a calm yet cold look. Seeing this as an opportunity to test something, I touched the ground with my palm making the three confused. Before they could react, six sharp Tiberium crystals rose from the ground behind them impaling them through their chest and limbs. One seems to have been instantly killed, while the other two were still screaming due to the intense pain of being exposed to Tiberium. I left the cave and let the Tiberium finish the job.

**_Present_**

There's a 30% chance for Humans that dies from Tiberium to turn into Visceroids. I guess those three won the bet. I'm even glad these are still Baby Visceroids. I should really control myself or be wise at using my semblance.

"Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, take the one behind Jaune. I'll get the other, Use bullets and don't let it's spit touch you or you'll burn to death and turn to one of them" I explained the three fearing that they might mess up in their first encounter with Tiberium Wildlife. Pyrrha just stared cautiously at the Visceroid while Ruby showed a bit of fear.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked as I answered her with an unpleased glare.

"Just do it" I said. But before we could run to our targets, Ruby switched her Scythe into Sniper mode and shot the visceroid behind Jaune and instantly killing it. The viseroid then exploded into smithereens as flesh and green blood splattered all over the area.

"Ew! Gross!" Ruby exclaimed like she was about to puke with Weiss at the sight of flesh and green blood. That was easy, surprising and rather boring, their first encounter wasn't that lively. I then brought one of my pistols and shot the other viseroid on the left, killing it too. My bullets and blade may be Tiberium based but they can still kill Tiberian creatures or Mutants even Tiberium has no effect on them. Physics people. Dust is the ultimate Anti-Tiberium Weapon…In an explosive way.

"Disgusting" Pyrrha said. We then turned to Jaune who was still occupied at a Viseroid. He stood brave and calm at his enemy even though the creature had a terrifying and disgusting image. Jaune charged at the creature as it also charged at him. At a moment when the creature was about to land it's limb on top of Jaune, I noticed that Pyrrha raised her glowing hands at Jaune. I turned back to Jaune who blocked the attack with his shield and lean on the ground. Recovering from the impact, Jaune pushed the creatures limb away as he managed to successfully stab the creature in its center body, strong and deep enough to kill the viseroid.

"Uh…What?" Ruby said with a confused manner.

"How did you…" Weiss began as she was also amazed.

"Well. Ruby has her speed, you have yours glyphs, and my semblance is polarity" Pyrrha explained. Polarity, Magnetic Manipulation sure is useful dor duels.

"Whoa…You can control poles" Ruby muttered in amazement at her semblance.

"No you dunce! It she has control over magnetism" Weiss face-palmed at Ruby.

"Magnets are cool too" Ruby added. Moments later Pyrrha congratulated Jaune for his victory, I then went to the mutilated body of one of the Visceroids. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss got behind me as I observed the dead creatures.

"What are these things?" Ruby asked**.**

"Visceroids" I answered the reaper.

"Visceroids? Those look like…" Weiss cut off her sentence as she saw a certain part which resembled human to her. Weiss went to a nearby tree and really did puke after she recognized it.

"This creatures use to be humans or a part of them I guess, but they mutated into this things" I explained as I stood back up. Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha went pale to the information they just took. Upon realization, Ruby and Jaune went to Weiss as the Puking group did their own business. After a moment again, they went back to as if they were tired and sleepy.

"What could've caused this?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Corrupted Dust" I answered the question, Weiss then widened her eyes.

"Corrupted Dust has been long gone, how could a forgotten material would have be the reason of this creatures" Weiss again asked.

"It's not called corrupted for no reason Weiss, It may be rare but they still exist" I said back. But Weiss was still in disbelief, well I can't blame her.

"Should we tell about the Teachers about this?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, do you think they can sort this out?" Ruby added.

"No. I think we should leave, they'll eventually disappear, right Gryle?" Pyrrha suggested and asked. I actually don't know if visceroids eventually turn into bacteria. But we should leave to avoid any more suspicions.

"I don't know…But I agree with Pyrrha, we should leave now" I said to the group.

"Think you can take a picture Weiss and report it to your company" I added and suggested to Weiss.

"And brag it to my family that I chopped a meat. No way!" Weiss exclaimed and walks off as I just sighed. **(AN: Well I wouldn't brag that I chopped some literal 'meat'). **We then just shrugged it off as we went back to the rendezvous point. Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss went on ahead as me and Jaune was in the back.

"You did good back there" I said to Jaune.

"Did I? Thanks" Jaune said shyly and thanked me with a smile.

"Your team needs you Jaune. Don't let them down" I said as he then gave an understanding nod.

**Location: Tiberium and Dust Research Facility/Fort Castle/Menagerian Red Zone.**

_"3rd Person POV"_

Meanwhile, night has fallen in the region of Menagerie. In the center of the region where thousands of green shining crystals grows exponentially as dozens of bulldozer-looking vehicles reap them off the ground. In the coastlines of the region are military bases guarding their respective beachheads and a blockade of Battleships surrounding the region. Somewhere in the region is Fort Castle, the ones ruined and damaged Fort was now the Tiberium and Dust Research Facility for the Brotherhood of Nod as Obeslisk towers and turrets stood high above the Fort Walls.

Inside the Old ruined and now improved Fort castle, we see Nate with group militants and scientist in an improvised Research testing room facing 3 standing like a statue humanoid-robots as they witness the emergence of their newest creation. Moments later, the visor of these robots lighted up and spoke with a very deep and robotic voice.

"Systems Online…Ready to serve the Brotherhood" spoke the Awoken as three of them walked out their pods and stood guard in front them. The militants including Nate stared in awe at the Cyborg as it stood tall in front of them with that intimidating machine gun on its left arm and EMP blaster.

"Cyborgs man…They give me the creeps" said one of the militants.

"Tell me about it, doubt the commander will be happy" said another.

"Too bad they don't use LTBK's"

"Or! They could just use that big gun of theirs and smash it in people's heads. That simple"

"Think Atlas gonna be mad for stealing their techs"

"They did throw it away, so it's basically not stealing but more like scavenging, there's even a chance they'll negotiate with us"

"Bughh Impossible!...Just like the GDI and their so called peaceful summits" one of the militants cut in.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked the militant.

"I mean those higher-ops that live in those blue zones while the GDI do their dirty works and we live in cruelty back on earth. It's like these humans living in the prestige walls of their kingdoms while they left the Faunus in the open, bunch of freaks thinks they can be trusted."

"You got a point and we can say everybody already has that kind mindset in the Brotherhood"

"So this Awoken? Are they similar to the CABAL or something?" asked Nate to one of the scientists.

"More like the Marked of Kane's awakened. Legion operates over these things just like the original LEGION" replied the scientist.

"So they operate in a single deep processing unit?"

"Yes, we used Legion's Processing unit to connect with the Awoken since we had no Nodes scattered around the world" the scientist said as Nate seems not pleased with the answer.

"It's not that I doubt Legion, but do they only receive orders from him?" Nate asked quizzically.

"Oh no no. The Awoken acts like Legion himself, you can call it like clones, and they receive orders from the commander and other high-ranking officers such as you"

"I see, How many of these things will be available in the field?"

"Considering we have hundreds of Tiberium Deposits in Menagerie and salvaged only a thousand of the Atlesian Knight-130's. About 500 by the end of the month if the commander authorizes it"

"You think these things can give a hell of a day" one of the militants asked the scientist.

"Oh yes, the awoken comparatively outmatches the Atlesian Knight-200. But they can be easily overwhelmed by their numbers" the scientist said as he can tell that they were a little pumped for seeing the Awoken in the field.

"Why is that?" Nate questioned.

"The SDC is manufacturing the AK-200 in a massive industrial scale, so they are to be expected in every battle" The scientist finished.

Meanwhile in the other side of the Facility. Inside a laboratory room and a smaller one gapped with a steeled glass, a lone Nod scientist and a black figure with a note device on his hands observed a Grimm Beowolf's reaction towards the Tiberium Crystal inside the Reinforced glass cell. The scientist was pleased with the unexpected turn of events.

"Interesting…Such speculation has been born with this procedure, I must write a report" the scientist said as he wrote a report on his device. The report can only be read in authorization of the Commander and the Prophet.

Inside testing cell. We see the Beowolf who seems to be in Pain as if something or someone was consuming the creature. The creature kept roaring in pain as Green crystals began growing on its back and his claws became sharper than regular ones. Once the beowolf stopped roaring, it normally stood back up with his claws now sharper and its eyes glowed green. The Beowolf saw the scientist but it didn't pay any attention since the creature sensed that the figure wasn't his due to the cybernetic device implanted at the back of its neck. The figure in black was Gryle's most trusted researchers from the Project Genesis during the First Tiberium War. The figure smirked at his creation. Thinking that the Prophet and his commanding officer (Gryle) are pleased with his work of art and his creation will soon be used by his commander as she pleases to.

**We are one, we are united, we are Nod.**

*****NOD INTEL DATABASE*****

**ID LOGIN…FANFICTION READER #000122**

**ACCESSING DATABASE…**

**PROJECT: Re-GENESIS 002**

**ACCESS DENIED…LEVEL FIVE CLEARANCE REQUIRED.**

**TERMINATING EVA SYSTEMS….**

**[END]**

**'OMAKE'**

**The Elgang and Gryle playing C&amp;C TW. Five of them against Five AI's.**

**Elsword: Hey! I got a Nuclear Missile ready!**

**Gryle: Good…**

**RWBY: Just kept spectating the game as they felt they were out of place.**

**-Silence-**

**Elsword: How do I use it? –Everyone laughed except Gryle and Eve who just concentrated on the game-**

**Chung: Don't tell him. Don't tell him! –Raven again laughed a little-**

**Elsword: For Elsake! Just tell me how you use it…**

**Raven: Alright! Alright, it's very simple okay…**

**Elsword: Geez! Just tell me how the F****ING thing works!**

**Raven: Alright!...Welcome to Nuclear school.**

**Elsword: What the F***! Just tell me already!**

**Raven: Okay okay, Step one. You have a Temple of Nod.**

**Elsword: Yes. Geez! Just tell me what to click!**

**Raven: Step two. You see my base?**

**Elsword: YES!**

**Raven: Step Three. If anything inside within the radius of the circle will suffer consequences such as –Raven targets his own base with the combination of Vapor Bomb and Nuclear Missile-**

**EVA: Player Raven has been defeated.**

**Raven: Good luck commander Elsword…-Leaves the game-**

**Elsword: That little…ugh!**

**AN: That was a rush…Thanks for reading again this far…I hope you enjoyed see you in the next chapter! Okay!? Also Please leave some reviews. I really appreciate the Opinions and suggestions.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Werhner Van Bro.**

**I did thought of that. But you've guessed it, so yeah. I did say in my Profile that Gryle will use them desperate situations or intangible odds. No need for surprises now. Major Spoiler...Fanatics are spotted within the Black Blades. Well not I'm _trying_ not to make Remnant look like Tiberium Earth but yes I can't avoid that anymore. It is slowly trying becoming like it.  
**

**To Ghost.**

**Sorry dude if I let you feel bad. I wasn't really trying to offend you on how you wrote your reviews. But here you go, another chapter, responding to my readers review is all I can do. Enjoy.**

**AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I got delayed because, someone broke my motivation yesterday and I was getting confused with the movie I was watching a while ago. But again so sorry for your inconvenience. Enjoy the chapter then.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I'M JUST A HOPELESS AND LONELY WRITER AND READER KID!**

**Location: Tiberium and Dust Research Facility/Menagerian Red Zone**

**(AN: As much that I don't know how politics talk. Same thing goes for Intellectual Individuals, you'll notice that this Scientist guys talk like amateurs. Again I'm sincerely sorry okay)**

_"3rd Person POV"_

Back at the Facility with Nate and his comrades. They were waiting for a certain scientist as he made his call with their commander for their next set of orders. Minutes later, the scientist came back with the answer.

"I just a call from the commander and she said we are authorized to produce Awoken and continue the Project ReGenesis" the scientist said calmly.

"Guess Doctor Mobius is happy with that answer, so we'll have Cyborgs and Tiberian monsters on our sides then?" a Confessor asked.

"Unless nothing or no one attacks this facility, we'll have them on the field by the end of the month and it won't be long before the Project is finished" said another scientist.

"What else did the commander say?" Nate asked the scientist.

"Lieutenant Nate, you are to inform Confessor Fredrick and Agent Ravenshaw with your next set of orders. Legion said the three of you and your men to return for briefing report and secure the ADC to the Tech Labs in the Coastal Base. Have them install these modules to the Aerial Battleships" informed the lead scientist gesturing boxes outside the facility and continued.

"That'll be all, all armed personal are dismissed" The lead scientist said as Nate and the militants left the laboratory room leaving him and the other scientist. As soon the armed Nod members were gone. The four scientists gathered up and began a private meeting.

"At first we thought that Grimm creatures would attack Tiberium Crystals. Due to the theory that Grimm was the reason of the vanishing of Tiberium in this world but we were completely wrong"

"They were scared instead" one guessed as the lead scientist nodded and showed a video of a beowolf in front of a Tiberium Crystal.

"During our first test, the creature showed signs of fear upon contact in sight with the sample" the lead scientist explained as the video played showing that the Beowolf was scooting away from the crystal.

"That explains why Grimms doesn't attack most of our bases"

"Moving on. The Project ReGenesis" said the Lead scientist and showed Database reports of the project.

"Are this ReGenesis creatures considered Tiberian?" one of the scientist asked curiously.

"You can say that they're Half-Tiberian and Half-Grimm, according to Dr. Mobius's analysis. After injecting the test subject with a Liquid-T catalyst. The Tiberium catalyst took control of the subjects genes greatly improving some of their traits leaving the creature mindless and uncontrollable. But with the Cybernetic Implant he developed, they can be controlled or tamed by its operator" The lead scientist said as he showed a large screen showing two Beowolf's in X-ray scans and continued.

"As you can see. After the second test, The creature's claws grew larger and its strength dramatically increased two times compared to a normal Beowulf, some of traits are also added, like Tiberium crystals growing on its back and green glowing eyes. So for now they can only receive orders from Dr. Mobius and the Commander after putting their DNA logs in the implanted device" The Lead scientist explained.

"So the creature itself isn't whole Tiberium, have you tested any Dust usage against it"

"We did and we had very VERY surprising results... Dust-Infused bullets or purified liquids that made contact with Tiberium within the Hosts body didn't cause any chain reaction" That made the scientist pause for a moment as they were trying to process the information. Right now every Nod personal knows that if ever a Tiberium touches a small Dust crystal this would cause an explosion. But after with this test, this was really surprising.

"So you're saying that these creatures are completely immune not only to Tiberium but also Dust based weapons?" said one of the Scientist in disbelief. Some of them felt uncomfortable. If one of these creatures were set lose. There's no telling what consequences they shall encounter. So they had to be very careful.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they can't be killed. Normal assault rifles can do the job, but take note that the creatures skin is tough to penetrate. It will take about a couple of shots from a 50 caliber to kill one of this"

"Interesting...Did the Tiberium somehow changed inside the test subject?"

"That's just a theory, for all we know for now is that the Tiberium inside the creature is stable"

"And commander Gryle said that we can proceed with the project"

"Yes, after reading the report I gave to her, she reluctantly said that we are allowed to continue the project as long we have the situation under control" The lead scientist said.

"Well what's the worst that co-"One of them began as he was cut off.

"Don't try to finish the forbidden sentence Dr. klieg!" Someone shouted.

"Right right. Anyways. Since Grimm has a common fear to Tiberium. I'm introducing a new Project to our commander" the lead scientist said.

"And that is?" ask one of the scientist as the lead scientist showed a blueprint picture of a literal ground satellite tower with the use of Tiberium.

"Tiberium Repulsor Towers. Based from the Tiberium Tower Spikes automated harvesting machinery and Atlas's Transmit wide radius pulse communication technology, the Tiberium Repulsor Tower can send out a wide Tiberium wave pulse within a 3 kilometer radius. This pulse wave will have no effect on Tiberium or Tiberian Creatures but only to fling off hostile Grimm's"

"But Tiberian Creatures and Human can still sense or feel the pulse"

"Yes, but no major effect physically and mentally to any Tiberian within the pulse range. It's not that the commander will be pissed or concerned" The lead scientist said noting that their commander is a Level 3 Tiberian.

"So it's just like a chill for them. This is some interesting project. This might be our advantage to gain the kingdom's trust"

"I agree with Dr. Zein, as much of these kingdoms haven't even achieved orbital technology. I feel the commander should at least give them a generous gift" Klieg said supporting his fellow scientist.

"After I introduce the Project. I'll have that recommendation on the note. Also, she wants the Tech Lab group to re-develop one of our base defenses"

"Don't tell me we are decommissioning the Obelisk of Light" Dr. Zein said and now identified as the Tech Lab Leader of the Black Blades. All scientist's face-palmed at the words of their fellow researcher. Who would decommission the most powerful base defense the Brotherhood can organize.

"No you Idiot. She said she wants to replace the Shotguns from the Shredder Turrets into Full Automatic Guns"

"Oh…So she wants Gatling Turrets." He said with a big grin as the lead scientist just sighed.

"I don't know how your people work with that but I'll leave that in your care. That'll be all gentlemen, if you don't have any questions, you're dismissed" With that they all left the room.

Meanwhile outside the facility we see Nate and the militants walk through the groups of other militants as armored trucks loaded with Tiberium pass through the wall gates of the Facility. Nate was outside the compound to inform some of his peers to report back to the Temple in the city of AF2. Unfortunately those were also busy so he went to an Operations Center not far from the facility.

"Sergeant, go report to Confessor Fredrick and tell him that we meet by the Port in 0200 hours" Nate ordered to the militant as he nodded and sped off with his men.

Meanwhile, in a cliff just outside the large base walls of the facilities and other outpost's, we see a lone blue haired girl in black jumpsuit armor crouching with a sniper rifle in her hand. Inside the scope marked by the crosshair she sees a pack of Beowolves and an Ursa blocking the path of a certain convoy carrying Racks of harvested Tiberium. After moments of silence and concentration surrounded the girl, Loud gunshots can be heard as she fired her rifle taking out the pack of Beowolves one by one, killing them all silently and cleanly by the head. Killing the last target, Standing back up and strapping her rifle on her back. She held a finger on her ear as she took out a binocular.

"This is Mother Eye to NF Command. All contacts are down" The blue haired girl say.

"Copy that Mother Eye, convoy is on the move" said a radiomen as she sees as the armored trucks entered the safe walls.

"Convoy secured, good work Mother Eye. You are to report back to base, the commander got something for you" said the radiomen as her eyes perk up and quickly made her way back to the facility through forest.

**NC 03-24-01 (DAY 84)**

**Location: Emerald Forest**

_"Gryle's POV"_

A month passed and Dr. Mobius with the help of the scientist in Menagerie were still working on the Project ReGenesis and Tiberium Repulsor Towers. I supported the Idea of Cyborgs like the prophets Awakened but I never wanted the Idea of adding Tiberian creatures at my disposal, but if I am to adapt and keep the Brotherhood strong then I will gladly accept them. Today, my old team is visiting Vale and Chloe is with them. I can't help but get a little excited in seeing them after two months of break.

In the emerald forest, sounds of roaring Grimm creatures, gunshots and orders can be heard from my position as I watch my teammates fight a Deathstalker with our usual afternoon training, I decided to again to observe their skills, team work and Ruby being a leader. They have hugely improved their teamwork during the semester. The fight finally stopped when Weiss hit the last strike and the Deathstalker died earning victory for RWBY. As soon as the Deathstalker fell, the four cheered and high-fived as I clapped from a distance.

"You're skills have improved and I'm pleased about it" I said to the group as they approached me with their contented smiles.

"Thanks to you, I mean this was your Idea right. hehe" Ruby said as I also held out a smile.

"It's because of your hard work and devotion guys, so don't thank me" I said back.

"Well, you're the one who started it. So at least have some pride" Weiss said.

"We still got time, how about we spend our afternoon in Vale!" Yang suggested as everyone nodded.

"Good timing Yang. I was about to go visit someone in Vale" I said.

"Alright! Team Groovy off to Vale!" Ruby said and continued.

"Banzai!" Ruby yelled with her hand held high in a very weird pose.

"Banzai!" Everyone yelled in unison except me as I sighed and joined.

"Banzai!" I yelled but a little quieter. So we started walking back to the Academy.

"Hey Gryle…Thanks, really" Blake said and I smiled at her again

"No problem Blake, Were a team" I said. But sorry were not what you really think.

**Location: Vale Docks**

I was now in my casual attire. I wore my Blue Hoodie Jacket, Black skirt and black shoes with my Pendant hidden in my shirt while my teammates wore their combat attire. Since walking in public areas don't prohibit weapons so I also carried my blade in my waist and both my pistols holstered on my back.

I walked with my team around Vale as Signs, Balloons and other Festive decorations are being placed on walkways, buildings and shops. The downtown area was so lively today, people were preparing for upcoming Vytal Festival where people from around world are travelling to Vale for the dances, parades and the tournament.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said happily as we saw the owner of the Dust Shop 'From Dust till Dawn' was placing a large sign written 'Welcome to Vale' for foreigners to see.

"I don't think I ever seen you smile this much Weiss, its kinda weirding me out" Ruby said frowning a little as I nodded in agreement. True, Weiss wasn't this lively and happy during our first months in Beacon.

"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, and a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organzatio-"

"We get the Idea Weiss, No need cry out your excitement" I said as she huffed.

"You'll just make it boring" Yang added.

We then reached the Docks as a Freighter from Vacuo is unloading Vacuo Hunter students.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks"

"Ugh they smell like fish" Ruby said in disgust and covered her nose. But then she noticed another ship not far from the Vacuo Freighter, the ship's hull design was like a submarine and boat combined and was painted red and has 6 Big guns on the deck, this was very foreign for them. People also noticed the ship and began whispers about it and taking pictures with their scrolls.

"Guys what is that?" Ruby said as she pointed the ship. Seriously, don't you see that flag waving on top of it?

"That's a Nod Warship" I said surprising my teammates. The Brotherhood of Nod may be a Neutral faction for the time being, but seeing a military powered and rich organization that are on par with Atlas is a rare sight for the citizens of Vale. The kingdom doesn't forbid Nod citizens to visit within the city premises.

"Nod?! What are they doing here?" asked Weiss. What? Were enemies now? Since Day 1 you idiot.

"Haven't you guys heard the news? Vacuo started a treaty with the Brotherhood of Nod, Vacuo needed resources, so they asked Nod for their help in exchange for improving Faunus Civil Rights in the kingdom, which they reluctantly agreed to."

"Vacuo had an alliance with Nod. Since when?" Blake asked also surprised. Don't you guys watch the news or read newspapers.

"I think two months ago, Vacuo was impressed on how they expanded their territories in the south"

"So that's why most of them are moving to Vacuo" Yang said. According to the Vale News Network, Most of the Faunus populations from the other three kingdoms were buying tickets to Vacuo.

"But that doesn't answer the question, why would they bring a warship in Vale? They could've just asked help from Atlas" Weiss said again.

"Well, travel between kingdoms has been increasingly difficult, maybe they are just escorts and it's understandable why they would bring a warship with them, since Nod is the nearest to seek help to."

"Hey look, looks like they're leaving" Yang said as the ship is turning and began moving away from the city.

"Whoa….Those some big guns!" Ruby exclaimed as she stared in awe at the Main Batteries of the Battleship, Ruby should see our Aerial Battleship.

"That reminds me, aren't you suppose to be the one handling the students of Vacuo that are arriving by ship today" Blake asked due to my position of Beacon's Representative.

"I handed the Welcoming Committee's work to Weiss's care since she was so hyped last week" I said. Yes, I noticed that Weiss has quietly or secretly jealous for not being Beacon's top student and representative, so I gave her the position to overlook the arriving students just to cheer her up.

"True, because I told her that It's my solemn duty to welcome Vacuo students to this fine kingdom" Weiss said in pride, I kind of find that offensive at my perspective.

"Or! You just pouted and forced Gryle to give that position, so you can spy on them and gain the upper hand in the tournament" Blake said to the heiress, which was true.

"Ugh. You can't prove that!" Weiss said back.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed upon seeing a dust shop whose windows are broken and strapped in Crime scene tapes. We went to closer and saw cabinets and containers ransacked inside the shop. Another robbery in Vale.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the two detectives in the crime scene.

"Robbery, second dust shop this week, this place has turned into a jungle" said the Detective. Why would the White Fang or Roman need that much dust, they don't have the equipment to use them for research. If they needed really need dust, I could have just gave them hundreds of crates from the brotherhood so they can stop this robberies.

"They left all the money again" said the other detective.

"This doesn't make look any sense" Then suddenly he pointed his side-arm to his fellow detective, reflecting their poor training. Geez how careless are this Authorities are? "Who needs that much Dust"

"I don't know. An army?"

'Obviously' I thought.

"You thinking the White Fang"

"I don't think we get paid enough" the detective said to his partner making me flinch at the statement. Okay, I'll have their heads tonight. D.O. Bourne and Mack.

"Humph. The White Fang…what an awful bunch of Degenerates. Just what do you expect from the Faunus?" Weiss Scoffed.

"What's your problem?" Blake questioned the Heiress.

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake "I simply don't care for the criminally insane"

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of Psychopaths, they are just a collection of misguided Faunus" Blake defended. Misguided…Yes.

"Misguided? They want wipe out humanity off the face of the planet" Weiss said back to Blake. Can't deny that thou, White Fang has a hatred on humanity, but they started it, Humanity was the oppressor.

"So then they're very misguided, either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in downtown Vale" Blake said back to Weiss. Well Roman Torchwick explained pretty much every question, Yes the White Fang would never target a Dust shop in Vale. But with Roman under their command and my encounter with him weeks ago. It's very, VERY potential that the White Fang is responsible for this incident. But I remain quiet trying to avoid the argument.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang is a bunch of scums, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal" Weiss stated but Blake was not amused. I understand on why she would hate the White Fang but stating that fact based on their species makes her corrupted like her father. Giving me the urge to kill her.

"That's not necessarily true" Yang said.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" Someone yelled. We turned to see a Monkey Faunus in the Vacuo Freighter being chased by two sailors, we ran to the dock for a better view. The Monkey Faunus was now hanging on a lamppost with his tail as he was ripping a banana. Two of the authorities approached him and threw a rock which the Faunus dodged. The Monkey Faunus then threw the banana at the detectives face and he flipped on top of the lamppost and leaped across the wooden dock. Running away from the authorities, he ran pass by us, giving a wink to Blake.

Then we just watch the Faunus run away farther. "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes…" Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said as she raised a finger on the air. Everyone then gave a chase while I and Blake stood still, lost in thought.

"You go ahead, I've got somewhere to go" I informed Blake returning back to reality.

"Huh. Where are you going?"

"To see my family remember?" I said as Blake remembered the reason I was in Vale.

"You're family is living here?" Blake asked.

"No, they're just visiting" I said back as she calmed down.

"I see. We'll see you back in Beacon then" Blake said and waved before sprinting off to our team and I started walking.

Unknown to my teammates and the citizens of Vale, The Nod Battleship was meant to transport some of my people and escort the Vacuo Freighter at the same time. Minutes later, upon reaching the location where I planned to meet up. I then saw them sitting in a bench in the sideways of the docks.

I saw Chloe, the rabbit Faunus wearing a simple white dress and Nate, my commando in his black t-shirt, pants and boots. I see a blue haired girl with glasses that wore a red sweater and black skirt with a sniper rifle strapped on her back. It was Stella Ravenshaw, daughter of the mighty General Ravenshaw and a Black Hand Sniper. I then see a black haired teenager in black jacket and jeans with a MAK-47 on his back. It was Fredrick Daniel, a Veteran Confessor. This people were my childhood friends in the brotherhood and were my teammates during my days in the Shadow Operations at the Second Tiberium War.

It's been almost three months since our intervention in this world. Here we are, peacefully going with our daily lives while keeping the cores of the Brotherhood strong and faithful.

"Chloe!" I said loud enough for the little child to hear as her eyes turned towards me and I held out a bright smile with welcoming arms. She then jumps off from the bench as she ran to me and gave a tight hug. Nate and everyone followed in suit.

"Big Sis!" Chloe said upon reaching me and wrapping her around my neck as I also returned the hug. I noticed some Faunus in the area smiled at the sight of a Human sincerely loving a Faunus.

"Commander" Nate said with respect as I turned my attention to him and broke the hug but Chloe kept her arm buried on my waist.

"Off-duty is considered on undercover missions Nate" I said with a smile as he also smiled and approached me. A little moment won't make the prophet angry.

"Hello Gryle" Nate said before he held a hand on my cheeks and giving me a peck on the lips as I blushed a little. But I remained calm and happy. Our brothers and sister saw us like this back on earth. Strangers won't make any difference. A little break won't hurt, won't it Prophet Kane? I grabbed him by his shirt and we kissed again as he also returns it as I let my mind go blank, this was longer and passionate than the fast one. But we eventually have to separate and gasp for air. It's been two months, give me a break for Kane's sake!

"I missed you" Nate whispered as he opened his eyes again.

"Let's endure this day for Chloe then we can talk about duties later okay?" I said as I received a nod from him.

"Don't make us feel out of place lovebirds" Fredrick said while crossing his arms as I quickly let go of Nate's shirt, remembering that we were out in the open.

"Agreed. The Prophet shall not tolerate Intimate bonds in enemy territory commander" Stella said with a stern voice pushing her glass back as I just chuckled.

"Drop the formalities for now Stella. I'm glad the four of you are okay" I said as Stella smiled.

"Same thing goes to you Captain. We're happy to see you again" Fredrick said.

"Sis, is that making out looks like?" Chloe innocently asked us making my face heat up a little.

"Chloe, where did you learn that?" I asked the child as I crouched.

"Mr. Grog" Chloe answered making my right eye twitch while Nate sweat dropped.

"Chloe, please don't ask that question ever again until I say so. Okay?" I said with a vein twitching on my forehead.

"Okay…" Chloe quietly said with a nod. Calming down and standing back up.

"Now, where do we go?" I asked Chloe.

"Anywhere! As long as Big sis is by my side" Chloe happily said going in between me and Nate as we both held her arms.

"You lead us captain, we follow" Stella said with her usual nickname to me when we were still a unit.

_"3rd Person POV"_

Meanwhile with RWBY. They gave a chase to the Monkey Faunus who was evading Vale Authorities. Rounding the next corner, Weiss suddenly bumped into someone and tripped. Stopping the team and Weiss looking back up to only see the Monkey Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from view.

"No he got away!" Weiss exclaimed unaware to the person she bumped with.

"Uh…Weiss?" Yang said pointing out an orange-haired girl that her teammate bumped into. Weiss turned to a girl who held out a weird and creepy smile which startled Weiss and quickly stand back up.

"Salutations" said the weird girl still down on the ground and smiling widely.

"Um…Hello" Ruby greeted.

"Are you…okay?" Yang said with a small trace of concern.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking" The weird girl replied. RWBY looked each other for the girls weird expression.

"Do you…want to get up" Yang asked her slowly. The weird girl thought for a moment before speaking.

"Yes!" The girl said then hopped back on her feet making RWBY back up.

"My name is Penny, its pleasure to meet you!" Greeted the weird girl named Penny.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby"

"I'm Weiss"

"Blake"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head" Yang asked before being hit by Blake in the side. "Oh. I'm Yang"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that" said the Heiress.

Penny paused for a moment then spoke. "So I did!"

"Wait…Where's Gryle?" Ruby asked and looked around.

"She already went to see her family after you gave a chase to the Faunus" Blake said.

**Location: Central Shopping District/Katies Crust Café**

_"Gryle's POV"_

Moments later, after a fun time of strolling around town having good times and walking around the city. Feeling hungry, we decided to go to a fancy Cafe. Inside a restaurant, we be seated ourselves comfortably in one of the tables as we just talked in front of our ordered delicies while Chloe was occupied with the Carrot cake she ordered. There was privacy in our location so we can speak freely.

"Commander, I am to also personally inform you that the majority of the Awoken has been safely transported to Vytal" Stella informed before taking a sip of her tea.

"I see, what's the status of the occupied cities?"

"All green and clear. Zero crime, a hundred percent Faith and guaranteed safe zones, about 30% percent of the population have been converted to Nod" Fredrick said. I again was pleased with the information. Nod obsessed Faunus that were existing within the Brotherhood are slowly increasing. Mr. Grog is doing a good job spreading the Teachings of Nod.

"Doesn't Legion always inform you with this kind intels?" Nate asked.

"Yes he does. 99% of what he says is true but I'm trying to be sure" I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment commander" I heard legion said in my ears.

"And I heard Nate here is selling some of our Dust to the Black Market" Fredrick added as I noticed Nate sweat dropped again.

"Unless it's not our weapons or anything related toTiberium. Then its okay" I said calmly as Nate sighed in relief. Selling Nod Weapons just for useless Lien won't make me happy.

"So…How's your vacation in that Combat School?" Nate asked.

"All I can say about that is…Fine, made friends and barely improved my skills. The school teachers are weird and students aren't much of a threat" I said.

"Why is that?" Fredrick asked

"Most of the Students in Beacon are amateurs, they rely too much on their semblances and weapons and they are too arrogant with their skills"

"For young individuals, they got talents I'll give them that" Nate said.

"But don't underestimate Hunters. My Black Blade Militants may be stronger and more disciplined than the irregular militias but Hunters are even stronger than a confessor or almost in par with my best Shadows" I said as they just remained calm or unsurprised with the info.

"How about that Schnee in your team?" Stella asked.

"Give her more time. Her path is the trigger to which path the SDC is going to set off"

"And if it remains like that?" Fredrick asked. I thought for a moment what would happen if Weiss and her company will still remain vigilant against the Faunus Rights. Then changing the company is out of the question. After a moment of silence. I took a sip of my tea and spoke.

"Then we'll kill her along with her family and company" I said blankly.

"So you'll just betray your friends in that school and you're prepared to start an all-out war not only against the SDC but Atlas?" Nate asked.

"Not just Atlas but maybe the World. If that's what requires it. So shall it be. You can call it being selfish but it's my decision for the glory of Kane. Think what the prophet would do if he is here right now"

"-sigh- If only Gryle…If only. But we're here for you, we're always beside you" Nate said with a reassuring smile.

"My father served the Brotherhood wholeheartedly and I shall carry his loyalty" Stella said also with a smile.

"One mission, one purpose. That's what I can get by" Fredrick said with his determined face. I smiled at my comrades. I feel like home again.

"Says the guy that destroyed a shopping district in Washington" Nate said as we laughed at the memories. Then I felt someone tugging my clothes. I look right to see Chloe with half-lidded eyes.

"Sis I feel sleepy…" Chloe tiredly said then yawned.

"Go ahead sweety" I said as she leaned her head to my arms and I kissed her forehead.

"She's a good kid…Mr. Grog have been very nice to her since you left" Stella said.

"That she is" I said as I felt my Scroll vibrated. Taking out my scroll, Ruby sent me a voice message. After tapping some things in my scroll, I then listened to the message.

_"Gryle. Were going back to Beacon, Blake and Weiss is in a uhhh…mishap"_ The voice message said as I sighed.

"Guys I think that's all the time I can get for you, I got something to arrange in Beacon" I said as I quietly and comfortably placed Chloe onto Nate's side and stood in front of the table.

"Teams quarrel?" Nate asked.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out, Here are the coordinates of the rendezvous point.2 hours from now a Carryall will arrive there and transport you to my forward base not far from Beacon. " I said and gave them a device.

"Will meet up at my Informant place at 0800 hours, He's a Faunus Puma, show him a sign that your part of the Brotherhood and he'll treat nicely, You still got 2 hours before the transport arrives so have fun, but don't attract or gain any unwanted attention we can't risk being compromised" I said sternly as they nodded.

"I thought the four kingdoms publicly announced our intervention after our media attack against the SDC two months ago, doesn't does make the Brotherhood friendly and neutral" Fredrick asked.

"The media attack was ignored…by the citizens, but deep in the hearts of the Faunus is where they contain the anger. Now if you'll excuse, I have to deal with my teammates. I'll leave Chloe is your care" I said and walked off as I waved at them.

*****NOD INTEL DATABASE*****

**ADC (Anti-Dust Countermeasure)**

_From Nod Archives_

The Anti-Dust Countermeasure is a reactive-defense module installed on Aerial Battleships. The module was meant to deploy a spherical barrier around the vessel to protect it from Dust based attacks. Once the ADC detects Dust energy or heat 20 meters from the battleship, it will automatically activate the defense system and protect the vessel from any harm related with Dust-based weapons.

**[END]**

**AN: And that wraps up the small chapter. Sorry guys if you don't see much action in my story, but they'll soon come so don't worry but don't expect very detailed writing about fighting okay, because I already told guys that I'm still newbie in stories. Anyways below this note is the biodata of my new OC's. **

**By the way, Please leave some reviews. I'm going to need OC's in the next and future chapters because it's kinda weird using the name of the units. Please help me out if you can. Thanks again and also leave your opinions in the review section. See ya sirs.**

**Name: (You're Choice)**

**Unit: (Example: Rocket Militant, Confessor, Black Hand Trooper or Venom Pilot)**

**Example… **

**Name: Limrack Wesley**

**Unit: Stealth Tank Operator**

**Take note that I might change all the units of the OC's you gave. Why? What happens if you all gave Fanatic OC's. Then it's a suicide army. What I really need is names. –sighs- But anyways. Thanks again and see ya in the next chapter sirs and Good Luck with your lives.**

**That's all…I'll just guess the genders and make the personalities. I'll introduce my new OC's below.**

**/**

**Name: Nate Kroger (AN: Some of you might not still know about Nate, so I added him)  
**

**Age: 21**

**Appearance: Shoulder length-brown hair, Green emerald eyes and a handsome look. Wears light-weighted body armor which protects most areas from most assault rifle bullets and shrapnel's. He also wears a bandanna covering half of his lower face.**

**Personality: Fearless and Observative. Nate mostly sticks always by himself during his missions and spends his free time wisely with his comrades, especially for Gryle since they are both basically in the military and they have duties and responsibilities. He shows indeterminable respect and loyalty to his superiors and the Prophet as militants also greatly respects him.**

**Rank: Black Blade Commando**

**Affiliation: Black Blade Infiltration Specialist.**

**Gears:**

**-Spitfire Capacitor Pistol**

**-Detonation Charges**

**-Optical Camouflage**

**Background:**

**Nate was one of the best Stealth Soldiers during the Second Tiberium War then he became a cherished Veteran Nod Commando at the ascension of the Third Tiberium War. Personally handpicked by his former team captain Commander Gryle Bane.**

**/**

**Name: Stella Ravenshaw**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes with stunning looks (B-Cup). In combat She wears a Female and fitter version of the Black Hand Sniper Cameo but without the helmet.**

**Personality: Like Gryle. She is cold and calm in both combat and off-combat but a little more ice-hearted and quiet than Gryle. She rarely shows affections towards her comrades. But at most times with her old teammates and most trusted friends, she's a quiet and nice girl to hang out with.**

**Rank: Black Hand Sniper**

**Affiliation: Former Black Hand Agent/ Temporary Black Blade Operative/Brotherhood of Nod**

**Gears:**

**-Vervac R-59. Sniper Rifle**

**-12mm silenced pistol**

**-Stealth suit Module (Different from Optic Camouflage)**

**Background:**

**Daughter of the founder of the Black Hand and the feared General Ravenshaw. Growing to a Nod-Loyal family and losing her father in a young age at the end of the First Tiberium War. Stella Ravenshaw made a vow to kill the GDI Commando that killed her father and remain loyal to Kane and the Brotherhood. Eventually after the emergence of Kane, She grew up in the hands of the prophet along with the strongest Shadow Operative (Gryle). There, she and Gryle along with two other agents became an Elite team. She managed to kill the Parker, the person who killed her father during a mission to capture Doctor Giraud in Blue zone 8. Upon years of experience. Stella is now under Commander Gryle's branch called the Black Blades, but Stella is still identified as a Black Hand Operative. **

**/**

**Name: Fredrick Daniel**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Black haired and orange eyes. Out of combat or during off duties, he wears a black t-shirt and jeans. In duty, He wears Confessor Infantry Armor.**

**Personality: He's quiet lively and a bit stubborn with his comrades during off-duties but at the same time, he takes situations very seriously. He does not act very zealous or religious in front of his friends even he is known to be a confessor or a Nod Priest.**

**Rank: Veteran Confessor**

**Affiliation: Black Blades 9th Shock Regiment/ Brotherhood of Nod**

**Gears:**

**-MAK-47 (A modified AK-47 and a standard Nod Machine Gun widely used by Confessors in the Brotherhood of Nod)**

**-Hallucination Grenades**

**-Liquid Tiberium-Built Katana**

**Background:**

**Fredrick grew up in a Nod obsessed family. He joined the Brotherhood by the age of 12 and began as a messenger militia during the revolutionary days of the Brotherhood. Climbing through the ranks and showing outmost loyalty to the Brotherhood, he decided to become a priest, believing that spreading the words of Kane will be more benefit to the Brotherhood. By Brother Marcion's suggestion, He became a Veteran Confessor after months of aiding the Brotherhood of Nod to rise up again and end the second Tiberium war with the help of other three agents. By the end of TW2, Kane personally transferred some of the Confessors from the Black Hand to the Black Blades, giving them training in using the LTBK. Fredrick was one of them.**


	9. Trailer not a Chapter

**Hey guys. You may have noticed that I didn't updated this story. Well I'm truly sorry for the delay and again I'm truly sorry that I'll be delayed again. This is just to let you know that the story isn't in what they call 'HIATUS'.**

**I wish could tell you the reason but I'll just be like a baby if I did. You can just say that Life's Undair and mines is really messed. Then again, Thank you that I finally reached 20 followers and almost 3000 views. That's a lot to me even thou it's just quarter for other writers (No offense) See you in the next chapter sirs.**

**/**

**To Gideon Approves**

**Your name's really cool and I'll try to consider your request.**

**To Thatotherguy69**

**/**

**Yup…Stella is based from Sinon (GGO) and Vanessa(Elsword), thanks for the OC but that name is kinda…nvm. **

**Name: Steven King  
Unit: Vertigo Bomber Pilot**

**/**

**To Ghost**

**Uh sir. I said I needed name and the desired unit where he/she be put onto. But never mind, these are some great OC/Units and OC/Characters. You should probably create a mod for the game and add your OC's. Oh and Thanks again for the Motivation Booster, helped me a lot right now.**

**Name: Hane Amayuri  
Unit: Confessor Cabal Priestess**

**Name: Nakita Kuslov  
Unit: Veteran Saboteur**

**/**

**To Thelittl3p1g**

**Thanks for the compliment and OC.**

**Name: Ian Lorde  
Unit: Militant**

**/**

**To Kane**

**I really don't know if Kane really said that. But I'll be glad if he really did say that.**

**/**

**Trailer**

[?] We have arrived…

[Blake] Why are you telling me this.

[Gryle] This is not power or freedom…It's fear.

[Ozpin] Sometimes fate is bound to despair and anguish.

[Roman] Well, well, what do we have here.

[Stella] Contact Down.

[?] Your so called Kingdom of Innovation got some nerves sending to the lands of Kane!

[Fredrick] Spread the word!

[Penny] All I ever wanted was friends…

[?] Our lives for Kane!

[Cinder] And I shall accept your cooperation.

[Gryle] No survivors.

[?] No mercy for the opressors!

[?] You think I care about those wretched animals!

[Gryle] See you again…In the afterlife.

[?] Mayday, mayday. This is GDIS Acadia! To anyone picking this, please respond!


	10. Chapter 9

**To DeathDemonWolf: Uhuh…thanks for the old English and opinion. What caught you about Nate?**

**To Thermalsinpern: Nice guess but just a guess that's it. None of them are actually Kane's but the GDI is very obvious.**

**To Ghost: Haha…sure, thanks. But I don't roll with B-slaps nor should I do that to my parents.**

**To Evinco: Wow…you really did play C&amp;C TW3 or KW. I'll consider your suggestion.**

**To Guest: Yeah, I agree with you. It just came in my head so I'll try to tip that off.**

**/**

**AN: Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter, As I have said earlier I'm again late for updating the chapter than my usual weekly update, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying this but I'm 'literally' getting killed right now, don't ask why, you can just say that Life is Unfair and mine is really messed up and it's affecting my time here in FF. Thanks for the OC's by the way, I really appreciate those people who gave out random names.**

** So yeah enjoy the chapter and leave your opinions and comments on the review section. Not much to say huh? Please bear with my mood and writing at the moment. Hehe…ehhh…**

**This isn't really a chapter. More like reasons or explanation about the events happened in the past chapters.**

**/**

**Location: ?**

In the dead night, The moon gloomed full (Half-shattered) in the night sky and the dark reflected ocean. Suddenly a contingent Spinal-looking figures with red and green blinking lights descended from the thick dark clouds.

Inside a room we see brown haired a man in white military uniform. The uniform seems to symbolize a high-ranking officer of the military and within that uniform was a symbol of the Kingdom of Atlas. Then a person in armor with a rifle on his back approached the man.

"Brigade-General Thrawl, your presence is needed on the bridge" The person in armor said.

**Location: Katie's Crust Café**

_"3rd Person POV"_

Back with Nate, Fredrick, Stella and Chloe who was sleeping beside Nate in the fancy restaurant as they were having their private moment discussing things and finishing their food. Don't even try to ask Nate about his Trauma with the CABAL. He already saw Nod Generals get assassinated by Robots during the TW2. Wait!? When did that CABAL Reference started?

"By the way, I never knew why Gryle built a forward base in Vale" Fredrick asked curiously. Of course he didn't know this because he was too busy sharing the word back in the Nod cities and liberating Menagerie. He barely had breaks last month.

"The commander was being predictive during our rising here in Remnant and she was concerned on how the four kingdoms would act due to our sudden intervention. By the timewe knew Atlas was a superpower and was on red alert, she was growing alarmed, so she managed to infiltrate Beacon Academy and set up a forward base here Vale. That base was built just in case if Atlas will send troops to Vytal thus informing High-Command to ready up our forces if things go out unexpected" Stella explained to the confessor as he nodded in response.

"I see where you're going. Vale is an important staging point for Atlas if they're planning a move on Vytal giving them a great advantage in resupplying or refueling their forces right?" Fredrick said.

"Yes, Vale is a gateway to Vytal. Without that Refueling port and Transmit Tower here in Vale, It will take months before Atlas or Vale can open that door traveling across the continent" Stella said.

"The commander is quiet protective these days, I even noticed that there was a mark of stress on her face" Fredrick said.

"She does works from assassination contracts during her stay here, besides we can't just go in the open and burn everything we come across" Nate said.

"Not to mention, she's trying to be all friendly with the Schnee on her team just to gouge out that information we want from the SDC" Fredrick added.

"Sooner or later, there'll be a conflict in Vytal, I just know it. So for now let's enjoy peace while we can" Nate said.

"Well…We still got two hours before our ride arrives. I say we go cause some havoc!" Fredrick suggested as he received glares from both of his friends.

"The commander told us to lay low and not to gain any unwanted attention. Don't jeopardize our …'vacation' Fredrick" Stella said with a stern voice.

"Ow, Come on don't be a party pooper Stella" Fredrick said as Stella just rolled her eyes

"Aren't confessors suppose to be disciplined and meek or act like a dignified individual, you're quiet stubborn right now" Stella questioned Fredrick.

"Uh…have you met Fredrick? He's been the weirdest Confessor I have ever met in the Brotherhood" Nate said.

"Hey! I find that offensive for comparing me with other priests. Not because I'm one of them that doesn't mean I can't be like a normal average person in the community" Fredrick said back with a little pout as Nate and Stella just gave another glare to the Confessor.

"Can we not?" Stella said with an irritated voice trying to stop the argument.

"Okay, okay, you guys win" Fredrick said in surrender as he dismissively waved both arms.

"How about your mission back in Mantle" Fredrick asked again to Stella.

"Didn't you read the report. If you're asking about Atlas. It's an Advance-looking city, skyscrapers, tenth-floored buildings. But less advanced than the GDI to be honest" Stella said. If you have watched Star Trek 2012 then you do know how the City of Atlas looks like.

"Let's just wake Chloe and go" Nate said.

**Location: Vale**

_"Gryle's POV"_

The day was fun to simply say it. I was walking on my way back to the sky port and book a flight back to Beacon. Along the way, I see alleyways filled with stamped Flyers saying _"Join the Brotherhood"_ with our insignia printed, I guess our influence in the kingdom is spreading well and we are receiving massive supports from Faunus and Humans all over the world, the council can't pretty much do anything about it, this are mainly proposals not demands and If they try to act against the Brotherhood, they're gonna lose support from the people and I'll have them meet a face full of bullets.

But the city was still on full rest status due to the peaceful and attractive culture of Vale, not that I'm against that. The fact was this people were living in their daily lives, acting like nothing happened the past months, as if the White Fang won't attack anytime or they just live oblivious to the hard works of the authorities and hunters.

Since Saboteurs and I pretty much gobbled up all the information needed about Remnant from the Libraries and bookstores. Only left now are theories or predictions.

I then reached a certain alleyway. The area was clear, so it was a suitable area of privacy. Then two figures came out from the shadows and revealed themselves and approached me. On the right was a Young girl whose hair was a combination of pink and brown on each side carrying a modified rapier disguised as a simple pink parasol, a spy that infiltrated the White Fang on undercover as Roman's Top Henchmen.

On the left was a Confessor Priestess named Hana Ameyuri, the one in charge of the operating Brotherhood in the city undergrounds and a spy that infiltrated the SDC Vale branch just a week ago. Apparently, the SDC had two separate factions, one was the DMG or Dust-Mining Group which concentrates more on their Economic advance and was protected by the AAF and where are Faunus Slavery is being used while the SWF or the Schnee Weapons Foundation that concentrates on Dust Military Hardwares for the AAF which locations was VERY VERY classified to the public and employees of the SDC. Not even the highest of the SDC knew of these facilities, not even Weiss. Cannot risk for a White Fang attack even they have their personal and powerful security force.

Hana Ameyuri was also in charge of the management and security of the Faunus protestors in Vale to avoid any harm that would disrupt the Protest. But I ordered her not to start a militia or rebellion, instead she used my Black Blade Militants as the forefront.

During my first days here in Vale. Me and Hana operated a Brotherhood beneath the city with a path leading to my base near Beacon. We we're gathering supporters and those wish to follow the ways of Nod. In the event of a violent act, Hana and my militants in Vale would act against any transgression or disruption that would terrorize our supporters or the protestors.

We found Neo or Neopolitan in the sewers weeks after. Brusied, clothes ripped and crying. I can already say she was an abandoned and abused child due to her appearance, so I took her in. At first, she was scared and terrified at us, due to our clothing being very black and little red, but she eventually got contented with life in the Brotherhood. She showed me what she can perform, surprisingly she has potential in combat, way farther for a beginner. I then trained her 5 sessions a week with Hand-to-hand and rapier Combat, in just 6 weeks, she was able to beat down 4 out of 5 of my Shadows during their spar test. There, we welcomed her as a family and she was able regain that happy smile of hers. Thou Neo isn't called a Shadow, an agent or spy would be more appropriate for her, she uses her parasol to deflect or block any kinds of attacks and doesn't use anything at all except that. What's impressive was her ability to create illusions or targetable decoys similar to Blake's Semblance and teleport herself or with someone at will.

"Anything to report?" I asked the two.

"Ma'am, I have found out that the there is an scheduled transport of hundreds of Dust and a High-ranking board member coming from Atlas tomorrow night" Hana said handing me a folder which contained information about the Transports. One freighter carrying more than a hundred crates of Dust and a high-ranking board member with personal security.

"Interesting. Neo, hand this to Roman, I pretty sure he still needs Dust on whatever they are planning" I said to the young girl named Neopolitan but Neo for short. I was kind to her like how I would treat Chloe, those two have met yesterday and I heard that they prettily got along with each other.

'Yes mentor, stealing from shops was getting us out of nowhere. I'm sorry to say that I am still unaware on what Cinder and Roman is up to in the southeast' Neo said in a way of her language by using her expression and fingers. She's so cute, why does people look her at a different way.

"That's okay, please inform me if Roman starts a move. Hana, ready some of my forces here in Vale. Also, order one of my Shadows to eliminate two of these men. That'll be all" I handed two pictures of the police officers back in the Docks.

"Yes commander, have a good night ma'am" Hana said and Neo gave out a bow and smile.

"Likewise" I said with a smile and started walking away from the duo.

"Want some Ice cream?" Hana asked Neo as she nodded excitedly in response.

_ "After a While"_

**Location: Beacon Skydock**

I walked off the Dustplane as I just arrived in Beacon. I proceeded to our dormitory building. Arriving at the hallway towards my RWBY's room then at the door. I expected that the 'mishap' was over and they got over it. What I didn't expect was when I heard a yell from the other side of the door.

"No!" Yelled someone angrily in the other side who seemed to be Weiss. I stopped my hand from twisting the knob and eavesdropped at the commotion.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because there a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!" Weiss said. Not everyone in the White Fang are murderers.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake said. Then nothing but silence. I can tell that they had shocked faces right now.

I see, so Blake was part of the White Fang, that explains the bow. Can't blame her on why she got offended by Weiss's insults. That's one of the expected things I could get from Blake, which a White Fang Member or Ex-White Fang member was living next door. That's not the problem though, now that she mentioned she is or used to be in the White Fang, what choice does she have now?

Suddenly the door bursts open and I see Blake dashing, apparently she bumped onto me stopping her on her tracks. Regaining her posture, she proceeded to ran outside again bothering not to look at me or speak to me. I turned to see the rest of my team but I put my gaze on Weiss.

"Words can both help or ruins one's life Weiss…Think before I cut your tongue off" I threatened Weiss who was again shocked at my words. I walked away leaving them unknown to my intentions.

"Legion, get me a stolen Bullhead to Beacon right now" I said.

"At once commander"

**Location: Beacon Courtyard**

Using my Glider to navigate in the skies and look for Blake. I saw her gazing upon the Hero Statue in the courtyard. Apparently, the carryall just arrived in the sky dock waiting for my orders and luckily no one was in the vicinity. I landed in the walkway several meters away from Blake who was now talking to the Faunus Monkey they were chasing earlier this afternoon. I just waited for them as I leaned on the lamp-post. Upon eye-contact.

"Gryle…" She said loud enough for me to hear. I then walked and stopped in front of them.

"Look Blake, try to calm your head for the night. Staying here won't help, so leave Beacon for the meantime. Don't worry about transport, I have a safehouse in Vale for the both you to stay for tonight so we don't have to worry about hiding"

"We?" Blake asked.

"You're a foul human, do you thinkwe can just trust you" The monkey Faunus said in an angry manner and judgmental look. I coldly glared at the Faunus. I summoned a Tiberium crystal spike from the ground have it pointed on the Faunus monkey's neck millimeters away from the radiating crystal. So this is how you treat ladies at first sight?

"Would you rather let me end you for that tainted mouth of yours and for breaking the law…or you rather play along with my demands" I asked with an icy voice to the Faunus who was now scared and nodded quickly. I then pulled back the crystal to the ground, I turned to see Blake also shocked, this is the first time I showed my power or what they call semblance to anyone except my targets.

"Sun, She's my teammate can you just refrain your mouth against my teammates" Blake said.

"I'm not completely human. _Shiva_ is more appropriate. But I never doubted myself being a person. I have no business with you but my teammate here" I said to the guy named Sun. I then walked off and gestured a Bullhead airship in the Skydocks. Getting on, Blake followed and got on while Sun stood hesitant.

"…you coming or what?" I asked impatiently.

**Location:Tuckson's Book Trade Back alley**

Arriving at Tuckson's place, I knocked on the Back door. Seconds later, the door opened only to show Tuckson still on his usual attire during his work.

"Yes…Oh hey kid, who's your friends"

"My teammate and some random guy. Can you prepare two rooms for them" I asked Tuckson and Sun nervously laughed.

"Sure, come on in. I'll get you guys to your room" Tuckson then lead them to their respective rooms. I had Tuckson modify the building for an emergency safe house for the Brotherhood operating in Vale. If you're asking, there's an Avatar and two Scorpion Tanks hidden in the basement with hundreds of GD-3 Assault Rifles. We then reached Blake's room as Sun went to his and Tuckson left us.

"Gryle...Who is he?"

"He's name is Tuckson, also a former White Fang Member just like you. I thought you would know him since you loved books" Blake seemed to be surprised about the Tuckson being a former White Fang but then calmed down.

"No it's my first time seeing him" Blake said then a moment of silence. How does she not know the owner of the famous bookstore in Vale. He's even a Faunus.

"Gryle? Are you angry…that I kept thi-"

"We all have secrets Blake, my power, my past and others. Look, get some rest and we can talk tomorrow okay, you're heads dealing a lot of things right now and I know it's hard to take it all in" I kindly suggested knowing that everything was too fast to bring in and her mind will blow any second now.

"Okay" She said with an understanding smile. Well yeah, we're not bad but we are more violent than you could ever think of. It doesn't matter who's the bad side. All that matters is what they are fighting for. Blake and I never did really have a deep bond with each other. But it was still a close bond…our love of reading and my hate for racism made it.

"Good Night Blake" I said as she nodded and closed the door. I sighed and walked off. As I was about to pass Tuckson.

"She's a White Fang too?" Tuckson asked as I stopped.

"I don't know if she still is, but I think there's a story behind it"

"-chuckles- kinda reminds me when your people saved me"

"Well…She's still got a long way to go, including this city"

"So you're just gonna let the White Fang do what they want"

"I don't negotiate or bargain to anyone other than the Brotherhood and its most trusted allies, not even the Queen herself. Let the Hunters and Authorities do what they are being paid for, but if they harm the well-being of my Brothers. I'll be the one to choose their fate" I blankly said.

"Okay kid, enough with the overprotective trait, you still got work right?" Tuckson said as I just glared small at him

"I'll be back in the morning, have a good night Tuckson" I said walking off.

"You too kid" Tuckson said.

**NC 03-25-01 (DAY 85)**

**Location: Katie's Crust Cafe**

A night after, we then left Tuckson's place and I brought Blake and Sun to the Café I visited yesterday. We be seated ourselves on the outside tables so we can have privacy. I asked them what they want for Breakfast and again they were surprise that I'm paying for them. I didn't want the subject go furthermore on my relationship with money so I just ordered coffee for the both of them and I ordered a plate of cookies and milk.

Now on a table outside, Silence flew in the air. Blake took a sip and placed back her cup.

"So you want to know more about me?" Blake asked.

"Finally she speaks!" Sun exclaimed. Damn this guy is starting to be annoying.

"Like I said, would you like me to permanently shut your mouth, this isn't easy for her" I coldly and irritatedly said to Sun as I noticed a sweat dropped and a gulp from him. Blake sighed and began.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them, stupid holier-than-thou creeps to get whatever they want, bunch of freaks if you ask me" Sun said then took a sip of his coffee.

"I was a member of the White Fang" Blake said as Sun nearly choked on his coffee from the revelation.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang!?" Sun asked in surprise.

"Indoor voices please" I said to Sun.

Blake then told her tale as Sun and I as we just listened. She was born in the White Fang when it was it was still a Peaceful Organization that she followed mostly of her childhood. But then after they became violent, Blake decided to defect and become a huntress. Typical ending for a dark story.

"So here I am, a criminal hiding plain view, all with the help of a little black bow" Blake finished as twitch her cat ears hidden in her black bow.

"So…Have you told yours friends any of this" Sun asked

"Only Gryle here knows about it. Apparently, she's the only person I can trust" Blake turned to me and held a smile as I also smiled in response. I eventually sighed and spoke.

"Thanks Blake…I wish I could somehow help you fix this problem, but there's nothing I could do anything personal. But I'm thankful that I earn your trust and for that I'm going tell you my secret" I said as they then paid full attention to me.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you is not to be…let's just say 'slipped'. I trust the both you not because you're my teammate or…friend but because of your race" I said as they nodded.

"Good. But first I'm going to ask you. Are you two familiar with the Brotherhood of Nod. Don't jump to conclusions yet. Just nod if you do" I said as they looked at each other then looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, now tell me what do you know about the Broherhood of Nod?" I asked.

"There are the people who actually helped my family in Vacuo after I moved to Mystral. Since they had that treaty months ago. Life has been better back home and I think I need to thank them for that" Sun said. I turned to Blake expecting a more detailed answer from her.

"Two months ago, the Four Kingdoms publicly announced the presence of Nod and telling that The Brotherhood of Nod is a part political, part religious and part military organization standing united in the name peace founded by a charismatic figure simply named as Kane what they seem to proclaim the founder of Dust and Corrupted Dust, they are located in southern regions of Vytal. They were responsible of the safety and rescue of many Faunus villages in Vytal and the improvement in Vacuo" Blake explained as I just nodded. I'm impressed that she is well 'informed' about us.

"Guess the Brotherhood's reputation seems to be on its right foot. Yes you are right, The Brotherhood of Nod is the one responsible on why life in Vacuo and the other Faunus cities had been better" I said.

"Wait? How did you know all of that" Sun asked Blake.

"It's all over the internet, I saw it when I was doing some research back in the Library, are you a part of them Gryle?" Blake said. Well we had an official website called .nod, it tells a basic BIO about the Brotherhood. Heck. I'm even amazed that they have an internet without the use of satellites! That's what Nakita Kozlov said.

"I'm yet surprised on why you haven't heard of the Nod-Vacuo Treaty yesterday Blake, yes I am a part The Brotherhood of Nod. To add it more, I'm actually the Commander in Chief of their military" I said as I see their faces shock at the a brief moment of silence.

"Then…you're the one who saved the Faunus in the south" Blake said.

"No, asked that to our Supreme Leader Kane. But yes I did lead the relief operations on the south" I said as there was a brief moment of silence.

"Um…Sorry for the first impressions Gryle. I always gotta be careful this day's" Sun apologized.

"Is speaking with such mouth to a lady means being careful?" I asked the Monkey Faunus as he just scratched his back-head. I then let out a sigh.

"But okay, I forgive you" I added and he gave me a smile, I then turned to Blake who was still speechless about my true identity, giving a surprise and suspicious look. I could understand her looks towards me. I always avoided the subject about my past, my constant advices to Ruby being a leader, my sheer amount of power or Aura and lastly my semblance.

"Now, tell me what you know about Corrupted Dust"

"Uh…Corrupted Dust is long lost Crystalline Mineral in Remnant. They can spread throughout the land harming both living and non-living. There are rumors that they still exist and extremely rare. Also, if Corrupted Dust is touched by a normal being. It would result death…That's all I know" Blake finished.

"There's also a tendency that this Corrupted Dust increases the aura of an individual if correctly used, but most individuals would result a bit mental breakdown or insanity" Blake also added.

"Do you know why, I always not choose Yang during our class with Professor Goodwitch"

"Actually, no. Professor rarely picks you for a match and every time you would go for sparring match, you're aura never seems to run out. Why?"

"If you haven't still guessed yet. The reason was that to control my insanity. The longer and more tensed the battle. The more I go insane and hunger for battle. It's because Corrupted Dust is running in my blood"

"So last night…that was" Sun said with a dumbfounded face.

"Yes…That was my semblance. You can call it 'Corruptor'. I can summon or turn any object into Corrupted Dust" I said still using the word Corrupted Dust instead of Tiberium. They we're still speechless about the revelation, so I had to play it cool for now.

"Blake, I know you have a lot of questions and suspicions about me but I wish you can settle this problem with Weiss first" I said as I received another understanding nod from the Cat Faunus.

"I'll try, but Gryle…why did you tell me?"

"A part of me wants me to ask you to join the Brotherhood, but after hearing you're story, I can understand why you would choose the path of a Huntress. I told you because you have earned my trust even when I saw you're bow twitch" I said as I earned another rare smile from her.

"Thank you very much Gryle. I'll consider your offer, but as you said, I have to settle things with Weiss first"

"But first let me assure you that the Brotherhood is bigger and more violent than the White Fang if things go out of hand, almost even larger than a kingdom itself. We're bigger than some terrorist organization running around stealing people's belongings and we are not affiliated to any of the kingdoms other than Vacuo. Please do not let my true identity leak to the council or the authorities" I said as they nodded with an okay.

"I agree to you, the Atlas council greatly misinterpreted you're relationship with Vacuo and the Faunus. But why are you in Beacon. Don't you have _'Commander's'_responsibilities?" Blake asked.

"I do. But I'm here for two things. A little vacation and information"

"I get the Vacation part but what kind of information are you looking for?"

"Information regarding about High-ranking Members of the Schnee Dust Company and their classified Dust mining sites or facilities" Well that's my first objective. Bring out the innocent, kill the rest.

"And you think Weiss has that?"

"Not for now but she'll eventually have it in the days to come"

"Wait, what are you going to do with the SDC" Sun asked.

"It's either I'll destroy or apprehend the company. You both do know that they're behind the Faunus Slavery in Atlas" I said.

"No! What I also mean is why?" Sun asked me again.

"As you both know, the master goal of the Brotherhood of Nod is to eliminate the oppression and corruption in this world. Yes, I could simply infiltrate all the kingdoms right now and kill the person who's behind the strings or annihilate the entire senate with one order, thus creating a new age. But before moving with the main dish, our first step is to eliminate the roots of this oppression and that begins with the Schnee Dust Company. People like Weiss's Father or maybe even Weiss must be first killed in the process."

"…" Both kept quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. Their gazes we're concentrated on their own cups.

"Blake, I know taking one's life is cruel and malicious. But fighting with prayers, words and signs against corruption is not going to change anything. You do understand what I mean, I have been in a revolution before." I said to Blake. After a moment of silence, Blake finally speaks.

"I understand. Are there any people knows that you're a part of_them_" Blake asked after a moment of silence.

"Ozpin, Glynda, Roman and someone you will eventually meet. That reminds me, tonight a Heist will start by Roman in the Eastern port"

"Wait, how would you know that?" Blake asked suspiciously.

"A Schnee Company Freighter will off load a huge shipment of Dust from Atlas and one of my spies are able to infiltrate the White Fang that's why. Go to the eastern Port tonight, you'll find the answer to your questions and doubts about the White Fang and the robberies in Vale" I explained.

"She's got a lead, I did hear some guys back in the ship about Atlas transporting big dust craters to Vale. It's a good chance to see who's behind all of these robberies" Sun said.

"If you're thinking about me stopping Torchwick. No, I won't stop him in his objectives, I will let him slip by unless he tries to harm me and the Brotherhood. But I won't also stop you from apprehending him, and to assure you again. I'm not affiliated with Torchwick nor his associates nor the White Fang"

"So we'll go to the port and wait for them there. Simple as that" Blake said.

"You and Sun go on ahead. I need something to discuss with my men before I go to but we'll eventually meet at the port later tonight"

**Location: Vale Council Room**

In a large room with large oval table stand on the center. Two shaded figures are seated and a couple of official standing behind waiting for their fellow councilman. The front then burst open showing another shaded figure walking fast to his chair with an angry and stressed face.

"Now can somebody in this room! Just explain what in dip sh*t just Atlas sent me this morning!" The councilman asked furiously as be seated himself and showed a message from his Scroll.

"What is he talking about?" One of the officials asked.

"Calm down Councilman, we too are surprised about the news"

"Calm down!? It's three months before the Vytal Festival and I hear General Thrawl and Ironwood is coming here! What sense does that make for Atlas to make such a move!" The councilman said in outrage.

A music tone then rang in the room.

"Oh…Excuse me hello. Hello?!" The official brought out his scroll and said.

"What the f**k is going on here!"

"Everyone, please shut up, we still have a long day ahead of us"

"Care to explain the message" One the councilman said to the other. The room then fell to silent.

"Aherm…To all people here in this room that is unaware with the situation, I shall discuss the proposal once more. The Council of Atlas has declared war against the Brotherhood of Nod shall be publicly announced all over Atlas tonight. But if these piece of information reaches the ears of our citizens, there is a chance that this situation will spread panic attack to the citizens and tourist's. Forcing us to delay the festival to ensure the safety of the citizens" The councilman explained. Some of the officials behind them widened their eyes.

"The proposal was that if we support the AAF in their impending invasion to the south we would be greatly relieved and rewarded due to our efforts. Telling that Nod is a threat to the world. Threatening military action against Atlas to stand down from both Vale and Nod borders and prevent the invasion from happening is impossible"

"The question is, are we going accept the proposal or no" the other councilman said as everyone murmured 'no'. All of them wouldn't' want to participate such unjustifiable war against Nod. Why would they!? They can't even defeat some literal animals in the woods, what now for an unknown organization who just came out of nowhere slowly reclaiming the old lands in the south.

"Vale is an independent, peaceful and trustworthy kingdom I will not accept such proposal and risk the lives of hundreds of Hunters just for some useless Dust and Lien! This isn't fighting for freedom. It's jealousy!"The councilman said with mad honesty.

"I agree. To start some bloody civil war is the last thing we all have in mind. Judging from all of your looks, we now all know the right decision" The councilman said. Everyone took their glances of each other then nodded.

"Then it's decided" The officials and Hunters left the room leaving the council.

"We will never take Atlas for a traitor. But they just sold their own kingdom before Nod could. So called peacekeepers and protectors"

"As we have said earlier. We will not respond to their call. All we could do now is pray for the souls who will face an impending war or tragedy"

"Wait a minute!?...Was Atlas able to achieve self-pregnancy?"

"…" The rest was widened their eyes at the sudden question.

"…"

"…"

"What?"

'This guy seriously…someone punch him in the face!' One of the councilmen thought.

**Location: Somewhere else in Vale**

_"3rd Person POV"_

Later that day. Gryle met up with her old teammates at Tucksons and formulated a plan to eliminate one of her targets. Unfortunately, her target was a SDC official with high rank status and they were a part of an unknown and upcoming Heist in the port tonight. So it's expected that there will be high security protecting the target.

The plan was to eliminate the SDC security guarding the off loaded crates, secure the area for the White Fang and delay the Authorities while they do their work. Gryle knew that the White Fang Militia can't withstand such fight against the Authorities or Hunters even with their overwhelming numbers. They were similar to the Millions of Irregulars or Militia of Nod back on earth weak and fragile, with the exception of being zealous and fearless. Gryle never wanted to use less-trained or inexperienced soldiers at her disposal. So she had the Militants on her Military Branch trained like professionals and Veterans that can match up a couple GDI Riflesquads or a squad of Zone Troopers. This what made the Black Blades famous like the Black Hand with their Confessor Cabals.

The objective was to secure the SDC member and transport him to safety before even the Rouge SDC's kill him or White Fang can catch him and let confessors do their job for interrogation.

After the meeting, they were given a break for the afternoon and Gryle strolled with Chloe around the city. While the others were on their own see Nate, Stella, and Fredrick walking along in the streets of Vale.

"It's lively as always doesn't it" Fredrick said noticing that the streets were crowded a bit.

"It does...it wasn't this crowded a month ago, is the Vytal Festival is really big of a deal" Nate asked.

"It's where cultures all around the world gather together in one occasion, It can be somehow pleasing to see such event for the citizens" Stella explained.

"Blake!" yelled a gothic dressed girl. The group turned to see three figures behind them.

"Blake!" called out a blonde.

"Gryle!" For some reason, Stella and Nate were annoyed with her tone of voice. The tone was meant for lost animals and top of that. Using it in Broad Daylight and Public Area.

"Geez…Screaming out someone's name like she's a cat" Fredrick said as they continued back walking to their destination.**(AN: Technically, Blake is a cat)**

"They're Gryle's teammates, I can tell from that person behind the two" Nate said.

"White hair, white dress, and a scar to the left eye. Weiss Schnee" Stella said.

"Uh…Is it just me or the area did somehow become Isolated" Fredrick said noticing that no citizen can be seen on the street, just them and the group of hunter-in-training behind.

"I've noticed" Stella said as a tumbleweed barreled and passed them.

Meanwhile with GRWBY without Gryle and Blake. The three we're through the streets hoping find to their teammates. And here we go again! Weiss being a smug little brat and Ruby being like nutless cute monkey.

"Weiss, you're not helping" Ruby said whining.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police" Weiss said.

"Weiss" Ruby growled.

"It was just an Idea"

"Yeah a bad one"

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before jumping to conclusions and figure why Gryle also left" Yang said to the heiress.

"I think when we hear it, you'll both realize I was right"

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today" Penny cut in out of nowhere. The group turned around to see her following them.

"Ah! Penny where did you come from" Ruby asked.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Penny asked.

"Uhh…"

"We're looking for our friends Blake and Gryle" Yang said.

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl…And who's Gryle?"

"Wait…how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears" Penny said as pointing on top of her head and Yang looked confused.

"What cat ears, she wears a…bow" Yang said as a tumbleweed barreled past them.

"She doe like tuna a lot" Ruby whispered.

"So where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know, she's been gone since yesterday" Ruby said. Penny then walked to her grabbed her by the shoulder.

"That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend. I won't rest until we find your teammates" Penny offered with her weird smile.

"Uhuh, that's really nice of you Penny, ah…but we-we're okay really, right guys" Ruby asked and turned to Yang and Weiss who wasn't with them anymore. A tumbleweed barreled passing the duo once again.

"It sure is Windy today" Penny said noticing the change of the wind.

Meanwhile with Yang and Weiss still looking for Blake and Gryle.

"Thanks anyways" Yang thanked as she closed a shop's door.

"This is hopeless…You really don't care if we find her do you?" Yang said and asked the Heiress with a depressed voice and a slight angry face.

"Don't be stupid, of course I care. I'm just afraid of what she'll say to me or what horrors Gryle will do to me when we find them…The innocent never run Yang" Weiss said back to the Brawler.

'You're a hunted prey unaware to your hunter's presence' Yang thought still thinking about what Gryle said to Weiss last night.

**[END]**

**AN: Not much happened in this chapter and not much to talk about. So Yeah...I hope you enjoyed that one and I'll see you in the next update. Also, thank you all for your support, I managed to reach more than 20 followers and 15 Fav. and almost 50 Reviews. Again, see you in the next update. Have a nice day sirs.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Trying to take a break from Gryle's perspective for now. I'm trying to add SOME of your given OC's into the story, again thank you. Man, why did I create such big and long story. The first part of the filler chapter is mostly Erich Hartman's first impressions about Nod and first day in duty and introduction of other OC's that will take part in the story. Oh and a reminder back in Chapter 6, Everything about the History of Nod in Remnant is fake and all made-up by Gryle herself and her forces only knew of this except Trainees, it's necessary due to secrecy.**

**Erich will be my secondary POV character.**

**The setting is still set on the day and time where Gryle is currently dealing with Blake and Sun.**

**The chapter will introduce some of your given OC's. Thank you again!**

**BIG REMINDER AND PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION IF YOU CAN: **

**REMEMBER BACK CHAPTER 6 in the Atlesian Trooper Database saying that they are armed with Dust Energy Rifles and Pistols, please forget about. I've been re-watching the episode where they use those guns. Judging by the SFX and design. Since they we're no cartridges coming out as they fired, given that it is semi automatic and the SFX sounded like a blaster or laser proving that Gunpowder wasn't used, I came to my own conclusion that it is an Gauss Rifle and pistol or a Magnetic Acceleration Rifle. If you disagree, please answer the question in my head. It'll really help me a lot, so please if I'm mistaken, explain what that Rifle is?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN C&amp;C, RWBY, STRIKE WITCHES OR ANY OF THE HISTORICAL FIGURES IN THE STORY! I ONLY OWN GRYLE BANE AND THE OTHER OC'S**

"conversation"

'thoughts'

**-SFX-**

**/**

**Location: Air Tower 12/City of AF3**

_"Erich's POV"_

I'm Erich Hartman, A Vertigo Pilot for my Savior (Kane) and the Brotherhood. This city was a Poor village me and my twin sister Erica was born from. Before I was a Vertigo Pilot, I lived with my twin sister Erich in this old village, you can already tell that Erika is my only family left, our family's name can be found in the theatres of war 80 years ago. We we're having a very harsh life but I was still managing to have bright future for both me and Erica, we we're planning of attending a combat school but we had financial problems and we weren't pretty much progressing, then they came.

At first, I was terrified and scared at their arrival in our village, they had very foreign weapons and vehicles, it's not from what I saw from the people that came from the place they call Vale, they we're wearing hooded armors and masks with glowing red visors, they we're also big and intimidating soldiers that were with them. Unfortunately, they met up with our Elder and we we're relieved that they we're Faunus's in their army and was negotiating in terms of peace and life. After that, Life in our village had never been better, they gave our needs and our village turned into a city just because of a literal walking metal-bug.**(AN: She's referring to the Nod MCV if you're asking, this is TW3 so no crawlers here people)**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Location: City of AF2/Just near the Temple of Nod_**

_Before we pick our desired Unit to attend to we we're required to finish our combat training, not because you can drive or pilot vehicle doesn't mean you can defend yourself. We we're required to at least learn the usage of Projectile weapons, the Liquid Tiberium-Built Katana and the basic self-defense mechanism._

_"Let's do our best Sis"_

_"Let's aim for the top!"_

_"ATTENTION!"_

_In a 9x6 line, we all stood in attention, both hands in our back-waist in front of our leaders, one in the center is Gryle Bane, the commander in chief of the Brotherhood of Nod, second in command of his eminence Kane. Everyone else in the trainee including my twin sister all had stern faces towards the officer who is in charge of our training. The officer wore black strong, intimidating and exotic armor and an emblem can be seen in his chest which seems to resemble a pair black katanas inside a black hexagon-triangle, the officer was Confessor. Fom what I heard, Confessors are Nod priests sharing the gospel and words of the Prophet Kane, at the same, they are Black-Clad Armored-Warriors who led rallies, followers and militants into battle._

_"You are now the official members of the first Black Blade Trainee's! The Prophet smiles on your bravery of joining the arms of his Brotherhood! But for now you are just weaklings waiting to be purified by cleansing fire or to be eaten by some tainted creatures beyond these walls!" The Confessor insulted, but it's expected to be insulting, it's boot camp after all. Not some teenage Combat School._

_"During your days here, you'll be trained to kill, I'm not only referring to the Grimm but also Humans and Faunus that are considered Oppressors, Heretics, Traitors, Facists and Animals who befall to Pride! You will be trained to kill anything or anyone who dares to break the Peace and those who threatens the Brotherhood!"_

_"After your training! Will you still be a weakling to the eyes of Kane! Or will you become his follower that your name will be forever remembered for protecting the Brotherhood and reclaiming the Holy Lands! The Prophet has great plans for his childrens, the choice is yours to follow the path the prophet has prepared for you!"_

_"PEACE THROUGH POWER!" The Confessor shouted with a powerful voice with both arms held high. __**(AN: Do you guys know the Hail Hydra Gesture?)**_

_"PEACE THROUGH POWER!" The other trainees and I shouted in Unison also raising our arms._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Deciding to join the army in honor of our ancestors who participated in every Aerial Warfare. Erika and I experienced the most intense and brutal training of our lives, it almost felt that we we're training for two years but it was merely two months. Along with my twin sister, I'm now a dedicated pilot and follower of the Brotherhood of Nod thanks to my Overall Commanding officer or Commander, Gryle Bane. I also took hold of the title Ace of the_ Luftwaffirst _for being in the top while Erica came second, I asked the meaning of the title, according to their archives, _Luftwaffe_ was a term used for the air force of a certain foreign nation which they claim that Erika and I originated from. _First_, referring for being with the first batch of trainees.

Knowing the history of Nod wasn't really needed or an obligatory but it was my guilty pleasure of learning it. Following and believing that Nod really existed long ago, I learned a lot of things from books to databases. Of course, a typical organization always starts being revolutionaries, the army sought stronger, transforming from paramilitary to military. The GDI or Global Defense Initiative was the ancient enemy of the Brotherhood of Nod, they seem to claim that it was a government of fascism and oppression like the Kingdom of Atlas thousands years ago and nothing but a lost remnant now. Long story short, Corrupted Dust or Tiberium we're being widely used as resources and weapons. It's been kept secret claiming and saying that people always misunderstands the relationship between Nod and Tiberium, saying that it's terrorism or market abuse using such contagious and dangerous material treating like it's a curse, but honestly it was a blessing to Mankind according to the Nod archives which they, and now I really supported and believed. Even with enormous supports and faith, the information itself is still concealed from the other kingdoms. The funny thing was, that everything started from a Four-legged mech walker they call the MCV or Mobile Construction Vehicle. I heard that one of those can build the large cities based from the Brotherhood's designs, but most military structures are underground-based, don't know about the details nor should I care about that matter. It's secrecy after all.

I'm not the only Faunus who joined the arms of the Brotherhood, they we're all different kinds of my race that joined the Nod Army. From the Militia, Vehicle Training, Shadow Ops, Avatar Mech Pilot Program, Aircraft Training which I went and etc. Something was actually bickering on my mind on why was the backbone or battle-axe of our forces we're called militia. The term militia is only used on rebels, untrained soldiers or civilian volunteers in towns outside the kingdoms security, but from what I see from our brothers in the militia are an organized group of enthusiastic and battle-hardened soldiers of the Prophet, but I'm not questioning my superiors, just curious why that's all.

Thou the Brotherhood's army uses the Typical Military-Ranking System. The Ideology was evangelism or religious in both politics and military like treating us equally as if we are Brothers and Sisters in arms and in faith even they hold such high spot or being great disciples. However, we still respect individuals who holda high-ranking position or title. Sure they accepted the fact they we're higher in the army branch but they never took pride of their position. Instead of a salute, just stand in attention, give out a smile or bow in respect.

The only branch that was cut off from the trainees was the Aerial or Orbital Navy. The Orbital Navy only accepted the Veteran Militants and most cherished troops of the Brotherhood such as the Black Hand troopers and Shadow Ops, positioned in both sea and space designed airships. The difference between us and the Aerial Navy was that the Aerial Navy had exclusive Repulsion Stabilizer Engines installed on both the Nod Aerial Battleships and its docked Aircrafts. It was like an extension to Venoms and Vertigos in giving them space-ferrying capabilities. Shocking information if you ask me. Stealth Technology, Orbital Technology and Laser Technology, can you still say that Tiberium is a curse.

Right now, I'm standing in front of my personal VTOL Vertigo Bomber Plane Mark 2 in the 8-florred Air tower air pad taking the time to admire. What was interesting about the history of this plane was that the Mark 1 was only carrying 1 bomb and wasn't armed with dual front lasers which they said to be the first generation of Vertigo Bombers. The Mark 2 was built by the Black Blades since they wanted the Vertigo perform like a Heavy fighter and not just a bomber although the VTOL Venom Scout ships we'relighter, faster and more maneuverable also upgraded with dual tri-rocket launcher.

"Brother!" I turn to see a short Blond-haired and smiling Fox Faunus wearing a black tank top with her black Pilot-jacket tied on her waist and black skirt. It was my sister Erica.

"You done with your plane?" I asked Erica.

"Yep! It's all ready, I was bored so I went to look for you" Erica said.

"How about your room?" I asked again as I noticed that she fidgeted for a second, that's all I needed to know if her room is messy or not.

"Ye-Yes…" She stuttered and I chuckled.

"Well…I need a little help with mine, will you?" I asked and gave out a brush.

"Sure!" Erica said and excitedly grab the brush from my hand, I'm glad she was able to maintain her kind and carefree self even with all the harsh training and brutal exercises we experienced in the past month. We we're currently cleaning my plane and waited for our commanding officer, it's not that it was dirty, It's just that each pilot is responsible for the well being of their respective planes.

"So how's your first day?" I asked.

"Meh. It's more quiet and peaceful than our days back in Bootcamp, maybe not for Ian" Erica said.

"Huh, I thought he was on his way to the northern outpost. What happened?" I asked curiously.

Ian Lorde was one of the first Humans that we got close with. We first met him when they came to our village, we never knew that they we're Humans who would accept our race and treat us equally as a person.

"He got his foot stomped by one of those Awoken robots first thing in the morning before he could even step on the Carryall"

"Ow. That's gotta hurt, I heard those things are heavy and well-armed" I said. Awoken, old scraps from the Atlesian Military Hardware scavenged back in the continent Mantle, that's what I heard.

"Heavy and Well-Armed, yes. But they lack emotions and unquestionably loyal which kinda creeps me out. Not to mention they don't have those things" Erica said pointing my LTBK lying on the table.

"Everyone's been saying that for a while now. At least we know how to fend for our lives and the Brotherhood" I said.

Speaking of which, my personal equipment, I was wearing a typical Black pilot-jacket and pants, as well as black gloves and combat boots. I was of course trained to use a Liquid Tiberium-Built Katana, believe it or not, it could ALMOST cut or pierce through anything if you have the strength and right mind to wield it.

Unlike the militia who uses the Tiberium Rifle Mark 3 which cartridges' are Tiberium AP rounds, Vertigo Pilots and other vehicular drivers or anyone who isn't part of the militia force uses the typical and old GD-3 Assault Rifle firing normal bullets, this we're used by irregulars or volunteers willing to put their lives for the Brotherhood. The rifle had its own standards but all in all it was just right, an all-purpose rifle widely used by revolutionaries, good enough to kill someone or something, maybe even a child can use it.

"I can't wait for the my mission, hope will be paired together"

"Of course we will be, you're my wingman in the skies since Day 1. I'm pretty sure Steven will have us both being partners"

"And you are now" Someone said behind us. We turned to see the addition to the conversation, it was Steven Kings, also a Vertigo Bomber pilot and the commanding officer of the 23rd Black-Wings which Erica and I are drafted into.

The 23rd is stationed in the city of AF3 and was also responsible about the bombings in Menagerie at the beginning of the initial reclamation operation two months ago. Consisting of 24 Venoms and 16 Vertigo Bombers all docked and on standby in the Air towers in AF3.

"Really?!" Erica asked in joy as Steven nodded.

"Yay! Thank the Prophet, we'll be together in life and in death!" Erica happily said as she crashed to me with very a tight hug. I just smiled and rubbed her head, happy for being drafted as my wingman. Vertigo uses the ace and wingman system while the Venom uses a five-man squadron.

"Take it easy sis, you'll eventually have to marry someone if you want our legacy to continue on" I said as she broke the hug and violently blushed at the thought of marriage and Steven slightly laughed. She's so cute and it's so tempting to tease her more.

"Brother! It's not like that! Besides we're brothers and sisters, right?" Erich reasoned.

"In faith yes, but Kane doesn't forbids his children to form such bonds and creating offspring's. After all, it is for the next generation of Nod" Steven explained which made Erich redden more while I also slightly blushed at the thought for a second. Nod families was a little stretchy if you're going think deeper about it

"Don't worry Sis, I'm pretty sure there's someone here that caught your attention" I said again trying to maintain my coolness.

"No! I don't like anyone! There's no way I would ever like anyone, not even Ia-" She said but then covered her mouth with both her hands. I mentally held a grin now knowing that she had interest with Ian Lorde. She then saw our eyes and faces trying to hold out our laughter.

"Please stop teasing me for the 20th time!" Erica whined loudly like a child now with a very red faced as Steven and I burst out laughing again.

Romance or intimate relationships weren't really a thing to me, as a guy and a self-proclaimed loyal follower no less, acting with pure modesty, distinguished and noble is a must, not because of my picture with girls or how they look at me in the Brotherhood, but in respect to his eminence for he is watching over me. As Steven said, in time or my personal prophecy I would eventually meet someone that would protect me in times of weakness.

Thanks to the Brotherhood, life with my sister had never been better.

**Location: Tech Lab/Southern Coastal Base**

_"3rd Person POV"_

Inside a large Red-lighted Testing Lab, 2 figures stand in front of Central Turret Hub that had three wires connecting to machine-device just meters away from the Central Turret Hub. The Turret seems to be deactivated or offline as the three figures kept saying weird things and pressing buttons from those red holographic keypads on their computer. We recognize one of the two figures who seemed to be Dr. Klieg, the leader of the Tech Lab Group of the Black Blades.

"Connecting E.V.A. Systems to Test Turret Hub 1" said the first figure.

"Terminating recorded Automation Core-data" Legion said across the room.

"E.V.A. is connected, activating turrets now" said the first figure again.

"E.V.A. Systems online…Primary Automation Systems Activated" Legion said, then T-shaped resembling like Gun Turrets arose from the three machines connected to the Hub, as well as the Hub itself had its own turret.

"And it's done!" Dr. Zein exclaimed with triumph as he held a proud smile.

In front of him was a revised version of the Shredder turrets. The old oversized-smoothbore shotguns mounted on the Turrets we're now replaced by a pair of 6-barrelled Gatling Guns that fires Tiberium-based Armor Piercing Bullets. So expensive yet powerful like the Laser Turrets, the turret can literally kill hundreds of targets in a minute, if not, maybe lesser than half a minute.

"That concludes our work doctor, I hope Kane smiles on his new defender" The first figure who seemed to be Wolf Faunus Lady in her twenties said.

The Faunus resembles to be like a older version of Blake Belladonna but a little more matured and blessed if you know what I mean, she had Sparkling-Icy eye colors and black-long hair with fox ears standing high and cute at the top of her head as well as her waving fluffy tail at the back of her waist, wearing a lab coat symbolizing that she's a part of the Tech Lab group or Research team. Her name's Eilla Juultilinen.

A former White Fang member who defected with Tuckson during their escape in Vale along with the other 48 White Fang Defects. Eilla was the most and only smartest researcher the White Fang ever had, she excels mostly in Dust Usage especially when weaponizing it. Reason that she defected was she was forced to experiment on captured Human…Childrens. She would never have the will to slowly torture such younglings so she refused to cooperate, then branded as a Traitor to the cause.

Joining the Brotherhood and settling her new life was eventful. Meeting new kinds of people including kind humans was an enjoyment to her, she eventually needed a new kind of work if she wants to pay back her savior. There she showed her intellect in science to Dr. Zein, the Head scientist of the Tech Lab group. Approved by the commander, she is now with the Tech Lab group as second head scientist. Of course, she was first required to learn about Tiberium and Markings of the Tacitus.

At first, Eilla was very shocked as if she was back stabbed when she heard that Corrupted Dust existed within the grasp of the Brotherhood and they had lots! Especially in Menagerie since it's the only Red Zone in Remnant. Being a nerd about Dust of course drove him to the edge of happiness and excitement, Corrupted Dust was rare and she never got a chance to experiment on it, she only saw once in a Security detailed Dust Museum in Atlas. Thou she needed put aside her knowledge about Normal Dust and pay attention more on Tiberium. Much to her ease, she also learned the prophecies and teachings of Kane.

Now after listening to a rundown data of the technology of the Brotherhood, one that she was most impressed at was the MCV. Just having one of those can create armies and cities. Second was the Nod Orbital Obelisk Beam Cannon, space-related technology have been a Sci-fi for remnant, again driving her to excitement for facing reality.

Now she specializes in developing new weapons for the Brotherhood all based from obelisk and spitfire-laser technology while putting aside the Dust and Tiberium shard-based weaponry claiming that it's too risky using Tiberium against Dust. As well as Cyborg Technology since she also excels in Bio-technology. Also putting aside researching about Grimm creatures while the scientists in Menagerie will take care about that matter.

Though the scientists in Menagerie was progressively answering the questions regarding the origins of Grimm and making facts about them. Theories always exist in science and questions will never stop bickering the intellectual minds. About only a fourth was uncovered about the secrets of this Creatures of Darkness.

"Optimism bends in the mind. Of course his eminence would smile for such hard work of his children" Dr Zein said earning a smile from Eilla.

"I sure do hope he's happy…Something to be proud of"

Zein has been pissed that it took him about a month to finish the project, it was just revising or remodeling not re-creating. Normally, Black Hand or Marked of Kane Scientist's would finish upgrading Shredder turrets with Particle Beams in about a week or two. Luckily Eilla is there too calm him down.

"Now! Moving on to our next problem. Armors!" Zein pointed out.

"Ah yes. Here let me show you" Eilla then tap a few buttons on her tablet and showed a blueprint of a head to torso armor on the wide computer screen.

"This information is a duplicated data-file of the Atlesian Trooper Armor retrieved by my brothers in the White Fang in Atlas during this was still a prototype. Apparently, this armor doesn't only protect the user's upper body from bullets or shrapnel's. The armor slightly increases the user's strength and it is also installed with a shock absorber mini-device" Eilla explained.

"I see. So this isn't just a regular armor, it's powered"

"Yes, the helmet is also installed with Heads-Up Display or HUD, supporting the user in tactical advantages" Eilla explained, Zein then had a brief flashback of Zone Raider Helmets.

"I already know about the HUD. What I wanna know is the durability of this Armor"

"They are slightly weaker stronger than Atlesian Knights. TRM3's can do the job in ripping the armor into pieces, if you're lucky maybe GD-3 can kill a trooper, but there is also a disadvantage to this soldiers. The armor only protects the upper body of the user"

"Making them very vulnerable to regular weapons. There not so invincible after all!"

"I never said their invincible. Besides, everything's fair in war"

"You're not wrong, very well, please have the file submitted to the rest of the team so we can develop a considerable countermeasure against the military hardware. We will resume tomorrow first thing in the morning. Now run along Dr. Juultilnen, I'm sure your still in the part about Tiberium Core Missiles"

"Yes Doctor, learning new things is an enjoyment to me. But isn't using Bio-weapons a little overboard"

"As you have said Eilla, Everything is fair in war, it's not terrorism Eilla. The Brotherhood is just being resourceful and Tiberium is the core of our resources" Zein explained as Eilla just nodded.

"Tell me doctor, why did you choose to help the Brotherhood rather than live a peaceful life in Vacuo"

"I'm already dead Doctor Zein, I'm branded as a traitor to the White Fang and they would haunt me even I travel across the world"

"But with our protection, nothing or no one can touch you"

"That's the answer Doctor, I owe Nod. I wish to share my knowledge to the Brotherhood"

"Hmm…like every scientist purpose, you can go now Eilla"

"Of course, have a good day Doc" Eilla then left the laboratory leaving the doctor alone with the new turret.

"Likewise Eilla" Zein said before she could leave.

**Location: Town of Vindication/Far East Vytal**

**NC: Still the same day!**

**Time: 2:34 PM**

_"Maho's POV"_

The Town of Vindication, a small town near the borders of the sacred lands. Now under attack or overan by Grimm.

I see buildings across the horizon on fire as black ashes dominated the air, I can hear hundreds of screams of agony across the town, Rock and wooden debris can be found in every corner, Civilians running for their lives from invading Grimm creatures, dismembered corpses loitered over the streets, crows coming down for a feast. Town Militia's firing a series of gunshots and wielding different kinds of weapons trying protect the town.

Yet I didn't mind at all. In the shadows Ops, you are trained to kill nothing more nothing less, I'm nothing at all but a weapon, I am a blade for Kane to use. That's the main thing you'll get than just infiltration.

Right now, I'm in an alleyway oblivious to the screams of agony in the other streets, holding a struggling limbless Beowulf by the neck who was now yelping in pain and sadness. I grabbed out a Jet Injector Gun and stabbed it by the mouth as the Beowulf yelp more loudly and I pulled trigger as it began sucking Black-Crimson liquid. **(AN: I actually don't know how you use it)**

**-FOOTSTEPS-**

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

Then two figures in Noble looking clothes came running in the alleyway with faces tired and scared but I didn't mind them as I continued my work with the struggling Beowulf and they just passed by.

"No time for samples, Batgirl!" I heard my Shadow teammate say as he also passed by me with both Katanas out a chase to the two nobles earlier.

My name's Maho Kazehana. Batgirl's my nickname due to my Long white hair and my heritage being a Faunus with silted eyes, bat ears and sharp fangs, not that I minded being called like that since it isn't an insult. As I have said, I'm a part of the Shadow Operatives and this is my first day in the field.

During my days in Boot camp. I was instantly accepted into the Shadow Operatives, reason was that the Commander saw my eyes when we are lined during our first day in boot camp, she said that I had skill, resolve, valor and loyalty, she saw it all in my gaze when I turned to her for a split second. She was right, before I met the Brotherhood of Nod, I'm a lone wanderer trained by a rouge-hunter and former professor of Haven simply named as Raven, he trained how to survive the wilds and how to correctly wield any kind of blade. Leaving me and wander alone, I did nothing but survive and finding my purpose in this world, time to time I would visit scattered Towns in Vytal and then I met them.

Thou I treat my teammates like Brothers and Sister in faith and in arms, we just usually just go by the first name or nickname basis. They we're Kyle our team leader, Ray and Limy.

"Moving out" I informed my teammates through the comms and went on top of the residential structures. I followed my teammate through the rooftops as we gave chase to our targets while the other two is chasing them by the streets. The targets are two injured and disarmed Rouge-Hunters terrorizing small towns in Vale

"Stay on'em!" shouted Kyle as they hastily ran through the debris while firing their pistol at our targets direction and Grimm's along the way.

"What have you been doing" Ray asked me as we kept running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Fresh specimens. The doctor said they all need samples we can get" I said.

"I see, don't pay much attention to Zein. He's a crazy weapon nerd not a Grimm nerd" Ray said as I just kept running and ignored the remark. Our targets then separated their ways as they both split opposite directions by the town square.

"They're splitting up, Maho and Ray take the one on the left" Kyle ordered.

"Roger!" We both said in unison as the target that kept running hastily to the left. We jumped off and landed on the streets trying to chase him by ground.

"I got a clear shot" Ray said and drew one pistol, stopped and aimed it at the target as I just continue running towards the target.

**-BANG-**

The target fell to the ground as I see the bullet struck his left knee. Quickly unsheathing out one blade and sprinted to the target as he managed to stand back up with the support a lampost, I readied as I approached the target and did a horizontal slash before he could even turn around his head.

**-SLASH-**

I cut the target off in half, of course severely killing him in the process. Wiping out the blood off my LTBK, I sheathed the blade and turned to see Ray walking up to me.

"Nice and clean, a good one for your first day" Ray complimented.

"Thank you" I said with an expressionless face. Then Jet engine sounds can be heard from the other side of town. I turned to see Bullheads in mid-air as Hunters and Hunters-in-training jumped off the Aircrafts assisting the Town Militia in retaking the town.

"Looks like those Hunters from Vale are here, come on let's rendezvous with the others" Ray said as I just nodded and we started walking off to see our teammates.

Rendezvousing with the rest of the team, a Carryall transported us out of the Town and brought us back to base.

**[END]**

*****NOD INTELIGENCE DATABASE*****

**Gatling Turrets**

-Successor of the Shredder Turrets and counterpart for the GDI AA Turret. The Gatling Turret is an Automated Anti-Infantry and Anti-Air Defense Turret armed with a dual 6-barrelled Gatling gun that fires Tiberium-based Armor Piercing Bullets, greatly increasing their firepower to the point where one Gatling Turret hub can do as much or more damage than even two Shredder Turrets, and additionally makes them much more noticeably powerful against heavily armored infantry. Though the SAM Turrets are commissioned and more powerful, it is just like an added firepower or for fast moving targets. Like other Turrets, The Turret Hub can build and rebuild three turrets within the limited radius of the Turret Hub.

**Atlesian Paladin 290**

-With Eilla's defection from the White Fang and also carrying sensitive file regarding the Project 1002-AP that was uncovered by Saboteur spies during Infiltration Missions in Vale and Vacuo. The Atlesian Paladin 290 is an 8-10 meter tall armed mechanical walker built by the Atlesian Armed Forces with the cooperation of the Schnee Dust Company. The Paladin was not minded by scientist since a counterpart have been already built, The Avatar Mechwalker. Although the Avatar is taller, thicker, lightly armed but powerful and slightly slower. The Paladin seems to be agile, fast and Heavily armed that it might be able take on a Avatar in close combat battle due to the Exhaust and Suspension designs. Its armaments are two Dust Energy Guns attached to its arms and Mini-rocket pads on its back.

**/**

**AN: There you go a filler chapter without Gryle in it! 4 OC's introduced but they still lack information. Haha sorry about it, Newsflash I never expected the story to reach more than 20 followers so Thank you all, I hope it was worth it for you in reading this story. OC recruiting is closed. So….thatsalliloveyouallandthankyouforreadingbye! –Jumps into underground-.**


	12. Not a Chapter

LOL! I've been waiting for a week for voters for my poll. But I forgot to mention it last chapter because I thought I did.

Please read my Poll in my Profile and vote if you want. Thank you. Sorry! Hope your still hanging with me there.

Should I do the war arc during Volume 2 of RWBY or Before.

Before - The war will commence before the kick of second semester in the Beacon Academy affecting some parts of Volume 2. This would change some views about the story but their will still be canon parts in the next chapters and it will still be on effect.

During - The war will commence during the Volume 2 Arc of RWBY, interacting in both Southern Vytal and Vale while dealing with the situation. Most it will be little more canon since Gryle will remain in Beacon till the end of the year.


	13. Chapter 11 Part 1

**To Ghost: Yup sir I watch Modaiji blabla can't memorize it well. But I didn't base Maho from the Anime but still thanks. Yes, please do give me your request. I'll need all the help I can get from my readers. But take note that I really don't aim for many followers and favs. I just want to write and share it. Still, please do. My writings have been a disaster since I came to FF. Nice name new name by the way, Mr. Shadow Marshal.**

**To Evinco: Oh about that I…Wait? I already sent a reply to your review right? Ok.**

**To Kawaii Cream: I'm literally in love with you right now because of your name. Anyway, thank you if you loved the story, really appreciate it. I didn't really meant or wanted this story to be world building but it just kinda happened, still I'm happy that you liked the story.  
**

**/**

**AN: That was a long delay. About that I'm sorry for the late update because School is kinda you know?. Um Is it just me or the story gets more complicated and confusing as I continue on, well also I'm sorry for that, I did tell you back in Chapter 1 that it is a Weird Story hahaha. But yeah thanks for understanding. Don't worry guys, War and Action scenes are coming in later chapters. Please tell me if I should stop making or explaining new weapons and eye witnessed weapons because I think it's the reason on why the Story gets more complicated.**

**So here you go guys. a bit of spoiler. This will be split into 2 parts. But I'll tell you the rest in the next update.**

**Thank you for participating in the Voting Poll I created in my profile, hope you still enjoy the story. As always have a good day sirs.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO NEED TO REPEAT SIR.**

"conversation"

'thoughts'

**-SFX-**

**/**

**Location: Town of Baldonia**

We see a man whose leg is injured and was now leaning his back against a wall of a certain medieval house. Then a figure in black jumpsuit armor and red glass helmet walked to the injured man while cocking a pistol in his hand. Reaching the man, the figure shot the man in the head.

**-BANG-**

"HQ. All Targets Eliminated" The figure said with a…** (AN: You guys do know how Shadows talk in the game right?)**

"Copy that Shadow Alpha, Stand by for your next orders" An officer said through comms. Then the figure sliced an incoming Ursa down to the bottom.

**-Slice!-**

"Kekeke…I can see blood…everywhere" Kyle sadistically said with a wicked smile behind his helmet as he admired the carnage in the town. Limy sweatdropped a little at her teammates sadistic side.

"Having fun yet brother?" Limy asked also smiling.

"Humph…I love this type of job"

"Come on…We need to regroup with Ray and Maho"

"All units regroup with me on the bell tower" Kyle said as a pair of glider refracted on its back.

Back in the Town of Baldonia, The Town Militias fight against invading Grimm with the help of Vale Hunters continued. Ray and Maho now got united back with the squad. Maho and her squad took the time to 'observe' the fight between the defending Humans and attacking Grimm.

"Dang, these hunters sure do know how to be creative with weapons" Limy said.

"Can't argue with that, they got unique abilities which they call semblances" Ray said.

"Such power, yet why they are not able to reclaim a portion of the old lands" Limy said. The Shadows then noticed a Carryall approaching near town and landed as Militants went out and kill any threat.

"Well there goe- GAH! **–THUMP-**" Ray said but got cut off as he slipped by the roof and fell from three stories high. Kyle just sighed.

"Evac is here, come on we've stayed here for long" Kyle said as Limy just nodded and Maho stood back up to her feet.

**Location: GDI InOps Headquarters/Earth**

"I think someone just broke a leg" said a black haired girl in Blue uniform.

"You think?" replied a GDI officer beside her.

"Enemy Support Crawler spotted!"A GDI officer yelled.

"This is Firehawk Strike Team, Engaging enemy Crawler" a pilot said through the comms.

**Location: Vale Central Park**

_"Gryle's POV"_

"Seriously, this day" I said under my breath as Chloe and I held hands peacefully walking around the central district of Vale.

Exhaling deeply, another morning and afternoon is finished for the day. Such tiring days is more frantic here in Remnant than my days with General Slavik back then. Except the moment Blake and Sun was really curious about my powers this morning and the Military structure of Nod.

Well, I did gave them a run-down basis about my Tiberian-self and power but that's it. I wouldn't mention my Sidebar Powers, I mean who would not be shock to hear that I can destroy a small portion of this city every 7 minutes. If you're asking what I was referring, it was actually the Nuclear Missile.

I can't help but smile a bit in relief for Blake and Sun accepting for who I am, you know, being the second feared cult disciple and social outsider in the public due to my status. As the official statement given to the Councils of the Kingdoms stated that the Brotherhood of Nod only wished to end the tyranny and to unify the developing villages and towns that is being _'ignored'_ and _'neglected'_ by their respective kingdoms with their so-called voice of the people or Beacon of hope doctrine. Don't get me wrong, I bluntly emphasized those words right in front of their priceless faces with Atlas and Vale being the most comical. That's when tensions grew and doubts began to squabble the councils. It's no surprise to Vacuo and the Brotherhood that they would narrow their eyes towards us. I'm pretty sure Mr. Grog had enough listening politicians or councilman's acting like children bickering gimmicky bullshits how blahblahblah progress.

Finishing our little gathering in the café, I then went to Tuckson's and there I planned out our tonight's operation in the Eastern Port of Vale with the rest of my forces operating in Vale.

Ending my deep thoughts about the earlier events, I lightly shook my head and paid attention more on Chloe in our little girl date around the city.

"Now where should we go?" I asked the little girl again as we just finished another certain place.

"Um…sorry sis but I'm still clueless of how this village works" Chloe said, she doesn't really care the location, as long as she's with me and having fun. Such a blessing to be the center one soul's happiness. I don't blame her, what can you expect from a girl in an Isolated village.

"Well how about an Arcade?" I suggested as she tilted her head in confusion.

"What's an Arcade sis?" Chloe asked, arcades don't really exist back in the yellow zones of Earth. But I've heard it from Hana that from her country that.

"Well, Arcade is a place where you play games and have fun with someone" That's all I know but the word 'Fun' was enough to make Chloe smile wide in excitement.

"An Arcade!" Chloe repeatedly said with glee as I just smiled. If I'm correct, according to Yang, Ruby usually play this 'Arcade' establishments at nearby malls in the Vale Shopping District. So Chloe and I then hired a Taxi for the travel.

**Location: Nod Underground Base/Vale**

_ "Hana's POV"_

_To: Hana _

_From: Neopolitan_

_Please inform my mentor that I'm won't be participating in tonight's Heist due to Romans worry towards my own well-being. Though I insisted at first, I was told to not interfere with the operation and was given a considerable time of break for giving the information regarding the transports._

_If I am needed, I am just at the base near Emerald Forest._

_Send my regards and luck to mentor, Neo._

It's been months since I set out of that holy building and step into this world. In this world, GDI and Tiberium didn't exist but peace and prosperity wasn't. It was not as torn as our old world or so we thought if this Grimm did not exist in this world. It was the only reason Humanity sought together and opened to the path of unity but not peace.

Deep below the streets of Vale. Unknown to the citizens, an Underground Facility exists beneath the ground housing hundreds of Nod Weapons, Vehicles and Followers (Soldiers). It was actually the headquarters of the Sect of Nod Intelligence. The Cave System was man-made and it had very wide spaces. Here Undercover Nod followers living in Vale would gather and report any sensitive Intel or major movements and changes of the kingdom.

Apparently, Vale seems to be the primary target of Dust robberies due to the endless robbing sprees of Roman Torchwick with the help of the White Fang and Neopolitans cover along with hundreds of followers ready to betray the White Fang. Most trains or unprotected transports from the Public Schnee Quarries in Vytal would ship the most supplies, they would be an appropriate target for Dusts yet why does Torchwick sticks with second rate Dust shops. Was it to gain attention? How far was the White Fang can go just for trust or revenge.

Don't lecture me about loyalty or trust here, the conclusion is always trivial. Traitors, is acceptable, but death is the price. Never had I seen someone like Gryle who would happily cut the throats of General Killian and Alexia in the front of our brothers and his eminence.

Sighing heavily, I sat in my red-glowing and black painted office as I just finished going over folders and papers. Then my Communication device on my table spoke breaking me out of my meditation.

"Priestess Hana, Kark wishes to see you" said an officer through the comms and I reached to press and hold a certain button.

"Send him in" I responded. Seconds later, a man in blue suit came in the room holding a black folder.

"How can I help Brother Kark" I asked the man.

"I wish you and the commander to have this" Kark said with a grin as he gave out the black folder. The grin meant something good so I reluctantly grabbed it and opened to read the details.

"You can go now" I said as he bowed and left the room.

**CLASSIFIED REPORT # 00116**

**SECURITY LEVEL: LEVEL 3**

_Kark Roland  
Sect of Nod Intelligence Database  
Office of Dust Shipment Agency Representative_

_Following months prior to the SDC Incident. Glory to Kane for the Prophecy has fulfilled. As of Nod Calender March 25, 0001. The Vale Council has demanded an emergency meeting with all affiliating Industries and Agencies in Vale with their respective representatives._

_The Assembly brought appalling information to those who were present. The Kingdom of Atlas has requested Vale to support in Military and Hunting action against the Brotherhood of Nod operating in the Southern-Central Regions of Vale, thus ensuring a war against the Brotherhood. Tonight, the information will be spread all over the face of Atlas, then the world in the next few hours._

_Though information regarding about their movements to Vytal is unknown, it is safe to say that Atlas is readying an Invasion force to march into the Sacred Lands…_

**-CLOSE- **

I stopped reading the details as I already know where this was going. I quickly tapped another button on my communication device alerting the person in the other room.

That day, I had the report sent to Legion and the Commander. I hid a smirk at the report of our spy.

Later that day again, Brother Grog also informed the commander, Legion and I about the demand of Atlas towards Vacuo. Luckily, the Vacuo Council had faith in us and refuse to cooperate with the Council of Atlas, some of their citizens we're willing to give their lives to protect the new life they have acquired, mostly Faunus. We requested The Kingdom of Vacuo not to step into Military Action against Atlas to avoid another declaration of War and let us handle the situation.

**Location: In the skies Outpost Focur/Northern Central Vytal/Nod Territory**

**NAS Deadlock.**

Meanwhile in the Eastern Borders of the Nod occupied lands, we see 12 Flying Battleships in a V formation patrolling and floating in the skies above the green forest and the small Nod Outpost overlooking the forest. This 12 air ships was the first commissioned air fleet of the Brotherhood of Nod's Aerial Navy and was now on standby at the outer territories of their borders. The ships were all escorted by Venom aircrafts.

**(AN: Okay now I really wish Salamanders we're here, please just imagine Space Battleship Yamato)**

It was another day of peace and silence to Nod. The outpost on the ground stand on the defense for any Grimm attacks or interference from the four kingdoms. The men and women in the ranks of Nod didn't complain about peace, but there is a trace in their faces that they're a bit hungry for battle. It didn't feel like two months ago since they started relief operations on scattered Faunus villages in Vytal and the other regions.

The Captain of the NAS Deadlock was very confident in his standpoint, the commander and Legion assigned him to supervise the first air fleet and guard the borders of their territory from any unidentified interference of other kingdoms except Vacuo. The peace was broken when a crew member on the bridge broke the silence.

"Captain…Outpost Embark are reporting that they detected massive heat signatures in Sector Gamma and is currently and slowly advancing just north of their location. Reports says it's too large for a Grimm Nevermore, It seems to be airships" said the crew man to his captain surprising him. Airships flying in Grimm territory are not to be expected.

"Are there any scheduled flights of Vacuo Dustplanes today?" the captain asked one of the crewmen on the bridge.

"None captain" answered the crewmen. That was odd for the captain, the captain hesitated that this airships were SDC's or Vale but travel for the four kingdoms are very difficult, Unlike Nod who achieved stealth technology. Hunter on missions would only use Bullhead aircrafts for 'Hunting' purposes. These are either airships or a new hybrid of Grimm airborne creatures.

"Get Legion on the line" The captain instantly said wasting not another moment.

"Patching you through sir" The crewman and took his time contacting the AI.

"This is Legion, how can I help you" asked the Modified EVA.

"Outpost Embark just detected massive heat signature from their long range scanners. Sending you the readings" Captain said as an officer on the bridge did so.

"I'll notify the Commander about your findings Captain. You are to stand by and wait for further orders" Legion concluded and cut off the communication.

**Location: Vale Eastern Port**

We see Gryle on top of a high tower as she was holding her Command Tablet, her eyes moved like she was reading something. Then came a small trace of smile on her face.

"Legion, Direct forward command to Captain of the NAS Deadlock, designated as the flagship of the fleet, put all my ground forces in the south on red alert. Tell Hana to rally her troops in Vale and prepare an upcoming invasion" Gryle said.

"At once, how about the readings commander?"

"Have a single Vertigo to scout the area. I want a report as soon the recon is finished" With that Gryle concluded then jumped and activated her gliders.

A while after, night has fallen throughout Vale. In the docks, hundreds of Crates filled we're being off loaded from the Atlas freighter. Afterwards, the workers and sailors went home leaving the crates and its security alone in the docks.

On top of a Docking warehouse, we see Stella in prone looking through the scoop of her silenced sniper rifle that stood motionless with its bipod supporting the precision and balance of the weapon and user.

In her scope, she sees about 6 foot mobiles patrolling a certain area of the docks. After planning her tactic in taking them out. She preceded to cleanly headshot them one by one while avoiding detection. No one was able to notice the corpses. What can you expect from a sniper?

After taking out guards outside for the White Fang. She was now currently covering Nate who was slowly advancing to the other building where their target is located.

"You got three coming on your left" Stella whispered through her comms. Nate then activated his Optical Camouflage and waited for the approaching the three guards. Reaching Nate, the guards kept walking unaware of Nate who was readying his Dagger.

"Take the one on the right I take the other two on the left" Stella did so as she fired a shot and killed one while Nate stabbed the other two in the back-neck instantly killing them and dumped them both in the water and proceeded to his objective.

Nate then finally reached the building and went through the vents. In the sky, Gryle landed on the rooftop and proceeded grapple down at the western side of the building and waited for the signal for her to break through the third window leading to the main warehouse, she saw about 10 Security Guards armed with SMG's inside, 2 behind the window she's at and Nate invisible by the back doors of the warehouse.

Back with Stella she then turned her attention in the other side of the docks and saw a bullhead touchdown by the Dust Crates.

"Mother Eye to Steelhead-Actual, Insurgents have arrived and begun towing the crates" Stella said to Gryle through the radio. As soon the Bullhead landed she saw about 5 White Fang Grunts coming out along with Roman scolding them.

"Copy that Mother Eye, do you have sights on Roman?" Gryle replied.

"Yes commander, all clear. wait?" Stella stopped when she saw someone just attempted to restrain Roman.

"What is it?" Gryle said with concern in her voice.

"Commander, I spotted a civilian and she's currently got Roman on a leash, permission to fire?" Stella blankly said.

"Civilian? Describe the civilian?"

"A Faunus Cat, black hair, black outfit and black katana" Stella said but then recognized her, she's Gryle teammate in Beacon. Then Stella noticed more Bullheads appeared in the area.

"Hold your fire Stella. I want a status of the situation"

"More White Fang Bullheads are closing in commander." Stella informed.

"Don't engage the White Fang and Blake. Proceed with the plan, Nate I want you to-**BOOM**-"Gryle was cut off when an explosion occurred in the other side of the docks where Blake and Roman was.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the guards said in the warehouse building as they all tensed up by the sudden explosion. Then came another explosion so loud that the entire district heard it.

"You three! Go check that out!" One of the guards ordered who seemed to be the leader.

"Report in Mother Eye" Gryle said.

"Targets are engaging the White Fang Militia"

'Tch…Be okay Blake. You're more than capable' Gryle thought out. Gryle cursed, everything didn't went well as she wanted to so she decided to play it rough.

Before the three guards could go out and check the commotion outside.

"Stella, keep assessing the situation. Fredrick, blow up the bridge. All units, Go loud -**BOOM-**" Gryle said through the communications as another explosion occurred in the other side of the port, she then swing back and used the momentum to break through the glass window with her boots.

**-SHATTER-**

The glass-breaking sound and impact of the window startled the SDC Guards in the warehouse. Upon entering and landing in a balcony, she immediately brought out her pistols switching it Semi-auto and aimed at the guards then preceded to pull the trigger.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"What the!" One of the guards exclaimed as they were again startled at the sudden series of gunshots. The guards gazed over to the balcony and saw a girl in black long coat and in her hands are foreign looking pistols firing at their fellow guards who now fell now landed to the first floor from three stories high.

"Terrorists! Open fire! **–Ratatak-**" Acting in common instinct. The guards aimed at Gryle and fired up their weapons but she stood her ground as no bullets we're landing onto her. Unnoticing, Nate came out of the shadows with his pistol out and proceeded to fill holes on the guard's bodies. More guards we're coming out in the rooms and joined the fight.

"Clear the building!"

"Over here! Have some of this!" Out of nowhere, Black Blade Militants we're storming the building with Fredrick yelling and throwing a Hallucination Grenade which landed at the group of guards.

**–BOOM-**

After the explosion, the leader noticed that the grenade had no effect on his men.

"Covering Fire!"

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"Nod?! Kill the terrorists!" The leader said noticing the figures as the guards also began returning fire at the attacking militants trying to stand their ground and defend the building. The leader then noticed some of the other guards weren't firing their rifles as the fight just continued.

"What are you 6 numb nuts doing?!" the leader angrily asked them as they just stood motionless. He then noticed they aimed their weapons at him.

"Hey, what are you- Guhk!" The leader said before dying from a hail of bullets meeting his torso. The other guards were puzzled by the sudden event.

The other's who wasn't caught in the grenade we're now confused, but after a brief moment, their comrades then aimed at them and started shooting. They we're seriously confuse and scared right now. They've been shooting some terrorist earlier, now they're killing each other.

**-Pyew- (AN: LOL, what a weird sfx coming from a laser pistol)**

Moments later. Nate finished the last of the guards leaving no survivor. The building was secured in less than a minute. It was a risqué tactic in Gryle's opinion, normally soldiers tend to clear buildings tactically but it worked out well, good thing Fredrick didn't came through the window riding an Attack Bike.

In one of the office rooms of the building. The target burst in from the door followed by two Atlesian Knights, the target quickly went to his scroll.

"Sir, what is happening out there?" Someone said through the comms.

"No time to explain, you have to extract CQ-001 right now, take her back to Atlas!" The target replied rashly. But before the man in the comms could respond, he already cut off the transmission and grabbed a pistol by the table.

The target was a man in White lab coat with the emblem of Atlas at his shoulders who was now currently holding a red-trimmed pistol. Stood beside him are two Atlesian Knight 200 with their weapons ready and aimed at the only door of the room.

**-BOOM-**

The door exploded and Militants came through the breach relentlessly but carefully choosing their targets and proceeded with the kill.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

The room was cleared in a matter of seconds as the AK's weren't even able to fire a shot.

"Tch…What do you want with me?" The target said in kneeling position as a Confessor walked up to him.

"Mr. Henrick Bronde, head of the Robotics Division of the Schnee Weapons Foundation, you are a potential follower to our cause" Fredrick said through his helmet emitting a dark voice.

"Penny, where are you when I needed you" Henrick said behind his breath. He cursed himself for letting a certain someone for roaming around Vale.

They we're able to secure and detain the target. All that remains is to interrogate the target, to know if his one of the corrupted advisors of the SDC or a generous one that also cares the well being of the Faunus.

"Mother Eye, how's the White Fang doing?" Gryle asked.

"Not good commander. Two hunter-in-training took out about 15 of their militia. Roman is currently engaging them but he is managing to detour the two" Stella said in the comms, Stella was amused at Romans skill in handling his Cane as she just watched him parry all their attacks at him. Gryle turned to Nate and the other militants.

"Nate, secure the target to the underground base, everyone else prep for evac" I ordered them as they did.

The militants opened the gate to the warehouse as 3 Reckoner's with 2 Raider escorts rolled in to pick them up.

"All right. Everyone on me!" Fredrick said as they followed Fredrick and entered the Reckoners with Nate carrying the target in a sack bag.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked as he stopped by Grlye.

"Teammates look out for each other" Gryle said calmly as Nate understood what she meant. She made bonds with people in the city so she can be concerned for Blake.

"Be careful" Nate said as Gryle just nodded and gave out a smile, Nate then ran to where Fredrick and the other militants we're heading while Gryle took off to the opposite direction where the fight with Roman held.

"Stella, get to the Evac point, I'll take it on from here."

"Yes commander"

**/**

_ "Gryle's POV"_

Deciding not to use my Glider and Optic Camouflage, I was now running towards direction where Blake and Sun we're still fighting Roman and the White Fang. After running through Dust crates like a maze, I found myself in an open area then I heard loud thud behind me stopping me in my tracks. I calmly turned to see a brown haired man in his twenties wearing a blue trench coat, in his hands we're two pistols that seems to resemble as dagger-revolvers. The man started walking towards me.

"So you're the one who's been terrorizing this town, I didn't expect someone so young and who's also a part of 'them' nonetheless." The man said with a sadistic voice like a snickering murderer and stopped walking, giving himself some space.

"Terrorizing is a wrong phrase for my doings, I prefer cleansing. Killing is just a part of the art" I calmly said towards the man as he just smirked.

'What a nuisance' I mentally cursed.

"No doubt that you target the corrupted nobles, how naïve of you to even care about animals and that pretty kitty girl in there" The man said referring to the Faunus. I stood cold and calm at his approach, although I mentally flinched at his words.

"I care no less for people like you but I cannot let anyone roam the streets just like that" I coldly stated.

"Heh! Name's Jake and this is my town bitch, which means I run it" He said and pointed at me.

"I challenge you newcomer assassin of Vale" He said with a smile. Jake Relend, an infamous assassin in Vale. While Roman took the title of being the most infamous Criminal and Mastermind and Cinder as the Mysterious assassin, they we're still criminals besides Roman.

"Ah yes, Jake Valend. 27 confirmed murders and no failed contracts" I stated and faced him with full view. I've been here for two months and it was that long for him to track me. What a dumbass.

"28 after tonight, I'll have your corpse a Beowulf's meal later" He said as I just chuckled for a moment then gave him a death glare and also a sadistic look.

"Jake, it's so misgiving for a man who acts like a sadistic mammal himself. A Hunter-in-training isn't even a worthy title for you. Such a pity" I taunted the man as I saw him gritted his teeth and saw anger in his eyes.

'Wow. He's easy to piss off. That was even the worst statement I have ever spoken'

**-BOSWOSH-**

"Don't you belittle me bitch!" He angrily shouted as he suddenly charged with tremendous speed leaving a shockwave and a small crater behind him.

'And fast'

Finally! Someone with controlled speed! A small challenge. I tend to kill my enemies swiftly and smoothly, I think I should pull out a gap in this fight.

'Faith in death' I whispered.

Deciding not to use my Gunslinger stance, I unsheathed my Blade with my right hand using the one-handed sword stance. He wields dual daggers and his revolver fires small caliber dust bullets, it's no problem deflecting light weaponry.

I quickly readied myself and prepared for his attacks. During his sprint, he aimed his dagger-revolver looking weapon at me and fired it like a machine gun.

**-Spark-Spark-Spark-**

I dodged while deflecting some of the bullets with my blade, as the bullets met my blade, small sparks would appear and can be heard. He then stopped firing as the chamber was empty but continued sprinting towards me as I just stood in the defense.

Closing in, he thrusts his knife-dagger to my chest but I just simply sidestepped it then our blades clashed, he gave out fast chains of slashes yet I managed to parry them all effortlessly. He cursed as he saw me without a scratch from his first move.

**-SWING-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-**

"Keke…Have some of this!" He roared trying to land a blow as his attacks becomes way faster than earlier. Instead of dodging, I parried them all his attempts in matching with my speed. Our blade dance performance raveled through the area.

**-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-**

'He's fast…faster than Blake'

Hit and Run tactics, his moves we're very similar to Weiss, using every momentum of force to power up every strike. I saw an opportunity and deflected an attack breaking his combo and his chance to regain his offensive.

**-CLANG-CLANG-TING!-**

'But I'm faster'

Reacting fast enough, I started to go on the offensive with my own blade as I started a plain horizontal strike followed by fast chains of slashes from different directions on his front. He barely dodged and parried my strikes yet I manage to land a cut on his left arm that made him slightly growl in pain. Soon he will feel the Tiberium effect except if he unlocked the full potential of his aura. He then jumped back to safety.

He then regained his stance and took his turn in unleashing another chain of stabs and slashes as I again perfectly parried all his attacks.

**-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-**

He thrust his right dagger to my face but I managed to tilt my head to the left barely evading the attack. Seeing an opening to his right waist, I swung my blade and slipped behind him followed by a roundhouse kick to his head. He received the kick but he dramatically tumbled forward to avoid from losing his balance and regain his stance.

**-CLANG-SWING-SWING-CLANG-CLANG-**

After another round of steel to steel duel, our blades and gazes then locked at each other as our faces were also close. He stared deeply at me and then I saw fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Not bad for a self-proclaimed assassin" I complimented Jake deciding to finally break my silence.

"You…y-you're holding back aren't you" He nervously asked. Not even using a quarter of my power.

"So you noticed, more than you would think" I said and finally held out a smirk. I pushed him back by giving out a wide-horizontal swing breaking our blade-lock and giving him a bit of distance. I was seeing signs of exhaustion, the Tiberium was already reacting in his body but he was putting much resistance.

Dramatically filling the chamber, I then saw his revolvers glowing blue and aimed it on me. I anticipated that he was charging his bullets for a more powerful effect so I jumped back to safety after he pulled the trigger revealing a medium blue fireball heading towards the ground I was from.

**-BOOM-**

The explosion created a small crater in the area as shattered rocks fly by, I felt a pain trigger on my left arm. I look to see a wound on my left forearm and small green bloods we're dripping out. My anticipations we're correct, his manifest's his aura to empower his Bullet for a greater effect.

"Impressive…You managed to injure me, now time to end this"

As soon my foot was back on the ground, I immediately sprinted with enormous speed. I can see his face was startled as I why was closing in too fast for a human. He tried to raise his weapons to ready up for my attack but it was too late.

With Inhumane speed, I swing my blade from all his direction, leaving ripped clothing and revealing large red scratches on his skin.

**-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-**

"GAH!" He screams in pain and agony as I just continued to slash at him from all sides. Then he blindly swung his dagger to the left which almost hit me, so I jump back again to safety.

"Hahh!**-BANG-**" He blindly aimed his left gun at my head then pulled the trigger as I just dodged the bullet and used the momentum to separate his left arm from his torso with my blade passing him.

**-SLASH-**

He shrieked in pain and anger, he then turned and aimed his right weapon at me then fired another shot but I cut the bullet in half and proceeded to swing my blade attempting to cut off his right arm but he anticipated this and hardly dodged my attack but without leaving wound on his shoulder. He finally fell to his knees with his head lowered and panting heavily.

"Guhk…To think I could be beaten by some runt, I apologize for not satisfying you" He cursed himself as he looked up towards me with eyes accepting his defeat with a smile. What's with the change of character, wasn't he just a sadistic killer just earlier.

"You had speed, but you lack strength and you're defense was too low" I coldly explained.

"Then I'm no different to a weakling, I wasn't able to make you use your semblance" He said amusingly.

"I was looking forward for a good challenge, but I didn't say it was bad. I take back my word about the hunter-in-training." I calmly said walking towards the kneeling assassin with my blade still out as he gave out smile.

"Hump…The pleasure's all mine then. Can I at least have your name before my last breath?"

"Jake you have repented your sins in this world, In the Brotherhood, we accept anyone who would dedicate themselves for its cause"

"I know where you are going woman. I would happily accept the offer and have cyborg arms. But please just end my life, I do not wish to find a purpose for I have found it long ago" The assassin stated with pure resolve on his voice.

"It's Gryle… Gryle Bane, the Blade of Kane" I said as I readied my blade.

"Gryle Bane…Let's meet again and have a rematch" He said closing his eyes.

"See you again…In the afterlife. Jake Velend, I now judge you for the crimes and oppression you have caused in this city. You have earned my respect. May your soul carve all of your sins" With that, I horizontally swung my blade and cut his throat. He's body fell to the side and was limp now.

Cleaning myself off and sheathing my blade, I turned to the sky too see a Bullhead flying in midair with a SDC Dust Crated towed at its bottom, I expected it to fly off but then I noticed 5 short swords we're stabbed at the Bullheads left hull, there we're threads connected to each of the short-swords preventing the Bullhead to flyaway, only a bulldozer or Titan can stop or pull a Jet-Engine aircraft with mere strength. Then the Bullhead came crashing to my location, so I quickly tumbled and run off to Blake's location leaving Jake's Corpse get crushed by the Bullhead that was about hit the Ground and a couple of Dust Crates.

**-BOOM-**

The explosion caused about 10 SDC Dust crates flying and crashing to the nearby building while some of the crates we're thrown onto the waters. That's not going on my paycheck, but someone came out of the shadows, naturally my eyes would widen but I stayed calm when I saw Nate de-materializing.

"Did I tell you to return to base with the others?" I blankly said to the Commando

"Sorry, can't let my girl get killed by some sadistic person" Nate said with a small grin on his face. Well the mission was a success so its off-duty once again so I just smiled back.

"-sigh- I'm going to meet my teammate"

"May I?"

"Sure"

We then walked up to the scene, we saw about more than 30 White Fang militias on the ground grunting in pain while some of them we're retreating. Then I see Blake and Sun standing in the center, Ruby on top of a building and a girl with a weird or rather creepy smile.

"I'm impressed to see you both still on your feet" I said startling them with my sudden appearance.

"Gryle! I heard some gunshots and explosions in the other side of the port" Blake asked with concern.

"I did some business, there's nothing to worry about" I said back reassuringly.

"Um…Gryle is he a?" Sun said looking and pointing at Nate.

"Yes Sun, you do notice that emblem on his clothing" I said and he just nodded as Nate just looked at me.

"Introduced yourself" I said with a smile.

"Greetings, I'm Lieutenant Nate Kroger of the Brotherhood of Nod, I specialize in close combat using any kind sharp edge weapons that can impale an enemy right through and infiltrations, in short, assassinations" Nate explained showing his personal Liquid Tiberium-Forged Dagger.

"Blake of Team GRWBY, Gryle's teammate"

"Pleasure to meet you Blake, I heard Gryle that you can be a potential Shadow" Nate said kindly. Somehow Blake let out a satisfied smile as they made a friendly hand shake.

"Name's Sun, you got awesome looks dude I'll give you that, nice to meet you"

"Likewise, also a pleasure to meet you Sun" Then I noticed Blake's expression change as if she remembered something.

"Nate? Gryle…Is he the one you…you know?" Blake said bringing back the subject during the Sleepover.

"Yes Blake, Nate is romantically acquainted with me. But please keep this away Yang if you can" I coldly said as they just kept silent.

"Besides, you two look seems to be a potential couple that I could support" I added with a simple tone and a mental grin as Blake looked away and Sun's face redden.

"Oh hey look, cops are here" Sun said breaking the subject and pointing several police cars arriving in the scene.

"Nate you might want to hide that one" I said gesturing our Emblem in his shoulder.

Moments later. The police had showed and began detaining the injured White Fangs. The rest and I got regrouped with Ruby, the girl with a creepy smile named Penny. Weiss and Yang then appeared.

"Look Weiss, she's not what we really think she is- you know she-" Ruby continued blabbering and defending Blake but Weiss just ignored her as if she was not there and just walked up to Blake with a stern look.

"Look Weiss, I'm not a part of the White Fang anymore, Back wh-" Blake started.

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we have been searching for you. 12 Hours, that means I had 12 hours to think about this AND in that 12 hours I've decided…" Weiss cut off Blake. Everyone looked at the duo. I was the most eager one to hear her decision. I can see Nate with expectant eyes as I just gently grip my sheathed blade. With the report of Hana telling that war will rage here in Vytal, I've also decided to choose her faith here and now. I don't care if they'll witness her death and Blake already knew of this.

"I don't care" Weiss said.

"You don't care?" Blake asked as she is taken back by her response.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I actually haven't been wi-"Again cut off by Weiss raising her hand while looking away a bit.

"Upupupup! I don't wanna hear it" Weiss stopped Blake.

And there goes Team GRWBY, back on the hook. Weiss finally accepting Blake's heritage is a Big-step in the future, I turn to see Nate also smiling at Weiss's resolve. Not everyone in the White Fang or SDC is really evil.

Weiss walks up to my front with an apologetic face and her gaze to the ground.

'What sympathy for an ashamed heiress'

"Gryle…You can save your punishment later for my doings. I hope you can forgive me" Weiss aopologized. I put up a hand on her shoulders and she looks up to me as I gave out a kind smile.

"You're already forgiven Weiss. I hope you grow up more to be a fine and _humble _hunter" I emphasized as she just replied witha determined smile and nod.

"Yay! Team GRWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered

"But first…What's the name hotshot" Yang asked looking at Nate as everyone else also looked at him quizically.

"Nate Kroger" Nate greeted with a smile and waved as Yang then widened her eyes but quickly replacing it with a grin. I glared at her saying 'Don't you dare Busty-slut' as she glared back saying 'try me'.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you" Weiss said, pointing a finger on Sun as he nervously laughed.

"Commander this is urgent" I heard Legion say in my ears.

"Go ahead Legion" I said behind my breath.

"Atlesian Forces have been spotted in the Northern Central Regions of Vytal and is currently attacking Outpost Embark" Legion said as I widened my eyes at the information.

Of course, I knew they we're going attack sooner or later after the announcement but what a reckless and risky tactic for an officer to take such move! Yet I have been taken by surprise. I anticipated for Atlas to make a move first on Vale before proceeding to our lands due to the Grimm Infestaion. Now, they took the risk of travelling the most farthest and dangerous pattern just to make landfall on the northern central coast and invade our doorstep.

Most of my fellow Nod commanders would never make such aggressive move that would conclude us into a head to head fight against an unknown or well-known enemy. One thing that we learned from CABAL before Kane, LEGION and the rest of the EVA's woke up and contacted Slavik to reorganize the Brotherhood.

Though a part of me was …happy. To see someone challenge the Brotherhood head on, this will turn out challenging and bloody as I have wanted. I'm not sadistic in battle by the way. I just act like one if I plan to piss someone off.

I turned to Nate and signal him to walk away right now and return to base. He just nodded and started sprinting will full speed away from the group.

"Hey where's Penny?" Ruby asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ah you're boyfriend just took off" Yang pointed out but I just ignored her.

"Guys, I have to go. My people are in deep danger"

"What!? Where?" The heiress asked earning everyone's attention.

"Home, something happened really badly!" Now Blake was looking concerned.

"Why? What happened?" Weiss asked again. Oh for Dust sake stop with the questions.

"Ask Ozpin about it, when you get to your second semester, whatever happens. Don't participate on missions related on the south okay?" I said demandingly to the group as they're faces we're getting a little troubled.

"Wh-" Yang begun but I cut her off for I had no time to discuss it all.

"OKAY?!" I yelled as they all step backwards at my sudden outburst.

"Okay, okay! Geez no need to raise your voice" Yang said. I turned to Blake as she held confused looked at me.

"Be safe okay, don't let me be a burden to your studies" With that I runoff will full speed and activated my Cloaking device leaving the confused group. Guess my vacations over.

**-BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ-**

"Yes" I can already tell that he was aware of the situation.

"Ozpin, let's talk"

_"Earlier that evening" _**(Or rather flashback)**

**Location: Air Tower**

We see Erika and Erich just peacefully finishing their snacks sitting by the edge of the Air tower. The Hartmann twins we're already contented with their life, all that is left was to apply all the knowledge they have learned and just live on. The rest of the 23rd Black Wings also sat at the middle of the Air pad bonding with each other.

"Brother Erich, I wish to speak with you" Steven called out at the duo as they turned to him. The twin stood up and walked up to him.

"What is it sir?" Erich said.

"The commander bids ONE of us to do some air recon in the northern borders"

"And you want me to handle the mission"

"It's worth a try and experience for your first day in the field"

"Wow, First day first mission. What an eventful day" Erika said with glee.

'Well, I accept the mission"

"Your mission starts right now. Good luck" Steven said. Erich then went to his personal VTOL Vertigo Bomber Mark 2.

"Stealth systems, check. Fuel cells, heating. Sonic engines check. Automated Rear Turret, activated. Ejection seat, functional. Bomb bay doors, operational. All systems green. This is _Burakku Debiru_ 1, lifting off" Then the Vertigo Bomber vertically lift off the air pad then sped off in the distance.

"Alright, Black Devil 1. You are to proceed in Sector Gamma 8, apparently the Outpost there designated as Outpost Embark have detected massive heat signatures north of their location. You are to check this unknown signatures and report the sight"

"Copy that Black Wing Leader, Black Devil 1 out"

In the air, Erich finally reached the Outpost. The base was left intact and it seemed unharmed if you try to look it from the sky.

"Unidentified Aircraft this Embark Command, Identify yourself over"

"This is Black Devil 1 of the 23 Black Wing to Embark Command, proceeding to check unidentified signature north of your location"

"Copy that Black Devil 1, more Unidentified heat signatures has appeared to the north. You are advised to proceed with caution"

"Roger that Embark Command, Black Devil 1 out"

As minutes of flight have passed, Erich's radar finally started blinking red dots. He's sensors we're now in range of the heat signatures and it still kilometers away.

"Activating Stealth Emitters…Cloak engaged" Erich said to himself as the aircraft was now literally de-materializing from eyesight. Erich had a combined feeling of fear and excitement in making contact with the unknown. After moments of silence, he got through the foggy and thick cloud as his visibility was once again clear, he reached the location and what he saw wasn't he really expecting.

He became and speechless as he was greeted a sight of 20 or so Large airships with hundreds of smaller aircrafts being followed in formation. Erich quickly composed himself and took advantage of his stealth capability as he tried to slipped pass through the airships. Beside every Airships hull was a painted emblem of a lance or torch of some sort with large cog in the background. Erich quickly realized this, An Atlas Armada!

He then saw the smaller airships descended a bit lower to the ground. Then doors of this airships opened wide as Atlesian Knights we're jumping off. Upon seeing this, Erich quickly opened a transmission to the Outpost.

"Embark Command, do you copy" Erich somehow said with a little calm voice.

"…" No respond but static.

"Embark Command! Can you hear me!" Erich started to panic.

"This is Embark Command, we hear you loud and clear"

"Activate your Disruption Towers immediately and request reinforcements from high-command!"

"What wrong Black Devil 1"

"We have an Invasion in our doorstep! The Atlesian Air Fleet!" Then he noticed some of the smaller airships we're descending to low altitude and started air dropping robot-shaped figures. The bots landed without flinching and started marching south.

_"After a While"_

**Location: Ozpin's Office**

_ "3rd Person POV"_

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Sun stood in front of the Headmaster of Beacon as he just holds another cup of coffee. Large Cogs moved around in the room as loud and slow rhythms of a ticking clock can be heard. Gryle and Ozpin had already talked about her leave to deal with the situation. The four girls and Sun we're expecting answers from Ozpin, Blake and Sun knew that the subject was about Gryle's relationship with Nod but they didn't know why she left.

"Go ahead students, I'll try to answer as many question as I can" Ozpin said.

"What was Gryle talking about her people being in trouble?" Weiss started. Ozpin took a sip then put down the cup and rested his chin on both hands.

"As I have said, everything what I'm going tell is personal for Ms. Bane, but she informed that me I can tell you five due to circumstances this Kingdom and I cannot reveal. But sooner or later the whole world will hear about the news"

"And what is that news?" Yang asked.

"I'll get straight to the point, the Kingdom of Atlas declared war against the Brotherhood of Nod" Ozpin said earning shocked faces from the five, Blake covered her mouth and she had watery eyes. The closest person she can call Best friend left because of war, and war means death and bloodshed. For her at least.

"Wait!? How come Gryle is connected with that Mr. Ozpin" Weiss said back still clueless of Gryle's relationship with Nod.

"For she is the Commander in Chief of their military, Ms. Schnee" Another shocking news to the group as their jaws dropped except for Blake and Sun. The three were taken back on what Ozpin just said about her. Gryle, the calm, mysterious, deadly and motherly person who hid her identity now revealed as a follower of Nod from her teammates, a commander nonetheless.

"Nod, She's with Nod?! All the time she-"

"Calm down Ms. Schnee, I'm sure Gryle had a reason to conceal her true identity. She would never want you all to be troubled too much for her, we rarely talked about her objectives during free times but I can assure you that she would never to put Vale in the middle of the board. She would never jeopardize the relationship you altogether built inside this academy" Ozpin said.

"I can't believe it. Atlas just crossed the line" Yang said rubbing her forehead.

"As am I but please stay away from Gryle for the moment. She is not someone to be easily reckoned with, she personally told me this herself. She had a darker past that a 9 year old child shouldn't have. She took lives from an early age" Everyone widened their eyes at the another revelation but Blake and Sun knew of this.

"B-but, Gryle is kind, she always act so motherly to us. Yes, she might be cold but she's not a type of person who would take people's lives. Taking someone's life is just so…wrong" Ruby said still innocent to such things.

'Except the fact that she only smiles when she's with us' Ruby thought.

"Ruby…I respect your view on Gryle but she is something else you could ever imagine, she told me that her innocence in the public have been long gone and she is beyond more than committing murder and she does this acts with a reason. Yes, life is sacred and must not be taken, it is the way every Hunter would think but Gryle was not raised to have that kind of mindset. As I have said, she had a rough childhood life which is obviously far more different than your daily play time. She grew more farther than all of you combined"

"So all the things she did here in Beacon, all of her trust and love are…fake?" Weiss stated with a sad face as Blake and Yang winced at her words.

"No, Ms Schnee. Gryle would never deceitfully act just to come here in Beacon and get along with the four of you. All her love towards all of you was real, you wouldn't be who you are right now because of her. The reason she came to Beacon was a just form of companionship between her and me, she never expected that her future here would eventually situate with the four of you" Ozpin said.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang are somehow in relief as some questions about Gryle were answered.

But Blake was in a different situation, if only she had realized what she meant earlier, she could've joined her, for she knows heck everybody knows that, Everyone is welcomed to join the cause of Nod. Now shocked and scared, fearing she might never see Gryle, her closest friend again.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_We see RWBY in their pajamas waiting for Gryle just outside her room in the corridor._

_"Hey guys! You guys noticed something about Gryle" Yang said._

_"Please don't tell me that you just realized that today" Weiss face-palmed as Yang just glared at the Heiress._

_"After the initiation, yes. Like she's hiding something from us" Blake joined in._

_"Well, she's been kinda a little bit strict about her past, what you think Ruby" Yang asked._

_"I don't know, she kinda reminds of mom a bit" Ruby said as Yang was surprised a bit. Ruby rarely talks about their mother Summer Rose._

_"Why is that?" Yang asked curiously._

_"Well, she always teach me the ways of being a leader and how to lead a group during our vacant" Ruby explained._

_"No matter how far we can reach the wrap. We can all agree on one thing. She's not just some Hunter-in-training student here at Beacon and she's hiding it" Weiss said and everyone agreed with a nod._

_"But what is it. I'm curious to know more about her" Blake said as Yang grinned._

_"Blake, I didn't know you have a thing with girls" Yang said still with the grin._

_"What are you talking about" Blake darkly and confusingly asked as her eyes narrowed._

_"You said you want to know about Gryle. Right!? Eh!?" Yang teased as Blake just shrugged it off and Ruby and Weiss just ignored her._

_"Of course, she's my teammate. Don't you dare stretch it further Yang" Blake threatened as she returned back to her book._

_"Oh now, she's yours?" Yang asked as Blake just ignored and kept silent. But behind the book was Blake's red face, Gryle reminded her of Adam a lot, her gracious sword dance with her Black Katana tingled it, Yang just growled for being ignored. Team JNPR then walked to them and joined the conversation. As Yang tried to tease Blake again but the a footstep can be heard stopping her from spilling out a word, they turned to see Gryle across the hallway holding assortments of boxes filled with sweets, snacks and cakes. _

_A smile formed on Blake's face._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

RWBY was now worried about the outcome of this new war started by Atlas, but what really worried them was Gryle's well-being, sure they know she's strong and noble but everyone can agree that she can be weak at times and needs someone lean onto.

Ozpin dismissed the five and have them return to their respective rooms, all with a depressed and concerned faces.

"It's too much" Weiss started.

"What, the Atlas, Gryle's reasons or the White Fang?" Yang said.

"All of them…I can't believe a lot happened today" Weiss said with a sad face and sat on her bed. True, this day would've been the greatest day of their semester. Right now, they should be celebrating for uncovering truth about the robberies and GRWBY being once again reunited. Instead, a certain event pulled the trigger and cut off the party.

"Tell me about it. I'm still wandering why would Gryle hid her past from us"

"Maybe she thinks that we think the Nod are terrorist's"

"I don't think so, there's more than that. I always believed the Brotherhood of Nod was the real path to peace, back on when I heard about them, I wished they could somehow deal with the White Fang"

"Why would Atlas do such a thing in the first place?"

'There's only one person I know that could convince the council. Someone that I'm very close with' Weiss thought. Weiss knew her father's jealousy was nasty and was a horrific one. He would never let his father or Weiss's grandfather's damn inherited company to fall to the bottom ranks.

"Weiss…Do you…" Blake started immediately earning her attention.

"What?" Weiss replied.

"Never mind" Blake said leaving the heiress confused, Weiss noticed that what Blake was about to ask was important or related to her but decided wave it off for now.

**[END]**

**/**

**BGM - Nightcore - Run Devil Run**

**Outro - Just imagine a smirking Neopolitan and beside her are tall and intimidating Black Hand troopers behind a burning Beacon Academy. Because it's awesome!**

**/**

*****NOD INTELLIGENCE DATABASE*****

**Sect of Nod Intelligence**

Operated by the Black Blades most loyal and skilled Confessor Priestess and founded during the Brotherhood of Nod first stepped Vale. Priestess Hana, The Sect of Nod Intelligence is separate security-based faction and was the central core of the flow of both Information and Naval Intelligence regarding sensitive, major or important intels in Remnant from Saboteur and Spies from their respective positions and locations. They are currently operating in man-made underground tunnels and facilities 20 meters beneath the roads of Vale. The Sect's main purpose was to gain any crucial information about certain tensions, conflicts and events that occurs in the everyday works of the Kingdoms. At the time being, Vytal is the only gold mine of the Sect and they are responsible of the security of Faunus's protestors or followers and Nods influence within the kingdom.

**Intercepted Transmission #401. Trace: Forward Base of Operations/Emerald Forest**

_[Confessor Fredrick Daniel]_

_To all forces in range with this signal. We are on full Red Alert, Atlesian Armed Forces have crossed our borders and an attack on every outpost and base is imminent. You are to report with you respective commanding officers and await your orders from the High-command._

_The 23 Black Wings, along with the first Aerial Fleet will be the first counter-offensive against the Atlesian Navy harassing Outpost Embark. Reinforcements are en-route to all northern outposts._

_Brothers and sisters, the time has come for you to show your loyalty to his eminence, falter not childrens of Nod for Kane will watch over your soul._

_This is the test our faith brothers. May Kane and his army be glorious in each battle._

_One Vision. One Purpose._

**_/_**

**PixeliteMC: Well that ends for Chapter 11 Part 1.**

**Ruby: Geez what a day. A lot happened.**

**PixeliteMC: Well that is it for this chap-**

**Kane: This writers a liar, a traitor, a GDI Royalist! Don't listen to anything he says, you bastard. –points at me-...-whispered- just kidding.**

**PixeliteMC: -sweatdrops- Anyway, been a long time since I wrote an action scene in this story. Was it good enough guys? Please leave your opinions. Do you wanna settle it with Aerial Navy Battles, Ground Battles or all of them. Thank you, please do leave some reviews. The reason that I got delayed is that I had to develop tactics how you know what and who so I needed to review A LOT about the Map and World of Remnant.**

**Elsword: Mind you continue your other story?**

**Raven: That's not much of a concern, I suggest you all do it tactfully.**

**PixeliteMC: Well thanks, please wrap it up Kane.**

**Kane: I own the Brotherhood of Nod with the extension of EA!**

**Monty: I own RWBY with the extension of Rooster Teeth.**

**Erika: Hey!**

**PixeliteMC: I do not own Erika of the Strike Witches…Happy?!**

**Erika: Yo! Shana…**

**Gryle: My name's not Shana young one.**

**Erika: Oh uh…Akame.**

**Gryle: Again. I am not.**

**Erika: Uh…Mitsu-**

**Gryle: Enough! PixeliteMC owns me and my forces with the extension being part of the Brotherhood of Nod.**

**PixeliteMC: See you in the next chapter and thank you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Shadow Marshal: -COUGH-myapologies-COUGH-. Thank you so much for your (many) Ideas. I'll try to make one from one of them as soon as I can have the time and motivation, cause my mind might break any second now.**

**HAHAHAHAno and Thermalsnipern7: Don't get too far or excited sir. Thank you for the review.**

**Akashin: Well I'm so glad you're happy for enjoying the action. I hope I wrote it good and descriptive enough.**

**Evinco: Thank you so much. ****J**

**/**

**AN: Sorry for not posting this in the Fourth of July (I knew someone was expecting it). Hope you enjoy this little split chapter. Everything is still during the night where Gryle and the others doing business in the port. One little reason was I continued my other stories.**

**Little spoiler, this chapter is just to give a certain OC someone gave a screen time. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCCLAIMER: NOTHING AT ALL EXCEPT SOME CERTAIN POINTS AND OC'S**

**/**

**Location: Outpost 'Embarkment'**

_"3rd Person POV"_

As the operation in Vale where Gryle and the rest of her forces are dealing with their own business. Meanwhile in the farthest Nod Outpost in the northern borders of the Brotherhood of Nod. It was another peaceful afternoon and the sun was about to set for the men and women currently stationed there. They didn't complain about the peace but there's a trace in their faces that they're a bit hungry for battle. Of course, they all had the Grimm to kill but it didn't put much of a satisfaction.

2 kilometers near the northern border, there are 7 militants, 2 rocket militants and a scorpion tank currently patrolling the road. One of them is Ian Lorde, a Black Blade militant who got his foot stomped by a marching Awoken this morning and was now currently finishing upp his first night patrol. One thing that he loved about this world was the moonlight for it shine brighter than the old one, with that shatter effect making it more 'awesome' in his words.

"Geez! Are this monster really that dumb" Ian said after they just killed a pack of Beowulf's earlier and a King Taijitu, it was normal thing to the militants. No Hunter or even a person in the right mind would ever walk alone in a Grimm infested forrest at the night.

"At least we did encounter a Deathstalker along the way. That was fun" The other Rocket Militant chuckled.

"You seem to enjoy killing monsters. It doesn't feel like fighting for freedom and peace does it?" Ian asked his fellow militant.

"More like hunting for fun. Hope the commander comes back soon. I don't like the looks of these kingdoms on us" The Rocket Militant replied.

"Yeah…think about their faces when they'll know that we use Tiberium." A Militant said.

"Calling it Corrupted Dust. Another wrong minded nation of this world" Ian said.

"By the way, how's that Fox girl your going out with?" asked the Militant as he held a grin behind he's mask to Ian who was flustered in a millisecond.

"We-we're not going out. Just friends that's all, besides her brothers gonna kill me if I hit on Erika" Ian stammered.

"What's the word? Oh it's Otaku!" A militant exclaimed leaving everyone confused except Ian.

"Otaku? What's that?" Another militant asked.

"I heard the word once from Priestess Hana. It's a term used in her homeland called Japan for people obsessed with animated videos or games" Ian said.

"How is that related to Erika?" A Militant questioningly asked Ian.

"They said some of these animated series includes people with cat ears and tails or any kind of animal" Ian answered.

"Oh…So does that make us all an otaku for befriending the Faunus" Another militant concluded as everyone just kept silence and continued walking. Then they started hearing loud footsteps.

**-THUD-**

"You guys hear that?"

"No offense but anyone can hear that if they're close enough" Ian said as the militant just growl in response. Came and crashing the trees was an elephant or rather mammoth looking Grimm, the militants we're startled at their appearance and quickly aimed their weapons at the Grimm as the Scorpion Tank also rotated its Main guns direction to the Grimm.

"Guns down, they're sapient" Ian said remembering his Grimm studies.

"Goliaths? Damn these guys are big" exclaimed a militant.

"Heard this things are thick like mammoth tanks" said another.

"That they are, they won't mind us so let's just keep moving" Ian said as they started walking once again. Everything's been rather quiet and peaceful for the moment but it was still Grimm territory, it was nature's wrath that gave alertness to the militants.

**-SWOSH!-**

A Vertigo Bomber then flew by with full speed and without its stealth device activated in the sky as the militants was startled by the loud engine sound.

"That's odd. Vertigo Bombers don't usually fly by everyday" A Militant said.

"Nah. Probably just some air recon" Ian shrugged even he just got transferred today. Continuing their patrol for another couple of minutes, one of the Militia's radio came live.

"Gamma patrol you a-**buzz-**… evac**-static-**…"

"What's that?! Outpost Embark can you hear me" one of the militants said.

**"-Static-**…" the radio responded nothing but static sounds.

"We just lost contact with the Outpost" the militant said.

"Sh!" Ian silenced earning everyone's attention. The militants readied their weapons as they guardedly followed the path outside the border. A speeding sound then came and it was closing. Looking up Ian then notice a…

"Hit the deck!" Ian yelled and everyone did as two missiles landed on their position and exploded.

**-BOOM!-BOOM!-**

"…" Ian half-dozed off.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"Contact Front! Contact Front!"

"Get to cover!"

For the last 10 seconds, Ian was deaf and was unaware to what was happening though he could hear yells and gunshots, some we're also explosions, all he knew that he is down on the dirt trying to recover. His vision clears up and what he saw in the sky are hundreds of Atlesian Eagle crafts in high-speed and large slow moving airships. Switching his sights direction to the horizon, he saw white figures slowly marching across the road firing unrecognized weapons. His full attention went back as a militant grabbed him by the arm and went by destroyed tree for cover.

**-FOOTSTEPS-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"What in the holy is going on?!" Ian demandingly asked.

"Atlesian Knights!" yelled the militant in response as he focused back in returning fire.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"Outpost Embark! This is Gamma Patrol, we've made contact with Atlesian Ground Forces! This is some next generation automated combat infantry! These things are everywhere!" A militant yelled through the comms noticing the robots we're overwhelming the squad from three directions.

'An attack in the night!' Ian cursed and peaked by the tree. He saw lined Atlesian Knights slowly marching down the road and coming out from the shadows while firing their weapons. Not wasting time, Ian picked up his TRM3 and joined the gunfight.

"Scorpion 1-1, are you okay?!"

"**-cough-**Side armors been breached and the spitfire is destroyed but side cannon is still online" said the tank operator through comms. The Scorpion tank then moved back and began firing it's secondary cannon.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BOOM-**

The other militants somehow managed to find some cover in the other trees while some went to the foxholes created by the missile. Though startled by the sudden attack, they didn't gave in and put up their battle hardened spirits. Luckily, no one was injured in the explosion.

The Atlesian Knights we're not stopping as they just continued marching towards the defending militants. More and more of them fall to the ground as the fight just continued. Any Knight that was lucky to close in with the Militants we're met by a combo of slashes from their Blades.

"Stand your ground Militia! In the name of Kane!" Ian cried to boost his brother's morale against the advancing robots. Their rifles ripped through the Atlesian Knights armor as AP bullets broke through their chest areas or made new hole in their heads. But they weren't stopping their advance as they just continued marching to their synthetic deaths.

"Guhk!" A militant cried as he was pushed down to the ground and hid behind the tree.

"Son of a bitch, these things uses Tungsten bullets!" Which hurts like a bitch, luckily the slug hit the radio and the armor was able to hold the force off. The militant shrugged off the bullet and threw it somewhere then joined the fray once again. One got killed due to the massive force of the slug, enough Kinetic Force to penetrate through the human body and break bones.

**-THUD-**

"Walker!" A militant shouted as he saw 2 four-legged walkers jumping off the cliff and landed beside the marching Atlesian Knights.

"Get some Rockets onto that thing!" Ian shouted to the Rocket Militant squad, the militant did so as they switched from their GD-3 to his RPG while Ian and the other militants kept the Altesian Knights occupied. The Twin Rocket Propelled Grenade was able to inflict minor damage to the walker but it wasn't enough to destroy or disable it.

The Scorpion Tank turned its attention to the Atlesian Crawler and began firing 35mm shells unto the four-legged walker. The Scorpion Tank was fast in both guns and speed but they we're weak in solo engagements.

The other Crawler merged its guns and begun emitting a large fireball-looking energy. The pilot anticipated quickly and rolled out exposing its side armor and ready to dodge the incoming projectile. The Crawler fired but the Scorpion dodged as he was ready and he began another offensive fire against the Crawler.

**-TING!-**

"The Armors exposed, Rockets!" Ian shouted as the Scorpion was able to expose the inner armor of the Atlesian Robot. The Rocket Militants quickly aimed their RPG's.

"Eat Kane's Power you Metal-freak!" The Rocket militants cursed then both fired their weapons.

**-BANG-…-BOOM!-**

The Rocket blew inside the Crawler destroying it into pieces. The Militants cheered for a bit but they knew the battle wasn't over. Even without trenches or defensive positions, the Nod soldiers didn't hesitate to fight to the death as they knew that slugs and leads will try to claim their lives any moment now.

"Stay Focused!" The other rocket militant said as he also fired a shot and was able to damage the first Crawler.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"I thought they said CABAL was good as dead!?" A militant amusingly yelled to his squad.

"No shi*t! Probably their cousins!" Another replied and laughed. Then he tried to raise head and aim his weapon but a burst of red substance splattered from his head, the militant fell with a missing part from his head. The Militants took note that one shot from those Tungsten Slugs isn't a good ending.

Minutes have passed Ian and his squad massacred their foes yet the Atlesians weren't giving in.

"We don't make bullets here! Curse these damn androids!"

"Enemy armor approaching!" A militant exclaimed, they turned their attention to the rumbling sound and saw an armored tank. The tank was painted blue had thick and heavy armor designs and the turret had two large barrels attached that seemed to be 30mms or a higher caliber.

**-BANG-**

Before the Scorpion Tank and the Rocket Militants could react, the Atlesian tank fired its two weapons instantly destroying the Scorpion Tank.

**-BOOM-**

Both shells that came from the tank destroyed the Scorpion Tank.

"Tank's down!"

"Contact a Carryall right now!"

"Radio's not working!" The Militant replied.

This wasn't working well for them. Normally, Black Blades would stand their ground and fight till the death. Ian and the rest weren't hesitating to stay at all, they we're all ready to die. At this rate they'll be surrounded and will have no way of escape.

"Fall back! Everyone fall back to the outpost!" It wasn't an idea of fear or regret, but tactic.

"Heh! Go on ahead, I'll die fighting this bastards" A militant snickered. Of course, his brother we're hesitant at first but they knew arguing against ones choice to give his life to Kane is dreadful for the Brotherhood. All of them grudgingly fall back while one remained to hold them off.

The militants busyness paid off as he was now unarmed with his hands up with two Atlesian Knights behind him while some (hundreds) we're slowly marching towards the direction of the outpost.

'Fools, recalibrate your droids to point your weapons into their prisoner' The militant thought as he noticed the Atlesian Knights behind we're just looking at him with their rifles NOT aimed at him, sign of them not being cautious. Then men in some sort of mini-Zone Armor with helmet covering half of their approached him. The militant assumed this we're Atlesian Troopers he read from the Analog Database.

"Got you now Terrorist!" The five AT's began insulting the said Fanatic.

'One vision' Closing his eyes, the militant said in a faint whisper as the insults continued.

'One Purpose'

'My Life…For Kane"

"Hey!"

"Piss off Atlesian Scum! For the Brotherhood!" Taking advantage of his un-cuffed arms. He tore off his armor and behind the Black hood-jacket are four green glowing bags resembling as satchel charges.

The men gasped at the sight. But before the troopers and the droids could react or run.

**-BOOM!-**

**Location: Temple of Nod/Command Room**

"High-Command, This is Outpost Embark we're under attack!" An officer yelled in the comms.

"Roger, we are aware of the Atlesian declaration and sending response units to your location" Another officer responded in the Command Room.

"Not the declaration! We're under attack Atlesian air forces!"

"Say again outpost Embark, what Atlesian forces"

"An entire Atlesian Aerial Armada, requesting immediate airborne reinforcements!" The officer demanded with hopeless in his voice and desperation for help.

Everyone in the Brotherhood are tensed up and readying as the information spread all over the southern regions like wild fire. Fredrick's red alert response woke up the sleeping giant in Vytal.

"Sir, outer defenses are online!"

"Good, send out Reckoners and form up defensive positions outside the perimeters!"

**Location: Somewhere in Mystral/Haven Academy**

_"? POV"_

Mystral do have a way of engineer and culture. Unlike Vale who had similarities of New York Blue Zone. Mystral had it with Middle-age Europe or less-religious Rome, despite being a Red Zone, grainy images and records have been kept safe.

Cursed Atlas, I never anticipated for such move coming from a superpower. What could you expect from an arrogant nation? What a hilarious fact for the Brotherhood to hear.

Walking through the dark hallways where a certain someone is waiting for me, I made my path by the shadows making sure no one can sense my presence. Finally reaching a certain area, I came out from the shadows and faced the certain someone that 'we' know too well.

That certain someone wore seductive-looking red dress with flame patterns, she had medium length brown hair and the face of a goddess with a smile of a slut. At first she glared at me.

"I hope this meeting will bring me with attracting subjects, I hate being bothered during my schemes" The lady said with the usual sensual voice of hers and a drop of anger.

"Trust me Cinder, if I say it's good, it's good" I plainly stated to the seductress and she just sighed.

"I'm all ears" Cinder said and looked at me fixedly.

"Don't worry, my commander has given me authority to speak freely with the blessing of his eminence" I assured her trying to soften her doubtful look hidden beyond that sadistic face.

"Well, what would a certain Nod Commander need me for?"

"As what she said…'Let's talk deal'." I said as she responded with a grin. Bingo!

We finished our discussion about how her master-plan similar to Gryle's. It was all related to Beacon, Atlas, the White Fang and…Peace and sweet revenge.

"I thought your commander never wanted to negotiate with those animals or even me" Cinder said with a slow and SO seducing voice of hers. Damn this girl got a bigger ass than mine.

"You can just say that she has doubts with people outside the Brotherhood"

"I can understand very well for her role in that conflict. So, as for the cooperation…"

"Just convince the White Fang and will do the rest. We both know how Atlas would react to your presence"

"-chuckle-…I'll be sure to send Qrow the message" Cinder concluded.

"You have our thanks for this partnership, Cinder" I thanked her and she nodded.

"I'll be off to the next Dustplane to Vytal then. I still have to check on Roman's progress" She started walking off towards her intended direction. Stopping, she again ask me question.

"Tell me…Is your commander's intentions is to annihilate the White Fang?"

"If the wind blows towards that path, we won't hesitate to burn heretics. We are merely setting alliance with you not the White Fang nor you're Subordinates" I answered, Cinder was the only intended target. Afterall, her alias as the 'Queen' has bigger influence towards the Academies of the four kingdoms.

With that, we said our goodbyes and walks out leaving me in the dark massive room. I brought out my communication device and tapped a few things in it.

"This is Nakita, she's in"

"Good work. Standby for further instructions" Gryle said through the comms and I just held a smirk in my features. I changed the transmission then to the other.

"This is Hana" Responded the confessor.

"Inform Neo that she'll meet up with her in an hour"

"I'll be sure to do that"

**Location: Somewhere in the Island of Patch**

A man in rugged and raven-dyed cloak with its hood covering his face with a large Scythe on his right grip stood in the center of a dusky forest. He stared at the night sky admiring the glooming moon.

**-BUZZ-**

The cloaked-man broke from his inner thoughts and brought out a scroll from his pocket. In the scroll, he saw something that widened his eyes behind the shadow of his hood yet he maintained a calm posture. It was a picture of a Black Queen Chess Piece.

_[From: Qrow]_

_Queen has pawns…_

It was just a simple message but it meant many things.

'Ruby, Yang…Be okay' the cloaked-man thought.

**Location: Armageddon Aircraft/On the way to the Temple of Nod**

_"Gryle's POV"_

By the time a war starts, an officer, commander or any higher-up ranking must have his objectives listed down but as a soldier, you need to know what you are fighting for, it's a more personal matter and war greatly affects your personal life. I found mine long since I was founded.

Returning back to the Temple, I was now in one of the seats of the Aircraft. Since I was in a rush and Carryall's were just too slow to travel half across the continent I had to use an Armageddon Aircraft for transport along with Nate, Stella, Fredrick and some Shadows Ops.

**NC 03-26-01 (DAY 86)**

_-This stricken Date (DAY 85) is a memorable for the followers of Nod and its citizens. The Kingdom of Atlas has finally declared war against the famed and rich religious movement in Vytal known as the Brotherhood of Nod. The Black Blades and the Local Military of the Kingdom of Vacuo are on high-alert as an Atlesian Air Fleet passed the borders of Nod._

_Furthermore, the farthest outpost named as Outpost Embark came under attack by both Ground and Air forces. The battle still rages as the night ends. This date is to labeled as the first act of confrontation with the Atlesian Armed Forces._

**Location: Temple of Nod**

Finally reaching the hallways of the Temple by midnight, I made my to the Command Room where Legion and my other high-ranking officers we're waiting for my arrival. I had noticed a bit of cheer from my brothers in the city after they have heard that I have returned.

"An honor to have you back Commander" An officer said with a bow of respect.

"The honor is mine brother. Clear your throats children of Nod, let us sentence this fools to not muddle with the Brotherhood"

"Legion, play Kane's Private Audiolog #4, open a channel to all radios in the Brotherhood, occupied villages and the Kingdom of Vacuo" I said.

**[END]**

*****NOD INTELLIGENCE DATABASE*****

**Atlesian Crusader.**

The Atlesian Crusader was first sighted in the northern borders of Nod by an assigned squadron of militants and a single Scorpion during their night-patrol. The emergence of this new armor-threat made Tank pilots and Rocketeers in the Brotherhood both awed and excited for encountering a counterpart.

The Atlesian Crusader seems to be a Medium-heavy tank, judging by size and speed witnessed by said militants. It carries the firepower half-equal to a GDI Mammoth tank. Most Rockets militant dubbed this new enemy 'mini mammoths' due to its gun being twin fix-mounted cannons with the exception of missile launchers and usage Dust-based slugs.

**Fanatics in the Black Blade's Militia?**

Though rarely seen or not used, Fanatics have never been neglected or rejected in the Black Blades. In fact, Gryle Bane along with her forces greatly admires and highly respects for their vast faithfulness and fearless heart that drives them to run in the middle of the firefight despite the number of bullets soaring through the air which made them very well-known in the fields of Guerilla or Head to Head battles. Fanatics from other branches of Nod like the Black Hand that moved to Black Blades we're trained to use TRM3's and the LTBK and guise as a regular Black Blade Militant. Gryle explained that they must be put to good use before they 'answer' the test of their faiths and show steadfastness against their enemies.

**/**

**PixeliteMC: I'm not really in the mood so I can't talk about it much. Please let my rush typing aside for now, I'm sorry for that.**

**Ruby: Somebody depressed**

**PixeliteMC: Shut up! Bye AWESOME guys thank you again for reading and see you in the next update.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Guest: Normally, Nod scientist tend to innovate themselves making new weapons for the sake of power and counterpart, this is proven on how they have increased their technology during the TW4 (AWESOME CYBORGS BUT LAME GAMEPLAY). During the TW3, TCM's, Lasers and Twin RPG's have been always chosen for Anti-Armor so the answer for now is I don't know, It is still day one for the Atlas-Nod War.**

**Shadow Marshal: Yes the picture is the Emblem of the Black Blades and I own it by the way. Well I hope still liked the last chapter even though it was short. Thank you for that.**

**Rectha101: The SDC Incident (Which was exposing SOME of their dirty works) did put some fall-off in the SDC's reputation towards the public but it wasn't enough to fuel the anger of both the Faunus and White Fang yet it was still an unforgettable. I'm actually having a hard choosing a superweapon for the AAF since Dust is the primary core of their armies and weapons. In fact, Orbital-technology is fiction for them, at least I'm trying to a little realistic here or more-canon. But yeah, it's obvious to all fans and readers that Nod loves playing with their enemies, especially in the media so expect some of those things later on.**

**/**

**AN: Was my last chapter acceptable guys?! I hope it did because I just wanted some of the militants to have a screen time in the story, especially the Scorpion Tanks. Thank you so much for reading this far. I sure do hope you'll love this more complicated chapter because I tried to be descriptive as possible in the later scenes.**

**As of now, I'm trying to create a super weapon for the AAF since it's unfair for me to make Nod OP. Since I stated that in my universe that Dust and Tiberium are complete opposites and destructive if combined, I have to be careful from making accidental chain reactions. If anyone of you here has ideas about Super Weapons for the AAF, please do leave that in the Review Section but take note that the Superweapon must solely rely on Dust and is NOT ORBITAL-BASED, NOT NUCLEAR OR ANY EARTHLY RELATED...THINGS. With the SDC in their cooperation, it must be Dust-based.**

**Oh by the way! You people should consider playing C&amp;C TW if you haven't, most of the Units abilities will be used here so you should be well aware of every units capability or else, you won't understand what I'm writing. Also, in the first part of the chapter, Starting now I decided to make some brief flashbacks of Gryle's Shadow days and her early commander days. I hope you Enjoy. I'll explain things later on how this war works. So YEAH! Talk to you guys in a moment and let's get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FOUND IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR SOME OC'S AND THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN WRONG SPELLINGS AND GRAMMARS ALONG WITH GORY SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT YOU KNOW.**

**-SFX-**

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

**/**

_(Flashback)_

_During the Firestorm Crisis. We see a very young Gryle, not armed with her LTBK since it wasn't yet forged at this time. She was currently wearing a Shadow Cameo without her helmet so her long raven hair was free._

_"Brother Slavik, if there is someone to take care of Nod, it's you" Gryle said to the blonde Nod General Anton Slavik inside his personal MCV. Here Slavik still being hesitant of talking in front of his fellow Nod Generals. From what he heard, reports that Kane perished and the entire Brotherhood was literally in split. He and the remaining royalists along with Kane's most loyal and trusted agents (Gryle's old Team) stayed in a secret base in Europe._

_'Have Gryle finally grown a heart…maybe it's him' Slavik thought. He knew Gryle never minded any of his 'businesses' and was only ordered to 'cooperate' with him but she meant no disrespect for she really is cold-hearted and mute…sometimes._

_"That's rare coming from a person who is viewed as the daughter of his eminence" Slavik said bluntly to the shadow as Gryle just responded with a cold glare._

_"All I'm saying is, Stella's father didn't make you as the heir of the Black Hand for nothing" Gryle said. Moments of silence have passed, Slavik sighed._

_"Very well, I'll talk to them…As for you, I'll have you and my commander do something for me"_

_"And that is"_

_"I want you to reactivate CABAL"_

**/**

**Location: Atlas Embassy/Upper class district**

"This is Sabotuer Bravo, CCT's offline, you got 30 minutes before their back" informed a saboteur through the radio. Apparently, a Saboteur AGAIN infiltrated the Cross Continental Transmit Tower and was required to hack through the new system they set after their first infiltration. The Saboteur disabled communications with the other Kingdoms including the Vale council.

"Copy that, all units, operation is a go" A shadow along with other 3 behind him said as they jumped off the building and flew with their gliders. Across the streets to a rather large iron gate is the Atlas-Vale Embassy that had a wide grassy courtyard with one guard post outside the brick wall. Squads of Black Blade militants went for the silent kill at the guard and climbed over the perimeter walls then started to separate in groups trying to seal off every entrance and exit.

The retro-designed building of the Vale-Atlas Embassy stood tall inside the walls of Vale. It was pass 12:00 AM or so, an hour after the Port Incident, people should be in their bunks right now enjoying their time in dream state. Apparently, just an hour after Gryle reclaim her overall command to her forces, she initiated an operation to infiltrate and annihilate the Atlas delegates and its 'other-kingdomly' soldiers at the Atlas Embassy and Outpost where they have stolen Airship Blueprints.

In one of the hallways of the Embassy that where silence flew through the atmosphere, two Atlesian Guards stood for three hours and was bored as hell. He was about to talk to his fellow guard until a glass-breaking sound boomed off as shards of glasses fell from below, they turned up to see Four figures jumpsuit armor and red-glass helmet armed with two handguns each. Due to their shock, they we're too late to reach for their weapons as they fell dead from bullets.

Sadly for the Atlesian's who are living in Vale. The Embassy and the base came under attack as militants and a squad of shadows fought against the guarding forces. Gunshots can be heard through the halls of the embassy building as the two sides clashed and troopers we're silently murdered in their slumber at barrack's.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

A firefight broke all over the hallways as Atlesian Troopers we're trying to defend an oversized wooden door behind them while Militants from the other side of the room we're laying relentless assault fire towards the Atlesian hiding behind brick debris and tables.

"There in the hallway!" shouted an Atlesian Trooper to his squad.

"Q-11 respond! Q-11 do you**-BANG-**"

"Men down!**-SLASH-**" The other Atlesian Trooper was also cut off as Shadows with unsheathed LTBK's came from above performing air assassinations. As they cried in agony, they we're mercilessly cut down into chunks on the floor.

Inside a rectangular room filled with blue and green holographic computers. Stood the Atlas Delegate with Atlesian Troopers standing in attention.

"Sir! We've lost contact with N-74, left hallways has gone dark" An Atlesian Guard informed, no one even noticed he stood calm and composed in the report.

"Door 21's been breach!" The other informed with panic in his voice.

"What! Get me the council now!" The Delegate said.

"Yes sir…Connecting to Cross Continental Transmit system…Sir it's not working" said the computer operator. But before the person in charge could react.

**-BANG-**

Two of the guards suddenly brought out their pistols and shot their fellow guards on the head. The others we're startled at this, there reaction time was too slow so they we're killed in the process as 3 Shadows Ops entered simply by the door with their Dual pistol out and cleanly yet mercilessly slaughtered the rest while slicing some into pieces. The ones who survived tried to fight with their batons but was no match against the close-combat experts.

Some of the workers and operators that weren't killed in the fight we're restrained and begging for mercy and screamed at the Nod Followers.

"For Dust Sake Stuart, you're one of them!" The delegate exclaimed in horror as the Mole in disguise removed his HUD Helmet and held out a smirk.

"I have learned amazing things from the Brotherhood. We. Are. Everywhere." Responded the traitor with a mischievous voice and grin.

"Do your business" said one of the shadows to a Saboteur with them as he nodded and went to one of the computers.

"You traitor! You think a mere organization can win against Atlas!" The delegate yelled at the said traitor as they just laughed.

'Blind Fool, Atlas isn't our only enemy here' a shadow thought.

"Arrogance is the key to Victory brother. You underestimated us, now lives will meet their demise" answered the traitor.

"I'm done, all data records and Archives destroyed" The Saboteur informed and the Shadow leader nodded in response.

"Mission accomplished commander" A Shadow said.

"Well done brother. Have you finished the rest off"

"Not yet commander"

"No witnesses, don't disappoint me" Gryle responded half-threatened through the comms.

"Yes Commander" said the shadow and the line went off.

He looked at the hostages. They all held scared faces fearing for their lives, he then turned to his comrades and tilted his head towards them. The Shadows then all aimed their weapons at them as they held horrified looks at their move.

"Payback is a must" The Shadow coldly said as he squeezed the trigger.

"Wait!**-BANG-**" The delegate was cut off as a bullet rippled out his brains out and the others screamed before meeting lead in their faces and workers.

"We're all clear, time for evac" Everyone nodded and passed through the dead Atlesian Troopers.

Outside the main building, in the dark corners of the burning concrete, a certain White-haired Bat Faunus in simple black jacket walked plainly by the parking lot.

Moments later, Jumping over the concrete wall and landing in the other side, the girl held out her right hand to her ear and spoke.

"Buildings clear. Light up the fireworks Alpha 4" said a Shadow through her comms.

"This is Shadow Alpha 4, beacon secured" said the cold voice of Shadow Operative Maho to someone in the comms. She planted beacons in 4 different location around the embassy.

"Roger that, relocate to coordinated 44.01-72.19 for evac" Responded another officer through the comms.

Just outside the walls of Vale. We see about 15 Specters still in mobile mode formed up by the tree line. Moments later, hissing sounds can be heard as four steel-rods and legs extended out of these vehicles and their guns turned to about 20 degrees vertically. Shells we're being load up inside the vehicles.

"Fire!" Came the order from Black Hand Trooper.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

The area was overwhelmed with the sounds of thunderous explosions as every Specter simultaneously and relentlessly fired their colossal size cannons. The sound of artillery guns was spectacular and amazing, the series of explosions and volleys of cannon-firing were both overwhelming and loud. Yellow shells invaded the sky, flying far enough to reach its target.

_"Hana's POV"_

On the top edge of a 6-floored building, I stood watch as sirens from Ambulances and Fire Dept. Bullheads head towards the burning embassy in the orange-glowing distance. I took my time 'observing' the burning area as Citizens went out to the streets and looked at the sky due to the thick smoke despite being late night. A part of me thought that the operation was uncalled for, especially for the explosive part. But I was merely following orders, I would never want to question Gryle's decissions.

**-Thump-** I then heard a footstep behind me. Instincts would have made me brought my weapon out and aim at the stranger but I held it.

Finally, my objective was here. I am to meet a shadow assigned by Commander Gryle herself to assist me in Vale while she deals with the situation with Atlas. I looked behind me and saw a white-haired girl who seemed to be a Bat-Faunus carrying a large rectangular briefcase, probably her equipment. I was taken by surprise when I saw her emotionless face. Somehow her face was close to being like my race, the Japanese and she still she looked Asian even though she's really not. Though yes, I've heard a race in Remnant resembling the form of the Asian race, one proof is one of Commander Gryle acquainted friends in Beacon simply named as Lie Ren, according to Gryle, he uses last name basis and has the traces of a Korean or Japanese.

"Shadow Alpha 4 Maho Kazehana reporting Priestess Hana" said the Shadow now known as Maho in respect. Even her name had the similarities of Japanese people but her accent was _almost_ American and her voice was cold as Stella Ravenshaw's.

"Welcome sister, I assume it's your first time in Vale" I said to the Shadow as she nodded.

"Yes, But I learned and memorized the entire map of this kingdom" She responded not changing her tone.

"Very well, you'll be working with the Sect…for now" According to the Commander, Maho is a former mercenary on her journey to find a purpose. Instead of being a Huntress, she joined the Shadow Ops by the personal suggestion of the Commander, I know what she means if she says Maho's good.

"Will I be assigned to a new Squad of Shadows" Maho asked. Unfornately, all shadows are to report back to Central Vytal for briefring so she's the only one here for now.

"No…You will be working with alone"

"I see, I'm at your disposal priestess" Maho said now with a cold yet determined voice. A bullhead then rosed from behind me and opened it's hatch door revealing Militants inside.

"Is it wise for you let such aircraft to appear in public" Maho asked me. I also asked that myself, according to Gryle and Saboteurs hacked info's and data files. Air traffics don't exist in Remnant despite having Dustplanes and Overly large airships, that's actually good news for our pilots stationed in the south for they will fun dominating the skies during breaks. It was proven during her first encounter with Roman Torchwick and the infamous Black Queen Cinder in their usage of a Bullhead.

_"Maho's POV"_

Encountering the Confessor Priestess Hana, leader of the Sect of Nod Intelligence was rather dull. I somehow noticed that she held an observative look towards me during our introductions. Unlike other male Confessors, her Confessor armor was more slim and noble, behind her also is a cannon looking rifle glowing red. I think it was a smaller version of the obelisk cannon from Avatars, I then concluded she had strength to carry such caliber.

Vale, being here of course gave me slight mixture of excitement and nervous. Back in being a mercenary lost in the wilds, I never actually have entered any of the Kingdoms in Vytal. I mostly only travel from village to village in the nomads.

By the order of the Commander, I had to be knowledgeable of the Kingdom before I leave my squad and take an Armageddon to pass our borders then aid the priestess during her absence in Vale.

"I mean no disrespect to your heritage sister, but may I ask a weird question" A militant beside asked me with curiosity. I turned to him and replied.

"What is it" I responded with an icy voice trying not to be cold or annoyed as possible which wasn't working.

"Do you suck blood?" Such weird question coming from a curious person but I don't mind at all.

"No, I just inherited sharp teeth's from my ancestors" I answered.

"I see, sorry for asking that weird question" said the militant with a 'pleased' yet apologetic voice.

"It's okay, I don't mind" I replied to the militant and nodded as I just held a blank expression.

We finally arrived at the edge of town and there seem to be a makeshift landing pad for the Bullhead. It was an abandoned district of the kingdom. The guards we're disguised as poor or homeless people but behind those face we're well-trained militants. They we're merely scouting and guarding by just walking and sitting as if there were nobodies. We passed behind an abandoned Foundry. The ground begun to lightly tremble as hissing sounds can be heard and the path in front of us revealed an entrance to an underground facility.

I entered and found the Sect of Nod Intelligence to be rather big. The installation was a combination of papers and weapons. Forces of the Black Blades stood in wait below the streets of Vale, it was the case of sudden chaos appearing in Vale or Transgression towards the Nod Populace secretly living in Vale.

I was then guided to where I will sleep for the rest of my days here in the Sect. It was rather simple but comfortable facility for me, they even had hot showers. After taking a shower, I wore my leather black long sleeves jacket and pants then went to the Priestess's office.

"As you can see, they are numerous entrances here in the Sect, either from sewers or the main entrance. Each area is guarded by a squad of undercover militants" The confessor priestess explained.

"Thank you, may I then be curious to know the rest of my objectives here Vale" I simply asked.

"Curious are we, very well. Other than aiding in my 'works', you are to handle assassination contracts for Commander Gryle along with dozens of infiltration missions" Hana said and continued her explanation.

"Your contracts are handled by our Brother named as Tuckson, currently managing a Bookstore in the Commercial District. He will be meeting your contractors and inform you of your designated targets"

"I see, what kind of targets I am actually going to kill"

"Most are Corrupted Nobles and traitors to Justice, but I can't promise that your race will not also be added on the list. The commander also bid you to chose your targets wisely, don't harm the innocent as you keep your identity hidden"

"Understood, when shall I depart?"

"Until dawn, I'll send the location of Tuckson to your Scroll later"

"Then I'll be off now"

"Wait, the commander wanted you to have this" Hana handed me a wrist device. It was a small device that was supposed to be put on my wrist but I still had no knowledge about abilities the device. I stared at Hana for answers.

"That is an Optical Camouflage Module, it is to render you invisible in an amount of Kane knows how long if you stay still but it's modified like the Commanders, you can run or walk or even fly while activated" She explained. This was rare, these modules we're only exclusive to Nod's cherished Commandos, but the commander had faith in me and decided to give me one.

"Thank you" I thanked.

"Have a nice day Maho" Hana said before I left the room not leaving a reply. I left for my room and changed to my Shadow armor.

I was finally out of the base and was now standing on top of a building. I stared at the device strapped on my wrist for a moment and decided to test it. Upon activation, small pentagon shapes began surrounding my figures as a wave of blue electricity appeared on my curves, then I looked down to my body and was completely invisible but not intangible.

Taking advantage of the night and dark atmosphere in the kingdom. I travelled in the skies by using my glider and observe and speculate the city, just to assure that I won't be forever lost for it was my first time in this kingdom. The sect was on the other section of the river, perhaps they weren't able to build underground facilities in the lower districts, following the large river will lead me to Beacon Academy, the combat school my commander entered for a brief time. Most of the wall perimeters have pointy shaped towers but no Garrison seems to be patrolling at the moment.

I wondered how the battle in the north going on right now.

**Location: 200 meters North of Outpost Embark**

"This is Eagle Leader, moving in for close aerial support" Said an Atlesian Eagle pilot through the comms.

**-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**

"This is Eagle 2, I'm detecting over 30 Spike readings on my- Vampire!, Vampire! Vampire! **–BOOM-**! "

"Evasive Maneuvers!"

The dark sky was filled with Silver-painted aircrafts donning the emblem of the Kingdom of Atlas and Green glowing missiles leaving trails of white smoke where chasing this aircrafts. Explosions and yellow trails can be seen on the ground as Atlesian Knights in formation marched towards the cliff filled with T-shaped figures and black clad vehicles and warriors. Blue fireballs flew in arc as they landed on the Nod Defense Line and erupt like a volcano.

The battle for the outpost was still raging as clashing Nod and Atlesian forces battle in the desolated valley and mountain sides. The Atlesian Forces had numbers and air superiority but the Gatling turrets mounted on the cliffs we're decimating their ground Infantry while SAM turrets we're firing continues salvos of Tiberium Core Missiles at the Atlesian Eagles.

That was not all, Reckoners filled with Rocket Militants we're deployed on the ground combating the Atlesian Knights, Walkers, Crusaders and Eagles while Militants fought with their TRM3's from a distance and Confessors we're firing ruthless their Machine Gun fire towards the Atlesian line.

"Damn Nod Bastards!" A Trooper cursed firing his rifle like hell.

"Glory…to the Brotherhood!" A bloodied and injured militant yelled with a barbaric roar between breaths as he charged into the fray stabbing an Atlesian Trooper before getting caught at a sudden explosion, revealing him a Fanatic in disguise.

"This is our land! And we will defend it!" Cried a militant with his squad beside him providing unrelenting bullets to their enemies.

**-BOOM-**

"Atlesian Carrier incoming! Targeting our base!" A militant yelled pointing a one large Atlesian Airship from the distance firing long range mortar towards the defense.

"Hold my brothers! Seize their advance!" A confessor yelled with a powerful voice in the battlefield pointing at the advancing Atlesian forces then being followed by many war cries from his comrades fighting with battle-hardened spirits against the emotionless synthetics and confused Troopers.

Though the defending Nod followers we're outnumbered from about 4 to 1 from both armor and infantry, they are managing to hold off their advance and prevent any of them including aircrafts from passing the mountain behind them where Outpost Embark was located, despite their increasing casualties, those who we're a still alive knew they died with honor, with a purpose and for the greater good of the Brotherhood. Some of the Atlesian Troopers hiding behind Atlesian Knights using them as cover we're also taken back with their enemies sheer faith and tenacity in the face of death. They noticed that none of them showed signs of falling back or fear. They may find it weird that the Grimm didn't interfere in the fight.

"That's it keep it up, let those bots rip them off" An Atlesian Trooper said to his squad. They continued their advance towards the cliff and closer to their first line of defense. They had the upper hand in numbers but they we're also being decimated at the enemies guerilla tactics. Their speed was inhumane and they weren't f**king around.

The Atlesian Trooper then saw a black cylindrical shaped canister thrown into the nearby group Atlesian Troopers that was also near him, he moved in instinct and hid for cover. He heard the explosion and turned to see his comrades unharmed, he then paid attention back to his mission and continued marching with Atlesian Knight until a slug ripped through his chest. Shocked, he looked back to see his comrade aiming his weapon at him.

"What are you doing…**-COUGH-**" The Trooper said his last word to his comrade before coughing blood out of his mouth and fall dead to the ground. Unknown to the others, they didn't notice some of their comrades was causing havoc against their own ranks.

The scenery changes into a barren road as craters and explosions can be seen in the path. Atlesian Crusaders rolled down the dirt as they fired their famed dual cannons at the cliff where the Nod Turrets we're deployed. Shells landed on the cliff as rocks and dirts flied and Militants run for cover and Confessors rallying some of their brothers back to the fight.

"Taste this!" Out of nowhere, a Raider buggy driver jumped from a hill and landed to three nearby Atlesian Crusaders. Before the Crusaders could turn their guns toward the Nod vehicle. A burst of electricity erupted from the Raider buggy temporarily disabling all the vehicles near it as if they froze in place.

"Now!" a militant riding an Attack Bike yelled dropped from the cliff along with other 4 as they dramatically landed on the ground and fired tons of Anti-Tank missiles towards the stunned Atlesian Tanks, they took advantage of the EMP Burst giving them enough time to destroy the vehicles. The three tanks we're destroyed.

"Well done raider!" Complimented the militant as the Raider was back online and went to aid the defense.

Debris of Crusader Tanks can be seen in the valley, thanks to Gamma Patrol and Ian Lorde, the outpost was well-informed of this new armor-threat and this time, Attack Bikes, Raiders and Scorpion Tanks we're in groups fighting in a battle-plan, more coordinated and was now avoiding solo engagements against this Atlesian Crusaders but it takes teamwork and they had to stick with Guerilla tactics until Avatar Warmech reinforcements arrive. Any Crusader that was lucky enough to destroy a turret with his dual cannons from a distance would cheer but then stare in utter confusion as a new turret would again rise and stand tall from it old position and resume its purpose.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"Tck! They just keep coming" A militant said and gritted his teeth as he just wasted another mag from his TRM3 to a bunch of Atlesian Knights. While reloading, an Atlesian Knight landed inside his foxhole and tried to punch him. He just moved to the side and shoved the AK's face with the butt of his rifle. The Atlesian Knight lost its own balance. Using the momentum, the militant quickly unsheathed his LTBK and stabbed the downed robot by the neck and twisted it separating it in the process.

He quickly sheathed back his blade and picked his rifle. He then loud robotic footsteps.

**-THUMP-THUMP-**

"Wooah!" The militant exclaimed as he looked up and saw an Atlesian Crawler jumped over him.

The hard part for the Nod forces was these four-legged spider tanks called the Atlesian Walker. They we're fast like a raider and carry two times the fire power of a regular Scorpion Tank, and on top of that. They can jump! Really, really high! One got pass through the first line of defense and jumped over the cliff, unfortunately for the walker, it was instantly disintegrated or melted from a colossal sized red beam that appeared from a Stinger shaped building leaving nothing but a crawler without a torso and melted metal on its remains.

Focusing back to the militant, he looked back to the battlefield and it somehow awed him. It like back on earth all over again, not that he complained and enjoyed about the fighting part but the sight of a desolated land, the sounds of explosions and gunshots, whom soldier would enjoy the world without war. Then Vertigo sped off above him in low altitude and dropped a bomb at the Atlesian line.

For Erich, he was having a hard time. The Faunus Vertigo Pilot was the only Nod Air Force present at the time, of course he had a big advantage because of the Vertigo's Cloaking Ability but he had to temporarily disable it if he is to drop bombs against the Atlesian ground forces or take out Atlesian Eagles with its dual Spitfire laser machine gun, he still stood calm even though it's very risky. It is his first official battle, but he and her sister we're trained to have faith and boldly face any threat that breaks the peace. Without a wingman, his alertness and focus in battle doubled.

**-PING-PING-**

Atlesian Eagles we're chasing him as they fired their weapons at his Vertigo, he can hear his bullet being pinged off as his armor was durable enough to hold them off. The Black Devil turned his Vertigo in impossible and crazy maneuvers trying to shake off his chasers while the automated machine gun behind his aircraft tried to take down his chasers.

'Absurd, they plan to overwhelm the defense' Erich thought out as he caught a glimpse of the Atlesian ground force attacking the Nod defensive line. Returning back to the fight in the sky, he again activated his stealth device rendering the aircraft invisible and looks for a key advantage that would help his brothers in the ground.

They held only one objective. Hold off the Atlesian advance and wait for their 'promised' reinforcements from the City of AF3 along with the 23rd Black Wings before the Atlesian can discover the location of the northern outpost. Thanks to the Disruption Towers and it's cloaking abilities, it will take a lot of time for the Atlesian forces before they could even discover Outpost Embark.

The new day finally dawn as the sun rose from the other side of the mountain sending white-orange colored rays towards the battle, the fight finally halted as gunshots ceased and Atlesian Eagles turned and sped off towards the opposite direction.

"The dawn of war has arrived" A confessor said holding his machine gun staring at the rising sun. He then turned to the Militant behind him.

"Brother, I want a report of our number of our casualties and oppressors killed in this battle, also have provided to the commander" The confessor said to the militant beside him as he nodded in response and left.

"This is puzzling, the battle was one-sided yet they retreated, what foolish commander or vermin would commit such order if victory was within their grasp" said the confessor to himself with questioning voice as he looked below the cliffs where the remains of the first line of defense was positioned, staring furthermore, the carnage wasn't really bloody since the majority of the attack was Atlesian Knights still, the battle was merely a test of strength not like the fierce ones, he could tell that due to the fact that they retreated and they didn't encounter any Hunters or Mercenaries, the confessor knew that this individuals wields great and unique skills in their own accord. In fact, he wasn't the only thinking about the Atlesian retreat and details, hours past, Gryle also received the report and she did expect for the Atlesian Forces to retreat.

The Confessor looked back to his brothers behind who we're now tending the injured and repairing some of the remaining fortifications. Despite the damages, the might of the Nod Defense the obelisk of light was left unharmed and still operational. Kane knows how long they can hold out before reinforcements can arrive.

'Messiah, guide us till the very end' the confessor whispered. Is this really the promised land Kane had prophesized.

For Erich, it was a VERY tiring day for him. He did manage to annihilate a squad of Atlesian Eagles, despite being his first 'sudden' battle and day in the air, he boldly fought well against the enemy air force. His aircraft showed signs of damage as it were leaving small trails of black smoke as it flew and tiny sparks of electricity would burst from its exposed armors.

Luckily, he barely had enough fuels and ammunitions, he dropped 4 of the 6 bombs stored in his aircraft.

"I guess the Queen has made her move in Vale" Gryle said to herself back in the Temple's Command Room. Gryle was currently talking with Hana in the communications.

"So it seems, my spies are hearing bickers and murmurs within the premises"

"…Hana… If Remnant is a treasure trove for the Brotherhood. Are visitors always invited?"

"With the abundant resources along with the material called dust, our civilization are far more advance in terms the truth of life yet they managed to flicker a light in this dark world, I doubt that the populace wanted our interference. Yet…"

"Yet, we brought forth the blessing that was given to Humanity" Gryle finished for her.

**Location: Skies of the Atlesian Fort**

In the ground where a fortress with walls and armed towers that can withstand any Grimm attacks in the area stood in the desolated hill. Inside those walls are thousands of Atlesian Knights motionlessly standing in attention, hundreds of Crusader Tanks in garages and Atlesian Eagles on helipads. The sky was dominated with dozens of Atlesian Airships. One of those airships is the AAC Valkyrie, the flagship of the entire first and second fleet.

In the bridge of the Atlesian Airship, a brown-haired man wearing white military uniform donning the emble of the Kingdom of Atlas stood from his chair and in front of him is a large green holographic board where a live video transmission of General Ironwood is being shown.

"General, may I be blunt to ask on why did you ordered our forces to pull back" The Brigade General Henrick Thrawl asked Ironwood during the transmission.

"We have matters that seem to be more concerning than this expedition Thrawl" Ironwood responded disappointingly.

"I see, you'll be taking half of the fleet back to Atlas then"

"Yes, the first fleet has barely enough dust fuels to continue this operation. As for you, the outcome of this battle was rather…frantic to put it vivid. Thankfully, not a ship of the fleet was destroyed" Ironwood said. He was really shocked to the core when he read the reports of those who participated in the battle, it was almost impossible for him to believe the informations gathered from the enemy. Hooded soldiers wielding primitive yet effective weapons, fighting without hesitation in facing death and LASERS! How can a mere religious organization developed such foreign advance weapons. Of course he knew the White Fang had their own R&amp;D and set several contracts from different Private Arms Industries except the SDC's Schnee Weapons Foundation for they we're already on their protection.

"For now, we have four military installations in Vytal General. I trust those men to meet battle as soon as possible"

"Eager are we Brigade General Thrawl" Ironwood said, he wasn't really concerned about the situation for he knew Thrawl was a Battle-hardened officer and Tactical Genius…sort of. So taking on a larger organization like the White Fang won't be a problem since Thrawl has half of all the Atlesian Fleet. But Ironwood was still concerned about Nod on how actually are they.

"You know me very well Ironwood"

"Of course, we have a festival to catch up. I want this organization gone for good before the Vytal Festival" But Ironwood was concerned more about the lives of the people in Remnant.

_"After a While"_

**Location: Abandoned Warehouse/ Vale**

_"Neo's POV"_

My mentor has to deal with problems in the far south. I was certainly left alone for myself for now, until the Sect will contact for any progression or changes of our objectives. For now, I wished I have spend more time with Hana and Chloe hanging out in the city.

To think that Roman was also clueless about Cinders 'Grand Master Plan' in the south east or the so-called Phase 2. Was he just puppet or a piece on the board but the question was…what piece is he is? Either way, the methods of Cinders progress was relatively slow and was relying on the cooperation on Roman and his mastermind skills. With him on Cinder's side, morale and commitment wouldn't be such a problem.

Cinder and her 'partners' shall handle diplomatic negotiations with the White Fang using her aura and influence to brainwash those forsaken blind Faunus, more or less the constant blaming they got from the Kingdom of Vale which was entirely our scheme, she will be using them like meat shields or pawns for the greater good. Such foolish organization, but with that foolishness, they reluctantly agreed in their terms for revenge and equality, thus ensuring the coming of the Third Crusade with the help of Cinder.

I stood beside Roman who was in front of his table where a map of the Kingdom of Vale was placed with red and black scrabbles or highlights pinned on it. He sighed in frustration and stress. I can understand very well from his perpective, after the failed heist and Cinder's sudden appearance. This next few months might be busy for him, that he will try steal every speck of Dust in this Kingdom.

"What a day, did Cinder somehow mentioned to you about her schemes" He said emphasizing a certain word, I shook my head as a reply and he sighed heavily again. He turned to the working White Fang Grunt that was lend to him, he looks at them as dumb animals like almost as dumb to a real animal which really irritated me sometimes and look in disgust which he won't ever notice.

"Neo, can you go buy me some coffee and…something nibble along" I just nodded at his request and teleported instantly in front of Katies Crust Café.

**Location: Vale/Just somewhere in Beacon**

Hours after the attack, we see Team Groovy without Gryle of course in the Cafeteria watching the television as some of the student turned their attention to it while others paid no mind to what was going on.

"Reports are over 60 members including the Atlas Security we're killed in the explosion. The terrorist organization that attacked the embassy is still unknown but suspicions appear to be pointed towards the White Fang and surprisingly not towards the third party known as the Brotherhood of Nod, investigations have reports that a mask of the White Fang was recovered in the 'accident area'. For now the citizens of the Kingdom of Atlas are intrigued of the attack but NOT at the 'supposed' conflict against Nod. The Atlas council have mentioned that they will just be dealing a group of fanatical terrorist and stop them in their religious movements in Vytal, proclaiming that it's not war but merely a hindrance. Furthermore, Brigade General Henrick Thrawl was said to be the one leading the expedition to the south with the 1st and 2nd Atlesian Air Fleet along with General Ironwood. No riots have been reported in the city of Vale but Faunus Civil Protest Ceremonies and Nod-Alliance Demands have been more frequent in high-class locations. The Council of Vale stated that they have plans to negotiate with the movement but with no signs of actually doing it and objects to give out more answers concerning the relations. The White Fang have never been heard of since this conflict started." The Vale News Network Reporter Lisa Lavender said through the Holographic Television.

**-SMASH-**

"Is that all! What won't they tell us everything" Yang angrily exclaimed smashing a wooden table in front of her cracking it in the process startling some students near them but paid no attention to what was happening.

"They don't want us to panic" Blake simply answered the Brawler.

"Panic?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah you dunce! It will be chaos if that happened, there's no telling a rebellion that could support Nod would rise in the streets of Atlas and Vale any time now" Weiss sternly explained putting a hand on her chin.

"I know that it's a big of a deal but how dire is it if a riot happens in Vale?" Yang asked.

"Do you guys remember the Park Incident about a year ago?" Blake said.

"Where the White Fang out of nowhere massacred both Human and Faunus during a Protest in the Vale Central Park, Yeah I heard that" Yang said in memory with a nod.

"In the White Fang they called it the Second Crusade. The operation was considered an act of attrition against those who oppress the Faunus protestors but it went horribly wrong when 'they' ordered to shoot in sight" Blake explained as the others seemed uncomfortable in hearing this.

"It was complete chaos after the incident. I could only imagine how Vale was frenzied during that day" Weiss said additionally.

"Blake, back when you're still with them. How much did they know about Nod?" Yang whispered and asked Blake. Blake paused for a couple of second before answering

"A week before I left the White Fang and came to Beacon. Our plan was to disrupt the Faunus Protests in the kingdom of Vale which I completely disagreed with. We we're already too late for we found out that Nod Followers have already loitered the undergrounds and infiltrated several high-occupations in Vale thus securing the entire kingdom as their influential territory and protecting the ceremonies...which I'm grateful with" Blake said.

"Do you think, Gryle would have allied with them" Weiss asked with concerns about the White Fang and Nod being allies. It had sense after all, The Brotherhood of Nod and the White Fang have the same concept of their perspective cause but they have differences in some ways. Still a potential threat nonetheless.

"No…I don't think so. They would only ally with the White Fang if they agree with THEIR terms" Blake said from what she heard from Gryle.

"Which is"

"Loyalty and Submission to their cause. From what I heard from Gryle, Unholy Alliances can only be accepted if it's Kane that bids them to follow" Blake answered that wasn't surprising for them.

"How can that be unholy?" Yang asked.

"Cooperating with a bunch of Faunus what they call 'heretics' and government or organizations that has fascism or hunger for revenge, is called unholy alliance for them" Blake said.

"You said organizations or groups right? What if…they cooperated with a person" Ruby joined with a slyly voice earning everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked turning her head to Ruby.

"I mean, Gryle said it's not right for them ally with the White Fang and the Council…but what if she has spies or peoples inside. You know those undercover detectives in the movies…do you think the White Fang could turn against themselves" Ruby explained.

"I…I have never thought about that, from what I heard Nod followers are EXTREMELY loyal to Kane and their cause. I never noticed once but what if what you say is true then…" Blake said.

"Then there certainly doing a good job working and hiding their identity as spies" Weiss finished for her.

'Even though they infiltrated both the Schnee Weapons Foundations and Dust Mining Group of the SDC, Gryle is still having a hard time gaining access sensitive SDC data files' Blake thought.

_"Force Labor is where you are stripped from your freedom and strained to sweat for the rich, it's no different from Slavery" _A flashback Gryle's cold voice rang in her mind. She was also worried for her teammate, after all, Weiss is still on Gryle's kill list.

"Look guys…We should all calm down. Remember, she said we shouldn't worry too much about her" Ruby nervously stated, Blake groaned in annoyance from her words and no one noticed it. But she was right, she did say that but her words didn't stop Blake and the others to worry about their teammate.

"Besides, she's stronger than any of us. I'm sure she can take care of herself, right?" Ruby continued as Weiss and Yang's eyes twitched at the praise. Both didn't really know how near or far her skills have gone but somehow the Brawler's and Heiress's pride seemed to be annoyed. They heard words from Ozpin that she can murder but didn't know how far can she go?

"Well, she got that hot Boyfriend of hers to play with. I hope he was mine" Yang said and murmured the last part with a mischievous grin as Weiss face-palmed and Blake sighed upon hearing while Ruby still being innocent.

**Location: Temple of Nod**

_"Gryle's POV"_

"**-CRUNCH-MUNCH-MUNCH-GULP-**…huh"

'No more cookies… **–SIGH-**' I sighed in disappointment.

I'm pleased to see my first set of operations went out smoothly. Nakita Koslov managed to convince Cinder Falls to cooperate with us for the time being, with her influence being the infamous 'Black Queen', it won't be long before the Hunters and the council would react to her appearance. The squad of Shadows along with Shadow Operative Maho and the artillery pieces I had sent for Hana I have sent to destroy Atlesian archives and 'workers' was a clean success.

Earlier, Atlas finally exposed their plan to the world and this was all-over the news.

The news was like a Lightning Rod summoned from the heavens throughout the Nod population. The Brotherhood of Nod had Faunus followers and soldiers that were angry, united and desired for revenge against Atlas after the attack on the outpost.

Thanks to them, the time has come. The Brotherhood is finally out of Isolation and it was time to show the true power and terror of Nod. We will begin to rise from the shadow to defend and conquer.

From my years of experience against the GDI in Orbital, Aerial and Ground Domination back on earth, I have never been so stressed and problematic right now yet I hid it in front of my subordinates. Though in Remnant, I achieved space superiority and a vast amount of advantages, I still had obstacles and each would give me advantages if such obstacle is paid.

One, the annoying ones, Hunters. Like Shadows and Commandos, Hunters are fast-pace fighters that tend to overpower their enemies with skilled combat and their unique craftsmanship. Though Vale is neutral and peaceful, Veteran Hunters or even new Hunters from Vale or any of the Kingdoms that joined the Atlas side would cause such disadvantage to my troops in the Frontlines, they can turn the tides and change the heat of battle in the time they find an considerable advantage to their approach, like much for a one man army commando such as Nate. I assigned enemy Hunters to be the First Priority Targets. Even if the Kingdom of Vale doesn't want to participate in the war, there are still Hunters eager to gain experience or seek financial payment or Pride.

Two, Vacuo. If Vacuo is conquered, then the Brotherhood would be in peril in achieving peace talks, it's the only Kingdom of the four we are allied with. I had to make sure Vacuo survives and demand them not to join the war. But if Vacuo falls, this would initiate rebels and resistance against the invaders and I would gain massive supports from the rebellion not only from Vacuo but the neighboring towns.

Unfortunately, the Atlesian forces built a makeshift port base in the neighboring continent just north of Vytal which was dubbed as the region of Rapt, making that continent a natural Aircraft Carrier to invade Vacuo.

Three, Atlas. The rampant Kingdom took a big step to our Gateways forcing me to put aside about the White Fang and the SDC for the moment. My first priority is disarraying the main invasion force then block the entire path to both Vale and Vacuo. Then it's either they leave the Continent or I'll kill them all.

Four, Grimm. Facing two enemies at once seems to be a decisive challenge as if I can't handle some berserk creatures and a technological army at the same time, it's kinda similar fighting both the Visitors and GDI. But still a threat, the benefit there is I can recruit on and convert Isolated villages and towns in the nomads by using the Grimm Infestation as an advantage to have them support our cause.

Things like these are so much to deal with. I had to be very careful, if I get reckless then I'll lose this war. Guerilla Warfare is my key-point for now, I had to gauge out my enemies strength before going on the offensive, unless Outpost Embark sends some info's about their forces. This world is based on the material called Dust granting Humanity Advance yet primitive Technology…and Magic.

Now inside the Command Room with my high-ranking officers. Discussing…things, just things military related like tactics and supplies. I didn't have to worry about supplies since I had unlimited production of Tiberium since I planted hundreds of Tiberium deposits in Menagerie, not to mention I can gather endless Dust thanks to the Tower Spike accident.

"So it has come to this" I said behind my breath.

"I want a status on the Outpost" I asked the officer.

"About 50 militias with the help of Turrets we're able to held off Atlesian-Knight 200's by dawn, estimated number is a thousand along with reported armored vehicles, walkers and airships" the officer replied.

"Situation is going to be critical in the next 72 hours, recommended to retaliate with the usage of Nuclear Arsenals commander" Legion bluntly said, he's an AI after all.

"Recommendation declined, I wish to know how powerful why proclaiming they're the strongest"

"Legion, I want all four Orbital Cannons to position into the southern hemisphere. Secure the Nuclear Site in the Temple. Build MCV's or Emissaries and reinforce all northern outposts as possible, Get me the captain of the NAS Deadlock on a secure line, after that I want to speak with Brother Grog privately"

"I want my officers to re-arrange and reconstruct my strike forces. I want two classes of Strike Force. One is the Anti-Grimm Strike Force for that will mostly consist of Black Hand Troopers, Flame Tanks and Rocket Militants dealing with interfering Grimm creatures during missions. Second are regular Strike Forces will be the backbone of our army and the main front liners of the Brotherhood"

"We'll be fighting in two fronts here, I suggest we both hold the defenses in Vacuo while we simultaneously engage landing Atlesian forces in the north" A officer said.

"That we will brother, as for the outposts reinforcements?" I said.

"Our response force along with MCV's are still halfway the travel commander but we already sent additional Scorpion Tanks and Militias via Carryall" Another officer responded.

"Alright, status of the First Fleet"

"Standing by in Vacuo defending its coastal borders commander" Legion said.

I had all my pieces ready in the board and as always…The white army takes the first move. I finalized everything after hours of army talks in the Command room and I didn't even noticed that dawn had finally risen.

_"After a While"_

Finally, all done. I had my plans ready now. All I have to do now is wait until our reinforcements to arrive in Outpost Embark and wait for The First Nod Aerial Fleet to make contact with the enemy in Vacuo borders.

I need a shower.

"Legion, take control for the moment. I'll go purify myself" I whispered and got up from my chair and went to my quarters.

"Yes commander"

*****NOD INTELIGENCE DATABASE*****

**Overstaffed Research or Demand?**

_To: Commander Gryle Bane. Designation: Steelhead-Actual_

_From: Henrick Bronde, former head of the Robotics Division of the Schnee Weapons Foundation._

_Firstly, let me state that you have caught every level of my respect for the zealousness and resolve of your 'brothers'. There is no finer and better than joining this brotherhood of Kane's had formed, especially with Dr. Zein, Eilla, Klieg and your research teams in Vytal. Let this new life of mine be a pleasant one._

_As a part of my gratitude, I have linked all the locations of the AAF and SDC's major Robotics and Weapons Facility to your Personal EVA labeled as Legion. Though the main facility was classified and was only known by Mr. Schnee and Ironwood himself._

_Take note that I also linked the location of the main Administration Headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company where EVERY detail of info is stored. Your longing for Retribution is at near._

_Rest assured that I'm now within the safety and security of the continent of Menagerie or what you renamed Menagerian Red Zone. Yes, I had my first impressions with the Green Crystals and I'm awed to see a paradise of them._

_I have major concerns about Atlas's most recent Enterprises, to hear A thousand men and women travelled half across the world to invade occupied lands of Nod, I am greatly intrigued what will be the outcome of this conflict and I concern the lives of both Citizens and Soldiers. To put it simple and very clear, I wish you retaliate with what you call Nuclear Weapons or the usage of the Orbital Obelisk Beam Cannons against the first wave of Invasion._

_I'm sorry for speaking strongly against my superior, but with due respect and as your brother in faith. We cannot risk having the scattered villages and towns to be caught in the firestorm. Too many will die if this is to be continued for half a year. Predictions say that we have less than four months before civilian casualties will reach into a considerable number IF what Legion says is true._

_My second concern, I'm regretting that I have made a nightmare. My personal prototype, QC-001 Designation: Penny is the first and only synthetic android that is able to unlock and acquire Aura. Luckily, I took all the data and blueprints of the prototype thus cutting Atlas from achieving Androids with Aura. I recommend you bring the prototype to me or destroy her._

_I just wish you would end this war with the right thing, please do not take this as an offense to your decisions. Do the right thing Commander. _

_Sincerely, Henrick._

**/**

**BGM: League of Legends - Get Jinx (Can't think of any, sorry)**

**Outro: We see Coco carrying her Gatling gun in one hand while standing on top of mountain of dead GDI Zone Troopers and GDI Riflemen with horrored faces while sadistically smiling at her work while staring at the constant explosions popping in the sky. Her beret cap is replaced with a black one with an insignia of Nod and her Gatling gun is black painted than orange.**

**/**

**AN: Alright the defense for Outpost Embark was actually based on the Imperial Assault on the Rebel Echo Base on Star Wars except it had no large walkers, it wasn't snowing but rather summer, less air fight and it was a combination of lasers and bullets. The first line of defense we're actually a group of militias and rocket militias fighting in foxholes like in Hoth while the second used the cliffs where combination of Gatling, Laser and SAM turrets we're mounted along with dozens of deployed Reckoners and one Obelisk of Light.**

**Alright now! Google the map of Remnant, if you guys see the continent in between the west and east regions of Vytal or on top of central Vytal. That is where is a large makeshift Atlesian Port where the first fleet and second fleet can resupply and refuel, located in the south of the continent and narrowest part between Vacuo's coast. I was planning an Aerial battle in Vacuo just like the Warplane Battles between the Germans and British so please if you want that, please let me know in the review.**

**Neopolitan: Thanks for the screen moment!**

**Coco: What's with the outro?**

**PixeliteMC: I just remembered Jinx from the League of Legends and I wanted you to have a screen time.**

**Coco: Well thanks for that, but I'm not a part of Nod.**

**PixeliteMC: It's just parody so you won't be but someone will be. Sorry if I made you sadistic there.**

**Coco: It's okay, where's Velvet again?**

**Velvet: -PANT- I didn't know you can do that with your tongue –PANT-.**

**Fredrick: -Smirks- Well you dared me to lick out the honey out of you.**

**PixeliteMC: Guah!-SPLAT-...-Died due to intensive blood lose-**

**Coco: -CRACK- HOW. DARE. YOU. –Brings out minigun-**

**Fredrick: Meep! –Starts running-**

**Nate: That confessor…-SIGH-. We thank you for reading the chapter and reviews would be really appreciated, PixeliteMC is asking you readers to give out some ideas on how this brief war would progress before Volume 2 starts. As what he said in the intro, he needs ideas for an Atlesian Super weapon.**

**Ruby: PixeliteMC owns the story, plot and OC's. But not RWBY and C&amp;C nor the characters based from different universes and the music used. See ya!**


	16. RECAP

**AN: Hi guys, the continuation is in the next chapter. This is just a recap due to my very long Hiatus. Now, I'm sorry for not updating but I have a life and that said life is almost in ruins. I can't really do anything but bow in shame and sorry for not informing for my long absence, believe, my absence was unwanted and I'm just caught up to my life for the three months.**

**Anyways, this chapter will brief you a short and (bad) summarize the past chapters just so you can refresh your mind and remember blablabla…as well as the explanation of possibly forgotten characters.**

**The Real AN will be at next chapter and sorry for my lateness!**

**/**

**Recap**

Nod Calendar was formally establish as soon the conclusion of Nod presence in Remnant is realized. Realizing that the Black Blades, a military and space branch of the Brotherhood of Nod, is transported to the world of Remnant thanks to unexpected interference of a Scrin Wormhole. Gryle Bane, as well as her personal EVA Legion, old teammates, other operatives and her personal MCV soon find themselves in a hostile world that is innocent to the ways of Nod and blessings of Tiberium.

By day one and it's first hour, Capital Prime or City of AF1 (whereas Temple of Nod is located) begun construction of underground-military, economic and civilian installations. Later that first day, a scouting mission led by Gryle Bane initiated a first contact scenario to the Grimm with permanent hostile response, Faunus with neutral then turned allies then human remaining either like or dislike depending on the story.

Following the days after day one, by order of Gryle Bane, sending aid to neighboring villages now became first priority (second for base defense) in hopes of gaining valuable allies as well as to spread influence and gain tremendous support by taking advantage of the Grimm infestation as Gryle set her sights on the commonly abused Faunus, in the end Nod annexed seven villages and covered 2/7's of Vytal, specifically in the far southern parts of the continent. Integrating everyone to Nod Culture and adapt to a religious-like and more modern type of society.

Information about Remnant was finalized from the villagers informing Nod of its laws, culture and system. Nod's reaction is quiet obvious, a council is nothing like an Iron Fist for them (like much of the GDI council but without autocracy but still an iron fist), though Gryle is still acknowledged in leading the brotherhood for it was deemed necessary in this times

The world then met Nod, in a Hunter Mission, a huntress made temporary title as representative of Vale and made negotiations fearing that the nation-sized organization would be on the loose. Prior to the scenario, news and information we're spread throughout Remnant making Nod a key player in economics and military, people we're interested in their unique culture and religious ideology especially technology, as then Vacuo opened its arms for Refugee's and have also integrated to Nod society. As for the White Fang, they are considered hostile after their attempted _liberation_ against one of the Nod-occupied states. It is rumored that the White Fang has initiated a flee-on-sight on Nod.

How Nod grow in the economic side was accidentally made, during the first weeks, Nod built Tiberium Spike Towers in hopes to produce Tiberium unconventionally, then realization came by, Gryle Bane who ordered the construction forgot the VERY OBVIOUS FACT that Remnant wasn't infected with Tiberium and there is no Ground Zero but just man-made Tiberium Deposits. Though what made it an accident is that the Spikes unexpectedly mined and produced Dust instead, from one color to another. From there, Trading Negotiations have been made to the nearest and considered friendly kingdom, Vacuo and became a key player in the financial side due to their unique economic doctrine and philosophy. Blueprints or existence of the Tiberium Tower Spikes are kept hidden from ears and eyes of the four kingdoms for it is the heart of their economic advantage.

In terms of military, the true might and full strength of Nod is still undetermined but it is considered to be a force to be reckoned with and respected by the four kingdoms for its fresh tactics, zealous fighting spirit and unrelenting loyalty to their cause. Rumors says that they are in par with the Atlesian Armed Forces, to compare, Atlas relies on their overwhelming air force, with the usage of Dust-based and plasma weapons for their ground forces, also promoting the doctrine of a synthetic army system while Nod greatly relies on speed, bullet, lasers and thick gigantic armored mechanical walkers. In the kingdoms perspective, they are oblivious in the presence of satellites above remnant.

The Sect of Nod Intelligence conducted a joint operation with Gryle Bane along with hundreds of Saboteurs to initiate the acquiring of intelligence and cyber warfare against Vale and all of the other three nations in great secrecy, all successful but Beacon. After discovering an abandoned massive man-made cave system under Vale, it is now set to be the Sect's main base of operations as well as one emergency battle group.

With all appropriate information acquired, Gryle entered Beacon. In hopes of gaining information in response to the supposed failure by one saboteur who was assigned to infiltrate Beacon during their first weeks in Remnant. From there, she met fascinating and interesting individuals as well as one of her kill list, Weiss Schnee. Reason why the said Schnee is still alive is that Gryle doesn't see any appropriate reasoning or enough proof that she is corrupted as her companies infamous reputation which to Gryle intensively noticed that Weiss has a hint hatred or malice to her father, though it is still unknown to Gryle if this is true or not but it was enough for her to stay her blade from cutting her throat. During her time in Beacon, she discovered that she had the ability manipulate Tiberium (both liquefied and crystal) and unlocked her aura.

Weeks later, Nod greatly improved and created new weapons of war as well as recruiting new and powerful allies to the cause. A cleaning or Grimm Extermination operation has been commenced, led by Nod Commando Nate Kroger, he led an invasion force of Black Hands and Flame Tanks to cleanse Menagerie. A week after, A Tiberium Terra-formation was made in Menagerie then became a Red Zone or yet now called as the Menagerian Red Zone. A mining-concentrated region with a split research group from the Mainland. Hundreds of coast defenses we're set up and Blockades of Nod Battleships patrolling its borders.

Inter-faction relations have been complicated during those days, while remaining expectedly neutral with Mystral yet they still grow weary of the said kingdom while Vale and Atlas have been somewhat concerned of their growing power and influence towards the populace. It is noted that Vacuo and Nod are in better-term allies with each other, though no defense pact is signed since Nod is just a Brotherhood and not a kingdom, it is decided that one is willing to assist the other in dire needs. While keeping in mind that the White Fang are still considered hostile as the Brotherhood sees them as a _mundane _problem when it comes to Faunus whom to choose sides.

Another month passed by, economic down-fall begins to take notice and dents the skins of Vale and Atlas as the Brotherhood continuously expands their over-the-top Dust trades with private-owned companies within the said kingdoms as well as their support and aids to villages outside the walls of the Kingdoms. Concerns grew stronger as days pass by so out of concern, the Council of Atlas initiated a policing action against the Brotherhood of Nod (Which is obviously a declaration of war) as Vale will concentrate solving the cases with the White Fang.

The night at the start of the so-called war, SNI Agent, Saboteur Nakita Koslov who was currently stationed in Mystral as a diplomatic and cyber spy made a deal with the ever famous Black Queen Cinder. With the two sinister characters having similar goals, it would benefit the two factions if they worked together. Under the shadow of Cinder, she will create separatist faction in the White Fang that is only loyal to her and their own cause. Gryle, returned to the Temple then to her Command Center and once again finds herself in engulf in a war against a tyrannical kingdom, which out of jealousy crossed their borders yet provoked.

And that's where we once again start the complicated story.

**Notable Information to remember**

**Sect of Nod Intelligence**

The Sect of Nod Intelligence, SNI or the Sect is a branch of the Black Blades recently created during the first days of Nod here in Remnant and led by a Confessor Priestess named Hane Ameyuri. Basically the Sect is a separate security-based faction and is the central core flow of both Information and Naval Intelligence regarding sensitive, major or important intels in Remnant discoveries uncovered by Saboteur and Spies from their respective positions or locations that also conduct espionage operations. Their headquarters is currently located in the man-made underground tunnels and facilities 20 meters beneath the roads of Vale, specifically in the abandoned evacuation station for the abandoned city in Mountain Glenn. The Sect's main purpose was to gain any crucial information about certain tensions, conflicts and events that occurs in the everyday works of the Kingdoms.

**Legion **

Legion is a combined EVA, CABAL and LEGION modified EVA personally made for Gryle Bane shortly after receiving her own force, the Black Blades during post-TW2. Unlike Nod and GDI EVA's, Legion is a self-aware super computer like Cabal and LEGION. Note that Legion rules all of Black Blade Cyberspace so he can be anywhere, so it is notable that he is with Gryle always as long she carries her transmission earpiece, Wrist pad or Command Tablet.

**White Fang-Nod Relations **

The relations between the two said factions is rather complicated. While the Brotherhood respects the White Fang's willingness to protect the abused Faunus though they are disgusted at their compliance to sacrifice their operatives for a small result and without a big picture. The Brotherhood knows that either sides had their reasons and stories on why they commit such acts but with the White Fang's ridiculously better-than-thou policy, majority goes to the hostile intent while minority goes to caution-in-sight.

**Atlesian Armed Forces**

In canon sources such as wikia, it is simply called the Atlas military. While in the story, called the Atlesian Armed Forces, they take the role of a minor and supportive antagonist faction due to their similarities being closest with the GDI. While not the entirety of the AAF's force participated in the expedition to subjugate Nod, the majority of their forces are either docked back in Atlas or on their way to Vale under the command General James Ironwood. Non-canon vehicles and names are also introduced in the story. One such is the Atlesian Trooper, according to fans from wikia they are simply called as Atlas Soldiers, they are the backbone of the AAF armed with a magnetic acceleration rifle, firing high-powered and high-impact dust slugs, others are the Atlesian Crusader, the main battle tank of the AAF, the Atlesian Eagle the unnamed VTOL Atlas Transport, Atlesian Airship which are the Atlas Carriers found in the series and the Atlesian Crawler that was first encountered by Blake and Adam during a Train Heist.

**GRWBY** (Groovy)

Gryle's relationship with RWBY have been close and mutual like a family but not as close as Gryle to Kane and her former squad mates. Despite the short time they have spent together in Beacon, she manage to build good relations with the team and the academy but she is willing to kill the four if they stand in her way, as said that Gryle will trample any obstacle she stumbles upon greatly supporting the conclusion.

**Tuckson**

Being a former White Fang, he and other White Fang members defected and escaped death from the said organization thanks to the Brotherhood of Nod. Currently, he is under Nod's protection is setting up shop as a Book Trader in Vale, in the shadows, he is working with the SNI.

**Nate Kroger**

A former squad mate of Gryle Bane and currently her lover. As said in the story, he is a Stealth Soldier during the Second Tiberium War, a former Shadow during the third and now a commando for the Black Blades. Deserving of Gryle's romantic affection, he is a strong and independent soldier taking pride of his raw strength and experience. His fighting is style is combined with the all available Martial Arts yet he more tends to stab his opponents with sharp-edge weaponry and is considered a master of infiltration.

**Stella Ravenshaw **

She is the daughter of General Ravenshaw, founder of the Black Hand. A former Black Hand Sniper now working as a Black Blade operative under the command of her former squad leader Gryle. Like Gryle, she is cold and calm in both combat and off-combat but a little more quieter and ice-hearted but not when she's with her other three teammates.

**Fredrick Daniel**

One of the most decorated Confessors in the Black Blades. Also a former squad mate of his commander and is really annoying at times despite being a priest but he can be useful and very serious during combat and operations.

**Neopolitan**

Not much is known about her past like currently in the canon series, in this story, she was encountered by Gryle and the Sect of Nod Intelligence during their intelligence-gathering operations. Gryle took Neo under her wing and educated her with a suitable combat training and firearm usage which was successful as she was a natural one. Neo looks Gryle as her mentor or master as she greatly respects her power and skills as then she took the position of a SNI Agent but not a saboteur or spy. Now currently working with Cinder in the guise of her former self.

**Ian Lorde**

Ian is a Black blade militant stationed in the central-northern Vytal who participated in the first battle against invading AAF.

**Hana Ameyuri**

She is a rarely seen character in the story though she is sometimes seen and spoken with Legion and Gryle during briefing or information-passing, she is a Confessor Cabal Priestess and current leader of the Sect of Nod Intelligence now operating beneath the streets of Vale.

**Maho Kazehana**

Like Hana, she is also a rarely seen character though a little more closer to the supporting role. A former nomad and wandering mercenary in Vytal now trained and qualified as a Shadow of the Black Blades, currently she is operating Vale with the Sect in response to the Commander's absence to her contracts.

**Nakita Koslov**

An SNI Saboteur Agent, the Russian woman is currently stationed in Mystral working as a diplomatic spy and a spook within the shadows.

**Doctor Eilla**

The only Faunus scientist with commendable knowledge and genius skills, also a former White Fang but turned Nod follower after being forced to experiment on Human children.

**Erich and Erica Hartmann**

This twins are canon from a different universe and IRL, they make little cameo's but they are known as Vertigo Pilots in the 23rd Black Wings, designations are Black Bat and Black Devil, respectively.

**Project Regenesis-02**

A revival from the old ReGenesis program back in C&amp;C: Renegade that was funded by General Ravenshaw during the TW1 and now considered successful just two weeks into research. Though instead of Tiberian-Human Hybrid, it gave birth of a full capable and neural controlled Tiberian-Grimm Hybrid.


	17. Chapter 13

**AN: From almost six months of break, business and laziness. I'm back with this World Building series! Or that's what I what this is, but hey! I'm back. Again I'm so sorry for the very long waiting and I barely had time to rush this chapter after Christmas and New Years Eve. Also, Happy 2016! Looking forward for a good year with you guys…again.**

**Little bit of foreword, you won't learn much anything new in this chapter so juicy things will be pretty much in the next chapter. Also, I've decided to use the AAF WMD in later chapters maybe before Volume 3.**

**Thank you for giving those reviews, okay I will have Dust-related superweapons in the future.**

** Anyways let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY and C&amp;C are owned by Monty Oum and EA Respectively, PS GOOD JOB EA! YOU MADE US DUMP 60 GODDAMN DOLLARS FOR A CAMPAIGN-LESS AND CONQUEST-LESS STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT. THOUGH DICE IS COMMENDABLE FOR ITS GRAPHICS. **

**/**

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

**-SFX-**

**Northern Vytal**

The _so-called_ Nod-Atlas War, syndicate war for nod or Counter-terrorism for Atlas have been only lasting for a week, and it was already on Nod's favor and the Atlesian Brigade was too arrogant and ignorant to realize it. Despite gaining air dominance due to their zerg numbers of airships and aircrafts, they seem to be outplayed by how Gryle manages their defense and counter aggressions. Even though, there's no way they'll ever win due to orbital supremacy over Remnant.

Thanks to Qrow's message, _her _influence all over Remnant pressured Vale, rendering the Atlesian Air Fleet to be in full alert and as much as possible send their supports to Vale if they are that really worried.

It was a relatively peaceful afternoon, as always is in the forest lands of Vytal. But soon to be broken as our view changes to a huge nearby cliff. In that said cliff we're Nod militants and soldiers alike scrambling around with volley-lined Scorpion Tanks with cannons all directed into the skies. It was a battalion of them.

The battalion was hidden at the side of the mountain, it was easy for them to take their tanks uphill since they can be carried via Carryall there was room for many, turning the mountain side into a camp and firing position.

"Report" A Confessor ordered with his eyes never leaving his binoculars.

"No Grimm attacks encountered, it looks like we killed the last pack yesterday" A militant beside him said amused.

"So it seems, any Atlesian sightings?"

"Outpost Red and the 4th Shock Division are currently engaging them west side sir, Confessor Fredrick is en-route to reinforce the defenses"

"As our commander anticipated"

"Contact! 100 plus A-Eagles bearing approximately 600 meters North-east from our position and closing in!" A random militant reported quickly making everyone around fired up or tense at the arrival of their enemies. Wasting no time, everyone grabbed their respective weapons and readied themselves for combat.

"Stealth tanks assume formation, all rocket teams get to defensive positions!" Soon, Groups of Nod tanks lined up by the ridges and hidden Rocket Militants aimed their RPG's towards the oblivious Atlesians turning into the mountain into massive anti-air position.

It was a well-known and simple strategy, take advantage of the floor level of the mountain either the peak or base then use nature to conceal yourself, since most of the Atlesian Air Fleet tends to fly in a relatively in a low altitude according to scouts.

Soon the Scorpion Tanks we're loaded with destructive shells that could tear a new one in any armor, though this we're different. By Gryle's orders, this Division replaced their Scorpion's Tank Spitfire Capacitator and outfitted it with a smoothbore 90mm cannon instead. While the Spitfire was obviously more destructive and more effect, Gryle thought that she needed to switch their combat terms into agility over strength.

"Our brothers from command are sending air support to intercept, ours orders are to hold and bring down as many as we can"

"Prepare to fire!"

Everyone held their breaths, each and everyone having itchy fingers in their triggers.

In the horizon, three Atlesian Airships escorted by a zerg number of A-Eagles finally came in to view and it looks like they don't seem to notice or detect the waiting Nod Army. They we're simply waiting until they can get to the closest and most effective range.

With 300 meters gapping between the army and navy with all hells broke loose.

"Open Fire!" Soon, hundred volleys of twin Tiberium-core rockets fired from the noses of Rocket Militants and Stealth Tanks missile launchers as Scorpions also complied firing their cannons. Then begun the first ever Army versus Aerial Battle.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

All soldiers and vehicles with weapons that we're pointed towards the Atlesian aircrafts fired with all their might, unceasing and not minding the over-damage cause. This took the enemy side by surprise, why would they not detect what literally beside the, why would they fall such tactic!

The effect had been rather disastrous to the Atlesian side, most of their systems we're down and their ship will about to crash right now since the majority of their enemy's projectile aimed for their very much exposed stabilizer engines. The Force Fields we're barely withstanding the punishment.

"Status report!?" The captain of one of the three now ambushed Atlesian Airships demanded.

"Our forces are down to 75 percent from the first volley and falling, Armor Integrities are holding" An Atlesian Trooper reported.

"Re-route stabilizer power to weapons; get this ship in balance and direct flank power to starboard weapons! All Eagles full speed to enemy territory, we need to deploy those knights"

"Aye sir"

In the Nod side, they we're satisfied with the effect but the fight was just beginning. Despite their bullets and missiles colliding against their Airship's force fields, it wasn't enough to de-morale their fighting spirits. They soon noticed the turrets on the starboard of theirs enemy's ship started to power up and rotate directions to their point.

"They're powering up their weapons, brace for aerial bombardment!" One militant quickly reported.

"Awoken! EMP Blast!" Finally walking past the first volley militants we're black robots both arms equipped the best Nod can offer to the machine, Remnant's first ever Nod-made synthetic war machine shows their power.

"In Kane's name!" The Awoken's said, specifically Legions voice, before firing their EMP Blasters at the ships disabling them as a result.

"What in the Oum just happened?!" The captain then again yelled now with panic and disbelief just after seeing a bright orb hit his ship.

"Major electrical surge detected, they fired some kind of energy-disrupting weapon! Dust core is still online but Shields and weapons are not responding sir!"

"What?! From that range! Impossible!"

"Sir, we are receiving direct hits from enemy forces, force fields are down and armors are breaking down sir!"

"Restore systems and deploy ground troops immediately, secure a staging ground for the landing forces!"

Back to the ground where our Nod forces are currently holding, they kept firing and firing continues volleys of missiles.

"All units redirect focus fires at Atlesian Eagles, if those things get pass us, we'll be having Atlesian Knights on our flanks!" The confessor said.

**In the skies**

Erika was nervous. The blonde Faunus along with the 23rd Black Wing we're on their way to assist their ground forces that was currently holding off a small Atlesian Flotilla, it was her first battle. She firmly gripped the rod that controls her Vertigo praying for a good result in this battle, she doesn't know why but she was both nervous and eager.

Having her twin brother Erich witness the first battle against Atlas seem to have her fume with jealous, being not there since she's her brother wingman but also relieved that nothing happened to him despite being the only Air support Nod has during that battle.

Now they we're here, split into squadrons assuming a V-shaped formations.

"Listen up everyone, our objective is to intercept Atlesian Eagles that slipped through our ground forces. Venoms will be the vanguard, All Vertigo Bombers intercept what they missed, should they air drop Atlesian Knights you are authorized for bombardment" Black leader, her commanding officer, said through comms relaying their orders and instructions.

To say her first battle was one-sided victory. She manages to destroy 3 Eagles midair and bombard more than 5 squads of Atlesian Knights.

In the farside of the after-battle, two silhouettes can be seen standing in the cliff edge of the mountain witnessing the battle from afar. Looking more closely, it was Stella Ravenshaw with her sniper rifle rested on her back and Nate Kroger with a smirk printed on his face, behind them was a very large convoy of Nod infantry and armor, as well as walking Avatars.

"I see, so this so-called 'most powerful military force' is shamed and dishonored from a fleet merely defeated by a small shock division of ours. And they are fighting as reckless as ever."

"Yes, with the leadership of their confident and arrogant brigade general, our commander will be walking in the park during this small conflict. She is just silently pissed due to the length of this conflict, she sees this as a waste of time"

"Even with this disgrace and loss, their air-numbers still numbers the hundreds and a force to be reckon with. I can't believe they're still not giving up despite our defensive capabilities and advantages"

"That's what make them more arrogant than they already are I'm surprised though Mother-Eye, I thought you we're to aid our espionage operations yet I see you here in the front lines"

"As what you said Mr. Commando, we're in the front lines and that means the fight is here. Besides, I can find an excuse for our dear commander"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. After all, you're better on your own"

With the conversation ending, they turned and went along to the convoy's destination.

**Nod Defense Line - Nod MCV**

Artillery Chorus's, Echoes of gunshots and loud explosions. All sounds of war could be heard in the entire land. Series of rifle volley's shined from both sides, streams of ember projectiles travelled in inhuman speeds giving death to whom so ever that blocks in their path.

An army of silver and black we're charging from the south and the north respectively, all eager to drive the other from their claims, beliefs or whatever they are fighting for. Inside a Nod MCV, a Confessor stood firm in the center of the bridge as officers sat in their compute stations or run about their duties. In front of him we're multiple computer-connected holographic monitors showing the live feeds of the current theatres of war.

"Direct hit confirmed, Atlesian Flotilla is obliterated" The confessor smirked behind his mask at the report followed by silent cheers in the bridge.

"Well done my brothers, fall back and regroup with the rest of the guerilla force on the rear flank"

"Sir, Red T-4 is reporting massive casualties and are falling back as per procedures"

"4th Regiment is headed for the rear guard? Is the enemy air fleet here already?"

"No airborne heat signatures so far sir, but we still have three Atlesian Carriers with an escort of eagles spotted east from our nearest sentry, the Black Wings are engaging them as we speak"

"Then it shouldn't affect our forces to much, Atlesian Eagles are inferior to our Venoms and Vertigos. We're holding the center line and Confessor Fredrick is holding the western frontlines. All we have to do is set up enough Gatling and TCM Turrets and strengthen our outer defenses. From there we can finally prioritize air counter attacks"

"Sir, the western coastal sentries are also reporting amassing Atlesian forces via offshore. Atlesian Knights, Crawlers and Crusaders but no Paladins"

"Give me sitrep of the sentry group"

"Only a handful of militant scouts and raiders sir"

"Tsk. Do we have any special forces or operatives there at the moment?"

"Mother Eye and Black Commando are performing independently by orders of the Commander but we have a Black Hand Battle Group with a Scorpion Battalion, our brothers are not far from their position"

"Send them to strengthen the line, we must hold the region until our Air Forces are unoccupied with the enemy. If we let them die out in the field and force themselves to retreat, we can finally use our WMD's"

"Yes sir"

**White Fang Underground Base in Vale**

"I don't understand why you would base boots on their smells, just buy them if you're interested" Emerald said currently having a conversation with Mercury who was beside him as they followed Cinder through the hall.

"Lucky for you to say, you can always refill your pocket every once where in a city" Mercury responded equally in tone.

"So money is the problem, you could always accept my offer"

"That would keep my mouth on a leash and besides, it's not your money" Mercury shrugs which Cinder rolls her eyes for.

"Will you two refrain talking about mundane matters in my presence. I'm about to make a call" Cinder tired of listening of her accomplices pointless argument. The two kept their mouths shut not wanting to piss their leader off. Just then, Cinder brought out her scroll and contacted a certain Nod AI.

"Warning, you are entering a private channel. State designation with authorization codes or you'll be block or counter-hacked" The robotic voice of Legion rang through Cinder's scroll as she walks down a hallway with her two partners beside her.

"Designation Black Queen, Access code Queen 1-C-G-R-1. Get me a secure line to the Sect of Nod Intelligence"

"This is Everest-serpent, we are on a secured channel, what is it Black Queen" A different voice came from the other line.

"I need three fake transcript and transfer papers, an exchange student ID from Sanctum going to Beacon. Send the finished-data to my Scroll"

"Very well, Everest out"

"Seems your friends are doing a great job, they've earned my interests I gotta say" Mercury said.

"I hardly call them my friends, we are just…temporary allies as they would speak" Was the response of Cinder

"Still, we're taking a risky bet here, I don't trust those fanatics. They're too overzealous and secretive to be-" Emerald said before being cut off by Mercury.

"I see no reason why we should trust them in the first place, but I respect that they are very secretive like every other insurrectionist here in Remnant, I expected more Emerald"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emerald scowled feeling a bit offended at the added statement.

"It should already be common to everyone that what you just said is a fact, yet you are stating the obvious" Mercury grinned while she gritted and growled in annoyance.

"Shut up, I'm just saying just to remind Cinder" Here they go again. Cinder stopped walking and looked over her shoulder which seem to froze the two at the sight of an irritated ember meeting theirs.

"Do neither of you have no plans of ceasing this bickering. Emerald, I know what I'm doing and I exactly know what I am dealing with, I find it disrespectful that you constantly think my decisions otherwise" Cinder interjected with anger building in her figure that could make the two arguing companions shiver and immediately shut up.

"Sorry ma'am, not a word again" Emerald said hiding her fear.

"Good" she simply responded.

As then the three villains entered a new room, they saw a group of White Fang members gathered around round shaped table with all their attention sent towards at the TV in the end of the room.

_"Brigade General Thrawl, leader of the expeditionary fleet that have made hard contact against the Brotherhood of Nod in Vytal and have also occupied the nearby region have been silent. As of now, the Atlas council has no ways of contact with the general or leads about the ongoing confilct, the Atlas Council formally stated that they have the Police Action under control despite the growing civil unrest in the Kingdom of Atlas. Furthermore, the White Fang have been recently silent prior to the Vale Docks Incident, people have been claiming that their collaborating with the Brotherhood and actually aiding due to their cause while the majority of the Faunus claims that Nod has no connections with the White Fang, is this a hint that the White Fang are now losing their supports from their own kind"_ A news reported said.

**-SLAM!-**

"We're not even close with them. Why would they accuse us, even after that Atlas Embassy Incident!" one of the White Fang leaders that cracked a table said with a livid expression.

"What does the Vale Council has to say to this?" A White Fang Lieutenant asked to the group.

"They didn't know that Atlas was bold enough to face an unknown enemy, they we're just notified that a war was imminent with them, even without Vale's aid" said another White Fang Lieutenant

"So Vale has no connections to this so-called Policing Action, maybe we can use this as an opportunity to strike"

"Negative, with Nod and Vacuo on red alert their defenses on every Nod-occupied village will be thicker than before and all our espionage operation are inferior when it comes to Nod, I suggest that Vale a suitable target since it is where most supplies and preparations for the Vytal Festival are delivered"

"I agree, like what the reporter said, we are greatly losing our support from the people. With migrations open and available to Nod through Vacuo, administration and immigration offices are filled with migrating Faunus's everyday"

"Cinder, it's your move"

"Let them fight each other, we can all agree that one of them will suffer and be weakened in the end. Have the White Fang double their time in preparations for the Third Crusade. Conduct massive recruitment operations all over the kingdom. I'll be going to Beacon myself" Cinder said joining the argument.

"Then what of Adam and our brothers in Atlas?"

"Business as usual, they are taking advantage of the civil unrest caused by the conflict. So we are on our own until one of their contacts can connect to us" answered a White Fang lieutenant.

"Then I call this meeting adjourned"

Later after the meeting, two core leaders of White Fang in Vale we're still in the meeting room.

"Do we still have no apparent reasons why Cinder would help us when she could've just done it earlier?"

"So far no brother, but it still questionable that is it wise for us to be trusting her"

"What choice do we have, we cannot disobey our leader. But I really have a bad feeling about this alliance"

"Do you think she is connected with Nod?"

"Maybe…but that is hardly possible. Nod tends to be more honestly logical and have very blunt inner connections like political puppets and diplomatic spies. Someone like her caliber barely reaches their requirements. Too sinister for their cause…"

"Some even members in our own ranks are troubled that we haven't been accomplishing things for the past weeks but miraculously, we're still receiving new recruits everyday as abuses continue to appear in Vale."

"Unlike us, the Brotherhood of Nod grows into millions for their doctrines help them grow exponentially and not additively. They are strings attached all over Vale and Vacuo"

"Should we then continue our support to Cinder?"

"For now yes, I could only pray to Oum that she has no plans to affect the White Fang internally"

**Two Weeks Later - Temple of Nod**

_"Gryle's POV"_

Just finished purifying myself, wore my usual commander and assassin attire, ate a considerable breakfast which loads of fresh-baked chocolate chipped cookies and a glass of milk then attended to the matters at hand.

Currently, I am standing in the center of my oval-shaped command room, I could hear radio chatters all from all my officer's station, despite with orbital dominance and fighting in one front, the Atlesian's we're trying to overwhelm us with their air power but to counter that, we'll eventually respond with a hail of Tiberium Rockets.

"The Atlesian are still completely clueless thanks to our underground systems, we can avoid further casualties from Artillery Fire" One of my officers said.

As of now in the north frontlines, my forces and my enemies have been exchanging barrage of explosive shells and rockets high in the Kyusi shorelines (The narrowest gap between to shores which kind of reminds me of England and the Nazi's territories) as I directed every Specter operator to fire blindly north-east of the map, luckily one of those shots can land on Atlesian positions and not a single nomad or villager would been killed as the Atlesian's also do so having zero damage to my forces but I knew I did some.

"Also, our package will be arriving to contacts location in an hour" I could only _nod_ in response at the update. Pun intended. But something was rather off with the subjects that I'm noticing, I then decided to break off my silence during the entire meeting.

"Onto diplomatic matters. Let me guess, the council is talking again" I said with a bitter tone and unpleased mood. Everyone in the room instantly eyed at me frozen either in shock or fear. Bingo, that's all the answer I needed. I would literally skip typical everyday reports and get on with the sensitive one.

"There have been questions from the Council's of Atlas and Vale recently" Solemnly, one of the Confessors present _confessed_ breaking the silence before turning it awkward. Again Pun intended.

"Are there? Very well, please do inform me of it" I asked amusingly after perking my eyebrows.

"Its dust commander, they are seemingly annoyed or concerned how much we have been giving to Vacuo and the SDC is having the blame pointed towards the Brotherhood for their lack of market income" I frowned at this, so the SDC is annoyed just because of wealth, it's business after all.

"How are they concerned? Each kingdom in this god-forsaken world is a sovereign nation-state. Economy has no deal with security matters, especially to Atlas now that we are at war with them" One of my officers blathered out in anger.

"To be blunt, I can say that Vale is also jealous like Atlas and the SDC, probably wanting to open trades with us for being an excessively innocent and an un-bothering kingdom. I know it's to strengthen our only ally but it is worth the fortune for them to have that many unlike ours that is automatically harvested 'accidentally' during the first days of our ascension here in Remnant" Another officer added.

"I see, so the Vacuo's Economy is now thriving to high expectations and I'm pleased with that. Yet I fail to see why Vale would question such relationship and treatment to Vacuo" I said with anger rising inside me but didn't show it.

"Apparently commander, the economy is not the only concern to them too but also their military. You see, with our soldiers helping out the kingdom in terms of society, politics, research and defense, Vacuo's own research teams are starting to receive funding from their council with our help giving them out ideas of their own motivation, thus giving their own unique military technology"

"So my generosity to Vacuo actually gave the Council of Vale and Atlas an expression of concern for their respective security risk?"

"Indeed commander, when Vacuo actually heard of my report, they seem to be also…livid at the matter, offended that they are been looked down suspiciously just because of it. While Vacuo did admitted that they are more technologically inferior than any of the kingdoms during and after the great war, they could only still wish that someday they would reach ours in par"

"Well I can't blame them, I hear that the Kingdom barely survived the Great War and then suffered the unwanted consequences as they tried to recover from it" A random Black Hand Officer inquired the uncalled fact.

"Agreed, but are you implying that I should have been less generous and actually reverted my given offer" I quickly added as I instantly received shook of his head in response to my question.

"No commander, I find it that it was a necessary and common tactic in a premeditated strategy. Nevertheless, it is very likely that they might initiate a joint force operation with us if we are to drive the brigade of Atlesian Armed Forces off the continent" He quickly responded.

"As I hate it to admit commander, our brother's assumptions here are correct. While Vacuo is still not considered a powerful kingdom for the other two, they have developed new high-grade military technology at their disposal."

"Is that so? How similar" I said. Okay, I admit, I'm kinda excited if Vacuo will start researching the Atomic Theory and finally start being a nuclear-power nation just like us.

"Our scientist's actually introduced the legendary M4 series to Vacuo. While very old and low graded if compared to most Dust-based projectile weapons, they find the rifle very fascinating and reliably easy to create and use weapon as well as being considerably effective against the Grimm" And here I thought the AK series will make another spontaneous debut.

"So the classic rifle is actually the only weapon and or any type of diplomatic military trade-off we offered them" I asked as I received a nod.

"Yes, from there, they will have to develop their own weapons which is Vale's concerned off. They have also taken interest of our satellites and other such orbital technology"

"As for that matter, have the Vacuo Council continue their plans of expansion and research but in secrecy, tell them to move their assets to underground facilities and initiate lockdowns, if they want us to provide one, go ahead and build a tech lab for them"

"Yes Commander"

"As for the rest of you, continue our air defense and press on north, drive off the Atlesian from Vytal. Contact me if you need my assistance, I expect you all to do your job properly. Also prepped our nuclear arsenal, I plan to use one this afternoon"

"Yes Commander!" Everyone respectively said in unison.

"Though may I ask commander?"

"Yes"

"Why use now, when we could've used them from the start" The officer asked with curiosity, not that he questions it, I don't blame him.

"Our participation in the conflict made a clear message that we are more than an organization in the eyes of the kingdom. It's not the victory I seek in the war but to make them realize"

"I see…Blessings commander"

I then concluded the meeting and dismissed all my officers with their respective orders.

_'Kekeke…Once this conflict is over and the Brigade falling to the Brotherhood, Atlas will be forced to refrain themselves from attacking Nod and if should they offer peace through diplomacy, I shall deceive them, if I can get the Head of the SDC and the Atlas Council to meet me. Then that's one less problem to worry about' _The thought alone made me stretch a smirk in my face and silently chuckled behind my breath.

"Commander, Confessor Priestess Hana is requesting transmission directly to you" Legion reported.

"Very well, connect her in" I acknowledged.

"Commander, have you read the earlier report I sent" The Confessor said via audio transmission.

"Yes, minor changes in their tactics are already recorded. Our brothers in the field are already aware"

"Offensive strikes are ready to be sent, though I think the Atlas military is being too predictable at this point and surprisingly Vale is still in business as usual that it almost makes wanna me frown"

"That what I thought, so even Thrawl and Ironwood turned to be this kind of people. The Sect have covered any Nod intervention evidences all across the Kingdom of Vale and started doing tasks at hand. Anyway, what is the purpose of this call?"

"Oh yes, I require your authorization for the sect to conduct espionage operations for the ahead Vytal Festival Grounds."

"So soon? Very well, As soon as your Saboteur Agents are ready, you have green light to do so, the island is international grounds so proceed with caution. Also, please do inform of Beacon"

"Shadow Alpha-4 has been observing and reports dull news and changes about the Academy but nothing major and so far, no one attempted to break into your personal dorm"

"Good, keep up the good work then. I'll expect changes and reports in the coming days"

"Thank you commander, Hana out"

With the call finished, I remember another individual who needs an angry rant from me.

"Legion, get me Ozpin" I said remembering the uncaringly headmaster.

"Yes Commander. Establishing transmission uplink…Contact received. Your now connected commander." Responded my personal EVA. That was rather quick.

"Ozpin" I started with a cold icy and unpleased voice.

"Oh, why hello Gryle Bane…I am certainly surprised that you called in your dire times. How can-"

"Cut the crap Ozpin. Are you aware of your Council's motifs and anticipations?" I said with a cold threatening tone of voice.

"And I assume that you take it as a wrong impression for them to be concerned as am I" Was his reply that held no care or any type of common expression as if he is still treating this whole situation as his chess game…as always.

"Such emotions are not allowed in any kind of committee, especially jealousy. Though being concerned is a common act within, I find it funny and offensive that your council is concerned to some 'none of your business' matter when you can't even defend your own goddamn home"

"Concern is what makes our council stay awake to the world Gryle, we are ju-"

"Oh I'm sorry professor but I'm not going to listen anymore of your long dialect bullshits for the next minutes of my life , but let me get the drift here on why I called you. I'm pretty sensitive to words from people inside politics especially judgmental ones and when I say leave Vacuo alone, leave them alone or Atlas won't be only one alone anymore…Tell that to your council"

In Vale, Professor Ozpin just eyed at his front maintaining a blank look, particularly staring at nothing.

"Do not let me destroy the life I built in Vale. I love the kingdom but it needs to take some strides a little harder and wider" I warned as I glared still with the icy, deep, low and more threatening voice.

"You're a dangerous woman, I'll give you that Gryle Bane. Taking me head on, I am just so curious on how powerful you are"

'Political or Physical…maybe both' I pondered.

"I always love a challenge…Expect the council dead if I hear more of _those_…demands…Oh and have a good day Glynda" I said with threatening tone and with blunt conclusion as then I cut off the transmission.

"The escalation was unneeded commander, why threaten the council?" Legion asked.

"Merely a bluff my Legion but factual if I snap out of mercy or from outburst"

"Confused but understandable" Well unlike you, you're a sentient super computer Legion, I'm merely a half-human with emotions.

"Humans are not perfect Legion, but nothing will stop us in seeking it" He did not reply with the remark though I just sighed in tire and continued.

"Prep a shuttle enroute to Vacuo for me, I need to talk to one of the Councilors personally" I said as stood from my chair and started make my way out of the Command room.

"Of course commander"

"Contact me for any developments and changes; I wouldn't want my forces sitting ducks" I said to the officer sitting in one of the stations.

"Yes Commander"

**Vacuo Airspace**

Hours of travel, I then find myself seating in the passenger seat of an Armageddon Aircraft as it was also escorted by two Vertigo bombers covering our flanks from possible Grimm Intrusion.

The sun yawned in the horizon just behind the round glass window in my right side as I sat in comfort and patience at my travel to Vacuo. I may have never left Vytal, nor even set foot to any kingdom except Vacuo and Vale but the cultures here exceptionally entertained me during my vacation days, especially during my Beacon days.

Well, according to Nate and Stella who once conducted covert operations in Atlas, it was said to be a mirror of post-modern version of GDI cities except it was more of a winter-land metropolis and with the lack of enormous flying objects but what really caught my curiosity was where they celebrate the Vytal Festival. An island literally in the center of Remnant, a floating stadium!

Despite the achievement of hover technology and plasma-based weaponry, not to mention those gigantic Atlesian Airships, I can't seem to understand why the kingdoms haven't achieve orbit and still use the form of gigantic continental wave-transmit communication instead of fucking radio waves and satellites. ONE BIG ADVANTAGE FOR NOD IN INTELLIGENCE AND CYBER WARFARE!

"Attention, unidentified aircraft, you are approaching sovereign airspace and not cleared for landing. State designation over" The communication then rang in the pilots cockpit as it broke me out from my exasperated trance and thoughts.

Now that was good, at least air supremacy and security is working in Vacuo obviously thanks to us unlike Vale who just waves off fucking Bullheads out of nowhere!

"Vacuo Tower this is Dark Raven 0-4, clearance code 0-9-1 pin 8-4, designation D-Escort. Steelhead-actual requesting for private audience with councilor Silora over" The pilot replied. I could swear I heard a collective of gasps from the other side of the radio. After a moment, they responded back.

"Dark Raven 0-4 confirmed, coordinates sent, air tower pad 4. Welcome to Vacuo" The pilot then turned to my direction.

"Commander, we have landing permission, ETA 5 minutes" He informed and I just gave him a nod. I looked back to the round glass window of the aircraft to see the beauty of Vacuo.

Unlike most kingdoms, it was still in the pre-war levels and still thriving economy but I could tell that the developments and economical doctrines have been proving well in their recovery.

Finally, the Armageddon landed to one of the established Air towers in Vacuo as I then walked down at the lowered foyer of the aircraft. I was then meet with a handful of…soldiers. Vacuo's owned armed infantry we're a replica of the former European Union riflemen, dress half-black half-green primitive body armor with helmets and mask covering their entire face, primitive I say, if compared to Atlesian Troopers. Truth be told, I miss the days of our true revolutionaries times against GDI when we still use low-graded weapons, though I could understand it was there standard weapons, it was cheap, reliable and effective to kill.

"I'm Captain Dagnus Vakir. Welcome to Vacuo, Your Excellency…" One of the soldiers, probably the squad leader approached me and said with a low bow. The praise or rather title in the end brought me in the process of being annoyed with a tick mark appearing in my forehead.

"Bow again and I will break the treaty…" The caught everyone present and those who've heard off-guard.

"I'm sorry ma'am…" Said the captain sincerely lowering his head but not low enough to be like a bow.

"Seriously people, don't treat me for some god or something holy, I'm merely a commander who acted who was in need of allies"

"Again, my apologies ma'am, I meant no disrespect to the voice of Kane…"

"Just make sure to inform everyone to treat me like that again…So I assume you're here to escort me to the council"

"Yes ma'am, if you would please follow me" The soldier said and gestured me to a Humvee.

**20 Minutes Later - Councilors Office**

I'm not gonna lie, if you are in this kingdom right now, you'll feel the mood of a nation ruled in the name of autocracy but in reality, it was just an act of concern and defense, it's not stupidity or anxiety that really drove this people to red alert, it's just common instinct.

Every corner or every block in the streets of Vacuo, we're parked armored vehicles with attentive Vacuo Marines on their guard, the civilian populace was surprisingly calm at the sight of their soldiers but then again, the Kingdom is in Red Alert status yet they we're calm and I'm glad of that since I know that they are putting up a good faith in their soldiers and protectors.

The newly formed Vacuo Protectorate Army was doing its job perfectly, not entirely perfect but enough to earn my approval. Now I find myself sitting in a comfortable guest chair a cup of tea in my hands. In front of me is a member of the three governing councilors in Vacuo. We we're currently discussing matters about conflict and a possible follower to our cause while we share some good and hot cup of tea.

"2 years ago she tried to assassinate Lord Greadle, a nobleman in Vale while he was taking an afternoon tea. A possible candidate for a council seat and the third wealthiest man in the kingdom of Vale. Well four weeks ago, he was found dead in the Central District, throat slit like an animal. Though I do have a hunch who was behind that" Said the female councilor with a neutral voice and as always…her face shadowed.

"You know me well councilor. Is there any possible way, for her freedom" I said as I gracefully set down my finished cup.

"Well considering that it was Atlas who _jailed _her and with the growing tensions due to one their fleet near our borders, you can have her. The public neither like nor dislike her since she has no reputation, if there was, it would've already faded a year ago. It's the least I could do to repay all your Brotherhoods hard work."

"Think nothing of it, we we're just setting up our ties for a greater peace and future. Then I expect the person to be present in at least a day"

"After doing the paperwork yes, we will handle the transport, just hand us the location where to drop her off"

"Anyways…Shall we then precede to our next concerning matters your excellency…"

"Why do people call me that…?" I stuttered in frustration and irritation.

"Oh… we are merely expressing our respect and trust to you Miss Bane. I hope you will used to it, after all. His eminence wouldn't want her daughter not be shared by his glory"

"While you are correct, I will never reach the beauty of Kane's position nor do I have any plans of being the heiress of Nod. But very well, the praise will do…for now"

"Thank you, let's"

"Yes, let's"

After discussing a few more _matters _then being escorted by guards, I now find myself in a luxurious and wide open ball room, unexpectedly; the council insisted I stay for the evening to attend some kind of ball or party of some kind. Commendably, they have outdone themselves preparing this party. Being greeted for my _Excellency_, I was the center of attention in the party.

"Your Excellency, it's time" A guard informed me. I nodded then made my way to a small podium located at the end of the hall. As soon I stood in that floor higher than the rest, all attention focused towards me, eyes, cameras and ears we're all at me.

"Legion, is the message ready" I said behind my breath referring to a certain nuclear missile.

"Primed and locked on coordinates commander, you are the trigger"

Taking a breath, I spoke with a cold voice filled with pride, glory and malice.

**Beacon Academy - Cafeteria**

In the time zone of Vale, it was currently afternoon and teams we're running about or finishing their lunch before proceeding to continue being hunters-in-training. They we're about to but then a live broadcast then interrupted everyone and gaining their attention, which of Yang was the first to notice.

"Guys look! Gryle's on the TV!" Yang said to the group who was apparently finishing their lunch. Blake quickly turned to the holographic TV surprised Gryle made a public face as also everyone present in the cafeteria paid attention at their former school mate and Beacon's representative.

Weiss has no words as she had no words to start a conversation she too was surprised and dazed seing their teammate in the TV, in Vacuo…In her combat attire…With the insignia of Nod. The realization made the majority of the student gasp in shock at their former classmate. Was she from Nod since the start? Or is Nod the reason she isn't present in Vale today.

So shocked they kept quiet and listened to her intently. For now, the entirety of Remnant we're staring at their TV screens. Around the world, they had reactions.

_"People of Remnant hear the judgment of the Brotherhood! I am Gryle Bane, overall commander of the Brotherhood of Nod, the extension of his eminence Kane. Since the beginning, in the eyes of many people, politicians and soldiers alike, my hands we're already dirty, painted with the bloods of millions that I considered enemies of the Brotherhood. I have given up my humanity to become someone or…something more powerful and with that power, I am Tiberian. Yet! In the eyes of the Brotherhood, I am a sister who believes and follows the path of Kane much like to his sons and daughters. _

_People hiding behind the hunters and walls made by a government of a shadowed democracy and iron fist that are blind to the gifts and blessing of the Tiberium, they speak of democracy, freedom, equality and peace, but that peace is nothing but a SLAVES PEACE! That Equality is just a dream and a 'someday' that will never come! Proclamations and Promises that are never fulfilled for that they claim that they protect everything, but in reality they protect nothing! Equality comes through divinity! Freedom achieved through Ascension! TRUE PEACE is through power! _

The world froze at the accusation, councilors we're either fuming or irritated, with the exception of Vacuo. The White Fang cautious and eager where this was heading, even surprised Nod had the influence and power to broadcast this. Ozpin just sipping his cup of coffee, looking forward to a more interesting year with Glynda with narrowed eyes eyeing at her former student.

Soon images of a huge Atlesian Port we're shown in the holographic TV. Some didn't recognized this but the Atlesian military and councilman knew.

"What am I seeing?" Blake asked Weiss obvious that she knows something after catching a glimpse of a Schnee logo.

"That's an Atlesian Naval base in Vytal…" The heiress replied.

"There's a base in…Vytal?" Blake said shocked. This could cause an uproar all over Vale in the security view.

But then something happened that shook Remnant to its core.

**Atlesian Naval Base**

Brigadier General Thrawl who was sitting comfortably in his chair on the bridge of Atlesian Airship was angry in the inside but fighting to remain a neutral face in the outside. Not wanting his men to see him furious.

He can't believe that his venomous of a commander spat on the councils of Remnant, broadcasted worldwide no less. Just before he could speak, breath or stand, in an instantaneous moment he's vision was blinded by a bright light.

The world stood still as the first Nuclear Missile in Remnant erupted. Giving a sense of déjà-vu on how the Japanese reacted at the Atomic Bomb.

'No…Gryle wouldn't do this' was all the thought of team GRWBY as they can't what was happening.

**AN: Well there you go folks after a VERY LONG HIATUS, me back from dead, get it? Anyways, I again hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Dundundun!...a WMD is now used. How will the world react, how will RWBY react to Gryle's decision? Will the Vytal Festival still in effect? Review to find out if you wan't spoilers.**

**Anyways, can I let you guys decide. Please review if you want either a ceasefire between Atlas and Nod or a cold war between the two? You guys decide, it will affect on how Gryle will return to Vale. Also please tell me which characters you have more cameos next chapter since theirs a lot and I need to rush this for your sakes.**

**If the chapter was crappy and out of path…hehe…sorry -Bows sincerely-**

**Thank you so much for reading and as always. Review and have a good day sirs**

*****NOD INTELIGENCE DATABASE*** **

**Religion - Montism**

According Saboteur reports through Historical and Cultural Archives in the Great Library of Mantle, like the universal language English. A universal religion seems to exist which is dubbed Montism by Nod since there is no official name. While not officially a religion but a belief, the religion seems to be widely and commonly known to every being in Remnant similar to a unified version of Earth's Judaism, Shinto and Christian. It is believed that an ascended being, namely Oum, created Remnant by the brush of his hand across the world, noted that his palm was painted of his own sacred blood (Which in IRL is Ketchup). It is then to be assumed that this belief proves theatrically that the people of Remnant see this 'Oum' as their creator or a godly-like person. Also note that his name is spoken sometimes through "By Oum!" "What in the name of Oum!" "For Oum's sake!" similar to 'Dust'. As always, Nod respects and treats every race and religion as equals but any lateral-effects or damages to Nod religion is viewed as heresy but none is entirely affected since beliefs are Kane is the one who discovered Dust first, immortal, messiah and not a God but close to second as he claims.

**_(Oh god Monty Oum, please don't kill me for this, it's just a Fanfiction okay)_**

**Sgt. Stepson Matthew, 2nd Atlesian Brigade Infantry.**

How much did the AAF's doctrine of _'Removing men from the dangers of the Battlefield' _helped? Not a lot. It's a preposterous one, the newly fielded, upgraded and _should-be _better Atlesian Knights didn't give the expected results; it was a complete utter disaster to our side. Thousands upon thousands we're deployed in the conflict and yet they we're proven ineffective against smart and wise-minded soldiers of the Brotherhood of Nod. While yes proven successful against the Grimm but we hardly encountered during the expedition, our numbers still decayed despite being aided with this synthetics. We could only prevail by strength through numbers but as time passes, that number decays overtime.

Crusaders and Crawlers can break their defensive lines but they control the skies every turn of event, our never had the chance to counter attack as my men see the Eagles fight against superior and faster bats of Nod.

Next time we go to _police, _remind me to shoot the general in the head.

**G-1 Landcruiser**

Inspired by Nods walking Mobile Construction Vehicle, Redeemer and simulations from the GDI decommissioned MARV, The G-1 Base is a Vacuo-made and Nod-innovated Mobile Base/Juggernaut exclusively produced by the Kingdom of Vacuo and now used by Vacuo Protectorate Army. Half-times the size of the MCV, the G-1 can carry over 12 Armored Vehicles and an infantry regiment but unlike the Nod MCV, it runs on all-terrain track spinners, cannot be deployed and has no ability build but is combat capable. Armed with the available armament, a nose-mounted 250mm Specter Cannon and two 30mm Automatic Gauss Cannons emplaced on both broadsides.


	18. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm in a rush! But thank you for understanding I love you all! Bye!**

**Atlesian Expeditionary Force**

"Sir, I'm receiving reports of a solid distortion mineral. It's going to set off a chain reaction!"

"Biochemical-weapons!?"

"Sir…it's Corrupted Dust!"

**_"Warning! Energy Unstable…Dust Corrosion Imminent"_**

**-BOOM!-BOOM!-BOOM!-**

**-BOOM-BOOM!-**

One by one did the Atlesian Airships who had their cannon ready to fire explode into pieces like a scripted fire worksdisplay,

"What in the world…"

"Contact! 5 enemy Vertigo aircraft assuming dive-bombing pattern"

"Raise force fields! Have the Gahhhhhh!**-BOOM!-**"

"The Tristan is down! I repeat the Tristan is down!"

Panic or standing firm we're all combined in the retreating Atlesian forces. Three Atlesian airships we're soaring the skies in full reverse speed, their front hulls slightly open showing off their Dust-energy cannons as they relentless yet recklessly opened fire sending balls of explosive Dust's energies towards their enemies.

These three airships are the only remaining airships left in the expedition fleet with the 3rd of the all their ships destroyed into ashes. They fired every missile from every tubes of their ships yet they are still to annihilate a Nod Air Division.

"We've lost contact with third Knight unit!"

"Nod aircraft approaching, vampire incoming in highspeeds **-BOOM!-**!"

"The Mordred is down! This is it for us! "

"Calm down trooper! We can still go home! Can you not still contact Atlas"

"No sir! The enemy still blocking our communications!"

"Sir! Enemy aircrafts are swarming us, we have no remaining eagles to intercept, all has be**-BOOM!-**"

**With Gryle - North-Vytal - Nod MCV**

"R&amp;D and Tactical Data Link once said that once Atlesian Airships use their Cannons, they have to redirect their every power to that said weapon"

"Thus leaving them vulnerable to conventional attacks, but I cannot understand on why they exploded on such small salvos of Tiberium Core Missiles"

"Any type Dust that collides with Tiberium, causes a massive chain reaction depending in the amount of energy one of the two possesses, every weapon the Atlesian Armed Forces possesses are all Dust-based."

"Black leader to Black Devil Bandit down. Good kill, good kill Erica and Erich. Might as well buy you two a drink when we go home. Black Leader to Steelhead-Actual, we have completely stormed the enemy fleet, we are also reporting Venom casualties"

"Exceptional work Black Wings, round-about 200 meters south and ready for another bombing run. All forces, enemy air power have been destroyed, do not hold back, crush them, By Kane's will burn, every last one! Hunt them down to cinders!"

"We heed and follow! In the name of Kane!"

Nod Ascension Calendar July 0001.

It was then.

The month where the day I used a nuclear missile to walk today's path, for years I have never regretted a decision and I still don't and never will, resulting the expected and surprising outcomes.

The missile brought clear a message to all Remnant, especially Atlas and the White Fang. 'Don't fuck with me', despite such foul phrase it is the simplest and humorous way to explain it. The Atlesian military took the beating very hard than what I assumed and somehow their pride as the strongest military was shattered yet still stands, a sign of their arrogance.

Civil rest and Social order surprisingly remained neutral despite the matter as if what was common but that didn't prevent from raising concerns to grow from the people who are sane enough to mind the global-scale matter. I didn't mind, back on earth I always expect and prepare for an Ion Cannon strike every five minutes and vice versa, micromanaging my forces have been a challenge.

But still, in the innocent's view, no one would've expected a bomb to be that destructive, what they didn't also know was that I could send it within ballistic-weapons in continental range, leaving them thinking that it can be only delivered via infantry or transport. With one advantage now exposed, we are still in par or unconventionally inferior against Remnant.

But enough with that, we all know that tactics are the greatest weapon, as long victory is possible despite whatever odds. Over thousands of Atlesian troops we're killed and upon more thousands of Atlesian Knights under general Thrawl's command we're destroyed in this small conflict. And I don't plan to let them either receive their evacuation or go home.

After the successful debut in the party in the Vacuo Council Building, I was then respectfully, formally and rather generously escorted by the Vacuo council out of the Kingdom of Vacuo along with the person I got from the councilor I dealt with. Said person remained silent during the travel and her I.D. will be discussed in a later moment.

And now.

Located in the far-ends of North Vytal, the remnants of the Atlesian expedition force we're making a desperate retreat off the region. With their port destroyed in radiation fall out, there's no Airships for them to be carried off back to Atlas, not even a handful of remaining airships who are running low on Dusts and fuel.

Here now, I stand in a mobile base or an MCV that I would prefer, currently commanding divisions of Purification Squads and companies of mechanized war machines. In front of me are holographic screens showing the carnage taking place.

"Burn them alive!" A Black Hand trooper roared with calmness as he and his brothers brought azure-flames upon retreating Atlesian Troopers.

Flame tanks we're rolling beside them, pursuing the running Atlesians then again burn them or purify them and mercilessly giving them long and painful deaths as they scream for mercy or in anguish. Their armors only made it worst, despite being fire-resistant, this flames were' azure colored and couldn't be extinguished easily which only made them suffer in agony.

Vertigo bombers we're soaring the skies as they drop their payloads at Atlesian convoys, the sheer destruction turned the whole battle into a massacre, the best thing is, no one knows of this. None of the kingdoms, has any visual on this moment, not a single citizen doesn't know and never will.

Even if they we're to escape from the Purification squads, they are to encounter nature as the Grimm we're attracted to this area due to the conflict and even if they do pass the Grimm, they are also will like encounter the waiting Nod fleet stationed offshore along with Nate, Stella and a group of shadows.

In a quarter moon formation with Black hands leading the charge, we surrounded the retreating Atlesian forces. Outside this base, I could already smell the sulfur coming from those who fell victims to the Black Hands purifying flames as well as their screams of pain.

It was both comforting and strengthening, hearing the regrets of their souls and hardening my cold heart towards my enemies. I have to thanks Atlas though, with this soldiers they sent, they gave me something to put an example on. There was no surrender, this was slaughter I admit, I've never been fan of a clear warfare.

Again, should they escape, Nate and Stella will take care of them.

Hours came and the last blood has finally been spilled. Everything from Atlas with the exception of vehicles is dead and no one will bring their stories home, no one will ever know of this.

"Black 1 to 6 reporting, all clear commander" A comms officer reported.

"This is Blade-Fox, all clear" Nate reported through the comms.

"This is Mother-Eye, area is clear, all threats eliminated" Stella reported with no emotion, as always.

"I want troop status and weapons check" I said.

"Minimal casualties and all accounted for commander, Grimm incursion-threat at low level Commander"

A satisfied smile stretched in my face thinking of the results, with no Atlesian in Vytal left, it was time to go home.

"All ground forces in range, fall back and rendezvous at Outpost Embark. First fleet, return to the Vacuo Port Base for coast guard duties. Black Wing and Black Ravens initiate cleansing bombing run then return to Arc Tower Base for rearm and await further orders"

"Roger!" All said in unison.

**The Atlas Council**

Atlas was known to be a strong kingdom, everybody knows that due to their doctrines and military discipline but the kingdom felt like crying right now, giving out cries of fear, anger and frustration but not sadness.

It's been days since the unleashing of what the Brotherhood of Nod called the Arrow of Icarus and still not a single airship or even a soldier came home to tell the rest of the story. They knew their forces would be isolated soon after they make landfall in unexplored territories of Vytal. That also raise a question on how Nod was able to manage their forces if Atlas was already having troubles with communication, little did they know that satellites we're orbiting in Remnant making the _so called gift_ called the Cross-Continental Transmit Tower inferior in terms of communications.

We see Ironwood standing in front of the three Councilors of Atlas that are seated in their u-shaped table with their faces shadowed as always.

"We need more details!" Demanded angrily one of thecouncilmen.

"I'm sorry but that's all the information our best men could gather. We have found no one in the port and as you know, the region is completely inhabitable due to radiation fallout of unknown sources" said the repentant General Ironwood.

"You mean they are all dead? There's got to be at least one survivor? How about the forward divisions Thrawl sent to Vytal?"

"According to his last reports, they we're to secure a Nod outpost called Embark but failed in the first strike. Their current status is unknown but I believe they are on their way to Vale"

"Then we can assume they are dead" Another councilor said.

"How can you say that?"

"Nod is known to be merciless and relentless, even if they are not the cause of their deaths, there's always the Grimm. Do you think those men can escape to Atlas or Vale without our Airships? Ironwood, you knew that Nod was not to be trifled with yet you recklessly sent one of our generals and fight an isolated war without fully knowing what the enemy was. Now look at the results, a quarter of our entire fleet is destroyed into cinders and lost thousands of knights and troopers"

"Yes, I never expected those terrorist to be this powerful, to have such a weapon no less. It seems that I underestimated then, I gradually sent Thrawl and his men to their own doom and I am willing to take the blame. But I take-"

"Spare us with the pity and your burden! While it's a good thing you realize your own faults, it doesn't change the fact that we lost lives! Should you people have listened to my reasoning, Atlas wouldn't be in this state now!"

"Stow your foul mouth fellow councilman! We have no time for fighting, how are we to show the people that we can give equality and peace if we are bickering like childrens"

"…I'm sorry. What now then?"

"We will continue further investigation about the Brotherhood of Nod. Ironwood, you are to avoid furthermore border skirmishes no matter how small the conflict can be, we wouldn't want another Icarus landing in one of our bases or Oum help as all, Atlas"

"The last thing I also want happen is a massacre just because of a bunch racist bigot; we are already having a hard timewith the White Fang, I will not tolerate two fronts in one incident"

"Shouldn't it be wiser that we declare a cease-fire and hear their demands, that way we could kill the civil unrest"

"Technically yes but practically no. You all know how the high-people of Atlas regards their pride and glory, this would cause public outcry but still, we cannot show weakness now that the White Fang are making their move, especially the Vytal Festival is moving in"

"Then it is clear, General Ironwood, you will take a small Aerial Fleet to Vale. You are to provide both humanitarian and logistical support to the Kingdom of Vale towards their investigations about the White Fang as well as additional security."

"What of the Brotherhood of Nod. Surely we cannot ignore them in this matter; they've become a player in the board since that Schnee Incident, especially the Icarus Incident"

"Agreed, I also propose we make a countermeasure for that Icarus incident. We may not be at war with any kingdom but we mustn't be too careless, should things go south again, we must be prepared"

"Very well, have also the Atlesian Armed Forces and Schnee Dust Company conduct another joint-research in response to the Arrow of Icarus, have them informed that we will provide funds and support should you introduce us a suitable…countermeasure"

"Of course, if you'll excuse me then gentlemen" Ironwood said before walking off leaving the three councilors.

**Vale - Commercial District**

It's been rather quiet yet lively in Vale as the Vytal closes into date, it's a gathering of the four kingdoms and a time to have fun after all. Things like the Nod-Atlas Conflict we're almost a common thing since Hunters everyday fight to protect the kingdom and maintain the civilization from being consumed by the dark forces of this world.

It was a quiet night, Ruby was just returning to Beacon from getting groceries since they had ran out of milk. Carrying a grocery, she made her way to the airport and book a ticket back to Beacon.

"Huh" Ruby said feeling her Scroll vibrate from her pocket. Taking her scroll out and extending it, she checked for the notice. It was message from Yang.

_From: Yang_

_MSG: Don't stay too late, we have morning classes tomorrow_

Ruby sighed, while it was been relatively peaceful and quiet. She can't deny that there's been something missing in the atmosphere of their everyday lives, with Gryle revealing her identity to the world, it's possible she won't be accepted back to Beacon. Sure the four of them have been trying to accept the fact and live on but it makes her nervous that she might have to fight Gryle if things go south.

**-CRACK-**

"Huh?" Ruby turned to the location where she heard the sound, what is it just her or it's coinncide that the sound led to a dark corner of the alley. Being the curious and heroic child Ruby is, she walked to see what was it not intimidated by the dark and gloomy air.

**-Growl-**

Upon rounding up to the corner, she dropped her grocery bag and her eyes widen at the horrific sight. In the ground we're disembered corpses with their limbs seperated and torso's spread open showing what a 14 year old should be seeing, she didn't notice those corpses we're wearing White Fang uniforms.

Letting her sight travel north, she saw a Grimm, a beowolf's silhouette specifically. But unlike any other beowolf, this had two times the height of an normal beowolf towering her at a gigantic margin, its claws we're sharper and larger, and its back had sprouting green crystals and most of all, its eye glow green.

Being so dazed that she even frozed, she was too late too realize that two green eyes belonging we're focused on her. Ruby dropped the bag and brought out Crescent Rose in Sniper mode, aiming it to the creature in front of her she fired a couple of shots.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!-**

**-ROAR!-**

Only for those Dust bullets to be unexpectedly pinged off by the creatures tough skin. The creature lunged at Ruby at an instant. With enough reaction time and using her semblance, Ruby tumbled to her side avoiding the creature attack. Regaining stance and turning Crescent Rose into her Scythe mode, she turns back to the creature.

**-SWIPE-PARRY!-**

"Ah!"

Only again to surprised as the creature already has one of its arm mid air then swung it at Ruby, knocking her back to a wall as she barely blocked the attack with her Cresent Rose. Landing with a thud, she tries to stand up and regain her stregnth only fail at it misserably as she starts to lose consciousnes s and her vision starts to blur.

"How…why…" Ruby asked this questions, her aura was immediately drained, what was the creature? Why is it so strong or…why is she so weak? She could only witness the creature walk towards her limp self, those slow steps and those growls we're disturbing to say the least.

"Yang…"

**-SWIPE!-**

**Temple of Nod – Museum Sector**

"**-Gasp-**"

My eyes snapped open from my trance along with light gasp escaping my mouth, was it just me or the room just became cold for a brief moment. This was a rare feeling, what made me snap was the fact that a chilling cold feeling run down my spine. This would only happen when my instincts would kick or a hunch…or something happened that would either concern or not concern me.

The Temple of Nod, except Kane's Tower this place is considered the holiest and most sacred grounds to any territories owned by the Brotherhood. It is the house of our eminence Kane and house of our most powerful weapons, designed and created by our ancestors who supports the image of the scorpion.

Hundreds of intimidation of this Temples we're built but the Brotherhood always no matter how many they are or where they are built as long it is for the glory of Kane, it'll always be one.

Returning from the frontlines, I find myself standing in front a picture of Kane. I'd be a fool if I deny I don't miss him, who wouldn't!? His charismatic and powerful voice oh how I miss it hearing it raw and present, me standing in his side listening.

I broke from my trance when I felt a tug on side, I turned to my right to see Chloe clutching my cape as she also gaze at the big picture in front of me.

"Ne…Big sister, will I ever see Kane" The rabbit faunus child asked me.

"I don't know Chloe, but I wish you could meet him" I said with a soft tone and offered a light smile.

"Commander…you needed us"

"Ah yes, Chloe go find your Uncle Grog, I'll see you for supper"

"Say your names and where you came from"

"Field Militia Ian Lorde, 4th Suppression-Scouting Division"

"Warrant Officer Erich Hartman, Vertigo Pilot 23rd Black Wing"

"E-Ensign Erika Hartman, Vertigo Pilot 23rd Black Wing"

If I'm not wrong this two just graduated not too long and they were already sent to the frontlines. Still nervous but they're standing form and trying to maintain a neutral face but noticeable that Erica is sweating right now, hence my intimidation.

From what Black Leader told me, this three seems to be close friends almost close as family but that is normal, in the brotherhood we our fellow followers like spiritual siblings.

"It is come to my attention that you three performed your best during this small conflict thus aside from Mother-Eye and Blade-Fox, I'm entrusting you all to stand beside in the majority of this secret mission. We will go to Vale, there we will attend the Vytal Festival. As you have been briefed, we already have saboteurs and collaborators operating within the festival grounds and our secret response force in Vale are good to go. All we now have to do now present our faces to the public that despite the grudges, we are not fearful even to backstabbers. The mission is simple, we will dress as regulars enjoying the festivities while doing reconnaissance for all we know the White Fang will be making a move. We will leave in exactly five hours prior to this briefing, any question?"

"Commander, you said that the SNI are already operating. Are we going to collaborate with them?"

"No, we will only rendezvous with them at the SNI Headquarters, from there we will be acting independently but we will still remain in contact should things go south. It's a huge risk but It's a tempting invitation"

"Invitation? Commander, You'll risk your life for-"

"Do not judge for a weakling brother, I am not the Blade of Kane for no reason. I will invite every threat thrown at me, it's simple, we make them the bad guys while we look like the victims"

"Yes Commander…"

"Anything else?...Good, Warrant Officer Hartman you will be our pilot, prep an Armageddon Transport and a Venom for Ensign Hartman.

"Militant Loyde get a set of three Optical Camouflage Modules from the armory, tell them I sent you as well as additional weapons for our brother and sister here, that includes LTBK's. You're dismissed"

With that, the three walked off and I turned back to the gigantic frame of Kane behind me.

"Hmph…This feels nostalgic, no mistakes so far and everyone lives is on the line"

"Not bad, you still seem retain your charisma as our squad leader"

"I've learned to micromanage anything a long time ago. I have to mention, Remnant's people really are optimistic, the death of thousand Atlesian Troopers just the other month but look at them"

"That's why they need this, festivals are necessary; with it they can enjoy it"

They?...Yeah, them. I could only wonder how they are doing, of course I have Shadow-Alpha 4's eyes and ears on them but I can't that I somehow miss them. Memories…it's an important souvenir.

"Oh…That reminds me Nate" I said.

I approached Nate and just stopped in front of him towering me millimeters away.

"I'll try to unlock your Aura" He raised his eyebrows and gave me a confused look with a tilt of the head.

"Aura? You mean what those hunters rely on, natural shields?" He asked.

"Yes. Aura's acts solely on ones souls and emotion, the manifestation of the soul and its protector. To be honest, I'm still confused on the concept on how deep this Aura thing stretches, it's almost the same to Ki Energy" I explained.

"I see. As much I hate to agree that this is certainly useful, I would prefer using my natural and brute strength and rely on my instincts"

"But nonetheless, I will still try. Better than nothing" I said and he nodded in response.

I brought out my right palm to his chest and I started concentrate on manifesting my power to my right arm. Seconds later, my right arm started glowing emerald green also emitting green trails as then I firmly held it in his hard chest. I really don't know how this works but I did try my best understand terms and model of this power during my time in Beacon.

In content, I closed my eyes as Nate also did so. Somehow, I could feel him. Not the physical contact but…it's like I could be one with him as if we are in one mind. He's fears, visions, dreams, all of it. It was surprisingly…pleasant, the feeling being so close to the ones you love especially to the one you most love.

I opened back my eyes to see Nate's entire figure glowing and I was mesmerized for a moment, his aura glowed aqua blue around him like a gentle purifying flame, I could feel enormous power from both our souls, add that to my Tiberium infusion granting me more. I glanced up to meet his emerald green eyes and he met my crimson red ones, I could tell that I have successfully unlocked his Aura judging from what I could feel _internally_ in him.

We just stared at each other in silence for a moment with me still holding his chest. He cupped my cheeks with his right palm. It was warm and it brought comfort to me, warmth that could even ignore the coldest winter. It made me lightly shiver in joy at his touch, sending a rippling feeling throughout my back. Then my mind then suddenly stopped thinking about the world around us as I just gaze at his emerald one as he meets my crimson ones. My eyes were half-lidded and my mouth was agape a little as I softly breathe waiting for him, like I hunger him, not the intimate way but his warm touch was that I seek, more of his touch.

Unexpectedly, an unconscious whimper escapes my mouth as I can't handle the waiting no more. I even felt tears were about to gather in the corner of my eye, as if I am desperate for him to close gap of our lips. I didn't know what brought this on but I won't deny that I wanted something.

He then slowly brought down his face as I also reached for him then our lips met. From the gentle kiss that he would give me if he wants to, this one was passionate and intense letting out every bottled emotion from our hearts released to respective partners. With heart's content, I closed my eyes and just concentrated on the kiss as I return it with fervor. Our heads would push the other wanting more and more. Losing control of myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck while I felt his left hand were on my waist.

There we stood in the temple, body's pressed against each other, arms wrapped around and lips hugging. This moment was so pleasant and arousing, it's been a while since we had a moment for a make-out session. Every time we pull back and inhale for a second we would crash each other's lips again and continue. This surreal feeling that I could get from each kiss would make my energy burst in explosions sending a very shivering delight all over my body.

With that, I let out a light moan with Nate muffling the sound as we seek each other's lips. I was lost in the bliss, I'm could even swear that I'm hearing a gentle and melodic tunes from a piano in the background while we made out.

But in the end, good moments have a reason to end. Reluctantly, I pulled back and gave him a satisfied smile as he also did in response. Changing the mood, he took a step back and said.

"We'll see you in Vale, my love"

**Vale - The Sect of Nod Intelligence**

In the command center of the SNI, Hana stood in observation at the tes being runned by her operators. The screen showed one of their newest bio-organic which was a certain successful result of the ReGenesis Project. She could only smirk as they let the monster set loose in oone of the White Fang's cells in Vale.

Without the neural implant and control, the creature unstable and dangerous. The creature massacred the White Fang without mercy, their weapons turned useless as the creature keeps killing and killing everyone of them. Having it cleared the base, the creature leapt out the building to pursue the running escapees as they ran through a dark alley way with no witnesses. As expected, the creature disembered the terrorist with no problem. The creature was lucky enough to encounter a hunter-in-training and brought her down with ease, with its speed and strength.

"We already have enough data, send BOW back to the test lab" Hana interjected.

"Roger that, redirecting neural control to Re-Beowolf 001. Connection establsihed, BOW receiving orders" The creature before it could even bring down the final strike.

"Exceptional work today Brothers, I could only feel sorry for Atlas with all this weapons we possess" Hana said in satisfaction holding her chin as she witnessed the carnage the creature left. A militant then entered the room and said.

"Priestess Hana"

"What it is it?" The confessor asked turning to the militant behind her.

"We have a level-5 priority report coming from our agents in Atlas" Hana perked at this, this was certainly expected but she didn't expect it to arrive this fast as lightning.

"Go ahead, I'm listening"

"We have reports of another AAF-SDC joint research, status of the research is at level-5 security clearance in our standards coming by the name of Project HADES or specifically, Project High-scale Active Dust Energy Simultaneous-Imploder"

"**-Chuckle-**...well what do you know, any soldier can predict a countermeasure for such new tactics, its progression and its normal. The question is, do they have adequate time to develop a countermeasure for such scale" Hana said in amused at the fact.

"The Atlas Council is providing funds in the project with a considerable margin and our agent along with his collaborators are currently trying to locate the main Research Facility of this project but that's all for now priestess" The militant inquiered as Hana nodded in response at the report.

"That's is okay my brother, it's still day one. Have this report sent to the Commander is less than a minute. We cannot let this mundane obstacle agitate her plans"

"Right away my lady"

**Menagerian Red Zone**

Meanwhile in the Facilities and Laboratories in the Nod-occupied Menagerian Red Zones.

"Incredible…just incredible. I had no idea that you could create something so revolutionary" Henrick awed at Nod's technology. Much more, he was very much awed at them, how resourceful and imaginative they are in using a mineral that the world has been cursing, but for Nod it was a blessing.

"I know right! I had that face when I first step in this facility" Dr. Eilla, the only and former White Fang Scientist said in glee to her fellow scientist. The two scientists relationship have been rather quick, as any egghead would when it comes social _chats_, Robotics and Biotech may be completely two different things but it is still SCIENCE!

Being the only two Scientist from Remnant whose on Nod's side, these two we're given all the time to learn and get familiar with Nod technology.

"Such fascinating energy…Unlike the Dust energies, this what you call Nuclear Power and cold-fusion reactors have caught my interest. Perhaps some of my prototype and other designs can be powered with Corrupted Dust"

"Dr. Henrick and Dr. Eilla, you have first priority message" A militant informed.

"First priority?"

"It's an important message for eyes and ears only; it will be terminated once read" The Faunus scientist explained.

With pace, Dr. Eilla and Henrick requested the security to vacate and secure the premises. Bringing out their respective Scrolls, they read the message.

_From: Steelhead-Actual_

_Subject: Nod Magic and Shielding._

_Brother and Sister, I am greatly pleased for your faith and contribution to the Black Blades and the Brotherhood. For sure you are aware about our results in the 'just finished' conflict and it was agreeable to say at the least but with cost of the lives of our brothers who fought in the name of Kane._

_My concern however is will magic affect our Brotherhood. Do note that the conflict and casualties only suffered in conventional means and physical weapons. Magic however ignores logic and deviate the basic physic laws of this world. That being said, it assumed that with the use of combined physical and supernatural harms, casualty rate might expectedly increase if ever our brothers on the front will a well-trained magician._

_So in response to this, I am funding you to begin a project solely focused in making a unique Magic System utilized with Tiberium and based from Nod culture. Surely you have all the equipment provided in that facility and to over-complete that, I am sending a former Mage-class Huntress to Menagerie to assist with your work._

_I expect results in a month, see this as your assignment Dr. Henrick, I'm sure Eilla already taught you the basics. As for your first test, you are to utilize aura shielding. As I'm already aware, you manage to utilize such power to synthetics like Codename: Penny, I have no interests with soul power nor semblances. I believe aura shielding can be put on to metal and machinery like as Codename: Penny is by machine and not by flesh. I do not expect you to emerge successful from the project but you will still test the theory, should the project fail you will help Dr. Eilla and Dr. Mobious with theirs._

_Peace through Power _

**/**

**AN: A lot of mistakes but I hope you understand THAT IS SUCK SO GET OVER WITH IT.**

**Anyways, I took the pleasure to add infos about this FIC in the RWBYFANON WIKIA**

**Please do check rwbyfanonwikia and look Re-Beowulf, The Black Blades and Gryle Bane (Unfinished)**

**I'll respond to your reviews in another time. THANK YOU MWAH MWAH! I'M A GIRL BTW DON'T TELL NO ONE!**


	19. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm back carrying another chapter of my story, I'm sorry to disappoint you last chapter guys, with the lack of reviews, I could only imagine that you we're not satisfied or at least a handful of you. Again sorry for the rush work, just for the sake of not being late again.**

**Anyways yeah, with Atlas-Nod Conflict arc done, we will be focusing back in Vale. Not much world building this arc but will still see some progressions in the background.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and have a good time reading.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**-SFX-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and The Black Blades.**

**/**

And so on for the past few days, the conflict as the Brotherhood has come to call, the Syndicate War or simply the conflict came to an end. Northern Central Vale was freed of the Atlesian advance, their forces hunted and burned to ashes as the Brotherhood came rushing into the lands of Grimm territory trying hunt down the last of their expedition force.

It took an entire week for both Ground forces and Shadow Operatives in eliminating all Atlesian presence stranded in Vytal. During those times, guns we're constantly spitting green fire, planes we're dropping endless payloads of mini-nukes and NOOBC's breathing out the dragons fire from space. While the strike forces eliminated most of the main force, the Black Hand Troopers _cleansed_ the strugglers.

The Brotherhood also captured one still-operational Atlesian Carrier, despite having already developed their very own airship which is the Nod Aerial Battleship, the force field shielding and hover technology would be proven useful when somehow utilized with Tiberium.

However, more than 100 Nod followers we're killed in action, another more than five hundred wounded in battle along with destroyed outlying outposts filled with supplies and Nod war machines, all but destroyed in exchange for thousands of lives of dead Atlesian soldiers. Though it was Nod's first official major victory since their arrival in Remnant, Gryle found the result not a bit staggering but at least acceptable for her terms.

No one will know what EXACTLY happened as the last of the Remnants of the Expedition was either burnt, captured alive or gobbled down by the Grimm.

**Vale - Faunus Ghettoes**

The Sect of Nod Intelligence, despite being an upstart division for the Black Blades who barely lasted half a year, it was a working progress and surprisingly, they gave fulfilling results to the Brotherhood. Carrying the majority of the Black Blades Saboteur agents and spies, it was relatively easy for th SNI to send spies and contact generous collaborators since they are currently stationed in Vale's abandoned underground settlements as it was literally the center of Remnant.

Meanwhile, in the surface, they control the Ghettoes of Vale. Mostly, this are areas where poorly treated and abused Faunus lives, they turned every corner of the perimeters into literal fortresses and life within the Ghettoes were relatively ease and fine with the help of the Brotherhood by giving out supply rations and with their spies all over Vale, they made sure the council won't notice the changes.

Hana, a confessor priestess, the leader of the SNI and Maho, a shadow operative we're standing by the landing pad waiting for the arrival of their commander, located just edge of the borders of Vale. During the conflict, the two have been handling out affairs and operations in Vale, keeping the White Fang progress in minor speed rate, looking over Beacon Academy, support the Faunus and taking care of assassination contracts that was meant for Gryle.

Moments later, an Armageddon and Venom aircraft came hovering down onto the landing pad. Giving a bit of distance, the two aircrafts touched down the pad and their respective entries opened. Erica emerged from the Venom's cockpit while Gryle, Erich and Ian came out from the Armageddon.

"Commander" Hana greeted as she and Maho bowed in unison at the arrival of their much waited commander Gryle.

"Good to see you Priestess Hana, to you as well sister Maho." Gryle responded returning a nod to the two.

"Likewise commander, I see you brought some veterans" Hana said glancing at the new arrivals behind the commander.

"Yes, and I intend to see how they work in the field. Lead us to the briefing room, I need to brief you personally with our new objectives" Gryle said causing the three followers behind her to perk a bit.

"Of course commander"

Hana and Maho escorted them to the Briefing, giving a bit of tour through the SNI Underground Base.

"I see you used your budget and expand the base in such unexpected extent" Gryle said observing the improvements of the base.

"Yes commander, I also took the pleasure and time to modify the abandoned settlement station that also leads towards Mount Glenn." Hana said.

"I see, have the rest of the info explained in the Briefing then"

Later, the briefing room was filled with officers, Confessors, Militant Captains and Gryle's group.

"With everybody present, let us get on the list. Hana, you said manage discover the abandoned Vale Settlement Station and exploited with our use." Gryle began.

"Yes commander, our excavation teams actually was the ones who manage to stumble upon such settlement. The station seemed abandoned as what Intelligence says after the failed expansion of Vale, we used some nuclear reactors to make the station run again, we also discovered some pre-historic Dust powered Trains with Freighters that is still operational but one batch seem to be missing. We used the freighters as our means of transport to our cells around Vale, both supplies and manpower. Also, we temporarily sealed off all tracks leading outside Vale, primarily, Mount Glenn and Forever Fall Station" Hana explained.

"Resourceful, good work Priestess Hana. Contact our base near Beacon, tell them to send a team of Shadows to Vale, Maho you will link up with this team by rendezvousing at Tuckson's Book Trade. After that, you will continue your work at Vale until I contact you for orders"

"Understood Commander."

"Also, I received the reports of Project HADES. Do we have any update on the research?"

"We have none so far commander but our forces are continuing their investigations in Atlas." A militant answered.

"Good, and what did Nakita say?"

"She said that there are no changes in both military and political areas in Mystral commander. Cautiously, Mystral is trying to be peaceful and neutral as possible" a Saboteur answered.

"Hm, that's what concerns me at least."

"Indeed, they are so neutral and isolated from almost every international affair." Hana added.

"Keyword there is almost. It seems the Vytal Festival is nothing but a competition or hindrance for them and they are forced to play along."

"We cannot underestimate or leave Mystral alone, If I remember correctly, Mystral possessed the most powerful sea-faring navy during the Great War that would even make Atlas jealous. Should we act then?" Hana inquired.

"Very well, send more of your agents and saboteurs to Mystral, Better than no. I want Raven-fox and Mother-Eye to continue their respective missions and remain independent in the fields. Also, give me a report of the ReGenesis testing."

"Of course commander. As expected, the work and results we're acceptable at least. Strong and powerful, it took down a Huntress-in-training with ease and invulnerable against most Dust weapons. For now we have 6 BOW's (Bio-organic weapons) available for your use, the rest are back in the Menagerian Red Zone at their final testing. They recognize your voice commander so you don't need a neuro device" A scientist answered.

"Have them inactive for now, send them only in my command. How about the count of our armor and air forces"

"We have a single division of Venoms and Vertigos stationed in Beacon Outpost with another squad being here in Vale and ready for deployment at any time commander. We also have three Aerial Battleships docked and hidden within the Outer District. We counted a total of 8 Atlesian Airships and Carriers are in Vale, three of which are docked in Beacon Academy" A confessor reported.

That report made Gryle scowl a bit but didn't show it in front of her subordinates. The security was almost unnecessary but he can't blame the Council of Vale, they are certainly paranoid philosophers. But that didn't avoid Gryle from glaring at the fact that a small fleet was in Vale and that it might cause unwanted unrest, nothing more like a military occupation rather than military aid.

"Then that clears up my last question. Any more to report…Good. Ian, Erica and Erick, meet me at Exit-Section 2 in an hour with your weapons and in your casual clothing, Maho please remain here for now. Dismissed." Other than Maho and Gryle left the room leaving the duo alone. Maho already knew what she was about to ask and just assumed her questions for readiness to answer them.

"Commander." Maho began.

"How is Team RWBY?" Gryle simply asked with no hint of emotion.

"Last time I checked commander, they are still quite impressive and vigilant as ever despite your disappearance. Their team is certainly one of the best in their year as they are well coordinated according to my observations"

"When is it you last checked on them?"

"Two days ago commander, I have been somewhat busy with Tuckson's clients"

"I see, splendid work my sister, carry on with your orders"

"Thank you commander, though I have some odd reports I need to let you know"

"Hm, you could've just sent it to Hana. Why to me only"

"As I have said commander, it's odd and it's better for you only to know for it might cause unexpected uproars within the Brotherhood"

"…What is it then?"

Maho brought out her scroll and said.

"A week ago, I was contracted to eliminate a high-value target that controls a portion of the Industrial District. Unexpectedly, I found a disturbing object or weapon" Maho explained as she navigates through her scroll records. Finally reaching a certain picture, she gives out her to scroll to her commander which Gryle gladly accepts.

Upon glance, Gryle's eyes widened for a fraction before recovering instantly from her shock. Her poker face replaced with curiosity and suspicion as she could only narrow her eyes at what she is seeing. That picture showed her something that she would've at least expected in Remnant.

"…A M4A1 GDR-4 Pulse Rifle, the standard armament for GDI armed forces since the beginning the Third Tiberium War…Explain"

She knew the weapon very well. Back on earth, Europe was the heart of the Tiberium war. GDI's second greatest contractor and supporter, The EU or European Union employed millions of these weapons to their arsenals. To see an earth-made weapon here in Remnant was certainly a shock to her

"A high-ranking guard who was protecting my target was armed with this. It seems that guard was only capable person of using that weapon as the others were only armed with light Dust-based arms. Of course I killed the guard along with my target"

"And the weapon?"

"Destroyed, I also manage to hack some data from the guards scroll and decrypt it with Nod coding. Somehow I found the terms used as GDIS Acadia, GDI, and GST" That again shocked Gryle more than earlier.

"GDIS Acadia…GST…It can't mean that?" Gryle almost shook at the revelation as she once again widened her eyes in a fraction before gritting her teeth and let out a look of scowl.

"…What is it commander?" Maho asked now genuinely concerned what was frustrating her commander.

"GST means Global Stratospheric Transport, first generation space capable starships. Originally, they are used to transport waste dumps and materials into space by GDI. This is the least of my expectations in Remnant but it can't helped" Gryle explained and this time it was Maho that was surprised at the revelation.

"…Commander, I thought the Brotherhood is the only capable civilization that can employ space flight"

"At present yes but GDI achieved orbital dominance in the past and that's why the Black Blades we're created to counter them. You are correct not to spread this but please have Hana informed of this so she can organize search teams and investigate further. This report will be Level 6 security so you are to keep quiet about this matter"

"Understood commander" Maho swore that oath.

Sometime later, the three followers of Nod we're now waiting for their commander in Exit-Section 2. As their commander ordered, they wore casual clothing that classify them to look like civilians or hunters in training. Ian Lorde simply wore a black leather jacket, shirt, pants and shoe, Erich wore a green shirt, grey pants and black shoes while Erika wore a gold trimmed violet jacket, black skirt and black boots.

"I've never been into Vale or any city before" Erika said truthfully.

"Neither did I, I only have a brief time dozing in Blue Zones" Ian said.

"We'll be fine…I hope, the abuse and racism isn't that bad right?" Erich said unsure.

"I disagree with that brother" A new voice joined in.

The three recognized the voice of their commander and quickly glanced to their side only to see her in a new look. Unlike her formal and normal fashion, Gryle looks entirely different. They we're informed of her needing to be in disguise due to her international debut, she wore a black hooded long sleeve coat with white trims, a black tight mini-shirt that showed off much of her smooth skin, a tight short pants and stylish black combat boots with white trims also. Her hair was also tied in to twin tails, one being long that it reached just below her waist while the other just above her back, she also used blue contact lenses and has a black star tattoo on her left cheek.

"Racism and abuse are frequent but thankfully they are now a little held back these days due to their fear for us and the White Fang. Still, do not treat this like a walk in the park, Vale is a beautiful and peaceful city I agree but there's more than meets the eye. Always remain vigilant my brothers and sister"

"Yes commander!"

"Good and once we leave this place you will regard me as Matoi Rock, as you are already aware I could be arguably be the most wanted person in Atlas right now for the deaths of hundreds of Atlesian during the small conflict. I want you three to act like amateurs yet civilized as possible, I don't want any unwanted attentions, are we clear"

"Yes commander!" The three said yet again in respect of her authotity. Gryle then approach them handed them scrolls and phones, one each.

"Here are your Scroll and phone. Your official ID is in the Scroll with a decent amount of Lien's in your respective accounts. You use phones to call SNI or me since no one can track it; Atlas use a different form of communication than Nod tech. Now then, shall we?"

**Vale – Central Park District**

Not much can be said, business as usual. As said, people we're enjoying themselves as they prepare at the arrival of the Vytal Festival. Even without the day, the day practically looked like a festival. Perhaps people we're trying to enjoy the peace and harmony as much as possible, trying to cast away their worries about the Grimm, The White Fang and the just finished Conflict.

Like how Gryle held hand of Chloe during her first walk in Vale, she travelled the streets along with her companions, two of which are Faunus that are nervous as both we're never in a city full of lively people before while Ian was managing to remain neutral and maintain an acceptable smile stretch in his face as he observes the commotion.

Food booths and other such festive activities we're placed by the sidewalks, banners of the four kingdoms of Remnant we're hanged in lamppost's and Hunters and civilians alike flocked the area all enjoying their own business's.

"Wow~, so many decorations Erika said in awe as glanced at every corner of the lively area.

"Too much in my opinion" Ian said observing the decors hanged above him. He can't help it but scowl a bit, Atlesian Airship dominated the skies. Lucky for him, Gryle was also.

"It's the Vytal Festival, they said it is necessary for the city to be over-decorated since Vale will be hosting it this year" Gryle explained.

"By the way, Comm-, I mean Rock. Where are we going?" Erich asked.

"To link you three up with Mother Eye"

"Huh? Going somewhere Rock?" Erich asked.

"Yes, I need to attend some private matters." Gryle simply answered.

Moments later, they now find themselves just in front of Katie's Crust Café, Gryle's favorite snack house. A blue haired woman then walked up to them, it was Stella Ravenshaw wearing her casual clothing with her sniper rifle holstered on her back.

"Commander, or should I say Rock" Stella greeted with a masked smile and a formal bow.

"Stella, please do guide and escort our dear brothers and sister here for the rest of the day" Gryle said gesturing at her three unusual companions.

"Of course, Rock. I'm Stella Ravenshaw, nice to meet you." Stella greeted to the three strangers.

"You three, enjoy the day, you have Lien in your accounts so enjoy the merit while you can. I leave them to you Mother Eye" Gryle said as Stella nodded.

With that, Gryle left the four and went in their separate ways. While walking, she then decided to call a certain someone.

"Legion, contact Blake's Scroll if you please." Gryle simply said as the modified EVA did its job. After a few seconds buzzing receptions, she got a response.

"…Hello?" The familiar voice of a cat Faunus left Gryle feeling nostalgic for a bit.

"Blake, it's me" Gryle said with a smile of content, happy in hearing her voice after a month.

"Gryle! Oh, you don't know how happy I am to hear you for a long time!" Blake responded with gladness.

"I'm glad, I'm on my way to Beacon, how is RWBY?" Gryle asked but she didn't receive an answer but silence for a moment.

"…About that, It's…" Gryle's smile disappeared and narrowed her eyes only at her words.

"Blake, what is it. Did something happen?" Her voice now cold.

"…It's Ruby, she…"

In that instant, Gryle quickly activated her glider and soar through the skies and fought the wind trying to fly as fast as possible.

**Beacon Academy - Infirmary**

Yang was a mess, she could not believe that her sister, a very skilled prodigy in the brink of death. Not a minute after she heard the news, she quickly charged into the infirmary only to see Ruby in bed, unconscious with staff nurses checking her condition.

Currently, Team RWBY was the only present people in the room with the exception of Blake as she went out to answer a call from her scroll. A depressed Yang was seated beside Ruby's bed while Weiss was leaning her back against the wall with arms crossed just by the door.

**-OPEN-**

The sound of a door opening alerted the two and revealed Blake entering the room with a Scroll in hand just finishing her business. Weiss glanced at her and asked.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked Blake.

"It was Gryle, she's already on her way here" The surprised both Weiss and Yang. Surely she was joking but then again, this is Gryle they are talking about, the master-assassin and espionage expert like Blake.

"Is she mad? The risk and audacity to come to here, Beacon is literally filled with Atlesian forces" Weiss said in surprise.

"I could worry no less, she is a tactician and an assassin, so there is always no doubt in the results of her actions" Blake replied.

"Besides, she will come here for the sake of us. After all, we are the few that are considered true friends to her in Beacon, she said it herself" Yang added.

**Much more later!**

"…It's not that I don't want her being here, it's just the risk I'm concerned of."

"Weiss, we all talked about this. Nothing is right and just in war, Gryle had all the rights to what she did out there. I learned that not long after I left the White Fang. I was a naïve fool and it almost killed me"

"…She's right. Like what Professor Ozpin said, we all have our reason and inspirations why we choose this path. It is always a war; survival is always the first in responsibility."

"I'm glad that my words are carved in your minds." A voice chimed in. The three glanced just at the corner of the infirmary to see a twin tailed woman wearing a long raven coat with white trims.

"W-who are you?" Weiss asked slowly as she narrows her eyes towards the stranger. The stranger then slowly walked out of the shadows with her footsteps unnerving the three.

"The act to always remain vigilant and rely onto others is obliging. It's been a long time Team Groovy or should I now say Team Ruby" Realization hit the three as they recognized her voice and used of words. Weiss, Yang and Blake let out at smile of gladness and hapiness.

"Gryle!" To Gryle's surprise, the Weiss ad Blake ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. Gryle just smiled and returned the gesture. Yang just offered another smile not leaving Ruby's side, Gryle didn't mind. After recovering from the nostalgic feelings, they calmed down as Gryle approached Ruby's unconscious form

"What happened and when?" Gryle simply asked to Yang.

"Last night, Ruby was out buying groceries. It was getting late and I tried to called her again after the former of reminding her not to get late, she didn't respond at the second which begun to worry us. Then we heard the news of a brutal massacre of a White Fang group in the Market District…and…Ruby was there, she saw those…t-those…" Yang trailed off as she trembled.

"I failed…I wasn't there…I failed to protect her" She almost burst into tears if Gryle didn't comfort her.

"Shush, say no more, say no more." Gryle softly whispered.

After calming down, the former teammates we're now gathered around Ruby sleeping form.

"What could've caused this?" Gryle asked herself.

"Professor Glynda mentioned that her Aura was out, as in zero or below red just after the authorities arrives in the scene" Weiss explained.

"Impossible, the only material that could drain an individual's aura in an instant is Corrupted Dust or Tiberium. The Brotherhood has no mole and we have no rooms for traitors, we contained and achieve full control of our Tiberium facilities and deposits" Gryle said.

"And according to observations on Ruby's scythe, there was barely even a fight that took place. It was no fight, it was a massacre. Whoever did this to Ruby is certainly someone or…something much powerful"

"A Grimm…Weiss, for once, has the authorities or hunters in Vale ever encountered any Grimm that breached Vale's walls?"

"Not once since our encounter I believe…we hardly go to missions these days since the Vytal Festival is nearing and its semestral break, we don't have classes for now." Weiss explained.

"I see…I'll have my intelligence investigate the case but I have a hunch who is the cause of this. Other than that, I only have a handful of time with you little girls so I'll cherish it being with you…"

"Nice looks by the way." Yang complimented.

"Really? Is it working, I need a disguise since I'm probably the most infamous girl in this world now."

For the rest of the day, Gryle enjoyed her company with Team RWBY as they begun to catch up everything they missed while so waiting for Ruby to wake up.

**Atlesian Carrier - 500km north of Amity Borders**

Just beyond the borders of Amity Stadium, a lone Atlesian Airship stood floating in the dangerous skies of Grimm territory. Unlike any ship however in the Atlesian Aerial Navy, this one was a different kind of airship or a flagship of some sorts and this one bore the emblem of the Atlesian Special Operatives, instead of a spear, it was a rapier behind a cog.

Instead of two heavy anti-gravity generators on its flanks like Atlesian designs, this ship had high-powered hover rockets and boosters in each of its four corners. It had the blocky features and was relatively smaller than most airships, by its side was painted AAFS Acadia. This was the mobile base of the ASO, General Ironwoods personal intelligence force.

Inside the ship, it was excavated and redesigned for Atlesian standard for their uses. In a certain room, members of the Special Operatives group we're contemplating about the early movements of the Kingdom of Vale, the White Fang and of course the Brotherhood of Nod. One such member of the operatives is a lady that stood out in noble grace with white long hair tied into a small ponytail, she wore an exclusive white military uniform and by her waist is a sheathed saber-rapier hybrid kind of weapon. This was in fact, Winter Schnee, sister of Weiss Schnee and former heiress to the infamous SDC.

"Atlas has ordered General Ironwood to relocate their forces from Central Vytal to Vale." One of the operatives said.

"Vale?" Winter asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's been weeks since the Expedition that was to subjugate Nod was destroyed; the council might be paranoid and concerned so they ordered a full retreat of their reinforcements and halt any further skirmishes." Another operative added.

"So Nod forces that struck north beyond their coasts have occupied the now unstable Atlesian Port. By all rights, they surrounded our retreating forces and surprisingly manage to expand their borders to the east." Winter said.

"That is according to most of our theorist in the AAF Intelligence division, we have neither proof nor survivors that escaped their wrath as witness. I say the incompetence and arrogance of Brigade General Thrawl brought them to their doom."

"That is a matter of opinion and other than that; we also have to mind the unexpected constant Grimm incursion in Vale's borders. It is very unlikely that the Grimm would be acting like this, don't you agree?" Winter said.

"I am very much aware of it, it is intriguing why the Grimm would act like this. Though I have an assumption what is the source of this situation."

"Source?" One of the operatives then neavigated through the holographic table and showed 3D diagram of a 35 meter tall cylindrical structure. The picture made them skeptical so they turned to the operative that showed this for answers.

"This…is a Repulsor Tower, it was developed by the Brotherhood of Nod. What it basically does is it continuously sends out a pulse that keeps outs the Grimm in a very long radius, we do not have the specific details how this works. All we know that they plan to give one to Vacuo out of generosity." The unnamed operative answered. This revelation shocked everyone present in the room, never have Atlas ever developed and built such very useful thing.

"With this, it would make our walls and outer defenses inferior when it comes to Grimm, how can they develop such feat of technology?" Winter said breaking the trance and silence in the room.

"This is Nod we are talking about, but how can this be related with the Grimm activity in Vale. Are you meaning to tell us that because of this, The Grimm would avoid Nod territory and in return they approach Vale." The operative said unsurprised about it.

"Then what do we do, we can't cross their borders since the council told us not to. Even if we can, they'll shoot us down without hesitation."

"Our orders are to investigate both Nod and White Fang movements in the Vytal Festival fields."

"Then where do we start hunting?"

"Vale of course, if my theories are correct, this Gryle Bane uses paramilitary organizations such as the White Fang or the Black Queen to transport her assets to Eastern Vytal, from there they go towards into Vale then into Amity."

"She's moving north."

"Right in Atlas's doorstep, it's no surprise since Vale is a strategic point. Not even counting on her countless possible outposts and cells scattered all across the Kingdom of Vale."

"Then that settles it, finding the White Fang is as beneficial as fighting Nod. Do we have any agents in play in Vale?"

"Not at the moment, only a handful of security since the Vale Council hasn't approved 50 percent of our military to enter their borders due to public concern. But that doesn't mean we can't enter without prejudice, it's the Vytal Festival after all."

"Alright, Operative Winter and the rest will stay here and monitor our forces from above. I will go to Vale and lead the investigation myself."

With that, the room was only left with Winter being the remaining one who was rereading the plans and operations that is to come when her Scroll suddenly vibrated to life. Bringing her scroll out, she was being called and it made her face scowl at it. Reluctantly, she answered.

"…Yes…Mr. Boyle…" She said with a bitter tone.

**/**

*****Atlas Information Data Core*****

**GST Acadia – **In the year AGW 74 (After Great War), the Atlesian Armed Forces stumbled upon a ship derelict in the former borders of Mantle. Upon complete excavation and investigation, the ship was then considered alien. Sadly, no technology or data records we're recovered but the AAF managed to recover small firearms such as non-Dust AR-class weapons. Any trace of history could only be found by its original name as GST Acadia, theorist and army philosophers are still trying to find the meaning behind the strange name is. In the end, Council Authorities handed the case to the AAF R&amp;D Division for Atlesian use and was deemed classified. After five years of rebuilding, the GST _Ship_ became the mobile air base for the A.S.O. or Atlesian Special Operatives led by AAF General James Ironwood. The AAFS was fitted with Atlesian-improvised hover thrusters and weapons but not as equal against standard Atlesian Carriers and Airships.

**Project HADES – **An underdevelopment project or work in progress being researched and conducted by a joint-research and development group between the Atlesian Armed Forces R&amp;D Division and Schnee Dust Company Science Institute. In response to the Arrow of Icarrus or Nuclear Missile as Nod would call it, Atlas Council drafted and funded a project for a countermeasure. With no knowledge regarding about _'nuclear'_, R&amp;D is inspired to create their own with the use of High-explosive Dust Crystals and Materials.

**/**

**AN: If you guys are asking where I got the idea of the Project HADES WMD, it's actually an inspiration from Arpeggio of Blue Steel's Disruption Torpedoes and Code Geass's FLEIJA Warhead. The Dust Collider Canon was good actually but I wanted something more…you know what, dare I say, awesome.**

**So yeah, the GDI is POSSIBLY here in Remnant, or handful of survivors at least. As the cause of how they'd get here, I'll explain it in the later chapters. Anyway, hope you all had good time reading this chapter. Thanks againg for reading this far and reviews are much appreciated and as always, Have a good day sirs and maams, luv u all and peace.**


	20. Later

I'm sorry

I just can't get fucking over with that goddamn ending

Call me pussy if you want but I'll pause this story for now.

Later.


	21. Chapter 16

**Retcha101: Um…sorry to disappoint you hehehe. It's crystal though, I wanted it more to be uh…Atlesian-like and HADES is what I can only think of. Awesome name right? High-Active-Dust-Simultaneous-Imploder...or not. Anyways, Thank You for reviewing and please support this story "Children of Helghan" by deanfang. I hope your still enjoying this story.**

** : Instinctively I would do that but as Gryle, I'm not aware where it is.**

**Rebel-Ravel4: Oh shit my bad, thank you for reminding at least. Boyle is working within Atlesian politics with a low profile approach both in military and politics. For someone like Gryle, anger is just an understatement for someone sees the Temple as a Holy Sacred Ground and Boyle's arse is in danger.**

**Dread: Late I may be but Thank you and likewise too.**

**Evinco: YUP! Gryle Bane is a Mary Sue! That's what I intend to every OC I make but can you blame me, I'm a kid and a weird writer and I like things my way while at least trying to make my readers enjoy even if I don't know they like it or not. Thanks bruh~!**

** : Hm…that's not a bad idea. I'll think about it. I love stalemate endings.**

**Team CVFY or Shadow Marshal: Awesome story dude but *sigh* why did you have to disable the PM when we could talk so much about your story.**

**/**

**AN: *sigh* I'm sure you guys got over with the Death of the Spartan girl, it's just so sad that she never had the chance to practically show and earn the love that she so much deserves towards our next door Knight. But whatever, It's Oum's story and I don't even want to talk about it.**

**So yeah…I'm sorry okay, my life's been shit for the last few months and barely had the motivation to write with all this depression that is trying to make me kill myself. My other excuse would be my countless hours of play time I spent with the games this year especially the TC: The Division and XCOM 2.**

**All I could say, thank you for following me this far and I love you sirs and maams. 100+ Reviews! I'm so happy. For me who is just fun-going and weird writer, that is a LOT to me.**

**So Fuck my life for now, I'll just write for my readers for the meantime.**

**Have a nice time reading and as always beware of many FLAWS.**

**P.S. Go watch Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress, it lived up to my expectations and an awesome Attack On Titan inspired anime! Also with our newest couple in town, Sousei no something.**

**/**

"So it was just a slaughter considering the spread of Atlesian Knights." Weiss deduced having our discussion about the Conflict as I would come to call.

"It's more than hundred thousand kilometers of blood and battle between us and the Atlesian fleet, of course the thousand forces of Atlesian's went spread thin when they planned to locate our main base of operations. I'm actually surprised you're comfortable with this subject." I said to the Heiress.

"I'm a Schnee, so blame it on my father and my terrible childhood life in the company."Weiss stated with a smug look in her face which I frowned upon but shrugs in the end.

"Same here, you do know I'm a former you-know-what." Blake added as I gave a nod at the former White Fang.

"So how goes your…life in the outside." Yang asked.

"Oh nothing, just politics and running the organization. Adding the fact that I'm possibly out of the protection list of Atlas and Vale government which I shouldn't be in the first place, so you girls can assume that I'm a criminal by now."I bluntly stated earning shock looks from the Team. Yang was the first to ask at the somehow ridiculous info, at least for RWBY.

"What! How? You we're just protecting your independence from Atlas's subjugation, how could they publicize your reputation without your presence in court. Not to mention that you can be possibly charged and labeled as criminal and terrorist with this situation." Yang said shocked for my eventual fate fate.

"That's just politics Yang, rather more expected coming from debaters than open-minded soldiers." Weiss grumbled bitterly remembering her times with bickering politicians and economists during childhood years, I couldn't blame her really.

"That's what the Kingdom's department of justice wants, to have my soul damned in hell." I said causing the three of Team RWBY to be rather silently shocked at my bluntness as if I was prepared for that kind of fate which I'm truly is since birth.

"Can't you avoid it somehow?" Blake said almost worriedly at her former teammate as I simply gave a rare soft smile with a light shook of her head in response to her question.

"Other than what I'm doing right now, no. The Brotherhood of Nod have never been a kingdom nor a nation-state in the first place, we are more seen as a religiously holy-corporate organization so that would technically label us as terrorists or religious extremists spite our political influence and propaganda in the masses."

"So that's it then, you'll never be out in the public as Gryle again?" Weiss grimly said, tears begging to drip in her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry on me. This is expected from the start after all, I planned to perform a debut on my face to the world and it was imminent, bound to happen." I quickly stated as Weiss lightly rubbed her eyes and went back to her normal demeanor. I checked my watch and it seems my time is done as I stood back up from my chair earning more attention from the Team.

"It seems I've taken too much time with you, I'll be leaving now."

"So soon?" Blake almost whined but nonetheless nods yet disappointed.

"I have an organization to take care of, also consider this case and incident regarding Ruby finished and closed, I do really have a hunch what's the cause of this and Yang, its beyond your hands from reaching it so let me take care of it for you."

"Well, if you say so. Thanks…Rock" Yang said, particularly glad with the case is finished.

"No problem, I'll try contact you four in the future."

"Will you be handling some other cases in Vale? I heard you've been underground for two months spite the…short-lived war." Weiss inquired.

"Yes but not most, that's the authorities' problem to handle and you hunters, of course, a part of your training. Anyway, we'll be in touch." I turned from RWBY was about to activate my gliders and fly off towards the window when Weiss stopped me by asking a question.

"Wait Gryle, before you go, can I ask a question…Do you have plans of my Father." I merely faltered my walks towards the window not bothering to turn back as I answered.

"Yes, I plan to kill him along with the White Fang, in the right time even I can do it anytime I want." There was a pause but I could feel their growing tension and worry in the atmosphere behind.

"…Why?" Weiss said breaking the silence.

"Other than Kane, you know very well what I kill and fight for."

"I know, I know…but I just wanted you to make sure."

"What is it Weiss?"

"…Please try to not to harm my sister." I thought for a moment before answering.

"Last time I checked Weiss, your sister Winter is in the AAF's special forces division. However I cannot guarantee that if she stands in my way. That rest of your family, I can spare, though the company I will destroy it but if I see changes and I somehow hesitate, I will probably spare its run just for the sake of avoiding a power vacuum in Atlas despite our exploits if it did happen. The choice is yours Weiss."

With that, I ran, jumped from the edge and left team RWBY to own.

**Tuckson's Book Trade.**

Back in the ever peaceful City of Vale as Dustplane engines can be hear as well as birds singing, its citizen caged themselves of their neutrality and went on with their daily lives. It really was a sight, it was just a week after a short war and people just went with their daily lives. Perhaps they have been enjoying all the time while it last or they have just too busy to care about it.

Changing the view, inside of Tucksons shop, Emerald and Mercury entered by the door. Mercury stopped as he caught a book in interest by the nearest shelf while Emerald kept walking until she reached the counter and rang a bell.

**-RING!-**

"Be right there!" The voice of Tuckson yelled in the other side of the door. Then he opened the door by his back while carrying a bundle of books unaware of the faces of his customers.

"Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tuckson started and he placed the books in his hands near the counter.

"How may I…" Tuckson paused as he turned to see and recognized their faces as Emerald just smiled. He definitely who this two we're and barely managing to prevent his from narrowing thanks to the ever growing suspicion of two criminals and former _collaborators_ in his tradeshop.

"How may I help you?" Tuckson offered with a smile, playing along for now.

"Just browsing **-THUD-**" Mercury said in the background and closed a book very hard.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of the Thief and the Butcher?" asked Emerald leaning her arms to the counter, offering a gentle expression.

"Yes, we do." Responded Tuckson as kindly as he can.

"That's great!" Emerald happily exclaimed to which Tuckson quirked his eyebrows.

"Uh…Would you like a copy?"

"No, just wondering **-THUD-**" Emerald said as Mercury closed another book very hard and loud.

Unknown to the duo four shadows with their personal Optical Camouflage activated we're observing the situation by the side of Emerald while the other two are behind Mercury by the door.

"I don't like where this is going." One of the shadows whispered.

"Me neither." The other responded.

"Cut the chatter you both, let the situation go on naturally, will act only on my signal." The Shadow squad leader ordered. The three argued while Maho kept quiet and observed the group intently and cautiously. She exactly knew where this was going from the start.

"No wait! What about third crusade" Emerald slowly said as the atmosphere changed as the shadows perked up and paid more attention, they we're aware of the Third Crusade, it was an act of Attrition by the White Fang against the Humans in Vale almost similar to Nod's great crusade in the Blue Zones.

"Brother, Tucksons on a leash, what are your orders?" Maho asked as the windows we're blocking out the sunlight and Emerald kept confronting Tuckson.

"You know who we are, don't you?" Emerald said cockily and Tuckson narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." he simply answered.

"And…you know why we're here?"

"Yes." Mercury went closer and stopped behind Emerald.

"So, are you going to fight back?" Emerald challenged with a smirk.

"…"

"…"

"Yes." Tucksons simply responded not moving as Emeralds eyebrow went down and her smile was gone while Mercury seems to be amused.

"Then sh-"Emerald started but before she could continue, she heard Tuckson snapping a finger and a cocking sound behind her and felt a muzzle on her back-head.

"Move an arm and you'll earn a free trip to Hades." said the shadow with a dark voice behind his helmet. Emerald tried to reach for her weapons holstered on her back-waist, she felt a hot and searing steel on her throat. She flinched and suddenly stopped her arm from moving and turned to see a white haired Faunus girl with silted and deathly eyes and had an expressionless face holding a black colored katana aimed at her throat.

Emerald was in complete shock, she's the one in a leash right now. But what really shocked her is the fact that Tuckson is under the protection of Nod as she recognized the person beside her. All she could do now is widen her eyes and sweat drop to the Faunus girl who now holds her decision between life and death.

Mercury was on a different situation, for the last 3 seconds, he felt nothing and was blanked of what just happed. He was now pinned to the ground by one shadow holding one pistol aimed at his forehead. Mercury cursed himself for not sensing their presence; it was just because of a small device.

**-SMACK!-**

All they could only remember was being knocked out.

**Beacon Tower**

After visiting Team RWBY, I decided to visit Ozpin to see how's the Academy been doing and to know why Atlas has sent a small AAF Fleet in Vale, It's the Vytal Festival, why would such the Atlas or Vale council display a show of power during times of this kind of celebrations and peace. Is the Brotherhood the reason of their appearance here in Vytal.

Along the way, I received gossips and stares from the Beacon students about my supposed unfamiliar look, they pretty much can't do anything since I'm in a disguise. They were also Atlesian troops in the academy grounds, I wonder why.

Apparently, The students of the Atlas Academy holds a little grudge on the Vacuo students due to our treaty. But that didn't affect the relationship of Vacuo and Atlas at all. They have just been snubbing at each other's faces for the last three months.

As I reached one of the Elevators, I saw Glynda came out the doors as she had scowl painted on her face.

"Miss Goodwitch, Nice to see you again" I greeted rather with no emotion but only respect.

"And you are?" Glynda asked fixing her glasses giving me a glare like she usually does to all.

"…One Vision, One Purspose. Does that ring a bell?" I said with smirk which made her widen her eyes in surprise but only for a fraction before fixing the usual glare.

"I see, What brings you here Miss Bane?" asked Glynda with a stern voice.

"I'm here to see professor Ozpin, you seem a bit livid today professor?" I asked Glynda as she sighed.

"Ozpin's in there, talking to Ironwood"

Okay, why would the General of the AAF and a headmaster of Atlas be here in Vale with a small fleet, probably because of the Vytal festival but that's not an excuse, maybe the Brotherhood of Nod or The Queen. Hehe, paranoid they are.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Please do refrain from killing our students…" and with that, Glynda left as if tired of being here, I just shrug my shoulders.

I then entered the elevator and pressed a button to Ozpin's office. Reaching the top not even bothering to knock, I just went in as I see Ozpin seated on his table with his mug of coffee having a conversation with the general as he was about to leave.

"Do you honestly believe that your children can win a war?" I decided to cut in.

"How about you General? Can you even win a war if you can't even protect what is yours?" I asked as the general was startled at my sudden presence.

"Who are you?" asked the General with a displeased voice.

"Ah, I'm glad to see my old student well and good, what brings you here?" said Ozpin as he stood and approached me and did a friendly hand shake, the usual. It's not that really hard to see through my disguise.

"Hello professor Ozpin, just visiting." I said as kindly as possible. That's a switch. Rare times that I'm kind and respectful to others spite my coldness.

"General, meet Gryle Bane a Commander of the Brotherhood of Nod and a former honorary and special student of this academy." said Ozpin to the Eye-widened General who backed up a bit, seriously Ozpin? Didn't I tell you that this is a secret? Remaining calm, I rolled with it.

"General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Armed Forces, It's good to finally meet you face to face." I said kindly but a little formal as I lightly bowed to the General with a taunting grin.

"Ozpin what's the meaning of this!? I demand an explanation" The general demanded with that much expected menace painted in his face.

"Calm down General, Miss Bane here and I agreed for a form of companionship, this has nothing to do with Vale or Atlas, both politically and militarily only mutual benefit between me and her." answered Ozpin but Ironwood wasn't pleased with the answer.

"And how far can you perceive to believe that words of yours. For all I know, these terrorists are worst than the White Fang." Now he was gritting his teeth, about to get livid at my presence in this room.

"Oh please General, with all due respect, This Brotherhood of Nod may be honorless and deceivers but they do wish for peace, a thing which the world is enjoying. After all, it is Atlas who first struck." Ozpin said maintaining his neutral standing much more to the Generals bitter results.

"And what do you mean with that question?" asked the General, as Ozpin sat back to his office chair and returned with his coffee.

"I think you know what I meant General, no need to explain." I deadpanned narrowing my eyes at the clueless general. Of course, his oh-so-glorified ASO would've informed him about the Paladins a certain someone stole.

"Are you questioning my abilities to protect the people of Vale, terrorist?" The general shot back at me. But I remain calmed at the approach, I've been called a fanatic hundreds of time, one won't make a difference.

"No, I didn't say the 'people' General nor did I question your abilities to protect, but what is simply the militaries, in extension yours."

"Please clarify then, Miss Bane?" He said crossing his arms still giving that glare that match Glynda's.

"…Fine, my Spies were able to track the Infamous Criminal Roman Torchwick in the Vale Docks, my intel says that he snatched a few of your newly built 'Atlesian Paladin' without a trace." I said with a smirk to the general as he was now furious about the piece of information I gave.

"And you waited until now to tell me!"

"No. I didn't plan to tell you nor did I have the obligation to, besides general it's a coincidence that we met today."

"You dare dishonor this peace of your damn Brotherhood and the Kingdom of Atlas!? You killed thousands of my men on the field. And that army outside. That sign of freedom and peace is at risk because of you." The general said back.

I lowly laugh and as time passes, it became darker and louder, oh oh, my sadistic side is taking over. I'm surprised that Ozpin remained silent.

"Men? You call your army of synthetics as men, You came not knowing your enemy. I'm well aware The Council of Atlas claiming that they're waving flags of freedom or justice. That fleet outside? That's not Freedom or Power…its concern and fear, it all started from Politicians after all, one reason why I kill the corrupt." I said with a wicked smile. There was only a pregnant pause before Ozpin broke it.

"She's right James." Ozpin joined as he looked at both of us. "As I don't want any more of this conflict to grow more concerning, she never had done anything for you to justify your actions. Working together is one way we can avoid anything major that can affect the Vytal Festival and the people, I'm in no one side here mind you."

"But it was still Bloodshed and they use Corrupted Dust! You threaten the health of the four kingdoms and this world!"

"Bloodshed, Oh I'm sorry General, did I accidentally create a terrorism pact? We had the impressions of a Fanatical personage, not terrorism." I pointed out with a bit of sarcastic voice then continued.

"What do you expect general? It's war. Our relationship with Tiberium doesn't apply to your council talks, besides it was merely for resources not infestation. In fact, I'm not the one who killed your men, you did"

"Your hands have been painted by the bloods of my men!" This General seriously, he's ego is too big to even open his eyes. What a pointless conversation, why did I even joined in the first place?

"You invaded the homes of the children's of Kane General, your warmonging devil-may-care paranoid kingdom started it. Your men fell by our hands but you led them to our killing grounds. They came, we shared the gospel. You led them to their deaths because of that atrocious move. . . Justify that Ironwood." I stated with a cold and deep voice to the general. Killed in Cold Blood, I can live with that.

"So what now General? Are you going to spread the news that a Fanatic is in this school or disclose to the public that Nod who has been helping Faunas is utilizing Corrupted Dust for their use? Do you wish these citizens that you're claiming to protect to panic and riot the streets of Vale? I'll surely believe that the Council will cancel the Vytal Festival due to our situation if this isn't to be kept within secrecy." I explained to general.

"And what peace general?... I don't remember signing an armistice with your kingdom since we're not officially a nation-state. We're still at war, right here and right now. Now tell me general." I said and walked up to Ironwood.

"Give me a good damn reason why I shouldn't kill you right now after you threatened me with such tongue, saves for the lives that will fall from your hands." I blankly said as I got close to the general. I can see he isn't comfortable with the atmosphere in the room.

"At some point general, I agree with Gryle's saying of this conversation to be kept secret. But there is no need for violence, this is celebration of peace after all, don't you agree Gryle so can you please lower the gun." Ozpin said as polite and firmly as possible, I stared at him for seconds before sighing and lowering my gun.

The general was silent for a moment then spoke again.

"Don't you think this is over, I'll let this slip for now, But if ever I hear a single casualty in Vale because of you. I'll eradicate you and this Brotherhood with full force." The general threatened as I just stood emotionless, not even a flicker of my face reacted.

"I'll gladly return the gesture. Death welcomes anyone who seeks him. We'll gladly open his door for you." I said coldly to the General as he walked off to the elevator leaving me and Ozpin in the office.

"Quiet the argument, I must admit." Ozpin said before taking another sip from his coffee.

"Can you blame me? I'm not a naïve person but I can't be so heartless as always. It's team RWBY that's holding me back to massacre them." Ozpin just sighed at that.

"Gryle…I may be a headmaster of the academy but I'm also a Huntsman of the people, you do understand that it is my duty to protect the populace from the forces that threatens their well-being." Ozpin begun

"You have my word Ozpin…Getting the innocent caught in the fight is the last thing I would want to occur, at least not in a shock and blood battle for attrition. But if ever Ironwood does something that will affect me and the Brotherhood even the slightest. I won't hesitate to attack them here in Vale. You can deal with your own problems, I have mine." I said referring to the Queen and the White Fang that is threatening Vale nowadays.

"I appreciate your provisions Gryle, please have this" Ozpin said showing me a large hard-paper. My eyes widened when I read the details.

"Due to your outstanding skills and intellect during your first semester. I have decided to officially declare that you are now a dedicated huntress to the eyes of the people. You are one of a kind hunter. Not a huntress that is dedicated of protecting people but fighting for what you desire spite sacrifice or selfishness." Ozpin said and I slightly laughed.

"I see...First of all Ozpin, I'm dedicated and loyal to no one but Kane and the Brotherhood. Second, don't ever expect me to intervene with your problems as I said I already have my own. Lastly, I'll be happy to take the title and keep this as a souvenir." I said with a smile in the end gesturing the diploma looking paper that signified my title as huntress.

"Thank you, Please enjoy your stay, now run along, I'm pretty sure some people is eager to see you again…Have a nice day Commander" Ozpin said and turned back.

"Likewise Professor. Also, I already have checked my old teammates."

**Faunus Ghetto**

"Are you sure about this, we're putting ourselves in a risky stake here." One of the Special operative wearing standard Atlesian trooper armor said double checking his mini-railgun rifle.

"No I'm not, but I'm confident with our skills." Winter said to her fellow operative, they we're only five of them and she was merely armed with her personal sword and standard issue energy pistol.

"So what's the plan here?" an operative asked Winter.

"Six hours ago, operative Hiller managed to track out some Nod signs in the residential district and it led him to this Ghetto. He sent us a distress call but we haven't informed General Ironwood of the situation. Here is the call." Winter explained before taking out sphere shaped device and activated it, it soon showed a holographic screen of an operative hiding behind crates.

"This Special Operative Agent Hiller, I carry a message for the ASO Division. My covers been compromised, you won't believe what I've seen, the Brotherhood's presence in Vale is bigger than what we have anticipated." The operative then shifted the camera to the other side showing a big underground warehouse filled of Nod soldiers and vehicles.

"It seems they have been using the underground systems as their way of transport and navigation throughout the kingdom, and there numbers is considered almost a small invasion. They've cut off my main communication and I need extraction, I'm transmitting my coordinates to whomever that receives this, good luck." The operative said before shutting down the camera, with the distress call finished, Winter returned the device and glanced back to her fellow operatives.

"Our mission is simple, we for a fact that Hiller and some drives filled with information we need are down there."

Winter and the squad of ASO's then went deeper within the Faunuas Ghetto, hiding in the shadows as they try to avoid contact from both Faunus and unconfirmed Nod followers patrolling the rooftops. Stopping by a corner, Winter noticed a truck convoy.

"Stop!" Winter and her squadmates halted by the alleyway behind barrels, looking above she saw Trucks and armored vehicle being escorted by hooded-soldiers armed with recognizable Nod standard rifles and twin-RPG Launchers.

"What in Oum, how come the authorities don't see this." An operative said in shock as he observed the scene before him

"It's Vale, what do you expect, much less from ours. What's in those crates?"

"…Rations and ammo. It looks like some relief force but what are they relieving?"

"Enough chatter, get to the truck in the far behind." Winter said as she leapt from their cover and quickly ran towards the gesture truck. Without hesitation, the swiftly and silently ran towards the unguarded Truck in the far behind and hid behind the crates that was being carried. For some reason, the truck didn't shift from the new weight entering.

A couple of moments later and a few checkpoints around the entire Ghetto, The squad of ASO's could only gawk at the sight. They witness the road behind beginning to descend revealing a massive underground entrance to an underground fortress.

"Mighty Asgard, this place is…a fortress." One of the Troopers whispered in awe as gazed towards the very long and wide warehouses and hallways in the underground. Before they could be detected by the checkpoint, they left and sneaked through the unfamiliar hallways of the mighty underground base.

Minutes later and a couple evasions from guard patrols, the group ASO agents found themselves at a simple terminal room that was filled with Nod computers. While frustration and confusion dripped them to no hell, they can't help it but awe at the technology in front of them.

While equal in their terms, this is a terrorist organization they we're dealing with. To see them with this kind of numbers, may they be personal, equipment or technology it was still a surprisingly scary fact that Nod is this powerful. If only they had veterans from The Conflict, they would know even the slightest bit of Nod Combat Doctrine.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

In Roman's Hideout, we see the White Fang loading Bullhead airships with stolen Dust crates. In the warehouse we're Mercury and Emerald kneeling on the floor and unconscious not being minded by the White Fang.

"Oh look, the kids are awake" Roman amusingly said as he eyed at the kneeling Mercury and Emerald.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Emerald demandingly asked as her eyes narrowed with anger due to the fact that her hands we're tied.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." Still with the playful gesture, Roman played with the leashed duo.

"You're a part of them aren't you?! Cinder won't be so easy!" Mercury accused Roman of being in the Brotherhood.

"Easy there paintball, mind playing along." Roman said and showed a piece of paper. "Why do you have this address?" Roman asked darkly while glaring at the two.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Since I partially hold the authority to kill you right now, yeah I would, now answers."

"Cleaning up your problem…One of them, until your men stopped us." Mercury said as Roman responded with an irritated look.

"You little punks, do you have any idea what could've happen if they haven't stopped you!"

"What do you mean, he was going to escape to Vacuo."

"Listen street-rat, if isn't for Cinder you would be dead right now. You could've go-"

"Got killed" said someone with a darker and sweet voice. Then came to view is Cinder.

"Cinder! Roman he-" Again cut off by Cinder.

"Silence!" Mercury and Emerald flinched at Cinders approach and glare.

"I specifically instructed you two to keep hands clean while in Vale. You almost damaged our relationship with our business partner."

"Business partner?"

"So…this is your subordinates who harmed the life of our brother." Came another cold voice behind Cinder showing a girl in long Black coat with same hair color with Cinder but a little longer. It was me Gryle Bane, Mercury and Emerald recognized me and were aware of my position, this sent shivers to both their spines.

"Heh! Your just another blind pawn kneeling on Cinder." Mercury snickered still had the nerve to be cocky at all times as they stood up their feet free from their restrains.

"Hahaha." At first, Gryle just laughed lightly.

'Hahaha!" Gryle then let out a hilarious laugh that made Mercury and Emerald flinch, taking it wrong that the laugh was an insult towards cinder. But before they knew it, Gryle disappeared out of thin air and reappear right front of them with both of them lifted up in the air by her hands grabbed in their jaws.

"I should have your tongues for this." I sweetly threatened the two. So much for mood chains but this two threatened Tuckson's life, I might as well maim and kill them.

I held them up at about 30 seconds before finally dropping them to the floor gasping for air.

"Gryle, I apologize for the foolishness of my subordinates." Cinder said as Emerald got sad for being insulted in front of Roman while Mercury gritted his teeth at the comical and silent laughing Roman.

"It's okay no harm done." I said kindly but then summoned a Long Tiberium Shards from the ground beside her aimed at their throats and shot a deathly glare to the two.

"However, I won't give in the second time this happens again." I coldly said as both gulped and Roman sweat dropped and Cinder just smiled while the White Fang that was present shivered a bit. Cinder respects my authority and skill while I also respect hers, it's mutually beneficial for the both of us

'But what's with her voice being seductive all the time?' I thought.

"I don't have the power to defend you two if this ever happen again, you will be left behind in the plan. I need her power and influence more than the two of you combined if my goal is to be met. Am I Clear?" Cinder implored the two.

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." Mercury said lowering her head. I nodded and two shadows came out of the shadows and untied the duo and stood back up.

"Now, why haven't you destroyed all his records before he could even walked out." Cinder turned to Roman and asked.

"Uh, eh?" Roman gestured crates all around him.

"Sorry if I'm a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom, even the job of just burning papers and city records have been a bit tiring. If it weren't for Gryle and The White Fang, I would be more of a broken criminal with my lack of manpower so thank you so much!" Roman snapped.

"Hehe, you're an inspiration to every man with ski-mask." Mercury said, though most that we're present we're unnerved that he still had the audacity to say that but I just rolled my eyes.

"Listen kid, I got this town running scared. Police camping out in the corner thanks to embedded SNI agents, Dust price is to the roof, Unity extremist everywhere and…we have all the dust here that I don't even know what to do with!"

"Oh Roman, there is no need to worry. Besides, we are done with dust." Cinder said rubbing Romans chin.

"Uh…What do you mean you're done with Dust?" Roman asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"We are now proceeding to phase 2."

"Phase 2?"

"Gryle has the coordinates, she'll tell you what to do next." With that said, Cinder gracefully turned towards the warehouse gate and started walking with her two accomplices following behind.

"Where are you three going?" Roman asked the retreating figure of Cinder.

"Back to Beacon, to secure and prepare the foundation of our grand plan." Cinder stated not bothering to look back and just continued walking out of the premise. With her out of sight, Roman and Neo turned to me for answers as the White Fang nearby continued their respective works.

"Hm…So Gryle? What's the plan?"

"Originally, you are to transport your…exploits to the former city of Mountain Glenn via pathways but with Atlesian fleet being the main security both air and ground thanks to our presence, we deemed it risky. Instead, you will use the underground rail system and transport your needs there via train should you need a base of operation if you are to prepare for this so called Third Crusade."

"The underground rail system? I thought the system's we're down since Mountain Glenn's downfall."

"Not long after we came to Vale, we made use of it and restored their former power. Potentially making it an underground shelter and fortress should Vale fall to the Grimm, foreign power or White Fang." That earned me a grin from Roman.

"I see, smart thinking. It would've been a common tactic for the White Fang but they don't have all the power and technological innovation to have it running again. Back to the point, when and where can we begin?"

"Downtown in the abandoned Industrial District Station, you should have no problem sneaking all the equipment in there. Before that though, Cinder had ordered you to gather the White Fang from various cells in Vale and show them this." I explained and gestured an approaching truck that was carrying an Atlesian Paladin. Roman whistled at the sight of the stolen weapon then smirked visibly.

"So this is what Cinder meant by Business Partner. Well that clears up a problem and something for me to deal with. How goes the virus for Atlesian Knights?"

"Done, Neo has the program in her Scroll, either Cinder or you are the trigger."

"I gotta say, I almost feel sorry for the white heads with all the fields you are so good at, not counting air supremacy."

"Atlas's air forces are quiet a force to be reckoned with. Their energy shielding, airship and high-power railguns are one of the few technologies that gave them edge during the conflict but that aside, I'll expect your group of Liberal White Fangs."

"You really think that will change them?"

"The outcome of this so called Third Crusade will splinter the White Fang, those who are loyal to Adam and those who only seeks shelter and will to defend themselves from Human abuse. That will severely damage the White Fang internal structure."

"And as you've anticipated Adam started gathering support and killed White Fang leaders one by one in a 12-hour window. What an inevitable fate, I gotta say. I'll then also have thank you for your protection, I know Cinder's been reluctant of our cooperation."

"She's the one that needed for you, have you ever thought what you'll gain in the end from her, a power hungry woman who is willing to betray those who trust her."

"I did and you we're right about something…Control through fear."

**-BZZT-**

At that, I felt my ears twitch; it was my communicator vibrating on my right ears. Roman seems to notice my distress and distraction towards it as he gave me a gesture to go ahead and take care of it. With him respecting my need of privacy, I pushed the device then came the voice Legion.

"Commander, you have a call coming from Yang Xiao Long."

"Patch her through."

"Gryle…" Came the voice of Yang.

"I'm here Yang, what is it?"

"I just called to tell you that Ruby's awake." That statement made me gain a sense of ease a bit, releasing some worries and stress hidden inside me.

"I see, I'm glad, send her my regards." Truthfully, I'm relieved that the girl is okay.

"Sure Gryle, also…she doesn't remember anything about _that_." I frowned at that.

"Explain." I coldly demanded.

"The doctor said it's a minor case of amnesia…we decided not to tell her about it." I merely sighed at that.

"Good decision, for her age, such horrors is better not remembered."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell Ruby that you came by." Then came my smile as she said that.

"Yes, do that. Later Yang…"

"Later." With that, I ended the call and turned my attention back to Roman who had an skeptical look towards me.

"Personal matters?" He pried but I didn't mind.

"Barely, but it's not a concern anymore. We-"My ears twitch again that I had to suppress a growl of irritation. I answered the call and it was Legion yet again.

"Commander, we have intruders Ghetto Sector 5."

"What?! Alert security, take them alive but kill on sight if not probable. Neo, get to Hana and tell her to lockdown their mainframe from outside sources and have Legion act as Firewall then assist in any way as possible." I ordered as I got a quick nod from Neo before quickly vanishing out of thin air. Then Roman turned to me somehow worried at my self-imposed commotion.

"Um, is there something wrong." Roman asked.

"The presence of the Sect here in Vale is at risk."

"Well shit."

Damn it, I just got here from the Temple and now the SNI is possibly going to be compromised if Neo doesn't stop them.

**/**

**AN: Next chapter will be a small action of how the ASO infiltrated a high-security SNI complex in Vale. Winter will be mostly featured and soon GDI and Nod will once clash in a secret war, both of their presence will be literally compromised in the underground sector but not in Public so it it will be mostly a secret war behind shadows, walls and dirt.**

**The ASO ship is actually the GST from the Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun and Firestorm Crisis, the first of its kind. From what I know, there are only two variants of it.**

**Thank you for reading this far, review anything you want to and have a good day sirs and maams. Luv u all**


	22. AN & OMAKE

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I'll be attending a forced and unneeded camping today. That means no electronics for the next four days. No joke, I'm serious and pissed at the same time.**

**As for Shadow CFVY, go ahead and make a GDI-goes-to-remnant story. Be sure to check him out guys, he got some good stories.**

**The next chapter is a quarter done and I might be able to finish it and post in the next two weeks. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Really I am, *bows* T-T.**

**Also, as an apology, I made a non-humor but family-omake below, I hope you enjoy. It's a bit confusing and nonsense but I had no idea what I was writing, then again I'm a weird writer.**

**Omake: Reunion**

What is exactly a home? People say it is the house you live in or the place where you feel the most comfortable such as something private where you can be alone and meditate. Earth is actually never the home she looked up to but the Brotherhood of Nod. There, followers would hang out with their brothers and sisters, spend the usual days and live on.

What a day, seeing his face. Gryle can't control my tears of joy from dripping out and the happiness within my chest to take over. Dead or alive, we will always travel the path he has taught us of Nod. What came out of the anomaly, which apparently a Scrin Portal Gate, was everything she had been yearning since she came to Remnant.

"K-Kane…" Gryle stuttered out of shock or disbelief.

The bald-man was able to maintain his composure and his face still maintained its blank and powerful look but inside him, he found himself lost of words. It's like time stopped for Gryle as she was still processing what she seeing right now.

"Yes my child, I have ascended" Kane said then that hit Gryle. His presence, that aura and the power on his voice, it was no doubt that it's him. The Prophet, Founder, Father and most of all, Brother. It was Kane! Every children of Nod's inspiration. Nod's Supreme Leader!

Gryle Bane, his daughter figure, the heir like Slavik himself. Stood there in all her glory still holding the blade he personally forged for her with watery eyes and a shock face.

"Kane!"

Forgetting all sense of modesty, Gryle dropped her blade and jumped to Kane for a crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso and put her face onto his face as she started to sob.

Kane was not surprised at all, even he knew that Gryle is heartless and cold he also knew she can be weak at times. He wrapped the assassin in his returning the gesture much to Gryle's joy.

"I'm home**-SOB-**.I'm home**-SOB-**You're here" Gryle continued to sob in his chest and kept forming tears and words of joy and disbelief.

Gryle never actually minded what world she'll ascend unto or what the promise land would be. Not at all, she was already home when she joined the Brotherhood of Nod and the most comfortable place she would live in and also call home was Kane's arms and guidance.

"I'm here. Yes, I'm here" Kane said simply stated with a trace of happiness in his joy.

**Temple of Nod**

They haven't told the rest of my forces and citizens of his presence…yet. So for now, 95% percent of the Nod populations weren't aware of his ascension.

"Preposterous!" The prophet cried in anger. We informed him the view and full-info of this world and he isn't happy about it.

"Such beings who call themselves humans are the real animals! Launch the nukes! Everything! Send a message that Nod has come to liberate and save their souls. Deploy all the troops, we attack this Kingdom's today."

"You heard his eminence. Cleanse Remnant!"

"By Kane's Will! We Obey!"

**/**

**Also, if you don't mind me asking.**

**Not trying to be rude or insult anyone but is the Sonic the Hedgehog really just filled with fangirls who just makes OOC romantic stories. Because I've been writing an eight-day old Gary Stu story and I am yet to receive a follower. Is it whether my terrible grammar and spelling, my senseless plot or my genre of being bloody and not too girly?**

**AN: Thank you for reading and see you in the next update. Have a nice day.**


	23. Chapter 23

It was again a normal day for Team RWBY and when classes were finished, they straight went to their room wanting a good rest for the very tiring day the suffered. As Ruby opened she was greeted with a sight of four boxes in the center of their rooms.

"Presents!" The childish antic Ruby as she is, she runs to the boxes like a kid with a new toy. The four boxes were wrapped with different colors each. Red, White, Black and Yellow, each having the same red ribbon.

The rest of Team RWBY entered to see to Ruby sniffing at the boxes like a dog. The three could only gape at the sight.

"Who would leave them here?"

"I think the question should who left them here." Blake said.

"Well obviously it's from Gryle." Yang shrugged.

"It's from Gryle!" Ruby yelled showing a card that said To: RWBY and From: Gryle.

"Told ya." Yang nudged Blake with a smirk.

"But who can we tell who is whom?" Blake and Yang gave Weiss a look as if she was stupid.

"Did you seriously just ask that question?" Yang asked as Weiss merely crossed her arms.

"Well I'm just going that you know the answer." Weiss said with her familiar bitch side.

"Obviously the red goes to Ruby, the White box is for you, the Black one is for Blake and the yellow one is mine." Blake said.

"Then what are we waiting let's open them!" Ruby exclaimed, her box already in her lap. The rest just sighed and went to grab their own box also secretly excited with the mysteries to be shown.

Ruby opened hers first.

"Oh my god…" Ruby said her eyes wide with disbelief.

"What is it?"

"Captain Ahoy!" Ruby squealed as she hugged the toy that looked like cookie with eyes and a pirate hat. Seems Ruby has a new pillow to hug in her sleep.

Weiss opened hers next and was also surprised.

"What is it Weiss?"Yang asked noticing her surprised look. Weiss showed a beautiful hair accessory embedded with snowflake shaped crystal.

"A hair pin?"

"Not just any hair pin, the crystal in it…it's made of Winter Dust."

"Winter Dust? Aren't they rare in Mantle?"

"Yes they are, despite our richness and endless mining operations. These crystals are very hard to come by." Weiss explained as she gazed again at the hair pin. It was truly beautiful and mesmerizing, how Gryle came across with Winter Dust, she'll never know but still grateful at the beautiful gift she gave to her. Weiss smiled and fixed her hair. She can't wait to go to the mirror.

Blake opened hers next though her reaction was not of surprise like Weiss and Ruby. Her face showed interest and curiosity.

"A book?" Yang stated the obvious.

"A novel to be specific, it's called Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Never heard of it. Must be tired for you reading the same book every day."

"…" Blake just remained silent but inwardly she blushed at the mention of the current novel she was reading. Perhaps this book Gryle sent might be something interesting and might not bore her anymore. After all, do not judge a book by its cover.

Yang opened hers next.

"Oh…well look at that." Yang said with a smirk as she showed hers to her teammates.

"A key?" Ruby said.

"There is also a letter that says a registered plate number. At Vale Mall Third Level Parking Number 305. A yellow Chevrolet with plate number BMBL-BEE."

"Chevrolet? Never heard of any auto-mobile company with that name." Weiss said.

"No classes tomorrow maybe we can pick it up."

"Why did Gryle sent up these gifts? Not that I'm not thankful but I'm just curious. What's the occasion?"

"The card! Ruby the card, what does it say?"

"Oh right!" Ruby snapped as she opened the folded card again. Upon reading the contents, she tilted her head.

"Um…It only has two words." Ruby said.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Guys…what does 'Merry Christmas' mean?"

**[END]**

**AN: Hi guys! I know its been a VERY long time since I touched this story and you have every right to be mad and angry. Life has been really hard for me and my motivation for this story have been dwindling since the last 6 months but let me first assure you that the story isn't dead alright. I have my reasons why I was ignoring this story. First is my hard drive…it crashed, losing the majority of movies, games and literatures. I half-finished the 10k chapter only for it to get deleted and bam…forgotten. Second is my school life, don't even ask why.**

**Truthfully, about this story, it is utter shit. The story turned into something I would despise other Authors would do which makes me hypocritical when I read my own story. I kept throwing in OC's without significant importance or at least backstory telling. LOTS of plotholes, heck even the main plot is being retconned again and most of all…GRAMATICAL ERRORS AND WRONG SPELLINGS.**

**But nonetheless, if you guys still like the story then it would be my gladness to continue it for you but not as prioritized as it is back then in my early days with Fanfiction. My schedules got bigger and I won't have all time to consume for this story and the Internet. In truth again, I am ashamed with myself for letting you all down and I'm so sorry.**

**I would like thank you all for following the story and hope to still see you in my next update. I could only wish that my passion for writing returns this Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Santa Claus: Hohoho maerfahker.**

**PixeliteMC: Your Drunk.**


End file.
